The Venetian
by nanstanine
Summary: Russell summons his other child from his cement grave. But, in the ultimate game of power and revenge, can a vampire trust his own progeny? Especially when that child is as dangerous as the Venetian.  Russell/OC/Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, surely Russell had another child. So, what if it was this other child that freed him from his cement prison? Enter the Venetian.

What if Eric and Bill had not exactly formed that alliance at the end of season 4 and that things were strained between that little love triangle of Bill, Sookie and Eric. This is not a pro-Sookie or pro-Bill story. It's more of a Russell appreciation theme. As for Eric, he's kind of a wild card. But, I did enjoy Eric and Russell together in season 3. There was some chemistry there and Russell might at least respect him for getting the better of him. Might.

Chapter 1

Alone

He screamed again and again. Inside his head of course, since that stupid Viking had encased him in cement. Over and over, it went on. He had gone mad. Yet, hadn't he already fell off the edge the moment that his precious Talbot had been taken from him. For seven hundred years, Talbot had been his companion, his child, his lover and friend. Now, he was all alone in his misery. How long had he been here? A day, a week, a year? Twenty years? It was all the same in this hellish prison. He couldn't move or speak out loud. But, his mind wasn't asleep. His mind occupied itself by either remembering Talbot or plotting his revenge. Kill, kill them all, his mind screamed at him. He had plenty of time to think up some very creative ways of dispatching his enemies.

Where the fuck were his wolves? Couldn't they sniff him out? Fucking animals. He had been right in his assessment that they were stupider than dogs. No doubt, the cowards had scattered to the four winds. That was okay, he would just add them on to his to-do list of souls that he would lay waste to when he managed to get out of his prison. Left with no other choice, he had called his other errant child. They had parted ways, mostly to appease a jealous Talbot. But, he had been smart enough to not sever the bonds of maker and child. He was never one to let anything valuable slip out of his hands. He tried to smile, but even that movement was impossible. He simmered in his rage and tried to concentrate. Once again he called his child with his mind. But, he was a weak, shriveled shadow of his former self and his child was far away. Could his child have found a way to ignore his call? Their relationship had been tumultuous at times. The fact that he loved Talbot more had something to do with that. Not that his child had ever had any great love for him. No, love had not been the motivating factor in turning that child. Yet, the Venetian was all that he had left.

Fuck that insufferable Viking and his revenge over his human family. Human family, he scoffed. He could understand it if he had wiped out that Viking's maker or his child. He had underestimated that lump of muscle. Or, he was just off the rails crazy at the time. Yet, he could understand the drive for revenge. At least, he could respect such an adversary. But, that fucking fairy and the mendacious Mr. Compton were a different story. Now, they were due for some massive payback. Mount Vesuvius kind of payback. He could still hear her evil fairy laugh as she sent his lover's remains down the garbage disposal. He had tried to block out that sound then and now it haunted him without respite. He could get no escape from it and that laugh taunted him and threatened to drive him insane. Well, more insane than he already was.

_Come to me, my child. _Over and over, he sent out that message. But, no one came. He was physically weak, but his mind could still detect the faint spark of his child's life force. He raged and sobbed at his abandonment. He fell farther down into a pit of despair. If he had any blood to spare, he would have wept tears. In this eternal darkness, he didn't know when the sun rose or when it set. He didn't know if he was awake or asleep. Time lost it's meaning. He had been trapped here for a hundred days or a hundred years. It had ceased to matter which it was. He would get out here, sooner or later and he couldn't die, even if it felt as if he were. He wondered if there was an afterlife. Would sweet Talbot be there? If his heart weren't already dead, it would surely have died a thousand deaths by now. Russell wept silently for his lost love. He remembered the first time that he had seen Talbot. From across the room the boy had turned his head. His hair was as dark as a raven's wing and his curls seemed to beg for Russell's finger to run through them. His big brown eyes had sparkled with mischief. When he had looked over at him, Russell felt as if he had fallen into those dark depths and was drowning. Sweet, sweet Talbot, you didn't deserve what happened to you. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry, Russell sobbed. I miss you more than I miss seeing the stars in the sky or even my freedom. At least, in this hell, you are with me. I will avenge you, my love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **We see something of the state of Bill, Sookie and Eric's relationship. Awkward, anyone? We also see Russell's liberation.

Chapter 2

I

Bill had summoned Eric to his mansion in Bon Temps. King Bill, scoffed Eric. But, he did enjoy ordering around his subjects. As Eric waited outside Bill's office, Sookie came down the stairs. She paused on the step as she saw him, but then set her shoulders and came downstairs. She was wearing a typical sundress and her tan skin was golden. He remembered how it had felt underneath his fingers.

"Hello, Eric," she said, with a faint smile.

"Sookie," he replied.

Here they were pretending that they hadn't fucked each other like rabbits while he had amnesia. Back when she decided to take advantage of him when he was mentally incapacitated. If the roles had been reversed and she had been the one with amnesia, he would have been labeled a rapist. But, sweet Sookie just gets to skate off without any repercussions because who would ever accuse her of doing such a cruel thing. She didn't want the real him, since she had distanced herself from him the moment that his memories returned. Of course, she had said that things were over with Bill at the time, as well. She left both of them and moved on to the werewolf. She had fucked him until she either got bored with him or something else drove them apart. He wasn't privy to her secrets anymore. Now, she was back with Bill and he wondered if Bill had sent for him just to parade Sookie in front of him. He wouldn't put it past the petty King Bill. She had forgiven Bill for all his lies and said that she knew that he had told them to protect her. Right. She had just told him that it was over. No apology for Eric in that little speech. Bill popped out of his office and Sookie moved to him and kissed him. Bill returned the kiss just a little too long, his lips lingering possessively on hers.

"I'm going out to see Jason for a while," she said.

"I'll call the driver for you," said Bill.

Sookie nodded and Bill snaked his hand down her shoulder. "Don't be too long, Darling," he said.

Sookie smiled and walked past Eric, averting her eyes as she passed. Bill turned to Eric and said, "Come in."

Bill sat down at his desk and didn't offer Eric a seat. Hopefully that meant that he wouldn't be keeping him here very long, thought Eric. Bill twirled a pen in his fingers.

"I haven't heard anything on the channels that Nan disappearance was tied to us," he said.

They had thrown the human bodies down an abandoned well and driven the limousine away and stopped it several times to allow it to be spotted before they had disposed of it. Right now, the limousine was stripped and disassembled into a multitude of parts that never had a ghost of a chance of being resurrected and traced back to the former spokesperson of the Authority. Of course, someone had come snooping, but everything was clean and tidy. If wasn't as if she was the first vampire death that he ever had to cover up. Nan had been fired so her former superiors weren't exactly motivated to look too hard for her. Plus, she had been a royal bitch who had few if any friends. Eric simply waited. What was he supposed to say? Bill frowned.

"I have scoured my sources to see if there was any one who knows of any other progeny of Russell's," he said.

"Oh," asked Eric. He had done the same thing and he was sure that his sources were better than Bill's. He didn't find a mention of another child. Surely, by now, if Russell did have another child, he would have showed up.

"But, I did hear a rumor that an assassin was in our area," said Bill.

"Do tell," replied Eric, with a flicker of genuine interest. He was in the market for an assassin since Bill had tricked Mr. Rueben into trying to kill Pam. Pam didn't put up with that kind of shit and she had taken him out. The treacherous King of Louisiana owed him an assassin. And, a good assassin was extremely hard to find these days, thought Eric. There were lots of posers, but very few of high professional quality.

"The Venetian," said Bill. "Must be his code name or something."

"I thought that the Venetian was dead or retired," said Eric. "No one has heard anything about him in many long years."

Eric didn't add that no one had heard much about him period. He was the ultimate shadowy figure, no one even knew who he really was. From the rumors, he wasn't exactly an assassin, just someone who was extremely creative and talented. Eric's mouth literally watered at the prospect of getting his hands on him. He could name his salary, as far as Eric was concerned.

"How do you know of this assassin?" asked Bill.

"It was before your time," said Eric, making a reference to Bill's age or lack of it.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Bill.

"Oh, yes," said Eric with a little smile. "How did you hear of this?"

"I do have my sources," said Bill. "I want you to keep vigilant."

"You can be assured that I will," replied Eric.

Eric gave a little mock bow and moved to the door. But, Bill's voice stopped him.

"I guess that I can thank you for driving Sookie out of her house and into my home," he said. "You might want to put it up for sale, since she's not moving back there."

Eric paused only a second and then went through the door. He would burn it down before he gave it back. It might be petty, but it was never said that he was a good loser.

II

"Get moving," she said. "Or, I'll just rip out your throats and do it myself."

The werewolves trembled and she was surprised that they hadn't pissed themselves. They're hands gripped the jackhammers nervously.

"He's been down there for a year," one said. "He can't be alive anymore."

"He's a vampire, moron," she replied. "That won't kill him."

"But, he was crazy before he sealed up in there," the werewolf said. "He's had to have gone bat shit crazy by now."

"No thanks to you cowards," she replied. "Did you really think that you could just start over and leave him there?"

"Please, just let us go," they pleaded. "Leave him in there."

"I can't," she said. "I've tried, now get to work."

The parking garage was deserted and she had the entire area blocked off earlier to ensure that no one would be driving on this level tonight and disturb them. She leaned up against the van and watched the werewolves begin to break apart the concrete. The noise from the jackhammers roared in her sensitive ears. She wondered how far down he was buried and how long it would take. Just like the werewolves, she was anxious about liberating him. After so long he would be like an animal. Driven mad by hunger and his own sorrow. She wondered if he was even controllable. How the fuck had he ended up here? She had seen the news where he had gone ballistic and killed that news anchorman in public. That was a crazy moment if she had ever seen one. Yet, she had to admire his balls. He was the face that vampires didn't want the world to see, that was for sure, she thought with a smile. At least, he was honest. There was a beauty in that raw, primal moment of removing the veil of fake civility and showing one's true face. She had found herself remembering that she had loved him, once upon a time. She knew that Talbot was gone and that was the reason that Russell had flipped his wig. So how had he gotten from there to here? Who had placed him here? These mangy wolves didn't know what had happened after Russell had found Talbot's remains. The work seemed to go on forever. They would drill with the jackhammers and then shovel out the debris. Already the hole was several feet deep. She eyed her wristwatch. It wasn't even midnight yet, so they were making good progress. She kept her watchful eyes on the werewolves and waited.

Finally, the jackhammers stopped and she peered down into the hole. She could see an exposed foot and, as all of them watched, it twitched into life. The werewolves dropped their jackhammers in fright and tried to climb out of the hole. She moved in a flash before them and kicked them back inside.

"Keep going," she ordered. "And don't knick him or you'll answer to me."

She watched from the edge of the pit as they drilled around his body and separated it from the solid wall of concrete that encased him. When that was done, she threw down some sledgehammers and they manually began to free him from his prison. The sound of the sledgehammers rang out in the silent garage. Again and again, the werewolves raised them and brought them down. Little by little, Russell was liberated from his prison. Finally, they brushed off all the pieces of concrete and the dust and Russell was exposed. She gasped at what she saw. The werewolves edged back away from him. He was wrapped in silver chains and he was blackened as if he had been burned. He looked a little dried out as well. He grimaced and pulled dark flaky lips back and exposed fresh, white fangs that shown brightly in the horror of his face. He spat out what appeared to be dust and gravel and eyed them with brown eyes, one of which was stained red with blood. She had to admit that even she was frightened by what she saw. Whoever had placed him here and in this state certainly had a creative mind for torture. That was a rarity these days of quick and easy deaths. No one had any style anymore, she thought.

"It took you long enough," Russell hissed.

"I came for you, didn't I?" she replied. "I had to cover my tracks."

"Well, what are you waiting on? Get me the fuck out of here!" he said.

She threw down a pair of leather gloves and bolt cutters into the pit. The werewolves stared at them, but didn't pick them up. They were one step from going mad, she thought. Russell certainly couldn't charm them anymore, not in this state. But, she only had one more duty for them to fulfill and they just needed to be alive for that. The state in which that life existed didn't matter to Russell or her.

"Release him," she said.

"No, you don't know what you are doing," one of them pleaded.

She pulled an automatic pistol from her jacket and pointed at him with a deadly aim.

"Move," she said. "I don't need either one of you anymore."

She did, actually, but there wasn't any point in telling them that. The werewolves complied and with shaking hands began to cut Russell free of the silver chains. When they were done, they retreated back to the edge of the pit and watched as Russell fought to stand again. He hadn't used his muscles in a year and they seemed to rebel against his control. He shook with the simple effort of rising and standing again. When he regained his feet, he stared at the two werewolves. A gnawing hunger threatened to possess him and strip away his fragile hold of himself.

"You betrayed me," he said.

"No, Sir," they pleaded. "We didn't know where you were. And with Cooter killed and Debbie missing, there was no one to lead us."

"You couldn't sniff me out?" asked Russell.

"Please, I'm sorry," said one.

Russell looked up at her. She was also frightened, but there weren't any excuses from her. At least, she had the sense to bring him dinner.

"Sorry, just doesn't cut it these days," replied Russell.

He leaped at the werewolf nearest to him and sank his fangs into his throat. The werewolf cried out and tried to fight him off, but even in this state Russell was stronger than a were. The other werewolf gave a cry of fright and began to scramble out of the hole. She kicked him in the face and he slid back down the sides of the pit where he lay stunned. The other werewolf had stopped fighting and he hung limply in Russell's hands. She could hear the animal like noises that Russell was making and wondered if two werewolves were enough. She would have never liberated him without a supply of fresh blood for him. In his state, he would have drained her without batting that blood-rimmed eye. Finally, he dropped the now pale body of the werewolf and moved to the other one. Before he knelt down to it's throat, he looked up at her and flashed her a wink. She moved back from the pit and stopped watching. She opened the back doors of the van and waited. After a short while, a body flew up out of the pit, followed by the other one. She threw both bodies into the van and shut the door. When she turned around, Russell was standing before her. She couldn't stop herself and she fell back a step. He was almost healed and she could look into his face without being grossed out. He gave her a little smile and reached out his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Hello, Caterina," he said. "Nice of you to combine dinner and revenge in one neat little step."

"I've learned how to multitask," she replied.

"Yes, you always were talented that way," he said.

"This isn't exactly the place to reminisce about old times," said Cat.

She moved away and got into the drivers seat as Russell climbed into the passenger side.

"I'm still hungry," Russell said.

"I figured you would be," she replied. "I have entrée number three lined up for you."

"I could get used to having you around," said Russell.

"Sweet talk, Russell?" asked Cat. "I'm immune to your flattery."

"It's not flattery if it's true," replied Russell.

Cat started the engine and smiled. "You'll have to do better than that," she said.

"I've got more," said Russell. "And I'm just getting started."

III

After stopping off to another one of Russell's ex-werewolves that Cat had tracked down for a little reunion and disposing of the bodies, Cat arrived at their safe house. It was a single story home with a basement that could be securely sealed. Russell went into the bathroom and cleaned up and Cat waited for him. Not for the first time, she wished that he had released her all those years ago. She was still tethered to him, though, and he wasn't going to let her go. Not even this rescue would cause him to break the bond between them. She drank a Tru Blood to calm her nerves. Russell came out with his brownish-auburn hair still damp and wearing the silk robe that she had gotten expressly for him. She waved at a chair by the fireplace and as Russell took a seat, she handed him a fine cigar. He raised an eyebrow and took it as she clipped the end off and lighted it. She watched him inhale deeply and blow a ring of smoke out. He reached out and took her hand and she knelt beside him. She was angry at herself because she knew that a tremble betrayed her nerves. But, Russell only caressed her hand.

"I've neglected you," he said.

"You were busy," she replied. "And I have my diversions."

His other hand moved into her hair and she realized that Russell had other needs after being incased in concrete for a year. Shit, she gently extracted herself from his hands and moved to the fireplace.

"I have arranged for a boy, just let me call for him," she said. "He's very pretty, just the way that you like them."

Cat started to move away and Russell moved out of the chair and grabbed her hand in a flash. "He'll keep," he said.

Russell smoothed a hand down her hair and leaned in and kissed her. She hated that she responded to him, but she was his blood. Maybe, he had a need for more than a physical joining. She was his family and maybe he needed a different connection. As his lips moved to her neck and his hands pulled her in close, she closed her eyes.

"We've done this before, Caterina," he softly said in her ear.

"That was a long time ago," she replied.

"Much too long, my pet," he whispered.

His fingers began to ease off her clothes and she felt the familiarity of that touch. She couldn't change things. He was her maker and his blood called to her. When his fingers cupped her breast, she sighed in pleasure. They found themselves before the fireplace and he moved down to her breast. She felt the heat of the flames on her skin and his lips on her breast. He was a monster, she told herself, but, you aren't going to be winning any humanitarian awards any time soon yourself. With a need born of more than sex, he moved between her legs and pushed himself inside. Maker and child; friends and enemies; reluctant lovers; all these things had they been to one another. From the moment that he had spied her on the streets of Venice, her life had changed. He took away her old life, but he said that he blessed her with another to replace it. Maybe, but many times she had only seen it as a curse. Yet, she had clung to his gift. He had taken her like this as she was freshly turned, when her needs were so raw that they threatened to overpower her. In that maelstrom of new stimuli and desires that she couldn't understand, he had guided her to find her way and not lose the essence that was herself. He was a skilled lover even though she wasn't his usual type. But, she had come to learn that vampires were not so occupied with the labels that humans placed on sexual behavior. It was more than just the male or female gender that attracted a vampire. It was the life force contained in the vessel that attracted them. Her life force was familiar territory to Russell. It was home and all those things that he had lost. She also knew that she was standing in for Talbot, tonight. He moved within her and he made noises of pleasure in her ear. But, she could feel his teardrops fall on her neck. She pulled him closer.

"I've lost everything," he said, in a broken whisper.

She heard his fangs unsheathe and felt them on the skin of her neck. "Except for you," he said. "Feed on me, my child. Take me into you, again."

As he thrust into her, he rose up on his arms and gazed down at her. His eyes were dark with a lust that humans would never understand, she thought. This was more than the sexual joining that they could only experience. Her body was tingling with the foreshadowing of climax and she knew that Russell knew her and her responses like the back of his own hand. She dropped her fangs and writhed with a yearning that matched his. As she came, she grabbed his hips and pulled him in deeper. She sank her fangs into his throat and pulled in his blood. His blood seemed to extend the moment and she drank deeply as they came together. His blood, my blood, where did he end and I begin, she thought.

**A/N: **Russell is still a shadow of his former self, but he'll get his mojo back. I think that vampires are omni-sexual and that gender lines don't mean so much to them. So, I think that while Russell was in love with Talbot, that never meant that he hadn't ever strayed over to the other side. He was three thousand years old, that's a lot of time for sexual experimentation. And yes, I think he would surely know how to take care of business in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, this a little AU from the end of season 4 and I'll make note of some of the differences in an A/N at the end of the chapter. We get a big reveal of Cat's history in here. She is still mysterious, but we keep learning things about her.

Chapter 3

I

Cat waited the next evening for Russell to join her. She turned and faced the flames in the fireplace. Like Russell, she had always enjoyed watching a fire. She reached out her fingertips too close to the red-hot blaze and felt the pain of them burning. She withdrew her fingers and, before she could touch them to her lips, they had already healed. A small, insignificant pain, she thought, but it still reminded her that she was alive. But, could anything surmount the pain of being unwanted? Would anything ever vanish that memory of being told to leave? She had wanted her freedom, but even that mercy had been denied to her. So, she had roamed the world, but she always knew that there was a sliver of Russell inside of her head that she could never vanquish. Sometimes, she thought that there was no one that she hated more.

Finally, he arrived wearing the clothing that she had acquired for him. He wore a black leather jacket and pants. It was a uniform that would allow him to blend in anywhere. She wore the same thing. Like two twins, they sat across from each other. Russell eyed her intensely and leaned back into the sofa, with his hands clasped on his lap.

"Spit it out, Caterina," he said.

"It's just Cat, these days," she replied.

"I hate that nickname," said Russell. "I always have."

Her human father called her Cat from the time she was a small child. His little kitten, he called her. He would pull her onto his lap in those stolen moments that they had together. He would tickle her sides and then look solemnly into her eyes.

"_But, remember, little Kitten, that you have claws," he said. _

"_Do I also have nine lives?" she had asked in girlish curiosity._

"_Of course," he had said with a smile. "You will need them all. The ways of the world are fraught with danger. But, I will teach how to survive and how to kill your enemies."_

So long ago, thought Cat. A little girl's innocence was stolen in order to groom her into becoming a tool to be used for the advancement of her family's interest. Her father had plenty of bastards scattered to the far corners of his family's holdings. But, her mother had caught his eye with her bewitching beauty. When he found that her mind was as sharp as those delicate fingernails that ripped into his back during those bouts of sex that had resulted in her conception, he took a more personal interest in them. He sent her mother away to be his agent and he schooled little Caterina in the ways of treachery.

"_I'm only a child, how can I have any enemies?" she had asked him._

"_Anyone who is not a Borgia is your enemy, Kitten," he had said. "And what do we do with our enemies?"_

"_Kill them," she had said in that sweet childish voice. "We kill them all."_

Cat drifted back to her new father, who was no different in how he felt about her. He had expanded upon her training until the creature that sat across from him resulted. She decided to stop treading on eggshells and be brutally forthright with him.

"I need to know if you are still riding the crazy train," she said.

"You doubt my mental capacity?" he replied.

"No offense, but yes," she said.

"I'm hurt by your lack of faith," replied Russell.

"I lost my faith a long time ago," replied Cat. "You had something to do with that, remember?"

Caterina had been a tragic figure before he had ever come across her. She never realized that she already didn't belong in the human world. She had stopped being human before he sank his fangs in her willowy neck.

"I remember, Darling," he said. "And such a sweet memory it is."

"Are you flattering me or taunting me?" demanded Cat.

"It's hard to tell, isn't it," replied Russell with a smile.

Cat simmered for a moment and then she realized that Russell wasn't as pathetic a figure as he had been last night when she had consented to that mercy fuck. Of course, she couldn't have refused him. It was the way of maker and child. She could never refuse him anything.

"I need to know if I should get my affairs in order," said Cat.

"Are you planning on following me to my doom?' asked Russell.

"If that is your wish," replied Cat.

"Why didn't you come for me immediately?" asked Russell.

"There are none living, now, that know that I am yours," said Cat. "I prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible. If the ones who put you there had any sense at all, they would have kept a vigil over your concrete grave. But, only for a little while, since what child would not rush to her father's aid immediately?"

"That crater where I used to reside might give them a little clue," said Russell.

"If it was still there," replied Cat. "But, it isn't. I called and had it repaired by a little crew that I glamoured into forgetting once the job was done. No one knows that you are out, except for me."

"Caterina, I have missed that devious mind of yours," said Russell.

He got up and walked to the fireplace. He stood in the same spot and stared into the flames as she had done only moments before. He was lost in his thoughts and turned back to her.

"I was a fool for letting something so precious go," he said.

"You didn't exactly let me go," replied Cat.

"True," said Russell with a tiny smile. "I wasn't totally crazy back then."

At the time that he had let her leave, a nagging doubt had plagued him and he had decided to listen to it. If he released her from the ties of maker and child, he had thought that Caterina might attempt to make their separation more permanent in nature. Don't let her age fool you. She was as deadly as she was beautiful, he thought as he eyed her closely.

"What is your counsel, my child?" he said.

"Things aren't quite as bad as they appear," replied Cat.

"Now, which one of us is delusional?" said Russell.

"You should remember the saying, _the greatest trick that the devil ever played was to convince the world that he doesn't exist_," replied Cat. "The humans think that you are dead. The Authority thinks you're dead, no doubt, because that Viking told them that you were and delivered your fang as proof."

"How do you know that?" asked Russell.

"I have my ways," said Cat. "Retired doesn't mean that I don't have my fangs on the pulse of the world."

Cat smiled. "The only ones who know that you aren't dead are the ones who placed you in that hole. They are complacent in their belief that they have outsmarted you. That makes them vulnerable in the most delightful ways."

Russell returned the smile and he resembled one of his hungry wolves, thought Cat. However, it was time to bring in dose of reality.

"However, you are still under a death sentence that was sanctioned by The Authority," said Cat. "You would be wise to form an alliance."

"I don't see anyone breaking down my door anytime soon to offer their fealty, Caterina," said Russell.

"There is the Council of Ten," replied Cat.

"Are you still slumming with them?" asked Russell.

Russell eyed Caterina. Venice had been a wealthy, independent city-state at the time that he had turned Caterina. It had been republic that was governed by a ruling body called the Great Council. The Doge was the leader of Venice. But, the real power lay in a secret group called the Council of Ten. They pulled all the strings including the Doge's. Caterina, at one time, was their agent. But, she didn't answer to just one master and was also a double agent for the papacy at the same time. Caterina has always been complicated, he thought. Over the years, vampires had assumed control of this secret society.

"They have expanded far beyond the canals of Venice," said Cat. "And there are others who dislike being under the heel of The Authority's boot."

"What are you saying?" asked Russell.

"You need to deal with The Authority, before you allow yourself the pleasures of revenge," said Cat.

"The Authority isn't so easy to get to," replied Russell.

"You just have to get to the right ones," said Cat. "There is dissention in the ranks of The Authority. There always was, but it is even more pronounced since the Great Revelation."

"How do you know all this?" asked Russell.

"It's me that we're talking about, remember?" replied Cat.

Russell was glad that she could never be used against him. He should have kept her close all these years. He might not be in this problem if he had. But, he had been in love and he sacrificed one child for another.

"You'll forgive me for forgetting just how talented you are," said Russell.

"I don't forgive and I don't forget," replied Cat. "Not even for you."

II

Russell and Cat sat in the back of the limousine as it traversed the dark and seedier streets of Shreveport. She had snapped shut her laptop and sat in silent disapproval on the seat across from him. A tangible aura of menace radiated from her. He could almost smell it. She had frightened the crap out of Talbot. She was aware of it, too, and she knew more about intimidation than Talbot could have ever dreamed about. Sweet Talbot had been no match for her and he was smart enough to know it.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Russell.

"I don't work with animals," replied Cat.

"They have their uses," said Russell.

He never understood her hostility towards werewolves and shifters. It could be just vampire superiority, he supposed. But, she reminded him all too much of that Viking in this regard.

"Yes, they really came in handy, didn't they?" she sarcastically replied.

She did have a point, thought Russell. But, everything had gone to hell at the time. Don't throw out the baby with the bathwater, he always said.

"Well, she was loyal once," said Russell.

"Keep a leash on her or I'll deal with her personally," replied Cat.

"You can't go around dispatching all my minions that you don't like," said Russell.

He chuckled and added, "I stand corrected. I guess that you can. It's what you're good at."

"You were my teacher," said Cat.

"Oh, Cat, I can't take credit for your lovely disposition," said Russell. "Your human family gets those honors. I merely put on the finishing touches."

With an aggravated hiss, Cat exited the limousine as it came to a stop. She took a moment to take in a breath of air. She eyed the ramshackle house in front of her. It's paint was peeling and several broken windows were boarded up. Garbage littered the yard that mainly supported the growth of weeds. Some metal music could be heard playing inside. She hated even setting foot in here. Humans could be vile enough on their own, but junkie humans were getting to the bottom of the bucket. She walked up the front steps and turned the doorknob. It was locked and she knocked on the door. A man with long, greasy hair and stinky breath opened it and gazed upon her.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said. "Don't be shy, come on in."

Cat smiled. Stupid humans, she thought. She came through the door and her vampire eyes had little trouble seeing in the dim light. There were several disgusting mattresses lying on the floor that were stained with things that Cat didn't even want to think about. She should have refused to come in here. But, Russell would have come inside, then, and she couldn't allow that to happen. Dirty humans in various states of awareness lay on top of them. Ew, she thought.

"Can I help you?" said the man who opened the door. Cat turned back to him and he was blatantly giving her the eye. Right, dream on, she thought. But, he didn't realize that she was a vampire and she didn't intend to tell him.

"I'm looking for a woman," said Cat.

The man frowned and ran a hand with dirty fingernails through his hair. "Oh, what a shame. Maybe, a little V might change the way you see things?"

No amount of V would ever make him look appealing, thought Cat. Her skin was literally crawling. "Debbie is her name. Is she here?"

"Back room," he said.

He reached out that dirty hand to touch her and Cat said, "Touch me and I will rip both your hands off. Since, I can't imagine anyone sucking your dick for you, you might want to keep those hands of yours for jerking yourself off."

His hand shot back, "You don't have to be such a bitch."

Cat decided that he wasn't worth any more of her time and she turned away and moved into the interior of the house. Empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor, along with garbage. She saw a mouse skitter along the baseboards and shivered. She hated mice and other vermin. She had a hard time understanding how this were-bitch could prove to be useful. Thank goodness that she didn't have to breath or the smell alone might have sent her into true death. She finally found a woman matching Russell's description lying on a mattress in the back room. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem aware of her surroundings. Or maybe, she did, since Cat could see the track of tear across her cheek. A man was unzipping his pants before her and an erect dick seemed to pop out. He stroked himself a few times and grinned.

"This will make you feel better," he said. "A little ride on my love machine will make you forget about Al what's his name."

A sigh of disgust escaped from Cat. Russell owed her big time for making her set foot in this place. The man turned to her and he drunkenly leered at her.

"Oh, this party just got even better," he said.

All Cat could think was that she was thankful that she had been smart enough to pull on her leather gloves before she stepped inside this place. She strode to the man who hadn't closed his pants. She grabbed his dick and squeezed. Hard. The man cried out and his legs buckled, but Cat kept him aloft by pulling on his dick even harder.

"If you want to keep this, you'd better put it away and get out," hissed Cat.

The man whimpered and Cat shoved him to the door, where he crashed to the floor. He crawled away and Cat turned to the were-bitch. She lay unmoving, but Cat was sure that she wasn't so dulled by drugs that she didn't know that Cat was there.

"Get up, someone wants to see you," said Cat.

"I don't answer to you," Debbie said.

"Coming into this cesspit has put me into a bad mood, were-bitch," said Cat. "Don't fuck with me."

Debbie flicked a glance at her, then. "You're a vampire," she said.

"A vampire who would as soon rip out your throat as look at you," Cat replied. "Get up."

But, the infernal were-bitch rolled over and turned her back on her. Her voice quavered as she said, "Go ahead, at least, it would end my pain."

Fucking animals, Cat wanted to scream. You can't reason with them, no matter what Russell thinks. Cat moved to her and grabbed her by her stringy hair. She dragged her out of the room and down the hallway to the front door. Debbie yelled and kicked, but Cat ignored her. A few humans lifted their heads but none moved to Debbie's defense. The word vampire from Debbie's lips made them shrink away from her in fear. Cat tossed her down the front steps and she rolled to a stop before the limousine. As the door opened, Cat shoved her inside. She tapped the hood of the limo with her hand and entered herself. The limousine took off as soon as she was inside. Cat retook her seat and looked down at the were-bitch who seemed to grovel on the floorboards.

"Russell?" she said, lifting her head.

"None other, Pumpkin," he replied with a smile.

"But, how?" she began.

"You mean how am I here when you and the rest of the pack deserted me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Debbie. "But, everything was crazy back then. They killed my Cooter and cut my face open."

Russell reached out a finger and trailed it down her cheek. Debbie shivered, but was too afraid to move away. "It looks all healed to me," he said.

"Why don't you just admit the truth," said Cat. "That you gave up Russell for the love of Alcide Herveaux. Isn't that true?"

Debbie trembled and Russell said, "Answer her."

"Just who is she?" asked Debbie.

"She's my enforcer," said Russell. He smiled evilly and added, "Just a hint, Pumpkin, she hates weres. So, I wouldn't antagonize her if I were you."

"Alright," sobbed Debbie. "He said that we could start over. I believed him and we were happy until that little bitch came back into the picture."

"Oh, Pumpkin, it's alright," soothed Russell. "We've all had a broken heart here."

He turned his eyes on Cat and amended, "Well, most of us have."

"He promised me the world, but he lied," cried Debbie.

Russell ran his hand down her tangled hair. "Such a villain to not recognize how special you are."

Debbie sniffled and Cat rolled her eyes. But the were ate it up. She turned her dirty, tear-stricken face to Russell.

"Give me another chance," she said. "I'll be your wolf."

Russell trailed his fingertips over Debbie's face. "You've come down in the world, Darlin," he said.

"I didn't have anything left to live for," she whispered.

Russell pulled back his hand and reached or an empty champagne glass. In a flash, he dropped his fangs and nicked his wrist and caught the dribble of blood that flowed from the wound with the glass. Debbie watched with wide-eyes and licked her lips. Russell handed the glass into her hands.

"You've got me," he said.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Debbie said, "I'm yours."

Russell made a movement with his hand and, given permission, Debbie brought the glass to her lips and downed it in one gulp. As Debbie closed her eyes and began to lick the glass, Russell looked over at Cat and winked.

III

Eric sat on his throne and overlooked the patrons in his bar. He missed the presence of Pam who would have been draped behind his chair as her keen eyes scanned the bar. But, Pam was gone and she had not returned. He knew that she hadn't left Shreveport because he could sense her presence. He had expected her to come back and plead for his forgiveness, but day after day had passed and Pam had still not come. But, hadn't he ordered her out of his sight on threat of death? Surprisingly, Ginger was gone as well. He would have never expected that. But, Ginger had always been loyal, even if she was beyond stupid. Perhaps, Ginger had given Pam the comfort that she needed. He resisted the urge to call for her. Why was he being so stubborn? Was it because that Pam had been right? He had abandoned his pride when he had begged Sookie for a chance. Yet, he couldn't apologize to his own child who had been with him for over a hundred years? He had chosen Sookie over his own child and how does one make amends for that? Maybe, it was time to cut Pam loose and let her find her own way in the world. He felt completely alone. He had always thought of himself as a loner, but now being truly alone showed him how much he needed the companionship of another. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed a delivery man who made his way through the crowd. As he approached the dais, Chow intercepted him and Eric studied him. He was wearing khaki pants and shorts. He carried a clipboard and a small cardboard box. Eric waved him forward and Chow stepped out of the man's way.

"I have a delivery for Eric Northman," he said, looking up at Eric. "Is that you?"

Eric just stared at him and the man handed him the clipboard, "You'll have to sign for it," he said.

Eric didn't take the clipboard and continued to stare at the man. Finally, the delivery man nervously pulled it back and said, "It's just a formality, anyway."

He handed the package over to Eric and then turned around and hurriedly left the bar. Eric stared down at the unadorned package. It was addressed to him, but there wasn't a return address. The only postmark visible on the package was from Shreveport. He opened it up and moved aside the tissue to reveal the contents. When he saw what lay inside, his cold heart froze. He withdrew his hand as if the offending contents might bite him.

"What is it?" asked Chow in curiosity.

"A little calling card," replied Eric.

Eric slowly reached back and touched it. He felt a little chill pass down his spine. There wasn't a note or anything else in the box. So, the exact meaning of such a gift was open to interpretation. Yet, the most obviously explanation was probably the most likely, he thought. It was beautiful and evidently handcrafted. Perhaps, it was even an antique, he thought. He stared down at the Venetian mask. It was in the design of a cat's face. The Venetian was known as an artist. Part of his skill lay in creating fear in his intended victims. Scared targets made mistakes that he used to his advantage. He wondered if he should call his lawyer and make sure his affairs were tidy. Eric turned his attention back to the gilt mask. It was certainly bold of him to announce his presence and his intentions. Eric trailed his fingers over the cat's delicate whiskers and smiled. But, he had to admire his style.

**A/N: **I have kept Russell's liberation a secret since Cat would be too smart to reveal that to his enemies. Plus, Debbie is still alive, but fallen into a V crack hell, until she meets Russell again. Debbie was such a walking disaster of a character that I wanted to keep her around, at least for a while. We know that Alcide and Sookie had a relationship and instead of trying to kill Sookie, Debbie just fell further down the rabbit hole.

I made a reveal of Cat's roots and linked her to the Borgia family. No wonder she caught Russell's eye. She was raised from childhood to further their interests by any means necessary.

Venetian masks were worn during their Carnival, but at other times, the people of Venice adorned themselves with these masks. Usually, when they were on somewhat nefarious enterprises and wanted their identity to be kept hidden. It was a bold move to announce her presence to Eric. Was it an invitation to play?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It appears that Cat is biding her time for a while in Shreveport as things are being prepared. But, she hasn't been idle as this chapter shows.

Chapter 4

I

Cat turned and faced Russell. How do you babysit a three thousand year old vampire? You keep him very happy, she thought. Since, she had no intentions of stepping in for the deceased Talbot again, she had devoted considerable time in acquiring a suitable replacement. She turned and watched as the boy entered the room. He had black hair and striking blue eyes. He was young and fresh and even she conceded that he was beautiful. He was dressed in a silken pajama bottoms and robe that was undone. It revealed a smooth, hairless chest and taut abdominals that begged for someone's touch. He stepped close to her and she ran her hand down his cheek.

She looked over at Russell who was sitting on the sofa. "You like?" she asked.

"You've outdone yourself," replied Russell.

"I know what pleases you," said Cat. "But, this one is special, as you can see. There are rules." She stared pointedly at Russell.

"I am schooled, my dear," cooed Russell.

"I mean it," said Cat. She turned to the door and said, "I'll let you two get acquainted."

"Take your time," replied Russell.

As Cat walked out of the room, Russell patted the spot next to him on the sofa. The boy hesitated. Russell smiled, evidently the boy was taken in by Cat's looks. Little did he know what really lurked beneath that pretty surface.

"Don't be shy," said Russell.

The boy sat down and Russell moved close to him and sniffed him. He did smell yummy, but Cat always did have a nose for the sweet ones. He handed the boy a glass of liquor and he took a quick sip. Russell took back the glass and sat it down on the coffee table. He leaned in and kissed the boy who's lips tasted very sweet, indeed. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Talbot's soft lips had felt. He ran his fingers into the boy's hair and thought how easy it was to imagine Talbot beneath his fingers. He moved to the boy's neck.

"Sweet Talbot," Russell whispered.

"Who?" asked the boy.

Russell kissed his neck. "Don't speak," he commanded.

He dropped his fangs and the boy trembled in fear. "Easy now," said Russell. "I can give more than you can ever imagine."

He pulled the boy closer and added, "That is if you please me."

II

Cat followed the were-bitch as she ran through the trees. The were had shifted into her wolf form and they were looking through the woods on the edge of Bill's property. Did she expect to find something? Maybe. It was very curious to Cat that Nan Flanagan was last seen here in Bon Temps and then she just fell off the map and was presumed dead. The Authority obviously didn't care too much or they would have gone through these same woods with a fine-tooth comb. Still, proof of Bill's subterfuge could be used in her favor. King Bill? Was The Authority having a little fun or something? Why was a vampire only 170 years old given a kingdom? It didn't make any sense. Her instincts told her that there was definitely something fishy in the kingdom of King Bill. She would sniff out the answer. But, it was hardly a secret that The Authority had little respect for the monarchies. Kings and queens were a holdover of a dying vampire tradition. One that Cat was sure that The Authority wanted to drive the final stake into. But, they had their work cut out for them since vampires had never worked together. It was against our distrustful natures, she thought.

Suddenly, with a growl, the were shot off in a different direction and Cat easily kept pace with her. Through the darkened forest that human eyes would not be able to pierce, Cat followed her until she stopped and began digging at a pile of corrugated tin panels and other wooden debris. Cat moved forward the simply tossed everything off with her strength. An odor of decomposition assailed their noses and Cat stepped back. Debbie shifted into human form.

"What the fuck is down there?" she said.

"It's just a guess, but I believe that horrible smell just might be all that's left of Ms. Flanagan's guards," said Cat. Vampire remains were easy to get rid of. A little blood and gristle were all that was left. But, humans were a different story. They had bodies that took a long time to decay and bones that seemed to last forever. Bill hasn't learned how to cover his tracks very well, yet, mused Caterina. If that Viking had a hand in helping dispose of these remains, why did he let Bill hide them on his property? Very incriminating, indeed, thought Cat. She smiled and thought that it was a lapse in judgement that a vampire a thousand years old would not have made. Unless, he was covering his tracks and making sure that only King Bill looked guilty of this crime. An amused smile graced her lips.

"Is something funny?" asked Debbie.

Cat turned back to the were and her smile grew bigger. Somebody had to go down there and bring up the bodies and it wasn't going to be her.

"Get to work on getting those remains up here," said Cat.

"What? That's disgusting," whined Debbie.

"It's evidence," replied Cat. "I'll go bring the car closer. We're lucky that I brought some body bags."

"What if they're in pieces?" asked Debbie.

"Then, you bring all those little pieces up, every last one of them," smiled Cat. "And anything else down there, too. I want it all."

Cat flashed Debbie a smirk and left in a flash.

"Bitch," said Debbie under her breath. But, she was careful to keep her opinion to herself. That vampire gave her the creeps and it takes a lot to give a werewolf the creeps, thought Debbie. Who the fuck carries around body bags? She turned and eyed the dark hole in the ground. The smell was overpowering her sensitive wolf nose. How long would it take to get that odor of death out off her skin and out of her hair? With a growl, Debbie jumped into the hole and began her gruesome task.

Cat had disposed of the bodies somewhere safe after she got rid of that insufferable were-bitch. But, she snickered to herself, making that were do the dirty work had certainly brightened her mood. She then examined a map. Ms. Flanagan's limousine was seen after leaving Bon Temps. But, thought Cat, that didn't necessarily mean that Ms. Flanagan was in it. Cat was sure that the icy Nan Flanagan had met the same fate as her guards, especially since she had found some of Nan's clothes down in that lonely hole where her bodyguards had rested. But, why would Bill Compton and, perhaps Eric Northman, kill her? Why would they take such a great risk? Russell said that both of them were in love with that fairy. Had Ms. Flanagan been foolish enough to threaten that fairy? Three's usually a crowd when it came to affairs of the heart, thought Cat. And, a lonely Viking was the one left out in the cold. Humans and fairies, it seems, weren't very logical. Bill might be king, but that was at The Authority's whim and that position could be decidedly temporary. Eric Northman was older and stronger and, if he wasn't smarter, he was, at least, more devious. She was sure that Bill was being maneuvered, even if he didn't realize it. She turned the car onto the highway. Somewhere after that last place that the limousine was seen, she would start looking for it. Nothing, she thought, ever disappears without a trace.

III

The next night, Cat had a full schedule of little errands to accomplish. Before she left, she checked in with her contacts. While she was bidding her time here in Shreveport, preparations were being made that would hopefully ensure that Russell would get off The Authority's Most Wanted List. Or, else some sort of compromise could be bartered. All out war was not her cup of tea anymore. But, hadn't she been taught that family came before all else and no quarter was ever given to one's enemies? Cat checked her watch and calculated the time difference. She dialed a number.

"Hello, it's Cat," she said.

"When are you coming?" he asked.

"Soon," said Cat. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is in place and we wait only for you," he said. "Are you sure that this will work?"

"A three thousand year old, pissed-off vampire is nigh invincible," said Cat. "They'll make a deal."

"And if they don't?"

"I have my suspicions about the true agenda of The Authority," said Cat.

"And if you are wrong?" he said.

"I'm not," replied Cat. "But, if I am wrong or they want to play hard ball, so be it. They aren't as untouchable as they think, I will show them that."

"We don't like coming out into the open," he said.

"The shadows have served us well," said Cat. "We have existed much longer than The Authority and we didn't live this long by being….merciful."

Cat clicked off and went to see what Russell was up to. She found him charming the boy, which was a relief. She didn't want the boy harmed. For one, it was too hard finding such a gem. And two, she didn't needless kill just for the sport. She might not have many scruples, but she did have a few. Russell lifted his eyes to her.

"My keeper arrives," said Russell.

He leaned into the boy's ear and added, "I would have never thought that babysitter would have been added to her list of talents. But, Caterina always likes to keep everyone guessing. Don't let those looks fool you, she'll rip your heart out and eat it if you look at her funny."

The boy trembled and cast fearful eyes in Cat's direction. Cat rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"You're frightening him," she said.

Russell chuckled, "But, it's so easy. I have to amuse myself, somehow."

Cat smiled. "Can you say road trip?"

"Oooh, a reprieve from your watchful eyes?" asked Russell.

"Not a chance," replied Cat. "You're not getting out of my sight."

"You know, I don't have to do what you tell me," said Russell.

"That's true," replied Cat. She walked towards him and leaned down behind him as he was sitting on the sofa. She licked the outside of his ear and said, "But, doing what you want to got where you are right now. It's time to let me call the shots for a while. Does that sound so bad? Admit it, you'd like me to tie you down and sweetly torture you, wouldn't you?"

Cat kissed his neck as Russell shivered. "Teasing little vixen," he said.

She slid her eyes over to the boy and blew him a kiss. "I learned the art of torture from the best," she said.

The boy visibly wilted and Cat added, "It's a shame that I didn't keep you for myself."

Cat stood up and gave Russell a wink and left.

IV

Hoyt left the shooting range. He had to come all the way into Shreveport to find one that was open in the evening. But, it kept him from going into Merlott's and seeing Jessica there or running into Jessica and Jason together in Bon Temps. There weren't any secrets in Bon Temps and the entire town was aware that his ex-vampire girlfriend was now dating his ex-best friend. He was surprised that his mother hadn't already called and congratulated him. She had always hated Jessica. Maybe, his mother had been right all along, he thought. His heart was still breaking, but Jessica hadn't seemed to give him a passing thought as she moved on to her next conquest. As he pulled out his keys and unlocked his truck, a voice close to him startled him.

"Hello."

Hoyt turned and saw a girl. A very pretty girl with long brown hair and large doe eyes that seemed to glow like amber in the dark. Those pretty eyes examined him and he felt a wave of fear pass over him.

"Um, hello," replied Hoyt.

She stepped up to him and something caused him to step back. She ran her fingertips over the rifle on his shoulder.

"Very nice," she said. "For hunting deer. But, it's hardly a serious weapon. Now, you could go patriotic and use a Remington 700. But, I, myself, would opt for a Sig-Sauer SSG 3000. That's the standard rifle for the Swiss Army. Those Swiss haven't stayed neutral all these years for nothing. Or, a Steyr is also a good choice."

"Excuse me?" asked Hoyt.

The girl pulled out his target from his hands and examined it. She held it out in front of her and Hoyt stared at it. He had drawn a pair of fangs inside the head area.

"Cute," she said with a smile. "Do you imagine shooting her between the eyes or in the heart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Hoyt.

"Don't you?" she asked. "You have to shoot her in the heart and with a wooden bullet if you want it to stick."

She reached out her finger and touched him on the middle of his forehead and stared at him. Hoyt wanted to brush off her hand, but he felt trapped.

"I wouldn't have thought you capable of such an action, but there is a darkness inside of you Hoyt Fortenberry," she said. "It's been there all along, dormant and waiting for just the right trigger to release it and allow it to flourish."

"What….what are you saying?" he asked.

She dropped her hand. "I'm saying that you will never be the same, that these dark thoughts will not be silenced. But, when you decide to act on them, ask yourself, who is really at fault? The vampire who broke your heart and moved on to your best friend without batting an eyelash? Or, is it the vampire who turned an innocent seventeen year old girl against her will and created the creature who broke your heart?"

"How is it Bill's fault?" asked Hoyt.

"A maker has a hand in how his progeny turn out," said Cat. "He comes from a line of bad blood and he passed that legacy onto Jessica. Sins of the father, you might say."

"I have to go," said Hoyt.

"Of course, your empty house is waiting for you," replied Cat.

Hoyt looked down and, when he looked back up, she was gone as if she had never been there in the first place. He turned and got into his truck and started the engine. Illuminated by the dashboard lights, he saw a gun case on the front seat. He stared at it a moment and then unlocked the snaps. He opened it and looked inside. He saw a rifle, complete with scope. The Sig-Sauer motif was clearly visible. He felt a chill, but his hand caressed the barrel. Throw it out, a tiny voice in his head said, don't listen to her. But, instead, he closed the case and drove away with it.

V

Cat moved on to her next little errand. She already knew where to go and, after a short journey, the car stopped at the curb. Cat looked outside and checked her watch. Just like clockwork, the human appeared, making her way down the street. She had bleached blonde hair and was dressed in revealing clothes. Too revealing, thought Cat. She wasn't at Fangtasia, but she seems to dress as if she were there all the time. Cat smiled as the human took her usual shortcut down the alley. Really, they are making it much too easy for her. She had familiarized herself with everyone's location and their routines. You could never underestimate the importance of knowing your prey, she thought. And when the affair with The Authority was resolved and if she hadn't met the true death, she would devote her undivided attention to these vampires who were so complacent in their safety and believed themselves untouchable. She silently exited the car and moved to her target.

Ginger briskly walked to the convenience store. She bought two lotto tickets every night from the same store. It was her good luck charm, except she hadn't exactly won anything, yet. But, surely the big one was just waiting for her. An empty soda can flew over her head and hit the ground, rattling loudly. Ginger stopped and whirled around as her eyes scanned the dim alleyway. Maybe, she shouldn't have come this way, she thought, but it took three blocks off her trip. She didn't see anything and turned back around. But, there was a dark-haired woman in front of her. Ginger opened her mouth to scream and, in a flash, the woman covered her mouth and held her. Before, Ginger realized what was happening, she was being glamoured. She relaxed and Cat let her go.

"Hello, Ginger," she said.

"Hi," replied Ginger.

"Ginger, I need you to go to Fangtasia for me." Cat asked.

"Yes, of course," replied Ginger.

"I have something that I want you to give to Eric Northman," said Cat, pulling Ginger along with her. "Come, I'll give you a ride."

Once in the limousine, Cat examined the blankly staring Ginger. She had been glamoured a few times too many, she thought. Now, what sorts of secrets had this human been a witness to? It was a clue that Eric Northman was not squeaky clean if he had to keep glamouring his whatever she was. Cat had the driver stop a couple of blocks from Fangtasia.

"Now, Ginger, you will give this package to Mr. Northman," said Cat, handing Ginger a cardboard package. "But, you will forget everything about me. The last thing that you will remember is walking down the alley. Got it?"

"Yes," replied Ginger.

"Good girl," said Cat. "Off you go."

The car drove off and Ginger walked on her high heels to the bar. Her hands clutched the box and her only thoughts were to complete her instructions. The bouncer let her pass through and she walked inside. Her eyes scanned the bar, but Eric wasn't seated in his chair. He must be in the office, she thought, and she headed in that direction. She knocked on his door and heard a reply.

"Come in," Eric said.

When Ginger came inside, he couldn't keep from wondering if Pam had sent her. At least, this was some type of communication from her, he thought. Ginger stepped forward and placed the package on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I was told to bring this package here and give it to you," she said.

Ginger always looked a little dazed, but Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "Who told you?" he asked.

"I….I don't remember," she said.

Fuck, thought Eric. He eyed the package and wondered if it was a bomb or something. But, he doubted he would be finished off so quickly, so he opened it and looked inside. Inside he saw a pair of blood-smeared, black goggles. The same kind of goggles that Nan's bodyguards had worn. Those gay storm troopers. Someone had found the remains, he thought. Well, the Venetian had found the remains, he corrected himself. This time there was a note inside the box. It was typed in plain text on common printer paper.

_Have more than thou showest; Speak less than thou knowest, _was all it said. A somewhat cryptic remark, but Eric was sure that the Venetian was referring to himself. Eric wondered what other secrets had he managed to discover about him.

VI

It had started raining as Cat sat in the back of the limousine and watched a local club. The night was still young and she didn't feel like going back to Russell. Surely, that boy would keep him occupied for the rest of the night. She turned her keen eyes on the humans that milled around outside the club. Like any predator, she sized up her prey and waited for the right one. Finally, she saw a young man make his way down the sidewalk. He was dressed in black with thick-soled boots on his feet. He reminded her of a fangbanger, except his sweet face gave him away. She signaled the driver to keep pace with him for a little while. When the boy nervously glanced at the car, it stopped and the door opened. Cat waited as the boy dipped his head into the doorway. Beautiful, green eyes that reminded her of an aquamarine sea looked into hers. Those eyes rendered her frozen for a moment as she remembered another with such pretty eyes.

"I can give you a ride home," she said, finally coming out of it.

"Um, I think that I'll just walk," he said.

"Your choice," replied Cat. "But, at least, it's warm and dry in here."

The boy hesitated and his dark hair was already getting soaked. Cat smiled innocently and said, "Come on, there's only me in here."

Another long second passed and then the boy shyly got into the car. Cat examined him as he took a seat next to her. He was tall and lanky, just the way she liked them. Wavy, dark hair framed a youthful and handsome face.

"Where to?" asked Cat.

He gave her the address and the limousine took off. Cat punched a button and the partition between them and driver closed.

"Thanks for the ride, it's really coming down out there," he said.

"My pleasure," replied Cat. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks," he said, a little too quickly.

"It's only a coke," said Cat.

The boy nodded and Cat handed him a bottle of soda. He took a quick drink and noticed that he was the only one drinking.

"You're not having anything?" he asked.

"I have a very limited diet," said Cat, with a little smile.

The boy was confused and Cat added, "Vampire."

"Oh," said the boy with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me," said Cat.

"Oh, I'm sure that you're very nice," he replied.

"I'm many things, but nice isn't one of them," said Cat with a smirk.

The boy studied her a moment. "You didn't pick me up by accident, did you?" he asked.

"No," admitted Cat.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked, a little fearfully.

That earnest question touched her and she glanced out the window at the passing city blocks. "No, I only wanted to a closer look at you," she said, still gazing outside. Damn him and his pretty eyes, she thought. Maybe, she should just dump him on the curb and drive away.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

Cat turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe."

Cat moved closer to him on the seat and he seemed to shrink back into the seat. She leaned into his ear and said, "It's either yes or no."

She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek and trailed that hand down his neck to his chest. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

"Did that help you make up your mind?" she asked.

"Yes," he softly said.

He moved to kiss her back, but the limousine came to a stop. The boy turned and looked out the window.

"Oh, I'm home," he said.

"You'd better run along, now, before you get into trouble," said Cat, opening the door for him. The boy slid away from her and got out of the limousine. But, instead of closing the door, he looked back inside the car at her. Slowly, he reached out his hand to her. Cat looked again into his eyes and slipped her fingers into his.

Once inside his apartment, she looked over his things as the boy got out of his wet clothes. He had a collection of music and movies in his simple home. He lived alone, that was obvious from the surroundings. He came back inside wearing just a tee-shirt and jeans with bare feet. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I've never done this before," he said. "With a vampire, I mean."

Cat smirked, "Just what kind of vampire do you think I am?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way," he said.

"No?" asked Cat. She moved and sat on the sofa. With her eyes on the boy, she patted the spot next to her. He came to her, all trust and innocence. She leaned into him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She softly kissed him.

"I eat little boys up like you and spit out their bones," she said into his ear.

He turned to her with those wide green eyes. "Are you joking?" he asked.

"There's only one way to find out," replied Cat.

"Maybe, you should go," he said, nervously. "I…I don't think that I'm up for this."

Cat smiled and got up. "I'll see you around, then."

Cat walked to the door. Wait for it, she told herself. Just as she touched the doorknob, the boy's called after her.

"Wait," he said.

Cat turned back to look at him and he shyly dropped his eyes. "Will it hurt?" he asked.

"I can take away all the pain," said Cat. "But, to me, that dulls the experience. A little pain always makes the pleasure so much sweeter."

"You aren't exactly reassuring me, here," he said with a smile.

"At least, I'm not lying to you," replied Cat. "Nor, am I influencing you, even though I can."

"You can?" he asked a little nervously.

"Vampire, remember?" replied Cat.

The boy stood up and slowly walked towards her. "Why did you pick me?" he asked.

"You reminded me of someone I used to know," said Cat.

"You didn't kill that person, did you?" he asked.

Cat remembered a beach with the waves crashing against the rocks and creating white froth. She remembered holding him in her arms and listening to the slow beat of his heart.

"_Cat, I want it this way," _he had whispered. "_Please."_

"_No."_

"_I lied all those years ago when I said that I never loved you," _he had said with a broken voice.

Afterwards, the waves had still crashed on the beach and the moon was still aloft in the night sky. The world had gone on as it always did. The insignificant life of a single human had not mattered at all in the great scheme of things.

"I'm sorry," said the boy. He tentatively touched her hand. "I can see that you must have cared for him."

"It was a long time ago," said Cat.

Suddenly, the room closed in on her and her precious control began to falter. She needed to get away from this boy with his haunting green eyes. She tried to turn away, but the boy held onto her hand. She could throw him into the wall and break every bone in his body. But, she didn't. When she felt his lips on hers, she eagerly kissed him back. She should have walked out or at the very least drank her fill from him. But, she didn't. Instead, she had let him make love to her. His body was beautiful and his muscles rippled as he moved into her. With their legs entwined, they had met each other with every thrust. His lips had kissed her until his breath grew too labored. He had risen up on his hands for better leverage as he grew close. There poised on the edge, he had gazed down on her with those beautiful green eyes that had reminded her of her lover so long ago. He was so close that she could feel his body trembling.

"I want you to," he breathlessly said.

She had rolled him over and finished him. As he moaned and arched into her, burying himself deep within her, she unsheathed her fangs and sank them into him. He had cried out at that as he came. As he panted underneath her, she did what any vampire does. She drank. As his blood hit her tongue, she thought that Russell was right. This was the true blood, blood that was living, organic and human.

**A/N: **Whew, a lot of different things going on. Cat is a busy vampire. Babysitting Russell, gathering information on Bill and Eric, and planting rather deadly ideas into Hoyt's brain. She still has time to mess with Eric's head and find herself a personal distraction. I don't know, but Cat has a conflicted nature. I would say that she is not one dimensional as her experience with the boy shows.

One other difference is that Bill and Eric don't have an edict for their execution in this story. I never understood why they were sentenced for that in the first place. Was it because of the Tolerance Festival or the witch fiasco? Had Nan told the AVL that they were responsible for what happened? Or, was she just lying and trying to get them to join her and her rebellion? Anyway, in this story, after Nan's demise, Bill put the spin on that it was Nan's fault about the witch mess and the Tolerance Festival and since Nan was dead and a good scapegoat, his explanation was accepted. The Authority would have eliminated Nan on their own, sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Russell and Cat are on their road trip, making a pit stop in Alexandria. Sookie also pays Eric a visit at Fangtasia and this chapter concludes with a rather interesting flashback.

Chapter 5

I

Mered gazed out from his balcony that faced the harbor of Alexandria. Buried under these waves was the palace of Cleopatra. The remains of the great library of Alexandria, one of the seven wonders of the world, was also lying on the bottom of the harbor. He had already been an old vampire at the time of those events. He was a pharaoh's son and had been groomed from birth to rule after his father. But, in a military campaign to attain the riches of the Nubian empire which at that time was known as the Kingdom of Kush, he had fallen in battle. Covered in his own blood and that of his archer who had ridden behind him on his chariot, he was mistaken for dead by the Nubian soldiers. As he had struggled to free his broken body from the remains of his chariot, he realized that it would have been a mercy if he had been killed instantly like his archer. Now, the jackals and hyenas will follow the scent of his blood. If he was lucky, they would kill him before they began to tear into his abdomen and eat his entrails. It was then that he saw a shadowy figure moving closer to him. Illuminated by the moonlight, he saw a tall and slender man who was obviously of Nubian descent. He had smooth, dark skin and a regal face that held an unreadable expression. Mered knew that he was gazing upon his own death. But, he had lost his fear. Perhaps, the gods were merciful after all.

"Please, I beg you to ease my suffering," Mered said.

"Are you not afraid?" asked the Nubian. "There are none here to administer the elaborate funeral rites of your people. Your soul may not find it's way into the afterlife."

"I no longer fear that fate," Mered said. "My body is broken, perhaps, my soul is as well."

"You offer yourself to me freely?" the Nubian asked.

"Yes," whispered Mered. He turned his head and bared his throat so that he could easily be dispatched by sword of dagger. He waited several long seconds and then turned back to gaze at the Nubian. For some reason the hairs on the back of his neck lifted and he felt a chill of fear that caused his body to shiver in the cool night air. The Nubian moved closer and knelt before him.

"Young prince, you will never rule Egypt as your father did before you," he said. "But, I can give you a different life."

As Mered had stared at him, the Nubian opened his mouth and a set of sharp, white fangs dropped down into position. They gleamed in the darkness. But, Mered knew that there were worse things to fear. He closed his eyes and accepted this fate. That was Mered's last human memory and he tried to shake it off. Why should he be haunted by such memories, tonight? He once again gazed at the harbor as the moonlight seemed to reflect off the waves. He watched the ships with their nighttime navigation lights ply the waters. For thousands of years, the waters of this port has seen an endless flow of trade vessels. He himself had always been fascinated by this area and it drew him back no matter how far away he seemed to roam.

He turned away and moved back into his home. But, he left the patio doors open to allow the gentle sea breeze to enter. The heat was still stifling hot, even though it felt good to his cold-natured blood. A chill had settled over him that had nothing to do with his cold vampire blood. His sensitive ears caught a noise and he turned back to see a vampire dressed in a red hooded cloak. She wore a delicate white mask that concealed the upper part of her face. Mered studied her. She certainly had a lot of nerve, he thought. Or, a death wish.

"Hello, Mered," she said.

Mered felt a chill pass down his spine, even though, he couldn't think of a logical reason why he should fear this vampire. The Venetian, if this was she, was only five hundred years old and he was over four thousand. There were few alive who were his equal and she certainly was not. The fact that the Venetian was a female was also surprising, but it helped explain how she was able to get so close to her targets. Lush, red lips like berries tempted him to let down his guard.

"You have me at a disadvantage," he said.

"Caterina da Vincenza," she replied in a melodic voice.

"Why are you here, Caterina da Vincenza?" he asked.

"You're the oldest vampire in the Authority's pocket," she replied.

"So, you are here to convince me to forget my alliance?" he asked with an eyebrow raise.

"No, I'm here to kill you," she replied.

Mered chuckled. "You're a little under qualified for that job."

It was then that there was a rush of air and another vampire joined the little party going on inside his home. Mered's eyes widened as this vampire came inside and flashed a smile for him.

"But, you met the true death?" he said.

Russell plopped down on his seating cushions and made himself comfortable. He took out a handkerchief and wiped at the blood around his mouth and on his hands.

"I'm afraid that rumors of my demise are totally unfounded," he said with a smirk.

Mered passed his eyes between the two vampires. But, even together, they were still not a match for him. Yet, their confidence was making him nervous. Mered decided to strike at the female since he should be able to easily dispatch her by ripping off her head. Then, he could devote his undivided attention to Russell Edgington. In a flash, he moved to the female vampire. Just as he stopped and raised his hand to her, she threw back the folds of her robe and fired a human weapon at him. It should have not fazed him at all. But, he was hit by a barrage of small metal pellets. They crashed into his chest with such force that he was knocked back onto his glass coffee table, which broke under the impact. Pain, he was in such pain and his strength seemed to have deserted him. Mered writhed on the floor and groaned aloud. Just as he could feel the pellets working their way out, Cat pumped the sawed off shotgun and blasted him again. He screamed at that and his body was limp. His eyes were rolling in his head, but he managed to focus on her.

"Caterina is full of surprises," chirped Russell from the sofa. "Silver pellets. Extremely painful, I believe."

Mered looked up and stared at Caterina who had removed her mask. She was as beautiful as an angel. But, she was his angel of death.

"I'm sorry, Mered," she said in that sweet honeyed voice. "It's nothing personal."

With that she withdrew a wooden stake that she had hidden in her voluminous robe that was the color of his blood. Cat then plunged the stake into Mered's chest and he seemed to explode as if from within. His blood spattered on the remains of the table and her robe. But, Mered's blood was hardly noticeable against it. She looked over to Russell who moved in a flash and pulled her to the side. There wasn't any risk of Mered guards because Russell had taken care of them before he alighted on the balcony.

"My beautiful and deadly Caterina," he said as he caressed her cheek.

Before her startled eyes, he knelt before her and began pushing up her dress. He parted her thighs and pulled her panties out of the way. With her thighs trembling, he pressed his face into the mound of her sex and probed her depths with his tongue.

"Russell," gasped Cat.

She gripped his shoulders in her hands as his tongue danced across that sensitive button of nerves. She closed her eyes. Russell was all too aware that killing excited her. She still felt a degree of guilt over it, which he usually pooh-poohed as a result of her having had a pope as her father. Don't forget that your human father was a bigger sinner than you could ever aspire to be, he used to tell her. Perhaps, sensing her wandering mind, Russell gripped her hips in his fingers and his touch became insistent between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips_. It won't work_, she thought in her head. _I won't love you, again. _As if he could read her mind, Russell stood up and plunged his tongue between her lips. But, his fingers remained between her legs and, in a matter of seconds, she came with a muffled cry. As she trembled in his arms, he kissed her neck.

"My sweet Caterina," he hoarsely whispered. "There's only you."

II

Sookie burst into Eric's office. He was looking through some of his affairs on his laptop and paused to look at her. She was dressed in a pink top that was adorned with butterflies and a jeans mini-skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She tramped forward to him and stuck a document into his face. Eric briefly looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It should be obvious what it is," he replied. "You can read, I assume."

There was a pause and Sookie asked, "But, why are you giving it to me, now?"

"I have no use for it," he said.

"Is there something going on?" she asked.

"Don't pretend that you care about me," said Eric, turning back to his laptop.

There was a much longer pause. "Don't be this way, Eric."

Eric once again turned away from his laptop and examined the woman before him. Besides dressing in a manner that a teenager would, she seemed to be emotionally stunted as well.

"What way?" he asked. "Because you are no longer a concern of mine. I know that it's hard for you to believe, since you can't stand to not be the center of attention. But, I have removed myself from the circle of suitors that seem to flock around you."

"But, I do care for you," she said.

"Is that so?" asked Eric. "Because you have a funny way of showing it."

"You don't understand," whined Sookie. "I love Bill and he's my first love. I just can't walk away from that. Yes, he's lied to me, but so have you."

"Look, I've heard this all before," said Eric. "You have made your choice."

"So, you can just turn off those feelings like this?" asked Sookie.

"You seem to be able to do it without any trouble," replied Eric. "Now, leave me. I have better things to do than listen to the mixed up romantic logic of a tween."

"Fuck you, Eric Northman," hissed Sookie.

"I did fuck you, several times," replied Eric. "It's too bad that I was such an innocent toy for you because we never got to fuck each other in the dungeon the way that I usually like to."

Sookie's face paled and she turned and rushed out of the office, but not without a parting comment.

"Asshole."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself to relax. She has her house back and there is nothing between them. She was Bill's problem from now on.

III

Back in their safe house for the night, Cat checked in with her minions. While she and Russell were dealing with Mered, several other old and prominent vampires were being eliminated. Their age did not protect them any more than it had protected Mered. Humans were weak and frail, but they were very inventive when it came to killing each other. Why use her fangs or claws when she could easily dispatch her enemies more efficiently with modern technology? Her goal was to remove any vampire loyal to the Authority who was a threat due to his or her age. Mered the Egyptian was one of the oldest and he had gone out with barely a whimper. So far, the assassinations were just enough to cause concern. By the time, full out panic had set in, it would be too late. There was a list of targets and they were all being taken care of, along with any of their known progeny. It seemed harsh, but bonds of maker and child were too close to ignore. The vampire that you had mercy on today, would be the vampire staking you tomorrow. If she had shown up to rescue Russell when he was still being watched, she would have been eliminated in the same manner.

Cat listened to sound of the Mediterranean ocean. The soft hiss of the waves were so soothing. She closed her eyes and drifted away.

Her father and his son, Cesare, had arranged for a skilled assassin to train her. Since poison was a woman's tool, Jacabo had started her training with that. He had taught her all about the different poisons and how to find them. What was the fatal dosage and what foods to hide the taste within. Once that was done, they moved on to other methods. He showed how to handle a knife and a garrote. Jacobo had said that her tempting body and pretty face would cause men to let their guard down. It gave her an advantage that he never would have, he had said. Because she lacked the physical strength to fight an average male, he taught her how to kill quickly and incapacitate her victims. Combining two methods in one, he showed her how paint the knife blades in poison so that the merest scratch would be fatal.

She was taught how to spy as well. Her mother was still a beautiful woman and she was a favored courtesan in Venice. Venice with it's large navy was always a threat and the Pope, her father, always had an eye for it's riches. At barely thirteen years of age, she was reunited with her mother in order to keep an eye on her mother's paramours, many of whom were high-ranking officials. As a fresh-faced and seemingly innocent girl, she was lavished attention by her mother's lovers who would play the role of the doting uncle. Before they would step into her mother's private bedchambers and plough her like no tomorrow. She listened to their gossip and pillow talk. Sometimes, she dressed in the guise of a boy and followed them through the winding streets and canals of Venice.

She was never a courtesan herself. Although, she would play the part in order to get close enough to spy or kill. With her mother's influence, she could gain entrance to any brothel and masquerade as a whore. It was amazing that even with the thin walls of the rooms that no one ever seemed to notice the sound of someone dying. She would leave the victims where they lay, since the brothel owners would dispose of the bodies in the nearest canal. It was bad for business to report such things. Cat left the victim's money on their bodies with a little extra to always make the owners more inclined to look the other way.

It was on one of those assignments that she had met that Viking. She was sure of it, after watching him while she was in Shreveport. He might not remember me, she thought, but she couldn't be sure. She had been just a human back then. Normally, a vampire didn't bother to concern himself with the humans who crossed his path. But, she had caught his notice. So, she had to keep herself hidden until the time that Russell was ready to take his revenge. She had been in one of Venice's abundant brothels waiting for Alfonso Loredan. She was in the room of his favorite girl, Gabriella. Except, Gabriella was sleeping off a large cup of wine that had been supplemented with a hefty dose of opium in the basement. It seems that Alfonso Loredan was stirring up trouble by calling for Venice to unite with the Florentines against the Papal states. He might be old, but he had held his office for a long time. His voice had merit and there were some who were starting to listen to it. As she was sitting at a little table and applying some makeup, the door to the room opened. She looked up expecting to see an old man and instead saw a very handsome man who was perhaps the tallest man she had ever seen. He had blonde hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. Cat tore her eyes off him and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wrong room, Sir," she said.

She began arranging her curls, but the man didn't leave. She looked in the mirror at him and noticed that he was studying her with an intense blue gaze.

"You're not a whore," he said.

Cat pulled the see-through lace robe around her. Her young body was naked underneath. She faced him and his eyes seemed to devour her. For some reason that look made her nervous.

"I'm in a whorehouse, aren't I?" replied Cat.

His lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile. "Yes, but you have to be the only virgin that I've ever found in one."

Cat blushed. How had he known that? She frowned in an attempt to regain her composure. "You are mistaken and I'm expecting a client."

Instead of leaving, he sniffed the air as if he were smelling her. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he crazy?

That weird smile formed on his lips again. "I'll leave you to whatever it is that you are really up to," he said.

He moved at last to the door and Cat breathed a sigh of relief. He was young and strong and attacking him was not a good idea. Just as the strange blonde man was stepping out, Alfonso appeared at the door. He was sixty or older if he was a day, thought Cat, with gray hair and gnarled fingers. Possibly to make up for his physical appearance, he was dressed in the finest clothing. It was a sharp contrast to the elegant and simple garb of the handsome blonde man. Alfonso stared a moment at the blonde man, having to crane his neck upwards, and then turned his attention to her.

"Where's Gabriella?" he asked with a wheezing cough.

"She's indisposed," replied Cat. "She asked me to take care of you, tonight."

Cat stood up and let him have a look at her. She knew that her young, nubile body was tempting, mainly because it was such a rarity in a place like this. The robe was sheer enough to display her tender, budding breasts and that soft triangle of her sex.

"You're young enough to be my daughter, child," he coughed.

"I'm probably young enough to be your great-granddaughter," replied Cat with a smirk.

Cat then turned her eyes to the blonde man and stared daggers at him. But, he didn't seem to get the hint. He seemed to eye the proceedings in amusement.

"What's your name?" asked Alfonso.

"Francesca," replied Cat.

"I'll see you later…..Francesca," said the blonde man, as his eyes caught the sight of a knife hidden among the various items of the dressing table. He gave her a long look and, with that same smile, he shut the door and left. Alfonso was already touching her with those gnarled fingers and Cat repressed a shiver. She skillfully evaded his grasp and handed him a glass of wine.

"Oh, a little something to get the juices flowing," he said. He took the glass from her hands and took a big gulp.

Things would soon be flowing, thought Cat, just not the juices that you were expecting. Cat had easily dispatched him and changed into a robe that hid her features from view. As she made her way down the darkened streets and alleys, she had wondered why the handsome, blonde man hadn't raised the alarm on her. She was sure that he had guessed what she was doing. Of course, later she found out the answer. The handsome, blonde man had been a vampire and he didn't want to draw attention to himself by turning her in. He had probably been doing the same thing that she was. Finding an easy victim. Cat looked out on the ocean. That wasn't the only time that her path had crossed with the handsome, blonde vampire in Venice. She decided the fact that she and Eric Northman weren't exactly complete strangers was a fact that Russell didn't need to know.

**A/N: **I got the idea from Eric's speech to the Authority in front of Nan in season three that he had been following the trail of Russell for hundreds of years. So, it shouldn't be a coincidence that Russell and Eric were both in Venice. And thus, Cat's path crossed both vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Russell and Cat's road trip is still going on with a trip to Berlin. All the pieces are starting to fall into place as things are readied for their move against the Authority. There is a flashback from Russell's perspective about a newly turned Cat and this chapter ends with another flashback of Venice from Cat's point of view.

Chapter 6

Berlin

Russell sat on the car seat and passed his eyes over Caterina. Her long brown hair had natural caramel highlights and was styled sleekly straight tonight. Long bangs framed an intelligent and lovely set of doe eyes that were a light brown color that reminded him of honey or whiskey. She was arrestingly beautiful and there were some that assumed that beauty was a liability in her line of work. But, Caterina had always used those pretty looks to her advantage. She could seamlessly morph into the innocent looking girl that she so resembled. Both men and women would let down their guards for her and not realize that they had made a mistake until it was too late.

She was frozen in time. A deadly little Lolita with the face of an angel. She hadn't been a virgin when he had met her and he always wondered who had taken that honor. One of her mother's lovers? Or, did one of her targets manage to get that far before she killed him? She was close-mouthed about her personal life and if he wanted the answers he would have had to glamour them out of her. He had turned her soon after meeting her, so her history became irrelevant to him. In order to try to appease Talbot, he had not brought her into their home, even though it would have made it easier to keep a watch over her. So, he kept her in a well-guarded location and visited her to instruct her on how to cope with her new existence. For, a while this arrangement managed to keep Talbot out of his hair or so he thought.

Talbot didn't recognize just how dangerous she was and he foolishly made her his enemy. Russell had come home one evening after attending to Caterina. As he stepped into his study, Talbot rushed inside to confront him.

"I can smell her all over you," he hissed. "Are you going to try and deny that you are fucking her?"

It was late and Russell was tired. He closed his eyes and almost wished that Talbot would disappear. His unhealthy jealousy of Caterina was wearing thin. Was it because she was a girl? Was it because she had something between her legs that Talbot could never give him?

With a little anger, Russell replied, "You are one to talk. You aren't exactly being faithful to me, either. You have all the pets and vampire boys that you want."

"I'm not making any of them my child," huffed Talbot.

Talbot was still wearing his daytime clothes and Russell was sure that he had stayed up and had waited for him just for this purpose of confronting him. Never make two children at the same time. Wasn't that a rule that he had forgotten? Except, he had not planned on finding someone like Caterina.

"Caterina is valuable," replied Russell. "She isn't a threat to what we have."

It was then that there was a knock at the study door and a bodyguard stuck his head inside. He eyed Russell and Talbot nervously, no doubt because the sounds of their argument had not been contained with the walls of the study.

"Yes, what is it?" snapped Russell.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir," he said. "But, this came by special messenger for Talbot."

Talbot gave a hiss of annoyance and moved to grab the package. He then slammed the door in the guard's face.

"It's probably those fabric samples that I asked for," he said, ripping into the box.

Russell was grateful for a reprieve and turned to the flames in the fireplace. However, a girlish squeal from Talbot caused him to turn around. He saw Talbot drop the box and take several steps away from it.

"Talbot, what's wrong?"

Russell rushed to Talbot's side and tried to console him. But, Talbot stood there with his hand to his throat. He was gulping in deep breaths even though he had forgotten that he didn't need to breathe. Talbot just helplessly pointed at the box and Russell moved to inspect it's contents. Inside, he found a bloody pair of vampire fangs and a note, which he read out loud.

_Talbot,_

_Here are the fangs of the assassin that you sent to kill me. I know that it was you because he gave me your name under torture. If you attempt to harm me again, I will look at it as an invitation to play._

_Yours truly,_

_Caterina_

Russell fumed. Did Talbot now realize the deadly game he was playing? "You dared to try to harm her?" Russell asked. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Don't talk to me like that," replied Talbot.

"I told you to stay away from her," said Russell. "Do you now realize that it was for your own protection?"

"She's a psychopath," hissed Talbot. "From a family of psychopaths."

"Well, we all have our faults, darling Talbot," smiled Russell.

"This isn't funny," said Talbot with his voice rising.

Russell suspected that he was one step from throwing items of his priceless collection to the floor and breaking them. He loved Talbot, but at times he was certainly high maintenance. Russell moved and smoothed his hands over Talbot's arms.

"How did she even manage to kill him?" demanded Talbot. "She's just a baby."

Well, I have been teaching her the weaknesses of our kind, thought Russell. She was already a skilled killer before I ever turned her. "Never underestimate her," replied Russell. "You do so at your own risk."

"Just keep her away from me," sniffed Talbot. "And take a bath before coming to bed because I don't want to smell her scent on you."

"Of course, Talbot," said Russell. He caressed Talbot a moment, but Talbot still angrily turned away and left the study. Russell knew that he would have to spend the rest of the night until sunrise making it up to him in bed. Russell watched his retreating back and then stared down at the vampire fangs of Talbot's unfortunate assassin. He knew that she had not attempted to harm Talbot in deference to him. She was even more ruthless in dealing with her enemies than he was.

After that incident, he had ordered Caterina not to harm a hair on Talbot's head as her maker. But, that had not stopped her from psychologically harassing him at any opportunity. After the fangs incident, it was easy to do since Talbot was scared silly of her. Sometimes, he thought that she allowed him to touch her simply because she knew that it would hurt Talbot. She took to wearing scents that didn't seem to wash off, knowing that it would inflame Talbot's jealousy. The stronger that she grew, the more he feared for his other child and lover. So busy was he with trying to placate Talbot, he didn't realize that she was acting out because she was hurting. She couldn't help but feel things for him, the bonds of maker and child drew them close. But, all alone in her private home, she knew that Talbot was dearest to her master's heart. It was a slap in the face to one that had already been used by her human family. He could have handled things better at the time, he thought.

"He's always in the VIP box," Caterina said, interrupting his reverie.

Russell turned his eyes to his surviving child. The strongest always survive, wasn't that the law of the jungle? Was there any doubt that she would come out on top?

"I'll follow your lead," replied Russell.

"I could get used to that," said Cat with a smirk.

The car stopped down a deserted alley behind a popular Berlin nightclub. The driver scanned for anyone else present before opening the car door. Cat had scanned the club earlier and knew where all the security cameras were. There weren't any covering this back entrance.

"Keep the car running," she said to the driver.

She and Russell moved to the back door and she yanked it open with her strength. She and Russell would slip inside and pass through the blind spots in the club's security like water through a sieve. She held the door for Russell.

"Last one's a rotten egg," she smirked.

In a flash, she and Russell disappeared inside with vampire speed. Their path through the club generated a gust of wind that stirred up the people's clothes and hair. The humans looked up in confusion, especially since Russell smacked a few on the rear in passing. The club was a human establishment and it was packed with young humans who were dancing to a loud industrial-techno beat. The scent of alcohol and sweating humans assailed Cat's sensitive nose. But if this had been a vampire bar, then they wouldn't have been able to come in here like this. The dimly lit interior wasn't a problem for their vampire eyes, but it did hinder the security cameras even more.

Russell and Cat suddenly stopped in front of a private alcove that overlooked the dance floor. An aristocratic blonde vampire and a young human male occupied the booth. The vampire had steel-blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones and had been in his late thirties when he was made a vampire. He wore a pair of jeans that probably cost more than the weekly salary of one of the humans out on the dance floor. The young human was in his early twenties and was obviously chosen for his looks, thought Cat. The vampire sat up in apprehension and he eyed Russell and Cat with concern. Cat leaned down and pressed a button which closed the curtains and isolated them from prying eyes.

Russell smiled and said, "Hello, Klaus, mind if we join you?"

In a flash, Cat and Russell moved in from opposite sides of the booth and squeezed Klaus and his companion between them.

"Make yourself at home," replied Klaus. "It's been…a while."

"Nothing like reconnecting with old friends," said Russell, with that same little smile.

Klaus turned his eyes to Cat and said, "I'm afraid that I don't know your companion."

"Of, we have met before," replied Cat. "We've even done business together."

"I'm sure that I remember such a lovely girl," replied Klaus, smoothly.

Cat smiled prettily and began to pet the boy. "Well, we never met face to face, since I don't like to show my pretty face to just anyone."

"I'm not sure that I am following you," said Klaus.

"Does the Venetian ring any bells?" asked Cat.

Klaus visibly stiffened and shifted uncomfortably, causing Cat to smile. "Oh, I see that you do remember me."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"He gets right to the point," smiled Russell. "I like that."

"I did a favor for you and the terms were that you would return it," said Cat. "That day is here. Unless, of course, you want to try to renege on your promise."

"Not a wise move," said Russell. "She gets downright upset about things like that."

"I thought that you were dead," said Klaus to Russell.

"Like a bad penny, I just keep turning up," replied Russell. "Now, Klaus, I never had anything against you personally. But, I've had a string of bad luck lately and I don't have the patience to deal with wishy-washy friends."

"And I told Russell what an upstanding vampire you were," added Cat. "Such a rarity these days."

"What is it that I can do to help you?" asked Klaus.

"We want you to do nothing," said Russell.

"Nothing?" asked Klaus in confusion.

"That's right, nothing," said Cat. "You keep yourself and all of your vampire minions on the sidelines."

Klaus stared at them a moment and said, "You are crazy if you are thinking of doing what I think you are."

"One man's crazy is another man's genius," replied Russell.

"Perhaps, we should go over what will happen if Klaus tries to double-cross us," said Cat.

"I almost forgot," said Russell.

"That's why you have me to remind you of all the little details," smirked Cat.

"The devil is in the details," said Russell. "Truer words were never spoken."

Cat smoothed a hand down the human's cheek as he tried to move away from her. "Now, I'll keep this brief. In short if you try anything, we will kill you and your progeny and this pretty little pet of yours," she said.

"Klaus," the boy gasped in fright.

"Your scaring him," chided Russell.

"We can glamour him later and make him forget," replied Cat.

"Good point," said Russell.

Russell stood up and straightened his leather jacket and put on a pair of sunglasses. Cat moved out of the booth and pulled along the human with her. She put on a matching pair of sunglasses, while keeping a hold on the trembling boy's wrist. Both Russell and Cat flashed Klaus an evil grin.

"We're taking your sweet pet as collateral," said Cat. "And tell your child, Juliette, to stay put. Since, we would view her trying to leave in a negative light."

"Don't hurt him," asked Klaus.

"Now, Klaus, how can you even think that?" asked Russell. "What do you think we are? Monsters?"

II

London

"There have been several vampire killings over the last couple of days, Sir," said the head of security for the high London council of the Authority.

"I saw the reports," said Charles. Charles was the undisputed head of the London council and as such he pretty much ruled the entire Authority. "All the victims were killed by human weapons, probably by human religious fanatics."

"Even Mered?" asked Nora.

"Mered had a list of enemies as long as my arm," replied Charles. "And we detected gunpowder residue and found silver pellets. Again, human assailants."

"I think that we should increase security," insisted Nora.

"For a bunch of humans? Are you serious?" demanded Charles.

"Mered was four thousand years old," said Nora.

"That didn't make him smart," replied Charles.

"I want to shut down the office while we screen all the personnel, human as well as vampire," said the security chief.

"You're joking, right?" replied Charles. "Shut down our operations while you look for the boogie man among our housekeepers?"

"But, Sir-" the security chief began.

"No, buts, we will continue on with business as usual," Charles replied. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I have work to do and I don't have any more time to waste on your phantom threats," said Charles.

Nora and the security chief watches Charles walk away down the hallway.

"Asshole," hissed Nora. She turned to the security chief and said, "I want this entire facility put on a higher threat alert. Tomorrow evening I will help you go through the personnel records."

"Um, what about Charles?"

"Let me worry about him," said Nora.

Back in Berlin

Cat called her lieutenant when she and Russell reached the heavily guarded compound in the outskirts of Berlin.

"Are all the bombs in place?" she asked.

"Yes, they are armed and ready," he replied.

"You will need to stay in constant communication with me tomorrow," she said. "The success of this operation is dependent on being able to act quickly and simultaneously."

"I'm ready and all the connections are already in place between myself and teams in charge of the other targets," he replied.

"I will need a heavily armed and trained team to enter the London headquarters with me," said Cat.

"They are already on sight and I trained them myself," he said. "They will fight to the last vampire."

There was a long pause and he asked, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then, you will round up the survivors and disappear into the shadows again," said Cat. "No one knows who we are."

"And you?" he asked.

"My fate is tied to Russell's," said Cat. "If I fail, there is no hope for me. But, we do have the element of surprise in our favor."

"And if we win?" he asked.

"Then, we just might rule the world," replied Cat.

Cat clicked off the phone and made sure that Klaus's pet was safely stored away. He was sleeping peacefully after being given a sedative. As long as Klaus didn't try anything stupid, his human would be returned safe and sound. Cat moved back into the main area just in time to see on of their guards depositing another human in their midst. She turned questioning eyes to Russell.

"I ordered a late night snack for us," he said with a smile.

The human was a handsome young man with light brown hair. He was dressed in black gothic clothes, but something in his attitude didn't ring true for a typical fangbanger. He stared apprehensively at Russell and nervously licked his lips. Perhaps, he had ventured out into a vampire club and wound up with more than he bargained for, thought Cat.

"I…I'm not hungry," said Cat, trying to come up with some excuse to keep her from joining Russell. She had an idea as to where this feeding would go and she had more than enough closeness with Russell. She was beginning to wonder if Russell was intending to install her as his new consort.

"You know that I hate to eat alone," said Russell, flashing a puppy dog look. "Come, we can do some father daughter bonding."

"Um, if she's not hungry, can I go?" asked the human, hopefully.

"Nope," replied Russell. He turned to Cat and smiled mischievously. "Don't you want to keep your eye on me? I could revert to my more savage nature."

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked Cat.

"Um, excuse me, did he just say savage nature?" asked the human.

Cat and Russell both turned to him and said, "Shut up."

"Well, Darling?" asked Russell with an eyebrow raise.

"Fine," hissed Cat. "But, we play by my rules."

"Of course," said Russell. "I'm putty in your hands."

They both turned and faced the human who looked like he was going to pull a rabbit at any moment. In a blink, they moved to the sofa on either side of him. He startled as Cat and Russell dropped their fangs.

"Ladies, first," said Russell.

Cat turned to the frightened human. She caressed his face and turned his eyes to her and began to glamour him.

"Everything is going to be okay," she said. "We're going to bite you, but it's going to feel really, really good."

"Sure," he dreamily said.

"Caterina, you're a surprising softie at times," said Russell.

"Maybe, you don't know me as well as you think," replied Cat.

Russell gently moved his hand through her sleek hair. "You've shown me the error of my ways. I'll try to make things up to you," he said.

"Is that an apology?" asked Cat.

"Being put in a concrete grave for a year does things to you," said Russell. "You either come out crazier or stronger."

Cat hesitantly asked, "And which one was it?"

"I'll tell you after tomorrow," said Russell. "Now, let's eat."

Cat waited for the sun to rise. She had made sure that their reluctant dinner was glamoured and returned home. Her thoughts drifted to the next evening. For some reason the troubling thoughts about her future caused her to return back to her life in Venice as she slept. Perhaps, because she was pondering her possible ending, she returned to the time that she lived on the cusp between two worlds. She remembered the time when her human life was drawing to it's close.

She found herself in the grand home of one of her mother's lovers. There was a huge celebration going on and the home was filled with music, dancing and exotic food of all kinds. Men and women dressed in their best finery filled the halls and the low roar of their conversation and laughter filler her ears. Her hands fluttered down her new and very expensive gown that had been a gift from the host. It was a made of apricot colored silk and it was a woman's gown that nipped in at her waist and pushed her breasts up. She remembered that it was quite uncomfortable, but when she saw the heads that turned at her approach, she thought that a little discomfort was worth such a price. She walked along on the arm of the host and she knew that he was preening in front of his guests. She had to devote some attention to him this evening, but she didn't have any plans on staying at his side all night. There was another guest coming to this party, the guest of honor to be exact, and she was eagerly awaiting his arrival.

She had been fanning herself with an elaborate fan made of the finest Chinese silk and listening to the endless droning of her host on the boring and minute details of his life when Cesare Borgia made his way inside. She watched his handsome form gracefully stride across the room as the sea of guests seemed to part before him. He was dressed in dark clothing that flattered his hair and eyes. Cat wasn't shocked that he wasn't dressed in his priestly attire, since she knew that his heart wasn't in the church. Their father had dictated that choice for his son, just as he had done for her. Cesare's dark eyes caught hers and she remembered to shyly drop her eyes as any young maiden would as he made his way to where she stood with the host.

"You honor us with your presence," the host said.

"It is me that is honored by your gracious hospitality," Cesare replied with smooth courtesy.

They made polite conversation in which the host asked that his best wishes be conveyed to Cesare's father, the pope. Cesare finally turned his eyes to her and examined her briefly.

"If you don't mind, I would like to steal your delightful companion away," he said.

Cesare was already offering his arm to her and leading her away as the host muttered his acquiescence. They approached the dance floor and began dancing to the formal dance steps of the time. The music that was playing was loud enough to cover up the brief moments of conversation that they had as they moved close together.

"Hello, little Caterina," he said in her ear.

"It's good to see you Cesare," she replied as she moved in a circle around him.

"That host is way too old for you, pet," he said.

"I think that he has plans of replacing my mother with a younger model," replied Cat, with a shiver.

Cesare caught that shiver and his hand lingered a moment too long on her hand as they moved together. Abruptly, he escorted her off the dance floor in full view of everyone. Cat quietly hissed at him to stop because they had caught the notice of some of the other partygoers. But, Cesare led her outside into a private area in the courtyard. There, he turned and faced her. His hand lifted and caressed her cheek as Cat looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I will never send you to his bed or anyone else's," he said.

Cat refused to meet his eyes for a moment and said, "But, you aren't the one who tells me what to do, my brother. Lucrezia was married off at fourteen and sent to the marriage bed. Who am I for our father to worry about such things as my virtue?"

For a moment, Cesare looked just as lost as she was. "Perhaps, my father and I will both burn in hell for what we have done to you, Caterina."

"Don't say that," said Cat. "You have always treated me as a genuine sister when….when I must be an affront to your family."

"Caterina, someday, you may see that we are the ones who have treated you in a most cruel manner," he said. His hand touched a lock of her hair and his eyes grew haunted. "I have shown you the way to take your vengeance, sister. If it is ever me that you come for, I won't fight you."

"Never," whispered Cat, holding his hand tightly as she tried to keep from crying.

Cesare leaned down and kissed her forehead and Cat wrapped her arms around him and laid her head upon his strong chest. When he broke contact, he looked down on her. "I will be in town for a few days, perhaps, you can journey with me to Milan. There is someone who I want you to meet there," he said.

"Who?" asked Cat in curiosity.

"Niccolo Machiavelli," replied Cesare. "He's an advisor to the Duke's court. I've heard that his mind is extremely sharp and he is quite cunning and deceptive."

"I like him already," said Cat with a smile.

"Good, then we shall plan on it," he said.

He gave her arm another squeeze and returned inside to the party. Cat waited outside for a few moments so that they would not be seen coming inside together. It was then that she heard a voice close to her.

"Is he your next victim?"

Cat whirled around and saw the blonde man who she now knew as Eric Northman leaning against a wall. His eyes seemed bright in the shadows and she felt a tingle of fear at being alone with him. He was dressed all in black in the fancy clothes of a rich guest. Where had he been? Cat was sure that she would have noticed him among the other guests.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about," she said.

"You are a flawless liar," he said. "It's a skill that I usually don't see in someone so young." He smiled and said, "But, then, I don't usually see something so young who is so deadly, either."

Cat didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to fly past him, but he was standing in between her and the doorway inside.

"I heard that they pulled the body of Alfonso Loredan out of a canal," he said. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I certainly don't," replied Cat. "Perhaps, you have me mistaken for someone else."

The blonde man's eyes had lingered over her and a smirk formed on his lips. "I got quite an eyeful of your sweet body, I would not soon forget it," he said.

"It isn't proper for you to speak to me like that," she said. "Have a care that I don't report you to the host."

She decided to walk past him anyway, but his hand latched onto her arm and he held her fast. He leaned into her ear, "Your mother's aging lover is not a match for me."

She tried to shake off his hand, but his grip was like iron. Suddenly, he pressed her against the wall with his strength and looked down on her.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I don't want any more of your lies."

"I'm nobody," she said. "A courtesan's daughter, that's all."

"Cesare Borgia would not be so interested in you if that was all you were, even with those lovely looks of yours," he replied.

"If you don't let me go, I will scream," she warned.

Instead he shifted his hold on her and tilted her chin so that her eyes met his. Suddenly, she found that she couldn't look away from that intense blue gaze. It was as if he was inside her mind and, when he spoke, she found that she couldn't resist his voice.

"Now, who are you?" he asked.

"Caterina da Vincenza," she replied.

"Who is Cesare Borgia to you?"

"He's my half-brother," she had replied, even though she didn't want to answer him.

Eric's lips had lifted in a little half-smile. "Well, that explains everything."

He continued to stare at her as his other hand trailed down her cheek to her neck before stopping at the soft slope of her upper breast. "You will come and visit me tomorrow evening at the Villa Crivelli and you will tell no one of this. It will be a compulsion that you cannot resist."

He stepped back from her and gave her another smile. Then, he just seemed to disappear and a gust of wind blew against her at his passing. She blinked her eyes as if trying to clear her head of this troubling vision. But, though he had disappeared, she swore that she could still hear his voice inside her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is a continuation of Cat's dream about Eric that began last chapter. It is from her point of view since it is her dream. But, we see another reason as to why Cat is somewhat twisted. It wasn't all Russell's fault. There are lemons in here. Cat is young (not 18), so I'm forewarning those who might find that disturbing.

Chapter 7

Cat sat in the gently undulating gondola. The rower was a handsome man with dark eyes that had sparkled with mischief as she had entered his boat. She had given him a genuine smile back since it was a rarity to be thought of as just a pretty girl. She turned her thoughts away from the more pleasing ones of her handsome rower and focused on the man she was traveling to meet. Since, her meeting with him last night, her thoughts had revolved around nothing else. He was a danger to her because something told her that she was seriously outmatched against him. She had wanted to not come, but, as the time of sunset drew near, she found that the thought of disobeying him caused her a physical pain. There was force here that made her quake in fear and she hated feeling powerless against it. So, she had prepared herself for this man who knew too many of her secrets.

As the gondola pulled up to the steps to the street, Cat stood up to exit. She was sure of foot in the slightly rocking boat and paid the man before leaving. She gave him a tip. Not so large to make him remember her, but generous enough to cause him to gallantly bow and kiss her hand. His dark eyes gazed into her and he gave her a little wink before helping her out of the boat. Cat sighed, he would probably still remember her even if she hadn't have given him any tip. Men were such suckers for a pretty face.

From the canal, she took a carriage through the winding streets to the Villa Crivelli. It was in a quiet and wealthy neighborhood and the house set back from the street and was bordered by a tall brick wall. She found the gate open and came inside to find a tiny, rare garden. In the cramped space of Venice, it was rare to find such luxuries. She rang the bell and was surprised to find that the blonde man answered the door himself.

He must have noticed her questioning eyes because, as he closed the door, he said, "I gave all the servants the night off. So, it's just you and me, Caterina."

She hated that he knew her real name. What mysterious power did he have over her to make her tell him those things that she wished to keep from him? And the absence of the servants could be either a good or bad thing for her. She kept her troubling thoughts from showing on her face and unclasped her cloak. As she removed it, she saw that Eric stared intensely at her. She had dressed expressly for this occasion. She had considered dressing as a child, but she knew that this man wasn't buying any of that. So, she had borrowed one of her mother's dresses. Venice women weren't shy about displaying their charms and this dress was designed to do just that. It was a dark scarlet silk and the bodice dipped low and revealed a goodly portion of her breasts. Some fashions of the time even exposed a woman's nipples, but Cat wasn't comfortable going that far. A sheer piece of scarlet tulle trailed around the neckline, but it afforded little modesty.

"I see that you dressed for me," he said, taking her cloak.

Cat gave him a little twirl, which raised the hem of the silken skirts and revealed trim ankles and calves. Her hand rose to the tight waist of the dress, which succeeded in limiting her lung capacity. She cursed the fashions of the time. She was so much more comfortable dressed in the looser clothes of a girl or even the trousers of a boy. She smiled prettily and said, "It's one of my mother's."

He led the way inside to a well-appointed sitting area. He went to an elaborate cabinet of Turkish design. Since Venice was on Mediterranean and had a large naval force, it was a major hub on the trade between east and west.

He glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Would you care for a drink? I have wine or sherry?"

"A glass of sherry, please."

He poured the sherry and walked to her. Cat noticed as she took the glass that he wasn't drinking himself. She passed her eyes over him. He wore a white silken shirt that had lace-trimmed sleeves. Somehow, she didn't think that the style fit him even if it was what men wore at the time. She gave a brief moment to wonder what style would fit him before examining the rest of his outfit. He wore breeches and tall, black boots. His shirt was open at the neck to reveal his a peek of his upper chest and Cat wondered if he was putting the goods on display as much as she was. His blonde hair was loose and wasn't coiffed into a style that meshed with any other that she had seen. It was just free and Cat thought that this did match his personality. He was very handsome in a way that was different from anyone else she had ever seen. Tall, blonde men weren't exactly common in this region. It was then that she realized that he had noticed her inspection of him and was watching her with a tiny smirk.

"Why am I here?" she asked, bluntly.

"Can't a gentleman wish to enjoy a lovely lady's company?" he replied.

"You are not a gentleman."

"And you aren't a lady," he replied with a smile.

"Can I help the circumstances of my birth?" asked Cat.

Eric's eyes had passed over her with an odd look in them. Cat wondered if it was pity. "Your past may shape who you are, but it doesn't have to limit you," he replied.

Cat walked to a small table and set down the glass. She turned to face this man who frightened her. "Why was I compelled to come here, tonight?" she asked. "Are you a witch?"

"I believe the correct term for a male witch is warlock," he replied with a look of amusement. "And, no, I am not a warlock."

"Then, what are you?"

Instead of answering her, he walked towards her. Cat fought to remain calm and not show how he truly affected her. But, all her senses were telling her that he was a danger to her. His fingers wrapped around one of her curls. It had taken her and her mother over an hour to curl her straight locks into this hairstyle using an iron rod that they had heated in the flames.

"You are here because you have made me curious about you," he said. His fingers moved down to her cheekbone and lightly caressed her. But, he abruptly stopped and moved away to a small statue set upon a display by a window. As he trailed his fingers over the nude form of the woman statue, he continued to question her.

"Who taught you how to kill?" he asked.

"I assure you, Sir, that you are mistaken," she replied. "I don't know where you have come up with such a crazy idea."

Eric looked up at her with a small smile. "I can't even detect a trace of a lie. Lying is such a innate talent since it can't be taught." His eyes focused on her and the trace of the smile disappeared as he said, "But, I do know a killer when I see one."

Unable to stop herself, Cat asked, "How?"

"Because I'm a killer myself," he replied.

He moved towards her again with the arrogance of such a killer that believed her to not be a threat to him at all. True, in a fight, she would not have a chance against him. But, he was a man and men always had a weakness. His hand cupped her chin and his cold blue eyes gazed into hers.

"Who is the real, Caterina?" he asked.

"I'm just my mother's daughter."

She placed her hand to his bare chest that his shirt did not conceal. His lips came down on her upturned ones. It began as just a soft and exploratory touch, but then his hand reached into her hair and he gripped her tightly, holding her in place. He then devoured her lips with such a force that momentarily stunned her. He was literally taking her breath away and Cat tried to pull away in order to gasp for air. As she did that, his tongue moved between her parted lips. She had never been kissed that way and she froze in his hands as his tongue moved inside her mouth. Just as she was trying to decide if she liked such a kiss, his hand trailed along the neckline of her dress and came much too close to her nipple that had started to ache as the fabric of her dress chafed it. If she didn't take control of this situation, she was going to fail in her objectives. She managed to step out of his embrace.

"Are the servants truly gone?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't want to ruin a lady's reputation."

Cat took a calming breath and glanced around the room. She spied a Turkish rug set before the fireplace that was lit with a small fire. She flashed a teasing smile and pulled him there. As they dropped to the floor, she made certain that she stayed on top as she straddled him and arranged her skirts. She ran her fingers over his chest and pulled his shirt open. He had soft, blonde hair that was almost invisible against his skin, but she could feel it as she ran her fingers over his chest. His skin felt oddly cool to the touch, but she shrugged it off as she had more important things to worry about. He was even prettier than she had guessed. It was a pity, she thought, as her fingers roved over him.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Was there a trace of conscience in there after all? Cat knew that she couldn't depend on this man's pity. For if he had any, she wouldn't be here. Cat moved her hips against him and she gave him a sultry smile. "I'm old enough to know what pleases a man."

His hands grasped her hips as they moved together. She could feel something rather hard growing beneath her and she shamelessly pressed herself against it. This caused him to utter a weird-sounding hiss and clutch her tighter. She snaked a hand behind her and under her skirts and cupped him. As she gently kneaded him, he arched against her and closed his eyes. As he lifted a hand and moved it over her breast, Cat arched herself backwards. That was when she pulled out the stiletto that she had hidden in her lace up short boots. Palming it in her hand, she turned back to look at him. His eyes were half-lidded with lust as he moved against her. He seemed to be occupied with only one thought and Cat brought the blade down and sank it up to the hilt in his chest. Her aim was true and it would be a quick death. He jerked in surprise as Cat leapt off him. She watched his wide eyes freeze and then turned away to leave.

But, as she approached the front door, he appeared before her. The knife was still embedded in his chest and, as she watched with stunned eyes, he pulled it out. He grimaced in pain and a trickle of blood trailed down his bare chest before the wound closed. Cat's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You'll have to do better than that, little pet," he said.

"But…but you should be dead," she gasped.

"I'm afraid that you can't kill what's already dead," he smiled. He then dropped his fangs and bared them at her. The room started to spin and he was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

She came to as she found herself draped across his lap. She struggled to get free as a powerful hand held her down.

"Ah, you're awake," he said.

"Let me go!" cried Cat as she wiggled furiously to get free of his hold. They were on a large bed and Cat didn't like where this was going.

"I don't think so," he replied.

She felt his hand move under her skirts and she heard a ripping sound as he tore her undergarments away. One hand was pressed into the middle of her back and held her firmly down as the other began to lift up her skirts. Cat kicked her feet and attempted to strike him with her fists, but she couldn't reach him.

"You're only making this worse for yourself, " he chuckled.

Finally, he exposed her bare butt and Cat shrieked in anger. His hand caressed her bottom and gently squeezed her cheeks.

"I'm only a child, you….you creature," she cried.

"Just a child, huh?" said Eric. "Then, this part of your punishment will be appropriate."

With that, he brought the palm of his hand down on her behind with a loud smack. He did it again and he wasn't holding back because the blows painfully stung.

"Ow, you're hurting me," she cried.

"You drove a dagger into my chest," he replied. "You've got this coming, little pet."

He then proceeded to spank her until her rear felt like it was on fire. Tears had coursed down her cheeks, even though she had fought to keep her silence. She was sure that her butt was the same shade of red that her dress was when it was over. She hiccupped in an effort to hold back a sob as Eric's hand now caressed her bottom with a light, gentle touch. When that hand began to nudge her thighs apart, she froze and resisted.

"Shhh," he said softly in a voice that was like velvet. "Pain and pleasure often go together, little pet. This lesson is only half over."

As his hand moved between her thighs, she had trembled at his touch and Eric's other hand softly petted her. While one hand caressed her curls, the other dipped into the soft curls between her legs. His hand gently stroked across those curls before moving to more intimately explore her. His fingers easily trailed over the dampness that was a sign that she was aroused by this touch until they found a spot that caused her to gasp when he touched her there. Slowly, he moved a finger back and forth across this little bundle of nerves. She tingled at this touch and that feeling seemed to spread across her entire body. She could even feel it in her toes. She had never felt anything as wonderful as this touch and for a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be resisting him and not enjoying this. Her stomach fluttered and those butterflies moved downward in a rush, as his touch grew more insistent and harder. She couldn't stop her body from responding and she moved against his hand in a wanton manner. As a soft moan escaped from her, she felt herself being rolled over on her back as he moved beside her. Before she could react, he bent down and kissed her as his hand returned back between her legs. She bit her lip to keep from voicing just how much she was enjoying it. She felt his lips on her bitten lips as they gently suckled on them. She opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes staring into hers.

When he spoke, she wasn't sure if it was out loud or just in her head. "There isn't anything wrong about pleasure just for the sake of pleasure," he said. "You can still hate me and enjoy this at the same time."

As a finger moved inside of her, she closed her eyes and arched her back. Eric's kissed moved to her throat as he gently moved inside of her. His thumb moved in a delicious circular manner in perfect time. When a second finger joined the first, Cat cried out as the waves of pleasure crested over her.

"My sweet, little pet," he murmured.

It was then, she heard a snick and felt a piercing pain on her breast. She opened her eyes to see Eric sucking on her and she gasped when she saw a trickle of her blood escape his mouth. He lifted his mouth away from her and when the blood trickled over her exposed breast, he licked her nipple and collected it before latching on again and suckling. She closed her eyes and moaned as his lips continued to torture her in this manner. Finally, he kissed her tenderly on the cheek and moved off the bed. He strode to the fireplace and removed the traces of her blood with his thumb. Cat looked down to her chest, but there weren't any marks on her skin. How had he done that? Had she imagined him sucking her blood?

"You should run along home, little pet," he said. "I think that's enough a lesson for now."

Cat eased off the bed and gave him a wide berth as she raced away from him and headed for the front door. But, once again, he somehow managed to beat her there.

"I almost forgot to tell you this," he said. "But, don't ever try to kill me again. I won't be so understanding about it the next time."

He stepped aside and Cat reached for the door. But, his body moved close to her again and he whispered in her ear, "And don't forget that you are mine, little Caterina."

Cat woke up and checked the clock. Well, this evening would either be her greatest triumph or a miserable failure that would bring her long years to an end. If she managed to live past tonight, she would devote her attention to a certain blonde Viking vampire. She had left him alone before because the time had never felt right. That time was finally approaching. She was sure that Russell wouldn't leave anything left for her to play with when he was through with Eric Northman. But, she could always hope.

**A/N: **Ahem, we see who caused Cat to associate pain and pleasure so closely together. I worried about have them as a sexual couple due to the age difference. But, vampires don't see humans in terms of age. Remember Pam's line, "I can no longer tell human ages." Plus, Cat had certainly lost whatever childhood that she might have had long before she crossed paths with Eric or Russell.

It seems that Russell isn't the only one holding a grudge against Eric. But, it certainly is interesting that Eric thought of Caterina as his pet before she came across Russell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Showdown at the Authority

"Is the C3 operational?" asked Cat.

C3. The communications, command and control headquarters of this operation, thought Cat. Normally, she would man such an important post herself. But, tonight, she would be leading the assault team into Authority headquarters in London. So, she had placed her most trusted lieutenant in charge of making sure things went as planned. And, if things didn't go as planned, he would pick up the pieces and cover their tracks.

"That is a go, Commander," he replied.

"The main assault team is moving into the building," said Cat. "Have the other teams standing by and ready."

Cat turned and faced her team. Unlike, most other vampires, their loyalty was without doubt. Part of that was fear of her wrath and Russell's, of course. But, they were close because she had spent many years preparing them to follow her commands. They all lived on the fringes of vampire society. They were off the grid, so to speak. They had no formal records so that The Authority was oblivious to their existence. Conceived in shadows, they had remained that way. Caterina, herself, was also unknown. The times that she had been turned in were sometimes unstable and Russell had never formally acknowledged her as his child. The Venetian was known as a vampire, her shadowy alter ego. But, no one knew who the Venetian really was, except for Russell. She always used go-betweens that she could glamour and she never met her clients face to face and was careful enough to use a voice modulator if she spoke to them. And, it was well known what happened to those who became too curious about the Venetian.

Her team was outfitted in the same garb as The Authority's guards so that they would blend in. With black SWAT gear, complete with helmets and dark goggles. There were a few modifications, of course. Number one being that their body armor was vastly superior to anything available on the open market. Plus, it had been modified to cater to a vampire's weaknesses. Reinforced plates were positioned front and back, which would stop all manner of projectiles from piercing the vampire's heart. For the heart was a vampire's Achilles heel. Two, a shark suit of chain mail type material fitted over the vampire's head and reached down into the body armor to the waist, forming an virtual impenetrable barrier. It would stop blades or even a vampires fangs and claws from removing the wear's head. It was possible that a very powerful vampire might be able to still decapitate the wear, but it would still require some effort and would allow the attacked wearer time to fight back. These modifications would make the clothing heavier than normal, but vampires could handle the extra weight without any problems. Two of her crew was outfitted with canister packs on their packs that were very portable flamethrowers. All the bullets outfitted in the guns were silver with a wooden shell overlay. Semi-automatic rifles were carried over the shoulders of all vampires, but silencer equipped handguns were carried by every vampire, as well. Bombs that released both silver pellets and a combustive flammable mixture were also carried by all of them, as well as assorted silver blades and restraints. Non-lethal percussion bombs were also carried to be used against human targets. They were attacking during a time when only essential vampire personnel should be present. But, there was a meeting of the council members that would ensure that those highest ranking vampires were on the premises. The Authority headquarters was housed in a deceptively deserted warehouse on the Thames, so there was not an overwhelming need to keep the noise down.

"Keep human casualties to a minimum," said Cat. "Herd them into rooms and secure them. We will glamour them later."

Cat stepped forward with her team flanking her on either side. Coming boldly through the front door, they encountered the Authority's security force, or what was left of them. A vampire had glamoured some of the human staff and was securing them in a closet. A few bloody spots and a body or two littered the floor where some of the Authorities security guards who had not been willing to change alliances had fallen. Another one of the Authority's security guards met them.

"Lock this building down," said Cat to the vampires holding down the security station. "And secure this level. We have opened one phone line at the desk here in case the police call. Defuse the situation if needed."

"Of course," one said, bowing.

"Don't fail me," said Cat. "Or, I might rethink my choice of allowing you to defect."

Cat addressed her team, "I need two groups to secure levels two and three. You have your targets to remove as well."

Four vampires moved off and up the stairs at vampire speed. Cat nodded to the remaining members of her team, making sure that one of the flamethrowers was left with her. "The council is in the main conference room on the top level."

She tapped her com link and said, "Begin jamming all communications and cut all the hard lines except for the security desk."

"Complying."

Cat and her vampires moved further into The Authority's lair amid the sounds of screams. Her vampire ears could hear the soft pings of the bullets fired from silencers.

"I told you to increase security," said Nora.

"The security command center is no longer answering the phone," replied Charles. He then tapped the phone receiver and looked up. "The line has gone dead."

It was then that the sounds of cries and screams were heard. The loud roar of bombs could be heard, although there was no sign of fire or smoke.

"Fuck this," cried a vampire. He had been made in his fifties and was wearing a tweed English suit. He moved to the door and opened it against the warnings of both Nora and Charles. He disintegrated into a cloud of blood and gore when he was struck by incoming bullets.

"Oh, God, they had weapons against vampires," cried another.

"Seal the door," ordered Charles.

It was then that a canister was thrown through the opened door. Every one of the vampires present had time to notice it, but it exploded before anyone dived for cover. The room was filled with dust and debris as silver pellets were thrown out from the bomb when it went off. As the cloud cleared, the vampires came to with groans of pain. Some were incapacitated on the floor just from being hit by so many silver particles. Cat and her team walked through the door and were met by no resistance at all. Charles managed to pull himself upright and looked over the heavy wooden conference table that had afforded some protection. He saw five vampires before him who pointed weapons at him.

"Hello, Charles," said Cat.

Charles eyed them with caution, but a matronly vampire rose up from the floor. She wore a conservative dress with short, sensible heels. Several rips and tears marred her dress where the silver pellets had ripped through and struck her body. Her helmet hair was mussed and dirty. Her fangs were down and she growled at the intruders.

"You've all just signed your death warrants," she hissed.

As she got up and rushed one of Cat's team, the vampire manning the flamethrower pulled down the nozzle and showered her with a stream of liquid flames. The matronly vampire was quickly engulfed and she shrieked in pain as she moved blindly around the room in like a fiery whirlwind. Another one of Cat's crew calmly shot her through the heart and she seemed to dissolve in a puddle of flames. Charles and the rest of the vampires wisely chose to huddle away from the intruders.

"Anyone else with a death wish?" asked Cat.

She was greeted with silence and she said into her com link, "Establish a secure connection."

A still functioning computer flickered into life and Cat moved towards it. The screen showed three different camera feeds.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Cat. "For your viewing pleasure, I give you the Paris, Rome, and Houston Authority council houses."

The Authority vampires sat up and stared with apprehension. Cat said into her link, "Now."

All three cameras showed a scene of complete destruction as the buildings were blown to smithereens and a huge fireball followed which ensured that there would be no vampire survivors. Gasps were heard as well as a low keening from the vampires facing Cat and her team.

"Are you completely mad?" asked Charles.

"That was merely a demonstration of my power," said Cat. "I can take out any of you, anytime and anywhere."

"You're awfully sure of yourself," said Charles.

"Do you doubt me?" asked Cat, raising an eyebrow. "I'm very, very good at what I do."

"Not that you obviously care," said Charles. "But, you've just exposed our operations to humans."

"Really?" scoffed Cat. "You can't put the spin that human extremists were responsible? I thought that you were good at smoke and mirrors Charles."

"Who are you?" demanded Charles.

"I'm just a ghost," replied Cat. "But, I work for someone that you are very familiar with. Someone who might have a slight issue with the death sentence that you signed off on."

"What does he want?" asked Charles.

"Your surrender," replied Cat. "Perhaps, your head."

She waved a hand at the floor to ceiling glass windows that had been damaged in the explosion. Through the opening, flew a dark-clad vampire. He wore black breeches and boots with little silver spurs. A long dark coat covered him along with black leather gloves on his hands. His appearance caused shock and fear among the Authority members and Cat's team leveled their weapons at them to ensure that they stayed in place. They were well aware that Russell Edgington was the oldest and most powerful vampire in the room. There were none present that could stand against him. Russell was well aware of the same thing because a smug smile graced his face. He strode up to Cat and stood beside her.

"Pumpkin, You always surprise me," he said.

"Signed, sealed and delivered," Cat replied. "As promised."

Russell turned his cold eyes on the vampires present and every one flinched as his unwavering gaze passed over them.

"How is this possible?" asked Charles. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I guess that you just can't trust anyone these days," said Russell. "King Bill and that Viking sold you a bad bill of goods."

"Who would ever imagine such upstanding vampires capable of such a lie?" added Cat.

"I believe you something pressing to do?" asked Russell to Cat.

"I won't be long," said Cat. "I'll leave you to reconnect with old friends."

Cat snapped her fingers and two of her team moved to her side. She gave an order under her breath and one of her vampires stepped forward to Nora.

"Don't resist," said Cat. "I wouldn't want to harm you at this time."

Her guard slipped on a pair of silver handcuffs, which caused Nora to grimace and be unsteady on her feet. He dragged her to the exit, followed by Cat and the other vampire.

Russell smiled and said, "So, who wants to beg for his life first?"

Cat and her vampires escorted Nora to the elevator and pushed her inside. The doors closed and Nora struggled to stay steady on her feet.

"Russell is going to kill them all, isn't he?" she asked.

"Russell is unpredictable at best," said Cat. "So, you never can tell."

"You seem like a smart, capable vampire," said Nora. "Why are you with him?"

"My personal business is really none of your business," replied Cat in a clipped voice.

"Why did you spare me?" she asked.

"Did I?" asked Cat. "Don't think that you can get inside my head and try to figure me out." Cat stared at Nora with a gaze that seemed to look through her. "Perhaps, I have something special planned for you."

"You don't even know me," said Nora.

"True, but we do have a mutual acquaintance in common," said Cat.

"Who?"

"You'll see," said Cat. "Sooner than you want to I would wager."

The elevator door opened at the ground level and Nora was handed off to some of her vampires. "Take her and put her somewhere secure," said Cat.

Another vampire was shoved into the elevator. He had on a lab coat and looked like a totally lab rat with unkempt hair. He was also trembling in fear and Cat reached out her hand and gripped him by the neck. She leaned in and blew in his ear, causing the vampire to whimper.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?" asked Cat.

"Please, don't hurt me," he begged. "I don't have anything to do with Authority policy. I just do research in the lab."

Cat rested her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I don't want to hurt you," she said. "I want us to be friends. Don't you want to be my friend?"

"Y-Yes," he muttered.

"As long as you keep me happy, you have nothing to fear," said Cat.

"I-I'll do whatever you want," he said quickly.

"Now, Barney, can you can show me test subject 11219?" said Cat.

Barney looked up with wide-eyes. "You know my name? How do you know about him? That's top secret."

"Barney, you'd be amazed at the things that I now," replied Cat. "Take us down into the hallowed halls of research."

So, Barney took out the special key that made the elevator go down three more levels past the basement. Arm in arm, Cat and Barney walked down the hall followed by Cat's guard.

"Now, I want you to send me reports on everything that you've been doing down here," said Cat.

"But, that is classified material," said Barney.

Cat patted his cheek. "You're so cute. In case you haven't noticed, Barney, there has been a corporate restructuring of sorts. You answer directly to me from now on. Got it?"

"Yes," he said. "But, I don't even know your name."

"What's in a name?" mused Cat. "What about Mistress? Like it?"

"I…I-" mumbled Barney. "I'm just a scientist. I'm not even a very good vampire."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," said Cat.

They stopped in front of a cell with a metal shutter cover. Barney turned another key and the shutter lifted and allowed everyone to see test subject 11219. Cat could see a thin looking man wearing plain white scrubs. He was restrained by dark metal bindings on his wrists and ankles and lying on a hospital type bed. He looked humanoid, thought Cat, except he was far from attractive with a pointy chin and ashen skin. But, the most interesting thing that Cat saw was that he had pointed ears.

"Have you isolated the compound in his blood?" asked Cat. "Or identified the gene responsible?"

"We are still mapping out his genetic genome, but his DNA is very unstable," said Barney. "We have synthesized a experimental substance from his blood, but it's untested."

"Oh, I'll get you more test subjects," said Cat, with her eyes on the fairy in the cell. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

The Stuff Nightmares are Made of

The butler poured two piping warm glasses of blood for Russell and Cat. They were staying overnight in an English estate. It was a huge affair and rumored to be haunted as well. They were in a study and an old Turkish rug decorated the herringbone wooden floor that was polished to a mirror finish. Shelves were loaded with old leather-bound books and oversized masculine furniture decorated the room. An immense fireplace that could have roasted a small child was ablaze and Russell sat in a comfortable chair and sipped on his blood.

Cat sipped on her blood standing before the fireplace and wondered whom the donor had been. There was an underlying current of fear in the blood that made it absolutely delicious. Charles, perhaps?

"Well, we are still alive," she said.

"Thanks to you, my talented child," replied Russell.

Cat eyed Russell. He was wearing a silk robe in dark chocolate and he seemed to be in an introspective mood and he gazed into the flames with his chin propped on his hand.

"Where did you get your team?" asked Russell.

"Some were mine and some were from The Council of Ten," replied Cat.

"What does The Council of Ten want in return?" asked Russell.

"Only your favor," said Cat. "That you utilize them to retain control."

"I rule it all," said Russell.

"Hmm, pretty close," replied Cat. "You are now telling the Authority what to do behind the scenes. You still have enemies that need to be removed and along with others who are still loyal to the old regime."

Russell held out his hand and drew Cat into the chair with him. He kissed her hand and said, "And what does my Caterina want?"

"What are you offering?" asked Cat.

Russell kissed her neck and caressed her sleek hair. "Don't you want to stay with me, darling Caterina?"

"I did have my own life, you know," said Cat.

"You were meant to rule," said Russell. "Preferably at my side."

"I'm not consort material," replied Cat.

Russell chuckled. "I can find plenty of pretty things to entertain me in bed. What I can't find is someone to rule as my second in command."

Cat trailed her hand in Russell's hair. "Salary?" asked Cat.

Russell smiled and said, "Whatever you want. I'm smart enough that you are priceless. You always were."

"We've had some difficult times," said Cat. "If I had a heart, you would have broken it."

"I thought that you were strong enough to survive without me," he replied.

"Then, why didn't you release me?" said Cat.

"Because I couldn't bear to cut all my ties with you," he said. "Something, always told me that I would need you."

"Are you sure that you weren't afraid that I would find a way to kill you if you released me from the bonds of maker and child?" asked Cat.

"I've never seen anything that was ever such a perfect creation as you," replied Russell. "So beautifully deadly."

"We still have unfinished business, Russell," said Cat.

Russell stiffened in the chair and his hands clenched the armrests so hard that his knuckles were white. "I can't believe that you talked me out of taking my revenge first."

Cat cupped his cheek. "The time wasn't right. Now, we can give them the attention that they deserve."

Russell turned to her and his eyes glowed amber in the firelight. "I want them to suffer before they die."

"They will," replied Cat. "I'll make sure of it."

Russell wrapped his arms around her. "My avenging Caterina. They would be trembling in their sleep if they knew that you were coming."

He kissed her shoulder and neck and held her closer to him on his lap. "You and I are the same. We are the stuff nightmares are made of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric was watching the late night news on the television set in the bar. Fangtasia was closed and it was almost deserted. His eyes watched Ginger out of the corner of his eye. She had come back last night, but Pam still had not. He wondered if Ginger was spying for her. Then, he wondered if Ginger could even be relied upon to collect intelligence. She couldn't even remember her last name. News of several assaults on vampire headquarters caused him to watch more closely. Some human extremist organization was being blamed for the attacks. He heard the front door open, but he didn't turn around.

"We're closed," he called out.

"Even for your King?" asked Bill.

Eric looked over and saw Bill stroll into his bar. He was wearing a charcoal pinstripe suit and looked every inch the politician he was. Eric despised politicians. He turned away as Bill moved to the counter and leaned up against it.

"Of all the gin joints," began Eric.

"This is so not Casablanca," replied Bill.

"No?" asked Eric. "I find disturbing similarities myself."

Eric stopped slumping for a moment and rose to his feet. Just so that he would have the satisfaction of towering over the smaller Bill. He was stronger than Bill and he liked rubbing Bill's nose in it. After a thousand years, he was a survivor and he would survive this reign of King Bill. Bill was burning all his bridges with no exit plan in place. After being away from the intoxicating effect of Sookie, things had begun to seem much clearer to him.

"What do you want?" asked Eric. If Bill expected him to be polite and kiss his royal ass, it wasn't going to happen.

"There is a new regional head of the Authority coming in," said Bill.

"Someone to fill Nan's vacant shoes?" asked Eric.

"No, this vampire is not a political animal," replied Bill.

"Well, I guess that's less competition for you, then," said Eric. "Since, I know how ambitious you are."

"Your presence has been requested along with mine," said Bill.

He passed a slip of paper with an address. Eric examined it and looked up at Bill. "Did you get a name?"

Bill frowned and said, "He only signed his initials, CV."

"And you don't have a clue who this is?" asked Eric.

"Just be there tomorrow night at 10pm," said Bill with an eye roll.

"I'll be there with bells on, My King," replied Eric with a simpering mock bow.

"Just a piece of advice, vampire to vampire," said Bill. "You might want to get laid once in a while. It might do wonders for that pissy mood of yours."

Eric gave his a blue baleful stare as Bill flashed a smug smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get home to Sookie."

Eric watched Bill leave and crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. He once again retook his seat at the bar. Ginger popped back in and presented herself in front of him with a dazed smile.

"Can I get you anything, Master?"

_Bill's head on a plate? Can you do that Ginger? No, I didn't think so, thought Eric. If only the Venetian had been hired to take out Bill. Perhaps, the assassin was into granting last requests. Stranger things have happened._

**A/N: **I thought that Cat would run her operation like a modern military force. She is good at mixing traditional vampire methods with modern technology adapted from humans. She has worked on the fringes of vampire society and in the shadows for hundreds of years. I would hazard a guess that Cat is much more deeply involved with The Council of Ten than Russell suspects. They seem to follow her commands.

What are her motives with taking Nora who is Eric's sister? Is she a pawn? Does Cat have any mercy? Or, does she intend to wipe out Eric and all of those who carry his blood?

Russell and Cat are growing closer together. They are very much alike. Definitely vampires that go bump in the night.

We are getting ready for the story to move back to Bon Temps.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **The Authority representative meets with Bill and Eric in this chapter. A certain stripper catches Eric's eye, as well.

Chapter 9

Eric leaned up against the porch column and waited for Bill to arrive. Even though the home was isolated, it had not kept the long procession of vehicles from finding it. He had watched an endless procession of vampires and humans go past him. Evidently, the Authority representative was holding an immense party. He could feel the vibrations from the music playing inside. Surprisingly, it seemed to be a throw back to the disco era. He gave a sly smile. He remembered Studio 54 quite fondly. A quick meal or a quick fuck, or even sometimes both, were always available in those days for only the price of a smile.

He watched as a limousine drove up to the house and parked. A black suited chauffer got out and opened the door. Bill appeared through the open doorway and gazed up at the brilliantly lit home. Bill was wearing a tailored gray suit with a navy blue-striped tie whose design Eric recognized as that of a sought-after London designer. A bit stodgy for his taste, however. He had little need for the trappings of wealth. His black jeans and leather jackets suited him well enough. But, King Bill liked to be seen with his limousine, fancy suits and restored home. Now, that he wasn't hiding who he was, he spent a considerable fortune to redo that wreck of a family home. Eric was sure that it hadn't been Bill's own money. He hadn't asked for tribute, yet, from his constituents. But, when it came, Eric would be far from surprised.

"I see that you beat me here," said Bill.

"You don't have to worry about traffic when you fly," replied Eric.

Eric watched Bill's face closely and was rewarded by the slight trace of a frown. He smugly smiled. On the inside, of course. Still, it felt good pointing out Bill's limitations. He couldn't fly. He probably never would be able to when one took into consideration who his maker was. Oh, Eric thought that he might be able to levitate to a degree. All vampires could do that after a while. But, flying was a different ball of wax. There was no guarantee that a vampire would ever be able to fly, no matter what age he might live to. The effect of one's maker could never be overlooked. Godric had been able to fly and Eric always felt that Godric's blood had given him the potential to develop that gift. Lorena had been earth-bound and Eric was sure that Bill would remain that way as well.

Bill turned and moved up the porch and rang the doorbell. It was open by an Asian vampire with glossy, shoulder-length hair. He was wearing all black and his dark, cold eyes passed over them.

"Do you have an invitation?" he snootily said.

"I'm expected," replied Bill. "The King of Louisiana."

The vampire's eyes narrowed fractionally. "So you are."

He opened the door wide enough for Bill and Eric to pass through. Once Bill walked past him, his keenly intelligent eyes roved over Eric.

"I'm with him," said Eric, passing through the open doorway.

"Are you really?" he asked.

Eric stared at him, but he turned away and began leading them through the maze of guests. The music was blaring and vampires and humans were dancing everywhere. Waiters in white jackets moved through the crowd with platters of blood, champagne and hor'doeuvres. He didn't like passing through this sea of humanity and he liked being this close to other vampires even less. It was partly self-preservation since you could be attacked and never know where the threat was coming from. But, it was also because he didn't like to be touched. Skin privileges were something that had to be earned.

"Hey, Baby, you wanna party?" came a voice from an bold blonde in a skimpy dress. She had smoothed her fingers across his leather jacket and stood in front of him. Baby. He inwardly seethed. He was not a baby. Certainly, not this human female's. He was a thousand years old and she had no idea just how insulting that term was. These days of feeding on the willing were rapidly losing their charm. Just as Eric moved to brush off her fingers, something more interesting caught his eye. There were three strippers on elevated platforms. A dark-haired brunette, a redhead and a platinum blonde strutted their wares and twirled around their stripper poles. The brunette and the redhead wore shiny, patent leather skimpy outfits and the standard fuck-me pumps. They were voluptuous humans with a hard edge on their faces that their heavy makeup did little to conceal. But, the platinum blonde was a different story. She looked like a fresh-faced teenager, but Eric knew that she wasn't. Slender and graceful, her eternally youthful body gyrated to the music. She was dressed differently from the others as well. She wore a cowgirl outfit, complete with black leather bikini top, chaps and boots. A black Stetson crowned her blonde tresses that were cut into a chin length bob and a sheriff's star was pinned to the skimpy material covering her tender breasts. She whirled and grabbed the pole, becoming airborne, and flashed him tiny red bikini bottoms that covered that pert ass that would never, ever sag. Eric's eyes narrowed. Something made him pause a moment and Bill and their guide moved farther ahead. Had he had her before? He honestly couldn't keep track after all these years. How could he be expected to? And humans were boringly all the same for the most part. After a thousand years, they fulfilled a need and little more. He usually stayed clear of entanglements with vampires, but for something this sweet, he might have made an exception. She certainly wouldn't have been the first vampire that he had a brief encounter with. He found that he couldn't tell her age because her physical appearance seemed to override his senses. Could he have fucked her when she was a human? The vampire dived off the platform into the waiting arms of a lanky dark-haired boy. She wrapped her legs around him and planted a kiss on his lips as they disappeared into the crowd.

"If you're done creaming your jeans for that stripper, can we move on?" said Bill angrily in his ear.

Bill, the proverbial thorn in his side, thought Eric. He turned and stared down at Bill, causing the King to flinch slightly from his gaze. He could almost feel Bill's throat beneath his fingers. "Maybe, I'm following your advice, Bill, and looking for my next lay," replied Eric. "Perhaps, I'll take on all three of them, since unlike you, I can keep it going all night. If you doubt my prowess in the bedroom, you can ask Sookie."

"Asshole," hissed Bill. "Or, maybe, sore loser is a better term for you."

"Why have I even been dragged here?" asked Eric. "Have I somehow become surgically attached to you? Your Siamese twin?"

"You can rest assured that it wasn't my idea," grumbled Bill. "The less I see of you the better."

Bill turned back around and followed their guide. Eric scanned the crowd for the little platinum-haired vampire, but she had vanished. He followed Bill to a set of dark-paneled doors. Their guide slid them open and waved them inside. Inside was an old-fashioned study with more dark paneling adorning the walls and sturdy leather furniture. A female vampire who appeared to be in her late thirties sat at a large, heavy desk. She had wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes and a clear complexion. She was dressed in the severe black suited clothing that the Authority seemed to prefer.

Their guide bowed to her and said, "William Compton, the King of Louisiana, and his sheriff."

He then moved back to the doors and two beefy vampire guards wearing the full SWAT getup entered the room just before he slid the pocket doors closed again. Bill took a glance back and raised an eyebrow. His gaze flickered to Eric who betrayed nothing in his reactions. But, Eric was surprised that they were vampires. Nan and her ilk seemed to prefer human guards over vampires. He could never figure out why, except for the fact that vampires had little trust for their own kind.

"Is there something going on?" asked Bill.

The blonde vampire merely smiled. But, it was just an exercise of her facial muscles because the chilly content of her eyes didn't warm up a smidgeon.

"You'll forgive me if I seem somewhat reserved," she replied. "The last Authority representative disappeared without a trace after meeting with you, Your Majesty." She waved at chair before her desk and said, "Please have a seat."

Bill came forward and took a seat and Eric remained standing in a position where he could observe the blonde Authority vampire and her guards. Her eyes flickered to him for a second and returned to Bill.

"Why have I been summoned, Miss?" asked Bill.

"Catherine Vincent," she replied. "You could say that it is just official red tape. But, my superior has gotten a bee in his bonnet and wants Nan Flanagan's case reopened."

"I thought that was settled," replied Bill. "After all, she was a traitor to the Authority."

The blonde vampire's eyes narrowed. "That's part of the problem, Your Majesty. You are well known as her creature. I'm sorry to say that the taint of her blasphemy stains you also."

"I'm not sure that I understand what you are saying," replied Bill. "I assure that Ms. Flanagan and I were hardly friends."

"Oh, I believe you about the friends part," the blonde vampire replied. "Nan didn't have any friends."

That chilly smile reappeared and she added, "I've read your file." When Bill paled, her smile deepened. "Betcha didn't know that you had one, right? Don't take it personally, the Authority has a file on everybody. Well, almost everyone. Now, Nan recruited you, groomed you and placed you at Queen Sophie-Anne's court."

Bill flushed uncomfortably and the blonde vampire cast her eyes to Eric to see if her words were news to him.

"This is ridiculous," said Bill.

"Furthermore, Nan authorized the assassination of Sophie-Anne and put the crown on your lofty head. Now, I admit that Sophie-Anne was hardly a shining example of the monarchy, but no one can deny her entertainment value. For years, you were her supposedly loyal subject, don't you think that she at least deserved to be taken out mano y mano?" she continued.

"I really don't know where you are getting your information," replied Bill. "But, it's complete and utter nonsense."

"Perhaps," she replied. She turned her gaze on Eric and said, "Now, you, are a different story. There was distinct lack of warmth in your interactions with Nan."

"It was no secret that I disliked that Ms. Flanagan," replied Eric. "But, if you are investigating everyone who didn't like her, that should keep you busy for the next millennia."

"True," she said with a smile. "But, it was little more personal with you, wasn't it? I mean, she was a hard-ass on Godric."

"I did not kill Nan," replied Eric, calmly. It wasn't even a lie, he thought. Bill took that honor. He had merely killed Nan's human guards. Killing vampires was a messy business and he preferred to keep his hands clean or, at least, not have any witnesses to that particular crime. He had taken out Talbot, but he made sure that no guards were present to witness that act, using the excuse for privacy. He had stopped worrying about modesty a long time ago. It wasn't as if he publically fucked his sex partners on the Fangtasia stage, but he had little shame. Of course, Talbot had not known that. Eric resisted the urge to fidget. Perhaps, he had acted without complete consideration of all the consequences. His somewhat downward spiral had ensued the moment that he plunged that stake into Talbot's heart. But, even after a thousand years, his Viking heritage could not be denied and had propelled him to seek vengeance for his murdered family.

"Just what exactly are you getting at?" demanded Bill.

"I'm here to basically do an audit," she said. "Due to your close association with Ms. Flanagan in the past, your loyalty is suspect. If you have nothing to hide, then you have little to fear from my investigation."

At that moment, Eric remembered those blood-stained goggles. At least, he had made sure that the bodies were hidden on Bill's property. Was the Venetian working in conjunction with the Authority? If he were, that would be surprising turn of events.

Bill mulled those words for a moment and said, "I've also heard rumors."

Eric stiffened and noticed that the guards did the same. He was well aware that some sort of upheaval had happened in the ranks of the Authority. But, there had been a complete lock down of information by whoever was in charge.

"There are always rumors," she replied.

"These ones are new," said Bill. "Whispers of death squads and assassins. There is even a rumor that the Venetian is here in Louisiana. Has the Authority contacted a professional hitman to operate in my kingdom?"

"The Venetian is a ghost," she replied. "A little vampire bedtime story to strike fear into the hearts of little vampires and keep them in line."

"The Venetian is real enough," replied Eric.

"Is this personal information?" she asked.

"No one who has ever discovered that assassin's true identity has lived to tell the tale," replied Eric.

"How convenient," she replied. "A myth that can't be verified. I believe in what I can see and touch."

She nodded to the guards and they opened the doors. "Now, I'll be in touch, Your Majesty. I wouldn't leave town if I were you. You are dismissed."

Bill frowned and got up and moved to the door. Eric hesitated and moved to the blonde vampire who watched him curiously. He pulled out a Fangtasia business card and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"There was a vampire stripper dancing at your party," he said. "I'm always in the market for new talent. Can you pass my card and number along to her?"

"Talent?" she asked. "Is this professional or personal?"

Eric smirked, "Both."

The blonde vampire watched Eric leave the room. She ordered the guards to close the doors and take a position outside the room. In a few moments, Cat came into the room from a hidden entrance. She was still wearing her dancing attire and was followed by Cesare. She leaned down and kissed the blonde vampire on the forehead as Cesare pulled Cat into a chair onto his lap.

"Lucrezia, you were amazing," said Cat.

She smiled at the praise and said, "You must have been, too. He left his card for you. Are you going to call? You didn't tell me how gorgeous he was."

Cat frowned and Cesare said, "I don't like it. He is too hard to read. He might have recognized you."

"I was just a human to him," she said. "Besides, do I look like me?"

"So what are really doing?" asked Lucrezia.

"Muddying the waters," replied Cat. "Learning their weaknesses. If they believe that we are here because of Nan Flanagan, they won't suspect that it has anything to do with Russell."

"If we are here, who do you want to oversee the Authority head office?" asked Cesare.

"Machiavelli can control things just fine," replied Cat.

She never regretted having Niccolo Machiavelli turned. He had become a trusted advisor and his keen mind was without equal. Russell had kept his watchful eyes and careful scrutiny on her for only a short time after being made a vampire. Talbot had made sure of that Russell's attention lapsed. Left to her own devices, she had broken with vampire policy and made contact with her human family. Her father and Juan were dead by that time, but Cesare had not turned away from her in fear of what she had become. She had always been taught that family was paramount and the bonds between Cesare and herself were not so easily broken even by her new vampire status. He had become her child, along with Lucrezia a few years later. The Borgias had lived on the periphery of vampire society for centuries. At the time that they were turned, their family name was too well known and the secrecy had been necessary. For even as vampires, the Borgias still had enemies. But, time makes even vampires forget and their name became a forgotten story in the history books.

"Kitten," said Cesare. "Can we trust Russell?"

"Russell doesn't know about you or Lucrezia," replied Cat. "I intend to keep it that way. The bond of maker and child is strong, as you know." She planted a kiss on Cesare's cheek. "I don't fear his wrath, but doing something stupid like trying to take him out might change his attitude in a hurry."

"We are your family," said Cesare.

"You always were," said Cat, putting her arms around him.

II

Russell stood hidden in the trees. His eyes were fixated on the mendacious Bill Compton and his fairy. They were sitting on the back patio of Bill's home having a late night drink. Or at the least the fairy was. A couple of human bodyguards stood and keenly checked the surroundings. Unable to control himself, his fangs descended and he took a step forward. He wanted to sink his fangs into the neck of that fairy and drain her while her lover was forced to watch helplessly.

"Go ahead," said Cat. "If you just want to indulge in simple bloodlust."

Russell hissed, but he stayed put. Cat almost wished that she would just let him get it over with. In a matter of minutes of quick but bloody carnage, her maker's enemies would be gone. But, what will happen after Russell gets his revenge? That was the big question.

"I've never let anyone else tell me what to do," he complained.

"No one else ever had the courage to stand up to you," she replied. "But, I'm merely making a suggestion."

Russell turned back to look at her. "No, there has never been anyone else like you, Caterina."

"Russell, you'll give me an even bigger ego than I already have," smirked Cat. "It might even come to rival your own."

"Tell me why I'm waiting?"

"Don't you want to savor this slowly like a fine wine?" asked Cat. "To enjoy every moment of their pain?"

"Hmm, Cat, you do know that you are a vampire after my own heart?"

"How could I not be, Russell," she replied. "Am I not a part of you?"

"The best part," said Russell. "My heart's blood flows in you."

He reached out and caressed a lock of Cat's hair. "So, what has been keeping you so occupied with all that scientific research?"

Cat nodded to Bill and Sookie. "If she exists, then there must be others. I'm going through all the records and looking for more like her."

"Why?"

"That delightful little vampire sunscreen in her blood has peaked my interest," said Cat. "Don't kill her until I find another to experiment on. You realize what that would make us?"

"Invincible," replied Russell.

"That's right, Daddy Dearest," said Cat.

The sun made vampires vulnerable. A vampire able to walk in the daytime would have no limitations. The fairy that she had sequestered away was proof that they still existed. Sookie's hybrid blood wasn't strong enough to confer true resistance to the sun's deadly rays. But the same element in both her blood and the fairy's blood was the key to this entire mystery. She needed more hybrids or fairies to experiment on and she wasn't picky about where they came from. Bill and Eric thought that Sookie was such a rarity and that the Authority didn't have a clue. They had killed and perhaps sold their souls to protect her secret. But, that secret had been out a long time before Bill had ever shown up in Bon Temps, thought Cat.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Russell.

"Divide and conquer," replied Cat. "It shouldn't be hard since there is little love lost between Bill and Eric."

Cat was quiet for a long moment as Russell continued to watch Bill and Sookie from the shadows. "Bill would kill anyone who threatened his precious Sookie. So that explains his participation in your demise. Sookie has no excuse for sending Talbot down the drain," said Cat. "But, although, it is hard for you to acknowledge it, Eric Northman did have a legitimate reason for seeking vengeance against you."

"I killed his _human _family, Caterina," said Russell.

"I'm not saying he was right," replied Cat. "But, for some family is family."

"I'm well aware that you didn't like Talbot," said Russell.

"You forget that he tried to assassinate me," replied Cat. She didn't add that without Russell's intervention in the matter that she would have killed Talbot herself.

"Talbot was jealous," said Russell.

"Whatever," muttered Cat.

"You also forget that he is in love with that hybrid," said Russell. "He made that abundantly clear the last time we met."

"Are you so sure that he still does?" asked Cat. "You can't rule out the intoxicating effects of that fairy blood. Perhaps, that so-called love was just a chemical reaction to her blood."

"Just what are you saying?" replied Russell. "And, I hate to break it to you in case you are developing some sort of crush on him, but he had feelings for that fairy before he drained her with me."

"I do not have….feelings for him," said Cat. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"I see a little lack of enthusiasm on your part where he is concerned," replied Russell.

"Do you doubt me?" asked Cat. "When have I not shown you the proper respect and fealty to you as my maker? Even when you abandoned me."

Russell reached out and pulled Cat into his embrace. "I would never doubt you. You came for me when no one else would. I owe you, Caterina. Don't you know that I would do anything for you?"

_Would you? Do I ever trust you with my heart again? I have lied and killed for you, but I think that I'll still guard my heart from you. If I still have a heart left anymore. Sometimes, I wonder if I ever did, thought Cat. _

Muffled against Russell's chest, Cat said, "Let's do something more pleasant this evening."

Russell ran his hand down her hair. "What would that be?" He pulled away and waggled his eyebrows. "Are we talking about making whoopee?"

Cat elbowed him and said, "That's not what I meant. We could go through one of your storage units and you could lavish some pretty babble on me. You're still filthy rich."

"Bribery, Caterina?"

"Hey, I'm not immune to it," said Cat. "Who needs love when you can have diamonds?"

**A/N: **I was going to have Caterina reveal herself and meet with Bill and Eric as the mysterious Authority representative, CV, her sometime initials. But, I felt that Caterina would not come out of the shadows, yet. Although, she did tease Eric a little by making an appearance at the party. Poor Eric, I guess after a thousand years that he can't really keep track of who he had done or not.

So, she had enlisted Lucrezia to play that part of the Authority representative. Perhaps, without the guiding hand of Russell, Cat fell back on her human ties and kept Cesare and Lucrezia close. It went against vampire policy of avoiding your human family after being turned, but when did Cat ever play by the rules.

I think everybody's feelings are complicated in this piece. Russell and Cat and that strange relationship between Eric and Cat. Love or hate? Or some blend of the two?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark Mercies

The well-muscled, vampire bouncer barred her entry. He wore a simple black tee shirt and pants and his hair was cut into a spiky style. With a bored attitude, his eyes raked over her.

"This is a private club, Chica," he said.

Pam resisted the urge to drop her fangs. Instead, she pulled out an embossed red envelope and passed it to the bouncer. One eyebrow lifted, but he stepped aside. As Pam passed, he leaned closer.

"Enjoy yourself, Chica. But, be careful, _Dark Mercies_ isn't called that for nothing."

Coming inside the club, Pam began to wonder if she just should have stayed back at Ginger's house. But, another night with Ginger might tip her over the edge. She had to give Ginger points for being loyal because that was the only thing that kept Pam from ripping her throat out in frustration. Pam made her way down the crowded hallway and at last found the main bar. Everything was sleek and modern. Black granite and chrome. The walls were a dark gray and the floor and ceilings were both black. Black leather and plush red velvet sofas offered intimate seating areas. Pam walked over to the curving bar and took a seat on a chrome barstool with a plush black leather seat. She had worn a red, shimmery dress that showed off a lot of leg and now she regretted that decision to stand out. She didn't used to be like this. Insecure. Indecisive. But, that was before Eric had abandoned her. For her entire undead life, he had been by her side. She didn't know how to be a vampire without Eric. She wanted to go back and plead with him to forgive her. To beg if that would help her cause. But, the possibility that he would not accept her apology kept her from doing those things. She couldn't bear to have Eric tell her to leave again. She felt as if she might shatter into a thousand pieces at hearing those words.

"What can I get you?"

Pam looked up and saw the bartender. He wore a casual black suit and his long dark hair flowed past his shoulders. He flashed her a, no doubt, practiced bad boy smirk. Too bad, she wasn't into men or vampires.

"I-I don't drink Tru Blood," muttered Pam.

"Ah, Cherie, we don't stock that swill here," he purred. "It's always one hundred percent real."

"Then, a glass of whatever you recommend."

"For you, Cherie, nothing but the best," he silkily said.

He turned behind him and picked up an insulated stainless steel carafe. He poured a glass of blood into a martini glass and sat it on the counter in front of Pam. It certainly looked real, thought Pam. She lifted the glass and sniffed it. It had a delicate floral bouquet. Pam tentatively took a sip. The minute that the blood hit her tongue it was like a little taste of heaven. She closed her eyes in bliss and struggled to keep her fangs from dropping.

"Good, no?" asked the bartender with a sly smile.

"Good is nowhere close to the word that would describe it," replied Pam.

"Like a liquid orgasm, then?"

"What is it?" asked Pam, in curiosity.

"A special blend," he replied. "My lips are sealed as to the exact recipe."

Pam took another long drink and resisted the urge to lick her glass. "Can I have another?"

"But, of course," he said. "It's all on the house for a special guest such as yourself."

Pam turned around and eyed the room for a moment. Intimate groups of vampires adorned the sofas. Some were obviously making out with each other. What she didn't see were the human fangbangers or tourists.

"There aren't any humans here," she muttered to the bartender.

"Oh, Cherie, they are here," he purred. "You just have to order them off the menu."

Pam raised an eyebrow, but the bartender moved on to another customer. She turned back to the room and the lights slightly dimmed. She saw a vampire dancer come out on stage. She wore a soft leather outfit of hot pants and a halter top. Shiny black platform boots on her feet and elbow length black mesh gloves completed her look. The vampire's physical age was young. Pam had difficulty estimating human ages, but even to her eyes this vampire appeared to be only a teenager. She had a perfectly symmetrical oval face and large brown doe eyes. Brilliant platinum colored hair fell just past the vampire's chin. It might be a wig and part of her costume, thought Pam. The song was a little too heavy metal for the usual stripper fare, but the vampire moved effortlessly to it. Glancing around the bar, the vampire's eyes fell on Pam and she bared her fangs in a teasing motion. Then, the vampire swirled around the pole and moved so fast that she was just a blur of motion. Roars of approval greeted her display of her vampire abilities. Then, the vampire began to flash around the bar. Showing up on someone's lap or kissing his cheek. Her movements were so rapid that Pam drastically altered her perception of the vampire's age. She had to be old to move that fast. She popped in front of Pam and took a quick sip out of Pam's glass. Before Pam could react, she moved her blood-smeared lips against Pam's in a brief kiss. Then, she was back on stage whipping around her pole in hyper speed. She ended by sliding down her pole upside down and blowing kisses to her fans. Several sets of hands reached out to assist her off the stage and a black velvet robe was slipped over her shoulders. She would be just her type if she were human, thought Pam with a sigh. But, even having her as a vampire was highly appealing. Pam watched as she shrugged off her admirers and slinked across the floor over to where she sat. Her brown eyes seemed to glow like amber in the dim lights.

"I see that you accepted my invitation," she said.

"You sent it?"

"Don't act so surprised," the vampire said. "I thought that you liked girls."

Pam hadn't felt very attractive or desirable lately and, unable to help herself, she preened at the thought of someone seeking her out. The vampire reached out and took her glass again and drained the blood. Her pink tongue came out and ran along the edge of the glass.

"Let's go somewhere more private," she said.

"You don't waste any time," replied Pam.

"Even an immortal's time is valuable."

Pam got up and followed the vampire down a hallway. Several rooms were located along the hallway and the vampire opened one and drew her inside. Pam saw a huge bed covered in a crimson silk duvet. It had chains in restraints on the headboard and footboard. Pam quirked her eyebrows at that.

"Some of our guests like to get a little kinky," said Cat, sizing up the matter of Eric's progeny. She had wanted to see first-hand what kind of human he had chosen to turn. Pam seemed to be nothing like her, thought Cat, at least physically. But, Cat didn't kid herself about what Eric's intentions to her had been all those years ago. After all, she knew how vampires think.

"I don't know your name," said Pam.

"It's a secret," replied Cat with a smile. "And for what I have planned, names aren't required."

"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea," said Pam, moving towards the door.

In a flash, Cat pounced on her and swung her into the wall and pinned her there. Too late, Pam realized how much more stronger this vampire was than her. Pam struggled and Cat leaned in and licked from her neck up to her cheek.

"I can taste your fear," whispered Cat into her ear. "It's absolutely yummy."

"Let me go, you little freak," hissed Pam.

"I can't help what I am," said Cat. "And, my teachers were the very best at getting their freak on, I can assure you."

Cat leaned in and kissed Pam's ear, whispering, "I know what you like."

In a blur of movement, Cat whipped Pam off the wall and shoved her to her knees. She held her there with a hand cruelly coiled in Pam's tresses. At that moment, the door opened and two female humans came inside. They wore sheet black lace teddies and stiletto heels. Pam's eyes widened and Cat smiled down at her.

"On the house, dearest Pam," said Cat. She caressed Pam's cheek with a finger. "Don't you want to stay and play?"

"Y-yes," whispered Pam.

"Now, that's a good girl," purred Cat.

As the two girls moved to Cat's side and gave a girlish giggle, Cat let go of Pam's hair and moved towards the door.

"Wait, you're not staying?" asked Pam.

"I'm flattered," replied Cat. "But, this is just for you, Pam."

"How do you know me?"

"Word gets around," replied Cat. "I heard that your maker was a complete asshole to you."

"Why should you care about that?"

"Let's just say that I understand how it feels to be abandoned by one's father," replied Cat. "If you're interested in moving on, get your maker to officially release you. Or, you can swallow your pride and go crawling back to him on your hands and knees."

The girls had already lifted Pam up and were removing her dress amidst smiles and giggles. Cat gave Pam a searching glance before stepping outside.

"It's up to you," said Cat. "But, being on your own does have it's own rewards."

The Truce

Cat held the test subject fairy down on his knees. It was midnight and Bon Temps cemetery was dark and deserted. Except for it's permanent residents, thought Cat. They were near the little pond and it's dark surface reflected the twinkling stars above. It was too quiet, as if even the night creatures were afraid to venture into this spot after dark.

"Open the portal and send a signal," ordered Cat, gripping the fairy's neck.

The fairy obliged and raised his hand. Cat could feel the flickering of static electricity and a breeze picked up. Light weakly sprang from the fairy's hand and he trembled with the effort of trying to open the portal. He would just have to work harder, thought Cat, because she was not going to be out here with two full-strength fairies. After a minute of two, Cat could feel a surge of power in the air. She knew that it didn't come from the fairy at her feet. Her grip on her prisoner tightened as another fairy appeared in a blaze of light. She had long, curly dark hair and was dressed in an elaborate dress of lace and tulle. When she saw Cat, she gave a shriek of surprise and fear. Knowing the fairy would blink back to wherever she came from, Cat spoke quickly.

"Wait, I mean you no harm," she said. "I'm here to offer your kind a deal."

Warily, the fairy held her ground. But, then she held out her glowing hand towards Cat with a tiny smile.

"I'm not that stupid," said Cat. "Do you think that I'm the only vampire present?"

The fairy's light doused in a second and she sniffed aloud. A look of fear came again into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Number one, I want to negotiate with someone who has the power to make a deal with me," said Cat. "I believe that's Queen Mab."

The wariness came back into the fairy's eyes. "How do you know so much about her?"

Cat smiled and patted her prisoner's shoulder. "Don't hold it against him. He was terrorized before he came into my possession."

"You just expect me to bring Mab here among a pack of vampires?"

"That's right, Tinkerbell," said Cat.

Cat nodded and Lucrezia stepped out of hiding. "I'll leave my own child unprotected and out in the open to prove my sincerity."

The fairy pursed her lips for a moment in thought. She then nodded and blinked out of sight. The fairy at her feet muttered, "Mab won't come. You're wasting your time."

"So little faith," said Cat, brushing her hand over his hair.

"You have drained away all my faith," he said.

"That was those other cruel vampires," said Cat, petting him. "Have any of my vampires attacked you? We can resist that fairy crack in your veins. You should be praying that we exterminate all the other vampires for you."

Suddenly, two fairies blazed into the cemetery. One was a regal fairy wearing a brocade silk dress and with a golden crown in her russet hair that must be Queen Mab, thought Cat. She imperiously looked down her nose at Cat and at the fairy at her feet. If she was afraid, she hid it well. The other fairy had returned with Mab and stood beside her as she flashed her eyes looking for those invisible vampires that Cat had hidden among the shadows.

"You summoned me here, vampire," said Mab, almost spitting out the last word.

Cat gave a slight bow and said, "Greetings, Queen Mab."

"I'm here, as you asked," replied Mab. "Let's get straight to the chase."

"Very well," said Cat. "I'm offering a complete truce between our kinds. Vampires will stop hunting you."

"And, what do you want in exchange?" asked Mab.

"I want more of your kind to test," said Cat. "Such as prisoners or those fairies that you would voluntarily relinquish."

Mab's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"You have that appealing supernatural sunscreen in you veins, fairy," said Cat. "Right now, vampires would kill you for that. But, if my scientists could manage to synthesize it in the lab, then a major threat to your kind is removed."

"Vampires also drain us for the taste," said Mab.

"There's always that possibility that artificial fairy blood would retain something of it's natural flavor," said Cat. "I'm offering you the possibility of freedom from the threat of vampires. Can you really say no to that?"

Mab was silent for several long minutes and then she said, "Agreed."

"Tomorrow night, I would like some more test subjects," said Cat. She motioned to the fairy at her feet. "You can see this one is still alive, although, it was lucky for him that I took over all the research. I'm returning him to you."

She let go of the fairy and he moved much quicker than Cat had thought that he was capable of. The dark-haired fairy put an arm around him and held him up.

"One more thing," said Cat. "There is a hybrid called Sookie Stackhouse. You wouldn't be too upset if something unfortunate happens to her, would you?"

"By all means, do as you wish," replied Mab. "She is a traitor to her kind."

Jessica

Jessica held the human against the brick wall and sucked on his neck. He jerked under her fangs and groaned, desperately trying to press his hard-on into her stomach.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moaned.

"Shut up and hold still," Jessica hissed.

She was in the alley behind Fangtasia. She had wanted to go into the bathroom, but some humans were in there, so they had to come out here instead. She needed blood from more than one human. And there was no way that she could live on Tru Blood. Fuck, even Bill didn't live on that crap.

"Does Eric Northman know that you're out here biting his customers?" asked a voice near her.

Jessica lifted her head and looked around. She saw a girl dressed in black pants and a leather jacket. The girl didn't even look as old as she was.

"Mind your own business," growled Jessica, flashing her fangs.

The girl smiled and dropped her own fangs. Holy cow, thought Jessica, those were not petite little fangs, either. The vampire's fangs were longer than hers and looked capable of doing some serious damage. The rested on the girl's lower lip that was curled into a little smirk.

"I'm not afraid of Eric," said Jessica. Well, she was afraid of him and didn't want to dally too long in this alley. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for Eric to find out that she was feeding on his customers. Jessica knew that he did it from her little time that she spent here when she was first turned. Back when Bill didn't want to be bothered with having a child. But, Eric was the boss and he did that activity after closing time and well out of public view.

"You should be afraid of him," said the girlish vampire before her, interrupting her thoughts. "You can't depend on his mercy. I know that all too well."

"Well, if you would just buzz off, then I could finish up," said Jessica, pointedly.

"Does King Bill know that his little girl is breaking his mandates?" she asked.

"Bill is too busy lately to even wonder where I am," replied Jessica.

"Hey, I'm still bleeding here," protested the human.

"Let him go," said the vampire. "You've been out here too long. It isn't safe anymore."

"I'm still hungry," said Jessica.

"Then hunt, you are capable of doing that, aren't you?" replied the vampire. "The night is still young."

The vampire stepped close and tore the boy out of Jessica's grip. He gave a cry of fright and the vampire flashed her fangs at him. She flung him against the wall and knocked his breath out with a whoosh.

The, now, suddenly fierce vampire growled at him. "This is what we are you silly little human. Natural born killers who will eat and fuck to death. Look into my eyes and see me for what I really am. I don't have an ounce of pity for pathetic humans like yourself."

She shoved him to the back door and he fell over his feet and looked up at her with wide, frightened eyes. "Now, get going before I change my mind and rip your head off for just being stupid."

With a cry, the human got his feet under him and lunged for the back door. Jessica groaned as he disappeared back into the relative safety of Fangtasia.

"Now, he'll probably never let me bite him again," she whined.

"Let you bite him? Let? Are you really this much of a pathetic excuse for a vampire?" Cat asked. "Try growing a pair….of fangs."

"You don't have to be such a bitch," hissed Jessica.

Cat watched as Jessica moved to the back door. She was here sizing up Bill's progeny and what she saw slightly angered her. True, Russell might never win the father of the year award, but he had patiently shown her how to survive in a world that didn't suffer the weak to live. She moved in a flash and grabbed Jessica and pinned her arm behind her back. In another second, Cat expertly knocked one of Jessica's feet out from under her. Jessica fell to her knees and cried out as her arm was painfully twisted behind her.

"Ow, you'll break my arm."

"I could rip your arm out of it's socket as easy as tearing the wings off a fly," said Cat.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you might be a little psychotic?" asked Jessica, with a pained voice.

"A few maybe," chuckled Cat. She leaned down and kissed Jessica's neck. Jessica stiffened under her touch and Cat kissed her ear and whispered, "Don't you like that?"

"Of course, not," replied Jessica. "You just surprised me, that's all."

Cat smirked. "I'll do it nice and slow, this time, so there wont' be any surprise."

Still holding Jessica in place, Cat leaned down and kissed and licked at Jessica's neck. She scraped her fangs lightly across Jessica's neck, causing Jessica to gasp in surprise and shiver in pleasure.

"How about that time?"

"No, I didn't like it," replied Jessica, trying desperately to hide her arousal.

Cat passed a free hand down over Jessica's breasts and found the tips pebbled. Idly, she stroked her breasts as Jessica wiggled and arched into her touch. "Somebody is a liar," murmured Cat.

Cat manhandled Jessica up and over to the wall. She held her by the throat and noticed that Jessica was too tall for her. Still holding Jessica's neck, Cat levitated upwards until she stared directly into Jessica's eyes. Holding her steady, Cat leaned forward brushed her lips near Jessica's. Unable to help herself, Jessica turned into the kiss, but Cat stayed ever so slightly out of reach.

"Have you ever been with a vampire, Jessica?" asked Cat.

"N-no," mumbled Jessica.

"Your maker should fucked you before he turned you," said Cat. "It would have been a mercy."

"How do you know so much of my personal business?" asked Jessica.

"Word gets around," said Cat.

"Shit, this is embarrassing," said Jessica. She studied Cat and said, "You were younger than me when you were turned. Were you a virgin?"

"No," said Cat.

"Did your maker do it?"

"No," replied Cat. "It was another vampire."

"What kind of pervert vampire would have touched a girl like you?" asked Jessica.

"The terms pervert and vampire often go together," replied Cat with a sad little expression.

Cat let Jessica down and straightened her jacket. She had seen enough tonight and began to walk away. But, Jessica called after her.

"Is that it? You're just leaving?" she asked. "I want to learn how to be a bad-ass vampire like you are."

"I do believe that your maker and King wouldn't approve of such a thing," replied Cat.

"Right, where is he when I need him?" said Jessica. "He never even taught me how to feed on a human. Now, he could care less what happens to me. I'm just a punishment that he's been saddled with, forever."

"Then, come along," said Cat. "I have never had a protégé."

Der Dunkle Wein

"It smells in here," complained Cat.

"I didn't ask you to come," replied Russell.

"And let you out of my sight?" demanded Cat. "Dream on."

"You are starting to pick up some of Talbot's old habits," hissed Russell.

"I would think that would bring you tears of joy," retorted Cat.

'I don't miss his incessant nagging," replied Russell. "Nor, do I miss anyone making eyes at that Viking."

"That's totally unfair and you know it," said Cat. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you. Did you forget how you got into this entire mess in the first place?"

"I am not insane," hissed Russell.

"Oh, what would you call it, then?"

"A nervous breakdown," admitted Russell. "Time heals all wounds, even that one."

Cat crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Russell moved to her and took her shoulders in his arms. He turned her chin so that he could look into her eyes and noticed that blood tears threatened to spill out. Cat looked up into his eyes and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. They both had brown eyes, he mused. She was so like him in so many ways, this deadly child of his. From the first moment that he had seen her, she had captivated him like no other human ever had, even his beloved Talbot. He should have done so many things differently back when she was just a fledgling. But, fate had given him another chance with Caterina and he was smart enough to keep her close, now.

"I just want you to be the vampire that you used to be," she said. "I'm afraid that when I'm not watching, you will do something crazy. Something that I can't fix."

Russell bent down and kissed her forehead. "I won't let you down, Princess."

"I want to believe you," whispered Cat. "But, it isn't easy."

"The past is the past, Caterina," he said. "I would change it if I could."

"About Eric Northman," began Cat.

"Shhh, forget it," said Russell, caressing her shoulders. "I know that you're not foolish enough to be taken in by those looks of his."

Russell's fingers suddenly gripped her shoulders tightly. "I don't want you going near him, understand?"

"But, I have to in order to accomplish our mission," said Cat.

"Have someone else get close to him, but not you," said Russell. "That Viking is responsible for the death of one of my children. I won't let him have the other one."

Russell ran his hands down her upper arms for a moment and then gave her wink. "Showtime," he said.

Russell then took the stage. He was dressed in dark jeans and black leather, just like she was, in order to blend in here. Werewolves loved their leather and biker image. The stage was one that was probably used for live bands and Russell raised his hands for silence. The bar slowly quieted down and Cat looked out upon the sea of denim and leather. The wolf smell of so many werewolves in this enclosed space was almost too much for her and she stopped breathing.

"As you can see, I'm back," said Russell with a broad smile.

A roar of approval and yells rose again and it took several moments for quiet to return.

"Tonight, we join together in the ancient ritual that forms an alliance between wolf and vampire," he said. "Under me, you shall rule over all other packs and they will roll over and give you their vulnerable belly."

Another roar of approval was shouted out and Russell raised his hands for silence again. "However, this time, you will swear fealty to my child as well. She serves at my side and no one is closer to my heart."

Cat tensed as she watched servers come forward with trays lined with shot glasses. Russell dropped his fangs and bit into his wrist and filled the glasses with the blood flowing from his wrist. Tray after tray was filled and the glasses passed out among the werewolves. It was now so quiet that a pin drop could be heard and Russell addressed the bar.

"Wir beginnen das uralte Ritual. Bindet euch zu mir und trinke des dunklen Wein. Die Welt soll schauern am Ende unserer Reißzähne."

He looked out over the bar and said, "Swear your fealty to me and mine."

The rush of cries of acceptance rang out in the bar for several minutes it seems. Then, Russell made a signal with his hand and around the bar, all the werewolves gulped down his blood. Russell took out a handkerchief and wiped off the blood from his lips and gave Cat a fangy smile. Russell's blood had to be one of the most potent vampire bloods around, especially after that little takeover of the Authority. Little did those werewolves know it, but they had just invited Russell into their heads. And Russell wasn't a vampire that you let ever your guard down with. Of course, it just reinforced her opinion that they were only stupid animals. But, they were only getting a little sip of that dangerous, intoxicating blood. She had gotten so much more than that. Russell was flowing inside her veins, even now. From the moment that he had drained her and given her his blood, she had been his. She would always be his. Forever more.

**A/N: **I believe that Cat is at work by increasing the distance between both Bill and Eric and their progeny. She is such a mixture of seduction and menace. I would say that only she knows what's going on in that head of hers, but she and Russell have grown reluctantly closer as maker and child. I do think that Cat might have been ready to confide in Russell in that moment about Eric, but he shrugged it off.

Now, I think she's smart by making the fairies on her side. She gets everything she wants including a free pass on Sookie. I would think that with Sookie back in Bill's life and with him still being King that he would be too busy to give Jessica much of his time. His lapse in attention makes her ripe for the interventions of Cat.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I would like to thank those few who review this story or let me know that they are enjoying it. I know that it goes against the usual flow and I know that Alan Ball will never let Bill and Sookie fall while Russell gets his revenge.

I have a sad little scene between Eric and Pam to start off this chapter. We see some inner working of Eric's mind and it shows that he is not as cold and heartless as he appears. I have to say that of the regular characters that Eric and Pam are my favorite. I hate that they are broken apart on the show. It makes me dislike the cause of that breakup all the more. Can you be a fan of True Blood and dislike Sookie? In my case, I have to say yes. Last season was the hardest for me as I saw how the story is going between Sookie, Eric and Bill. Oh, well, this is my fanfiction and my Viking Sheriff doesn't beg for anyone's affections, not even a telepathic barmaid's.

We next have a little party scene at _Dark Mercies_. But, it wasn't the kind of party that Jessica was expecting as Cat and Cesare join forces to double-team her.

Chapter 11

Goodbye?

Eric had just walked out of his office to check on some mundane item that was related to the night after night running of Fangtasia. It was early and the bar was not open, yet. His track into the interior of the bar was cut short as his eyes fell upon the figure of Pam who stood just inside the doorway. He paused and his eyes focused in on her. She was wearing a dove gray Channel suit that perfectly molded onto her curves. Her long, honey blonde hair was pinned up in the front, but it cascaded down her back in big, loose curls. When she saw him, she tilted her chin up a few degrees in defiance and met his gaze without flinching. The sight caused a pain in his insides. Yet, he was proud that his child was standing her ground before him. She tossed her head and strode to him. With every step, his desire to fold her within his arms grew larger. He wanted to find a way to apologize to her for his moment of weakness in the matter of Sookie Stackhouse. If he did those things would it heal all the wounds between them? Could they go back to being as they were before? He didn't know because he stood still as Pam stopped in front of him. Instead, he looked at her with the aloofness and coldness that only a vampire who has lived through a thousand years could have. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but when Pam spoke he realized that it wasn't this. Her words crushed him and everything seemed to leach out of him until he felt as if he were empty and hollow inside.

"Release me," said Pam, her blue gaze cold and unwavering.

He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and he fought to keep his voice even. "Is this what you want?"

"It is," replied Pam. "You have made your choice and I have made mine."

Only the faintest trace of a quiver on Pam's pink lips betrayed her emotions. She wore a mask of aloofness and coldness that matched his own. But, she was his child and reared by his hand. He had made her into the creature that stood before him. And, he was all too aware that she had stayed faithful to the lessons that he had taught her. Perhaps, she was a better vampire than he ever had been. The silence between them dragged on. In the span of a few awkward seconds, the long years that Pam had been his companion flashed by. He realized that their time together had only been a fleeting moment in the life of a thousand year old vampire. Yet, she had left her mark on him. He also realized the painful truth. All these years he had told himself that he had done her an honor and a favor by turning her, but the truth was that he had made her his child out of purely selfish reasons. Year after year, he had let her think how lucky she was to be his child when she was the one who had brightened his life and given him a purpose. He always had been a selfish bastard, he thought. The pain of severing their bond seemed to be like a knife in his cold heart. Yet, Pam had lived long enough in his shadow. It was her time to find her place in the world and move beyond him.

"I release you from the bonds of maker and child," said Eric, softly.

His words flowed out and their cadence was even and uninflected. Even Pam's vampire ears wouldn't hear the pain that each word had caused him. She couldn't detect that severing the link between them was like tearing himself in two. Pam took an unsteady step back against the force of his words. She closed her eyes for a long moment and, when she opened them, he could finally see the evidence that she was in as much turmoil as he was. Blood welled up in the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill out. She stared at him, unspeaking, as one single tear flowed down her cheek. Without thinking, Eric stepped forward to wipe away her tear. It was an instinctive response that he couldn't manage to stop. But, Pam took a step backwards and his hand touched nothing and hung in the air. Slowly, he let his hand drop to his side. Don't let her last vision of you be one of weakness, he thought. He would rather that she remembered him as a cold, ruthless bastard. He turned his back on her.

"I'll buy out your share of Fangtasia and have it sent to your account," he said.

"Fine," she replied, her voice as unemotional as his.

"I suggest that you leave Louisiana. There isn't anything left for you here anymore," he said as he started to walk away from her. His vampire ears listened to his child even as his feet moved him farther and farther away from her. He could hear a soft sob that was cut short as if Pam had clamped her teeth down and held in the sound. He expected her to curse him, to call him a bastard for hurting her. Maybe, he wanted to hear her bitterness at this abandonment. Maybe, he needed it. But, his Pam was defiant to the end.

Softly, he heard her whisper, "Goodbye, Eric."

Those simple words cut him more deeply than any blade or curse. He turned around at last, wanting a last glimpse of her. Fuck, he wanted so much more than that. Even though he felt that he was acting in her best interest, he was ready to cave in and capitulate. To show her that he was sorry more than words could ever say. But, his eyes fell upon the swinging front door. Pam was gone. She had moved on and left him behind. She always was a smart girl.

Party at Dark Mercies

Cat sat comfortably on Cesare's lap. They both watched the surveillance camera that showed the front entrance to _Dark Mercies. _Jessica walked to the front door and began speaking with the vampire bouncer. She wore a yellow sundress with lace trim and her red hair fell like a sleek curtain over her shoulders. But, Cat was more interested in the human male on her arm. His attractive and well-formed body was encased in tight jeans and a cowboy shirt. She couldn't see from the camera, but she wondered if he wore cowboy boots. His dark blonde hair glinted in the security lights. She hadn't expected to get this close a look so soon. Cesare chuckled and his chest rumbled against her.

"Is there something funny?" asked Cat.

"Your little stray," he said. "Only she would bring a human date to a vampire orgy."

"She's cute, isn't she?"

Cesare studied the camera in concentration. "Cute? Yes, of course," he said. "She's also dangerous."

"When did we become afraid of living dangerously?" asked Cat.

"We have a lot more to lose these days," replied Cesare. "All our long years of hiding in the shadows have paid off. Excuse me if I want to hold on to things. Can you tell me what your intentions are with Eric and Bill's progeny?"

"Eric's child might be hurt and angry, but I doubt that she would ever betray him," replied Cat.

"So?"

"That means that we can't trust her," replied Cat.

"And Jessica? It would be almost a kindness to put her out of her misery."

Cat turned on Cesare's lap and looked into those brown eyes that were a darker shade than hers. Her hand stroked his chest and he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. Of course, Cesare was as much of a killer as she was. She still remembered those lessons with Jacabo and him as they instructed her on the finer arts of taking another's life.

"We don't have any mercy, remember?" asked Cat.

"She's an unwanted stray," said Cesare.

"We've taken in strays before."

Cesare leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Killing her maker might put a kibosh on any warm and fuzzy feelings for you."

"She just might be smart enough to see that I am giving her the freedom to decide her own fate," replied Cat.

"And if she decides to stand with her maker against us?"

"Then, we kill her," replied Cat.

Cat got out of his lap and pulled him up with her, smiling. "Come, let's go join the party."

Cat, with Cesare in tow, moved into the club. Cesare was wearing black leather pants and a soft satiny blue shirt that was open at the collar. He was just as attractive in these modern clothes as he had been five hundred years ago, thought Cat. Cat had chosen what might be considered an unusual outfit. But, was there a dress code for vampires that she didn't know about? As she had loved to do as a young girl, she was dressed in masculine attire. Well, 18th century masculine attire, she thought. She wore supple, black leather riding boots that came up over her knees. Tight, silk breeches that were a soft blue color were tucked into them. She wore a long, brocade silk coat that was decorated by lavish embroidery and a matching vest. A lace trimmed white silk shirt did duty as her doublet and it was held in place with a large sapphire pendant that was trimmed in diamonds. She left her hair straight. She didn't mind the boyish attire and, more importantly, it allowed for a free range of motion. A simple fact that could never be overlooked since a smart vampire didn't sacrifice his or her chances of survival to the whims of fashion.

Through the dim interior and the crowd of invited vampires, she eyed Jessica and her date, Jason Stackhouse. Who would have thought that she would have brought Sookie's brother to them like a lamb to the slaughter, thought Cat. Jason was starting to feel uncomfortable as he realized that he was the only human in sight. There were humans here, thought Cat with a smile, but they weren't exactly guests. He suddenly gripped Jessica's hand and leaned into her ear. Even across the room, Cat could hear his words perfectly.

"Um, Jess, I'm not sure that this was such a great idea," he said.

"Maybe, we're just early," whispered Jessica back to him.

Cat whispered to Cesare, "Let's start this party."

At a signal from her the lights dimmed even further and a live band began to play a hard, driving song. A few vampires milled around the floor in front of the band and danced, but most others moved onto the sofas that were tucked away in little alcoves that offered a small degree of privacy. Waitresses moved among the tables and delivered only the kinds of drinks that vampires thirsted for. With Cesare at her heels, Cat strode towards Jessica and Jason. Cesare watched her back as he had for hundreds of years. She flashed a winning smile to Jessica as she reached her.

"I'm glad that you decided to come," she said.

Before Jessica could reply, Cat moved in a circle around Jason and leaned in and sniffed him. "Is this for me?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Jessica, in confusion.

"Your….date," replied Cat. "Is he a gift for me?"

Of course, Cat knew that Jason wasn't, but she didn't give Jessica time to deny her assumptions. "How thoughtful of you," she said, brightly. Cat grabbed Jason's hand and, with a jerk, she propelled him away.

"Whoa, hold on there," sputtered Jason. He tried to resist, but found that Cat was much stronger than she looked. He looked over his shoulder in panic, "Jessica!"

"Relax," said Cesare, leaning into her ear. "She's only having a little fun with you."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Jessica, her eyes watching Cat and Jason with nervousness.

"Absolutely," Cesare said, offering her his arm. "Come on, she's waiting for us."

Cat had pulled Jason into a circular sectional and moved in closer to him on the plush velvet cushions. Jason's state of panic slightly went down as Jessica took a seat next to him. Cesare sat next to her on the other side.

"He's cute," said Cat with a smile and running a hand through his hair. "Does he taste as good as he looks?"

"I…I've never bitten him," admitted Jessica.

Cat exchanged a look with Cesare and a wicked smile soon played across her lips. "Oh, this is just too delicious," she said. "Can I ask why not?"

"Hey, that's personal," interrupted Jason.

"Let the grownups talk," purred Cat and squeezing his shoulder.

"I didn't want our relationship to be just about the blood," said Jessica.

"But, he already has your blood, doesn't he?" asked Cat.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jessica back.

"The cart is already before the horse, child," replied Cat. "Whether you admit it or not, it's already just about the blood. His reactions can't be trusted, for even fledgling blood such as your own has too much influence over him."

"I don't what you are talking about, but-" began Jason.

But, Cat's lips thinned into a straight line in annoyance. "Yes, you certainly don't know what we are talking about. These are vampire matters and above that pretty little vacant head of yours."

She turned back to Jessica. "You hold too much sway over his heart. You can never be sure if his feelings are completely real or not. I don't mean to lesson your attraction to him, but you need to be realistic about matters."

"I don't understand," said Jessica.

"If you have built some kind of relationship with him before you gave him your blood, then that would be a different matter. I ask you did Jason ever notice you before he had your blood?" said Cat.

Jessica bit her lip and was silent. Her hands fluttered against her dress and smoothed the skirt down.

"That's why a vampire doesn't give his blood to a human lightly. Blood changes things, my dear," said Cat. "It's magic cannot be denied or undone."

"Are you saying that Jason doesn't care for me?" asked Jessica.

"That's a question that only you can answer," replied Cat. She shrugged and then said, "But, the bigger question is why you continue to act as if you were a human."

"I know that I'm a vampire," growled Jessica.

"We don't have to play by human rules or live by their morals," said Cat. "Look around. These are vampires behaving as vampires. They don't care what human society thinks about them."

At that moment, a line of attractive male and female humans came into the bar. The males work tight jockey briefs in red that clearly outlined the shape of their cocks. The girls wore simple red slip dresses. They stopped, as if on display, and waited. Jessica could hear a pin drop as all the noise stopped. Then, vampire after vampire got up and pulled a human away and took them back to those intimate couches.

"What's going on?" asked Jessica, in a hushed voice.

"Some vampires like to play with their food," replied Cat with a smile. "You did realize that this was a sex party, didn't you?"

"What?" gasped Jessica. "I can't stay."

She moved to get up and Cesare pushed her back down while Cat pushed down Jason. "Nobody is going to make you do anything that you don't want to," said Cat. "Trust us."

The music started up again and Cat leaned in front of Jason and kissed her. Softly, she licked at Jessica's lips until she parted them for her. Then, she boldly swept her tongue into Jessica's mouth in an assault that left the girl vampire softly mewling in shock and desire. When she felt Jessica's tongue tentatively come out and dance with hers, she gave a satisfied noise. She pulled out of the kiss to see Jason watching them with wide eyes that weren't exactly shocked or appalled.

"That's kinda hot," he muttered.

Cat turned back to Jessica and said, "Don't be afraid of what you are or what you want. Join me."

Cat leaned into Jason and kissed him. At first, he stiffened until Cat grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled to Jason and caressed him with it. Jessica moved to his lips and she and Cat tasted them together, causing Jason to moan in response. Cat stroked his leg and looked over to Cesare with a smile. She then grabbed a handful of Jason's hair and began to force him down to the floor.

"Wait a minute here," he bristled.

"Silly human," murmured Cat, locking her eyes with his and glamouring him. "We call the shots here. Now, be a good boy and take care of your mistress's needs."

Jessica sat in shock on the sofa as Jason knelt on the floor before her and started raising her dress up her thighs. When he began to pull her panties out of the way, she squirmed on the seat. "You glamoured him," she said.

"Guilty," replied Cat with a devilish smile. "But, if it gets him to go down on you, can you argue with the results?"

"But, that's not the point," argued Jessica. But her further protests were cut off as Jason dipped his tongue between her thighs. "Oh, God, that feels wonderful."

Jessica tried to shove her dress down and cover herself, but Cat gently took her hands and stopped her. She kissed her on the cheek and nodded to Cesare. He leaned in and kissed Jessica on the throat as she gave another loud moan of pleasure. Gently, he slipped the tiny strap of her dress off her shoulder and slowly pulled it down to expose her breast for him. As he took her breast into his mouth and vigorously suckled it, Jessica threw her head back with a sigh as her fangs dropped down. Cat leaned in and gently licked at them and moved to her ear.

"A human between your thighs and a vampire on your breast," she whispered. "Have you ever felt anything this good?"

"N-no," gasped Jessica.

"Do you want it to stop?"

"N-no, I don't," admitted Jessica, her voice barely a whisper.

Cat trailed her tongue along the outline of Jessica's ear, causing her to shiver. "Good girl," she said. She softly kissed Jessica's ear and added, "But, don't you want feel his hard cock sliding into your mouth and taste him on your tongue?"

"Who?" gasped Jessica who was becoming undone by the efforts of Jason and Cesare.

"If you can hold back those dainty fangs of yours, why the vampire, of course," replied Cat. "He's exceptional, in every way."

Cat smiled as Jessica opened her eyes that were clouded with lust and ran her hands over Cesare. She pulled aside his shirt in desperation and her fingers began to fumble with his belt buckle. "Yes, I want it all," she murmured.

"Jessica!" a shout rang out and all the noise in the bar stopped. Every head turned and stared at the intruder and then moved back to look at Jessica. Jessica dropped her hands from Cesare's pants and tried to close her thighs, but Jason was still between them, furiously tonguing her. She tried to push him off her.

"Shit," she hissed. "This isn't happening."

Cat flashed a smirk to Cesare and said, "Party crashers, there's always at least one."

**A/N: **It doesn't seem that Cat is too surprised at the party crasher. While Cat is seducing Jessica and causing her to question how she wants to live, she isn't being totally cruel to her. If Jessica remains a loyal child of Bill's, she is Cat's enemy and as such she won't receive any mercy from her. But, even though Bill and Jessica bonded a little in season 4, on the whole he has viewed her as a punishment and hasn't been very fatherly.

I don't think that it's too hard to guess who the party crasher is, although I didn't give away the identity.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This chapter starts exactly where the last one left off with the scene at _Dark Mercies. _

Chapter 13

I

"Out!" yelled Bill.

Most of the vampires in the bar moved out of the bar in a rush of air. However, Cat and Cesare stayed where they were. Cat leaned down and pulled a dazed Jason up from between Jessica's legs. With a squeak, Jessica pulled her skirt down over her knees and sat in mortification on the cushions. With her eyes locked on Bill, Cat pulled Jason beside her and licked a broad swath across his cheek. Bill's lips lifted in a snarl and in a flash he moved to the sectional. Cesare's shirt was still open and exposed his lean torso that extended for several inches past his belly button. His belt buckle was still undone from Jessica's efforts. He raised a dark eyebrow when Bill stopped in front of him, but he didn't try to defend himself. But, Bill raised his arm and followed through with the motion to punch him with all the strength that his vampire powers could deliver. Cesare didn't move a millimeter, nor did the cold gaze from his eyes change. But, Bill's own eyes widened in shock as Cat moved in a blink and caught his hand and stopped the blow from falling. He made an attempt to shake her off, but her grip was like iron on his wrist.

"Nobody touches him," she said. "Without going through me first."

As easily as she would fling a child, Cat tossed Bill up into the air and he flew across the room. Bill tumbled and rolled across the now empty dance floor coming to a stop more than thirty feet away. He slowly stood up and revised his estimate of the threat of the teenage vampire who now strode confidently towards him. The strange attire that she was wearing hid whatever womanly curves she might have and made her appear as a boy, except for the long hair that fell past her shoulders. Her light brown eyes stared at him with an intensity that made him nervous. He'd seen that look before in tigers at the zoo that stared with longing at the humans who were only inches away, but safe behind the glass. He glanced to the door and his driver had come into the bar and stood there waiting for instructions. His human driver who was no match for this girlish vampire dressed as if she were Louis XIV's son or Lestat's little brother. Maybe, she was the French king's daughter, he thought in a crazy moment, since the extravagant King of France surely had bred a bevy of bastards across his kingdom. Her lover or whatever he was kept pace behind her and Bill got the impression that they worked smoothly as a team. Bill suddenly realized that he was in a very bad place.

"Stand down," ordered Bill.

"Make me," she said.

It was a childish taunt that suited her appearance, thought Bill. With an almost feline grace she shifted her direction and effectively cut him off from his driver. The other vampire watched his driver with a keen gaze and Bill knew better than to expect very much on that end. He watched as a small curve played across her lips as she confidently stared at him, the fall of her masculine boots heavy in the quiet of the room.

"You dare," hissed Bill. "I'm your King."

"You are not my king," she replied. "I do not bow to a vampire who is not my equal."

"Oh, shit," gasped Jessica, from the sofa.

Her insult stung and Bill lifted off the floor, hoping that she was earthbound. He could levitate up into the air, although he really couldn't really fly. But, any ability to gain the air was an advantage over an opponent who didn't have such powers. She watched him with eyes that betrayed nothing. In another crazy flash of thought, he realized that he wouldn't want to play poker with her for that almost childlike face gave nothing away. For several long seconds they stayed in this stalemate and he began to hope that she would back down. But, she rose into the air and struck a graceful pose.

"Silly rabbit," she said with a smirk. "Did you really think I would make it that easy for you?"

With a growl, Bill launched himself at her. Bill's driver made a move from the door and Cesare caught him as easily as a weak kitten and forced him to his knees before him without harming him. Cesare's eyes stared at the blur that swirled overhead in the air. Rapid flashes of blue and black gave the only hint of the vampires locked in a battle. But, this battle was exceedingly short as Bill was again flung out where he crashed into a wall with enough force to create a crater. Bill gave a painful sounding gasp and slid to the floor. He looked up to the vampire who still hung in the air. She combed her hand through her tousled hair and examined her nails, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I suggest that you leave, Your Majesty," she said. "Unless you are in the mood for another ass-kicking."

Bill got to his feet and straightened his jacket, but his eyes still blazed. He looked over at Jessica who looked as if she wanted to disappear into the cushions of the sofa.

"Jessica, come here!" he barked.

"But, this is all just a misunderstanding," she began.

"Enough," Bill hissed. "That was an order."

Jessica got up and pulled the still dazed Jason along with her. When she reached Bill, he said, "Get in the car."

Jessica flashed one look over her shoulder at Cat and then dropped her eyes as she walked out the door with Jason. Cesare pulled Bill's driver up and gave him a shove towards the door. He was smart enough to follow Jessica and Jason without any hesitation. Cat alighted on the floor and cocked a hip in an easy pose as she ran her fingers over the large and expensive sapphire brooch at her collar. But, her eyes were focused on only Bill.

"Don't think that this is the end of things," coldly said Bill.

He whirled on his heel and walked out of the club.

xxxxxxxxx

"Just what the hell was going on back there?" demanded Bill.

Bill, Jessica and Jason were in the limousine and Jessica was sitting in embarrassment on the seat opposite him.

"It was a party," she said.

"Naked vampires openly copulating with each other isn't a party," hissed Bill. "That's an orgy."

"I was at an orgy?" asked a bewildered Jason.

"And what the hell is wrong with him?" demanded Bill.

"She…she glamoured him," replied Jessica, not meeting Bill's eyes.

"That is just perfect," hissed Bill. "Not only are you openly behaving like a slattern, but you subjected Sookie's brother to who knows what."

Jessica looked up and her blue eyes flashed with anger. "So, that is what this really is about. It isn't about me at all. It's all about you and Sookie. You could care less what I do as long as I don't embarrass you or do anything to piss off Sookie."

"Jessica," began Bill.

"Oh, stuff it," Jessica hissed. "You don't care for me. You didn't even want me."

"I'm still your maker," Bill said. "And you will behave like a proper young lady."

"I'm not a proper young lady," yelled Jessica, her anger getting the best of her. "And this isn't the 1800's. I'm a vampire. I had enough of a controlling daddy with my human father."

"Is that who you'd choose to be your friends?" scoffed Bill. "Perverted vampires with no compunction at all to harm humans?"

"I didn't see any humans being mistreated," replied Jessica. "As far as I could tell they were enjoying every minute of it."

"And Jason?" asked Bill. "Did he ask to be glamoured?"

"Yeah, just what all did I do back there, anyway?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Jessica, as a red blush crept into her cheeks. She faced Bill and tried to control her emotions.

"I'm not like you are," she said. "I don't hate what I am. Is what we are really so terrible?"

"Those vampire are killers," replied Bill.

"How do you know?" asked Jessica. "Is it because that's what you used to be?"

A pained look came into Bill's eyes and he didn't reply. An awkward silence lingered in the limo until Bill broke it.

"I forbid you to associate with that vampire and her ilk," said Bill, sternly. Bill looked to the driver and added, "Make a detour to Fangtasia."

Jessica's eyes widened. "What are going to do to her?"

"That 's not your concern anymore," replied Bill. "This discussion is over."

II

"Let me get this straight," said Eric. "A cross-dressing child vampire just kicked your ass and you want me to arrest her? Is that about right?"

Eric was sprawled out in his chair at Fangtasia. He had refused to stand in Bill's presence and he couldn't help but feel satisfaction when his actions only served to infuriate Bill even more. It was petty, but he couldn't help himself. He also did little to hide his amusement over Bill's predicament. He gave Bill a little headshake and said, "Really, Bill, you should pick on someone your own size."

"This is no laughing matter," hissed Bill. "And, she isn't a child. She might look like Lestat's little brother, but she's old."

"Older than you?" asked Eric with an eyebrow raise. "That isn't exactly saying much."

"I want you to get off your ass and do your job," said Bill, his voice rising.

Several of Eric's customers turned at the sound of Bill's rising temper. Bill was like a buzz kill and if he didn't get King Bill out of his bar he would drive his paying customers away.

"Just what do you want me to do with her?" asked Eric. "Give her a spanking?"

"I've had enough of your insolence," replied Bill. "Don't you even know what is going on in your area? I walked into a full-on orgy."

"How shocking, vampires having sex with each other," said Eric. "Did you learn any new tricks?"

Bill's lips thinned to an almost invisible line. "They are breaking the law."

"It is a private club," replied Eric. "Or are you now legislating what vampires do in the private?"

"Just do your job or I'll find someone else to replace you," hissed Bill.

"I don't know, I doubt that there are too many vampires in your illustrious kingdom who are brave enough to take on Lestat's baby brother," replied Eric, with a smirk.

Bill developed a twitch along his jaw. "Hold her for treason and make sure that you silver her."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Just do it," replied Bill as whirled around and trudged out of Fangtasia, walking stiffly with anger.

III

Eric alighted in the parking lot of _Dark Mercies. _As he had expected it was deserted. He could see a notice on the front door, which read that the club was closed until further notice. Evidently, the little vampire had decided on caution after bitch-slapping the King of Louisiana. He admitted that it was a sight that he wished he could have witnessed. But, he had not been invited to this invitation only place. Of course, he knew about it when it had recently sprung up. And he hadn't heard of any complaints of humans being harmed. Bill was oblivious to the fact that there were plenty of humans who willingly sought out the attentions of vampires. If both the humans and vampires that frequented this place were happy, where was the foul?

Just as he was about to depart, he heard a car door slam from the back. Moving quickly around the back, he saw a human female with long bottle blonde hair who was appealingly bent over the hood of her car. She wore a tee shirt and jeans that didn't conceal her soft curves. But, on the ground next to her, he spied a bag with something red and satiny peeking out. Red always was his favorite color. He quietly strode forward and found the girl tinkering with cables on her engine.

"Not now," she hissed. "Couldn't you have made it just one more day? I was supposed to drop you off at the garage tomorrow."

A damsel in distress, he thought. Too bad he wasn't a knight in shining armor. "Excuse me."

She whirled around in fright, which didn't go away as she realized what he was. At least, she was smart enough to be cautious around his kind even if she came to a place like this.

"Um, hello," she muttered.

"Allow me," said Eric, coming closer.

A hesitant and hopeful smile formed on her lips, but Eric ignored her car and zeroed in on her. He stepped before her and her gaze lifted to his eyes and just like that she was trapped. It really was all too easy, since human minds were ridiculously susceptible to manipulation.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eric.

"Trying to go home, since I guess the King shut the place down."

"Do you work here?"

"Sort of" she replied.

I guess that I need to spell it out, thought Eric with a little frown. "What exactly do you do here?"

"I let vampires bite me," she replied.

"And you get paid for this?"

She nodded and quoted a very generous price. She must be a tasty little morsel, he thought, resisting the urge to try a free sample.

"Who attacked the King?"

"The King attacked them, first," she said.

"Them?"

"They run the club," she said. "Charles and Kate Alexander, they were making out with some redheaded vampire. That made the King angry."

It must have been Jessica, thought Eric with a smile. Little Jessica was having a little bite of forbidden fruit. Eric thought Bill was probably just worried about his reputation, since he could be such a prude.

"Tell me about this Kate."

"She isn't what she appears to be," she replied.

Eric raised an eyebrow. Maybe this human was more perceptive than he had given her credit for. "Do you know where I can find this Charles and Kate?" he asked.

"I heard that they are staying on Starling Road in an old plantation," she said. "They have parties there, but I've never gone."

"You will call a cab, tonight, and have your car towed," said Eric, pulling out his wallet and handing her some money. "Understand?"

"Yes," she murmured. "Of course."

Eric swung away and severed his influence over her. Okay, he made sure that his business card was tucked into the money that he handed her. He wasn't a total good Samaritan. And tasty and pretty dancers were hard to find. That old plantation was a home that Eric was familiar with. He had met none other than the Authority's Catherine Vincent there. Interesting, to say the least. Eric pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes, my liege," said Eric in mock reverence. "The wicked little vampire has fled the scene of the crime without a trace."

There was a pause and Eric replied. "No, I have absolutely no idea where to look for your teenage nemesis, Bill."

IV

Eric hovered, hidden within the shadows of one of the large oak trees that grew around the mansion. The place was well-guarded with crews of vampires that patrolled the grounds. He would have been more concerned, but the Authority members were always a cautious group. Except for figureheads like Nan Flanagan, they stayed in the shadows. Again, he felt a twinge of fear that he had not heard from Nora in quite some time. He had sent her another email, since he couldn't reach her by phone. There was an air of foreboding that he was smart enough to pay attention to. Which was why he was practically perched in this tree tonight like a stalker.

Suddenly, a vampire who had to be Bill's Fight Club opponent came out the front door and walked onto the columned porch. She must have ditched her elaborate, cross-dressing threads since she wore pink camouflage pants and a black leather jacket. He was too far away to see much of anything except that she appeared physically youthful with a slender figure and long, straight brown hair. He expected to see a car brought forward for her, so it was a complete surprise when she took to the air and flew off. Gifted, he thought, for one so young. Billy was seriously outclassed.

He flew after her, but stayed only close enough to trail her and not alert her to his presence. She flew straight and true back towards Shreveport. Her journey finally ended and she hung in the air outside a window. Eric watched her rap on the glass and saw a dark-haired boy appear on the other side. He opened the window with a smile and in an instant the little vampire was inside. She wrapped her arms and legs around the boy and began kissing him as he awkwardly managed to shut the window and hold onto to her at the same time. With the boy still carrying her, they moved out of view. Well, he had done worse things than this, thought Eric as he hovered closer. The window was the boy's bedroom and he saw the two of them entwined on the bed as clothes were being carelessly cast aside. In short order, they began to move as one with the vampire on top. She rode the boy's cock as skillfully has he had seen her handle the stripper pole at Catherine Vincent's party. He was close enough to see his teasing little stripper from the party quite well, now. Her beautiful face was etched in pleasure and those small, but perfectly proportioned breasts gently swayed with her movements. That sleek, nubile body wasn't one that he would soon forget. Pam might have a thing for pretty faces, but he never forgot a shapely ass. His cock twitched as he watched the scene, which played out like his own personal porno. She likes her toys and she likes being the one in control. Birds of a feather, he thought. He smiled to himself. She was an intriguing mix of little girl looks and lethal powers. His stint with a nice girl hadn't worked out so well. You should stick with what you know, he thought, and besides bad girls were so much more fun.

Cat stared down and watched the rippled muscles of the boy's abdomen as he moved so deliciously against her. He groaned and arched upwards, seeking to touch her even more deeply. So when he started talking to her, she was surprised that he could hold a conversation given his efforts.

"H-how old are you?" he gasped.

"Ancient, compared to you, my little grasshopper," she replied with a smile.

He gripped her hips. "You look so young."

"But, how do I feel?"

"So, amazing," he panted. "So…tight."

"Then, why are we wasting our time, talking," she smirked, as she leaned down and kissed him and teased him with her tongue. "We only have till dawn and I want to spend every moment, just like this."

She arched her back and moved back onto him, causing him to softly cry out as he moved between her legs with renewed vigor. His breath caught as he said, "I don't know if I can last that long if we keep going like this."

"Put yourself in my hands," she whispered. "I know just how to tease every last ounce of passion out of your eager flesh, never fear."

He stopped for a moment and those unique aquamarine eyes searched her own. "I'm not just a booty call, am I?"

She tousled his hair with a hand and eased her body back onto his rigid shaft, squeezing and caressing him until the boy's eyes rolled up in his head and he groaned loudly.

"Do you really care?" she asked.

The boy panted out a soft yes and opened those beautiful eyes to gaze upon her again. Her lips parted and she felt a twinge of regret. He was much too sweet for her. So innocent. Had she ever been this untarnished, even as a human? Then, he started moving into her again as he gripped her hips to intensify the sensations. She stared into those half-lidded, compelling eyes and felt the impending wave of an orgasm about to wash over her. She forgot her brief moment of nobler intentions and shamelessly rode him. I am, what I am, she thought. After five hundred years, she had few illusions. But, she could pretend, couldn't she?

"I adore you, grasshopper," she moaned, as she shuddered over him. "Like no other."

**A/N: **I gave Cat and Cesare the aliases of Alexander since their father was Pope Alexander VI. Cat laid the smackdown on Bill and drove a wedge between Jessica and Bill.

I can see Eric having little sympathy for Bill and being just a little too amused by the entire affair. We should also note that Eric isn't exactly sharing all his intel with Bill. I did get a kick over creeper Eric following Cat. He just might be crushing over her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Whoops, I noticed that I labeled last chapter as thirteen, when it was twelve. Eric continues to spy on Cat. He witnesses her encounter with another predator. But, does he gain any insights into how she thinks and feels? And has he figured out who she is?

Lucrezia, as Catherine Vincent, meets again with Bill and Eric at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 13

Predators

The vampire had left the boy while the night was still dark. The boy was splayed out on rumpled sheets, sleepy and exhausted. Eric watched her kiss him softly on the cheek from his vantage point. He had watched entirely too much of their little romp in the sheets. So much so, that he had tuned them out after a while and simply waited for the vampire to finish with the boy. She had dressed quickly and didn't dawdle by wasting her time cuddling with the human. Eric surmised that she had gotten what she came for. Still, she sweetly kissed the boy goodbye and made the effort to charm him. He was a prized pet, thought Eric. She surprised him by leaving through the front door, since he had expected her to exit the same way that she had come, through the window. Hovering in the air above, he watched her take to the streets. Was she hunting? He had seen her feed on the boy, rather erotically, in fact. Her bite had only served to heighten the boy's excitement. He had twisted and writhed under her, coming with her fangs embedded in his neck. She totally owned him, but she still took the time to ensure that he had enjoyed every minute of it. It was a consideration that many vampires overlooked.

Through the dark and lonely streets, he watched the vampire called Kate make her way. Of course, Eric knew that Kate Alexander wasn't her real name, just like Northman hadn't been his human name. Vampires who lived long enough had a long string of names. Names that they used and discarded throughout the long centuries. Before the Great Revelation, a vampire had to continually move on and change his or her identity in order to keep from drawing unwanted human attention. Although, sometimes, a vampire liked to take a name that was a clue to the person that they used to be. Darling Kate had a history. Every vampire did, but Eric was sure that hers was just more interesting. He would have thought that a vampire like her would have been paying more attention to her surroundings, since she seemed unaware of his presence. But, he continued to follow her soundlessly from above and gave her no overt clue to his presence. He could be stealthy when he needed to be. And, her eyes were only focused on someplace within herself. Her physical appearance seemed to indicate that she was just a melancholy, angst driven teen who had snuck out of her parents home for a little adventure. She would fool any humans that she encountered. Her physical appearance was striking and deceptively nonthreatening. He was sure that it had lulled many a victim into a false sense of security. She had been playing with Bill. But why? She could wipe the floor with him using her little finger. Why expose herself to Bill? There had to be something in it for her. He just didn't know what it was.

Lost in her thoughts, Eric watched this Kate ventured into a seedier part of town. The only humans out on the streets at this hour and in this place were up to no good. Eric watched as she garnered the attention of several unsavory humans. Their keen eyes appraised her as just being a lost little girl. A walking victim, she appeared helpless among a pack of wolves. As she walked along, one broke from the pack and settled in behind her. He wore baggy dark jeans and a white muscle tee shirt that showed off a body that he hadn't come by naturally. Many hours of weight-lifting had carved out excessively large muscles. His facial hair was groomed into a purposefully scruffy look. His eyes were dark and they traveled over every inch of Kate's body. Surprisingly, white and perfect teeth appeared in a smile as he moved in closer. Eric's keen vampire hearing could hear their conversation perfectly and he followed closely enough to observe.

"Hey, there, why don't you stop and talk a while."

"Not interested," the vampire called Kate replied, never slowing down or even looking at him.

"Don't be like that," he whined. "You lost or something?"

"Lost? Yes, that's a good word for what I am."

"I can take care of you, Angel Eyes," he said. "You could be my number one lady. So what's your name?"

"Angel Eyes."

"See, I knew a vision like you had to have a name like that," he chuckled.

"As a grown man do you usually hit on children?" she asked.

He gave a low whistle. "You ain't no child, Angel Eyes. I'm sure that ain't no virgin pussy between your legs."

Her step faltered for a brief second, but she continued on with her unwanted suitor at her heels. "Are you always this charming?"

"You bring it out in me."

She turned a corner and they disappeared from view of his friends. None followed since he had staked his claim on her. That was when he grabbed Kate and dragged her into a dark alley. He held her by the hair and pulled her farther into the darkness. Eric watched, but he didn't interfere. She hardly needed his help.

"I show you, Bitch, that I mean business," he growled, now. All the pretense of flirtation was over and the human's true colors had come through. He slammed her face first into a wall and pressed in against her, rubbing his groin against her backside as his fingers began fumbling at her pants. Eric froze a moment in indecision. Was she just going to allow this human to defile her?

"Wait," she said.

"Are you going to beg, Bitch?" he taunted. "If you get down on your knees and suck my cock, I just might let you off easy. That is, if you got any talent."

"I want to see you face while you fuck me here against this wall," she replied. "It gets me off."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" he said, with a smile. "And here I thought that I was going to get a fighter."

He let her turn around, but kept his hand on her throat. His other hand began to grope her breast. "I knew you wanted my dick," he mumbled.

"Actually, I don't," she replied.

His head jerked up to see her grin at him. Before he could react, she backhanded him across the alley. He collided with an overflowing garbage can and fell to the ground as refuse spilled out on top of him. He lifted his eyes in fear, now. A trickle of blood marred his lips and he wiped his tongue over it, tasting his own blood.

"You picked the wrong little girl to rape, tonight," she calmly said.

"What are you, some sort of karate expert?"

"Are you really this dumb?" she replied. She dropped her fangs with a snick that seemed to echo down the deserted alley. The man cowered and shakily got to his feet.

"Shit, I didn't mean it," he said. He ducked his head and begged, all of his previous aggressive manners forgotten.

"Oh, yes, you did," she said, stepping closer. "You would have used me and thrown me away. You've done it before, haven't you?"

"No, you got me all wrong," he said, backing up until his back hit the wall. "I wouldn't have hurt you."

"You're a terrible liar," she said. She had reached him now and grabbed him by his throat. He tried to force her hand off him, but found that no matter how hard he pulled against her fingers, they wouldn't move a millimeter. That was when he attempted to pull his gun out of his pants. In a blink, she pulled it out of his hands. She let him go a second to examine his weapon.

"A very nice piece, if I do say so myself," she replied. Her fingers caressed the barrel and she looked down the sights. She then pressed the barrel of the gun into his forehead and flicked the safety off.

"Please, don't shoot me," he begged, as he peed his pants.

"Now, who's begging?" She replied, moving her foot to avoid her pee that dribbled down his leg. She eased the gun off his forehead and fingered the safety back on, as she put it into the waistband of her pants. With that she grabbed one of his hands around the wrist and rose into the night sky, pulling his body along with hers. Eric watched as the man kicked into the air and screamed. But, his cries rang out into the dead of silence. Eric was the only witness and he certainly wasn't going to lift a finger to help this vile example of humanity. Plus, he was curious as to what she was going to do to him. Her would-be rapist had chosen the wrong victim, tonight. Higher and higher, she climbed. She held the man with one hand and he flailed uselessly and shrieked at her. As she was occupied with the human, she didn't notice that he trailed after them.

"Shut up or I'll drop you," she told him. The man had the sense to keep quiet and Eric watched them fly over the rooftops of a sleeping city where most humans were safe in their beds. She finally paused over an apartment building that was over six stories high. She let the man go and he dropped to the roof with a thud. She gracefully alighted after him. Eric had to find cover on a nearby building and missed part of their conversation. But, the slight breeze that blew seemed to carry their words to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, backing up from her

"It seemed like as good as spot as any," she replied.

"Good for what?"

"For your death, of course," she said.

"Please, let me go."

"You'll get the same mercy from me that I would have gotten from you," she replied.

"You ain't so high and mighty," he replied. "You're just as much of a killer as me."

"How true," she replied, with a little smile. "But, I'm much better at it and I have much more experience. I usually don't do freebies, but in your case, I've decided to make an exception."

She walked towards him and he stared helplessly into those big, brown vampire eyes. Eric knew that she was glamouring him.

"How many?" she whispered, the sound barely reaching Eric's ears.

"I don't even remember," he said. "Ten, twenty. They are all the same, just a piece of ass."

A pained expression came over her beautifully, calm face. "How funny that your human victims will finally receive their justice at the hands of vampire. Now, turn around and jump."

The man simply stepped to the ledge and leaped off. The little vampire stood still for a moment as she waited for the sounds of the man's death. She then pulled out the man's gun and wiped off her fingerprints with her tee shirt. Eric watched her drop it down an air vent where it would probably never be found. She rose again into the sky and headed away, back in the direction of the old plantation on Starling Road. Eric watched as she winked out of sight. She was an enigma, this little vampire. She killed in a cold and calculating manner. Most vampires would have killed the human in the alley in a fit of rage. But, he had known that she wouldn't lose control like that. She was much too much of a professional to let her emotions rule over her. Breaking through the walls that she had built up around herself was the only way to get to her. The only way to cause her to make a mistake. Much easier said than done, thought Eric. Was he going to tell Bill just who his adversary was? Not a chance. He needed every advantage that he could get.

X X X X

Bill and Eric were once again summoned to the plantation on Starling Road. There wasn't a party going on tonight. The home was quiet, but filled with the Authority's guards who seemed to be on a higher alert than before. The minute that he had alighted, he found several weapons locked on him. He was sure that they carried bullets that were deadly to vampires. The guards slowly lowered their weapons from him, but their vampire eyes carefully watched him. They would not be as easy as Nan's guards to dispatch. As he stepped up on the wide porch that was held aloft by several impressive columns, he saw Bill's limousine making it's way down the drive. He was waved inside and into the same study as before. Catherine Vincent sat behind the same old, antique desk. He studied her more closely this time until her eyes flickered to him in the same curiosity. She wore her blonde hair loose. She was a lovely vampire who he would have remembered if he had ever met her. Nor, had he ever heard of her. His further thoughts were interrupted as Bill came into the study. There weren't any chairs present this time for him and Bill to sit on. Eric was sure that was on purpose. Bill stood, nervously. Eric wasn't the only one who noticed that two guards stayed behind them at the door. Four other guards were in position behind Catherine Vincent, two on each side.

"Greetings," Catherine Vincent said.

"Why have I been summoned here?" asked Bill. "This is highly irregular."

"Do you meant that because you are a king that you are above me?" she asked.

Bill neither denied nor affirmed her statement and she smiled. "I have seen many kings over my lifetime, back in the days when noble blood once determined who had the right to sit on a throne."

"Human royal bloodlines are irrelevant," replied Bill.

"Assuredly, a human who lived and died as a Civil War soldier only a hundred and seventy years ago would think so. There are many vampires who have descended from the most ancient of vampire bloodlines who might not agree with you."

Her eyes turned to Eric for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

"I wasn't aware that the Authority had gone elitist," said Bill.

Catherine Vincent decided to ignore Bill's comment and turned to the matter at hand. "I brought you here because my investigator has turned up some rather unsettling evidence."

"If I'm being accused of something," said Bill. "I demand to face my accuser."

Catherine Vincent studied him. "The evidence speaks for itself. As to the character of my investigator, I can assure you that she is above suspicion."

"And why is that?" demanded Bill.

"Because I have known her for centuries," replied Catherine Vincent. She nodded to the guards and one of them opened the double doors to the study. A large container was wheeled inside by a vampire who was a member of the household staff. He looked over to Ms. Vincent, waiting for her orders.

"Open it," she said.

The vampire lifted the lid and the odor of decomposition quickly filled the room. Bill pulled out a handkerchief and held it to his nose, but Eric and the other vampires simply wrinkled their noses.

"Take a look, Your Majesty," she said.

Bill took a few closer, but Eric already knew what was inside. Catherine Vincent's voice continued. "You see the remains of Nan Flanagan's guards. Gruesomely beheaded and murdered. I find it highly curious that those remains were found on your property."

"That doesn't mean that they were her guards," replied Bill.

"Well, humans have dental records, Bill, that can be used to identify their remains," she said. "But, my investigator also found these."

She tossed a small, clear vial to Bill and he caught it as it rattled in his hand. His eyes widened as he gazed at the contents. Two vampire fangs lay inside.

"This doesn't prove anything," said Bill.

"You will have a chance to argue your case," she said. "A special magistrate has been dispatched to rule on this shocking evidence. It will be held tomorrow night at old industrial area by the railroad tracks in Shreveport. Don't be late."

Bill nodded to Eric. "And what about him? Is he accused as well?"

"Sheriff Northman presence is mandatory," she smoothly said. "As a material witness, he will be required to give his testimony."

"Will this investigator be present?" asked Bill.

"You can depend on it," she replied. "Until tomorrow night, Your Majesty."

Bill stared at being so dismissed, his lips drawn into a thin line. But, he should be grateful that he wasn't being thrown in silver chains, thought Eric. Without another words, Bill turned and left the study. The Authority representative coolly turned her gaze on him.

"Is there something that you wish to say to me, Sheriff?" she asked.

"I'm sure that I will have the opportunity to speak my mind at the ruling," he said.

"I'm sure that you are right," she replied. "Many things will come to light, of that, I can assure you."

**A/N: **I do believe that the net is closing in around Bill and Eric. A magister is never good news. Is Eric going to be treated differently? Or, are they just leading him to believe that?

I will say that even if Eric has figured out that Kate Alexander is Caterina, he still would not know who her maker is.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Cat and Russell continue to manipulate everyone. This chapter includes a scene of torture of a sexual nature. I'm just giving a forewarning in case that might be offensive to some.

Chapter 14

I

"Why have I been brought here?" demanded Senator Evans.

"Somebody wants to see you," replied Cat. She had her hand on his arm and propelled him into the room. Senator Evans saw a large and formally attired study. Long, silk drapes adorned windows that ran from the floor to the lofty ceiling. Highly oiled and polished paneling made up the walls and a delicate chandelier gave off a low light. Cat walked forward with Senator Evans in tow but when he saw the figure sitting behind the desk, he began to falter.

"No, it can't be," he gasped.

"Surprise, surprise," said Russell in a sing-song voice. "Perhaps we should let our guest take a seat, my dear, before he does a face plant on the carpet."

"As you wish," replied Cat. She pushed the Senator down into a chair placed before the desk and continued on to perch on the edge of the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at Senator Evans.

"You didn't frighten him, did you?" asked Russell as the human sat in the chair and stared at them with bugged eyes.

"Who me?"

"I forget who I'm dealing with sometimes," muttered Russell. "My apologizes, Senator. My associate can be a little brusque at times."

"But…you're dead."

"Then, I must be a ghost," chuckled Russell.

Senator Evan's eyes flashed between Russell and the female vampire sitting on the edge of the desk. Russell was wearing a formal black tuxedo and his companion was wearing a light-weight trench coat over black slacks and expensive Italian shoes. He had been snatched from his party as he had escaped for a breath of fresh air. He didn't know which vampire scared him more. Psycho killer Russell or that quiet vampire who told him to stop whining in the car or she would throw him out the window. They were driving over 50 miles per hour at the time and he didn't think that it had been an idle threat.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged.

"My dear boy," replied Russell. "You have me all wrong. You're quite safe, I assure you. You see, I was suffering from a little mental breakdown before. I'm really nothing like the person who killed that news anchorman on television."

"He went a little off the tracks," said Cat. "Completely understandable if you knew the circumstances behind what happened."

"What…what circumstances?"

"My dear, could you elaborate for the dear Senator," asked Russell. "It's still a painful subject for me."

"Of course, Russell," replied Cat. She turned her eyes to Senator Evans. "You see it was all just a misunderstanding. Russell Edgington has spent untold hundreds of years being a law abiding member of society. He was the King of Mississippi and there isn't a smirch upon his record before that unfortunate incident. What the public doesn't know is that Russell was under extreme mental duress at the time. His child and consort of seven hundred years had been brutally murdered."

"I'm terribly sorry," said Senator Evans, cautiously.

"Because the perpetrator was a vampire, he couldn't bring his grief out into the open," said Cat. "And as hard as it is to believe, the vampire authorities at the time turned a blind eye to his plight."

"Why would they do something like that?"

"Simple politics, Senator," replied Cat. "They thought that such a high profile crime would sully the public image of vampires and they didn't want anything to interfere with the passing of the Vampire Rights Amendment. This lack of justice drove Russell Edgington over the edge and caused him to lash out at the very vampires who had refused to listen to him. Your unfortunate newscaster was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Tragic," murmured Russell. "Not one of my better moments."

"Now, I'm happy to say that there is new leadership in the vampire high council. They have taken another look at the incident and have been much more understanding. During this year that Russell has been presumed dead, he has been under the constant care of the best vampire medical doctors in the world. They had conducted numerous tests and found that Russell had suffered from a temporary mental breakdown and wasn't responsible for that rather unfortunate incident," said Cat.

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Senator Evans.

"I'm saying that I can provide sworn medical statements that will shed light on Russell's actions. I have all the documentation that is needed by vampire and human experts," said Cat. "I also have met with the family of that unfortunate newscaster and explained to them the complete circumstances that led to the death of their loved one. After reviewing all the information and hearing a heartfelt apology from Russell, himself, they understand that he wasn't responsible for his actions. Along with his breakdown and that year of confinement, they believe that he had suffered enough."

"How very compassionate of them," replied the Senator.

"Yes, the capacity for love and forgiveness in the human heart always amazes me," said Russell.

"What exactly do you want from me?" asked the Senator.

"I want you to punish the guilty party for this crime that Russell has been held the scapegoat for," said Cat. "And to clear Russell of all charges."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"I've seen your files," said Cat. "Those secret ones that have the dirt on everyone at the capitol. I always knew that your stellar career was based on more than your good looks and charm. You are the go-to man, Senator Evans."

"I think that I can help you," he replied. "Especially if the family will publicly get with the program."

"They'll do whatever is necessary," replied Cat. "Just as you will. I had all your personal files hacked into. My, my, you are a naughty boy. All those undocumented donations that went straight to your overseas accounts. And let's not forget your several mistresses and illicit affairs."

Senator Evans paled. "I'll get it done, you have my word. But, just who is taking the fall?"

"William Compton, the King of Louisiana," replied Cat. "Beside the unfortunate Talbot, we have proof that he also attained his current crown by assassinating the former regent."

Russell made a strangled noise behind Cat and wept. "Such treachery. I invited that mongrel into my own home and he betrayed my trust."

The Senator stood up. "I'll need all your documentation and have all the medical personnel ready to give public testimony."

"The chauffeur will see you home Senator," said Cat. "The rewards for helping us are very lucrative. A large anonymous donation to your Swiss bank account happened just minutes ago. But, know this, I will destroy you if you are foolish enough to try and double cross me."

After the senator left, Russell turned to Cat. "You did make copies of all his personal files, didn't you?"

"How can you even ask that?" replied Cat.

Russell pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Just checking, Princess. Let's celebrate a little."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm, tall, dark and delicious?" replied Russell, kissing her hand again.

"I get first bite," replied Cat.

"How can I ever refuse you, Caterina," replied Russell. He stood up and straightened his jacket and held out a hand to Cat.

"You can't," replied Cat with a smirk. "I know where all your skeletons are buried, Daddy."

Russell chuckled and pulled her into his side as they exited the room. "Are you sure that you're not interested in the consort position? Brains, beauty and ruthlessness are a complete turn-on, you little minx."

II

Bill and Eric entered the formerly abandoned warehouse. But, it was far from abandoned tonight. Laser lights and a driving beat assaulted their ears and eyes. Scores of vampires dressed in party gear were cavorting on the makeshift dance floor. They stopped before an elaborate, gilded chair that was raised up a little platform. A spotlight roved over the crowd and stopped when it illuminated them. The music abruptly cut off and they saw the crowd part as two vampires made their way across the floor. One was the blond authority representative. She wore her hair loose and was dressed in a shimmery sheath dress of pale gold. Holding her hand, was a dark-haired vampire dressed in a fine Italian suit with highly shined and expensive shoes. Bill's frowned as he saw him and Cesare stared boldly back.

"What is he doing here?" asked Bill. "Is he the investigator?"

"He works for her," replied Lucrezia. She made a signal and the lights brightened. A hush fell over the crowd as they again parted. But, this time they dipped their heads in a bow. A tinkling sound accompanied the new arrival as she made her way through the crowd. As she came into view, Bill noticed that she wore silver spurs on her knee-high riding boots. A black velvet jacket that fell to her knees topped a lace-draped white shirt underneath. Bill audibly growled as Cat approached Lucrezia and Cesare. She held out her hand and they each kissed her ring. Cat then stepped up and took a seat on the throne.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Bill. "Who is she?"

"Hello, I'm right here," replied Cat. "It's not polite to talk over my head."

"Arrest her," demanded Bill to Eric.

Cat's eyes crinkled in a smile as she turned her eyes to Eric. "Well, Sheriff, it's your move, I guess."

"I bow to the will of the Authority," said Eric. "Like any good vampire citizen."

Cat turned her eyes back to Bill. "I guess that settles that."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Bill.

"I have many names," replied Cat. "My true name is Caterina Borgia."

"Borgia?" gasped Bill. "I wasn't aware that any Borgias were vampires."

"It was a secret," replied Cat. She made a slight signal and a line of SWAT vampire guards moved in behind Bill and Eric. Cat smiled. "I see my family's reputation precedes me."

"What is going on here?" demanded Bill.

"We're here to discuss the matter of a murdered Authority representative and her guards," replied Cat. She sat forward in her chair and focused on Bill. "Now, I know that you killed her and I'm pretty sure I know why you did it. But, I'd like for you to officially admit your guilt."

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Bill.

"I found her bodyguards remains and her fangs on your property," said Cat. "You were the last known person that she visited. The evidence looks pretty damning to me."

"I demand a trial," hissed Bill.

"This is a trial, idiot," hissed back Cat. She leaned back in her chair and fiddled with the lace on one of her sleeves. "Nan might have been an ice queen, but she kept meticulous records. Every minute detail of your association with her was preserved for prosperity. I had that little laptop that I was found in the same well examined. They managed to restore the hard drive. It contained her private notes. Fascinating reading, I must say. Do you want to know what I found on there?"

Bill fidgeted. "It's still the word of a traitor against mine."

"Alright, I have more," said Cat. She snapped her fingers and two of her guards threw a male figure to the ground before the throne. His shirt was missing and his black hair was disheveled. Numerous vampire bites marred the muscular perfection of his body. He groaned and weakly tried to raise himself up, but his quivering muscles failed him.

"I give you Alcide Herveax," said Cat. "The fourth member in this little romantic thing that all of you have going on. Sookie Stackhouse and her bevy of lovers."

"What have you done to him?" asked Bill.

"Upset that I haven't killed him?" asked Cat. "After all he has banged you sweet little girlfriend, along with Eric, of course. Talk about awkward. How do all of you manage to make that work?"

"Our personal business isn't any concern of yours," hissed Bill.

"I mean you must be jealous, aren't you?" taunted Cat. "Alcide and Eric are so much….bigger than you, if you know what I mean."

"Is this personal knowledge?" sneered Bill.

When Cat's eyes widened slightly at his taunt, Bill looked between her and Eric. "You know her?"

"I know Caterina," replied Eric. "At least, the human she used to be."

"What the fuck is going on, Eric. Are you in league with her?" demanded Bill.

Eric wished fervently that he was in league with Caterina, but he was just as much in the dark as Bill was.

"You can't trust anyone these days," said Cat, with a smile.

"You bastard," hissed Bill. "You would do anything to save your own precious hide, wouldn't you?"

"Back to the subject of Nan Flanagan and your pet, Bill," said Cat. She moved in a flash and grabbed Alcide and pulled him to his knees by the hair. "Even werewolves are susceptible to glamour if you weaken them enough. Allow me to demonstrate."

Cat grabbed Alcide's chin and forced him to look into her eyes. Alcide trembled, but was unable to look away. "Are you intimately acquainted with Sookie Stackhouse, werewolf?"

"Yes," answered Alcide without any inflection.

"Tell me, werewolf, what she is."

"She's a…a fairy," Alcide whispered.

"Good dog," said Cat, letting go of Alcide. "Get him out of here. I can't stand the scent of wet dog any longer."

"I'll kill you before I let you touch her," hissed Bill.

"You kill me?" chuckled Cat. "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Bill looked at her in confusion and Cat added, "Help him out, Eric."

"I would lay off the threats, Bill," said Eric. "You are talking to none other than the Venetian."

"I've been killing for over five hundred years," said Cat. "Do you really think that I'm intimidated by a 170 year old civil war soldier?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Bill disappeared in a blur of vampire speed. Eric watched as none of Cat's guards tried to stop him. Unfortunately that left him alone before the Borgia clan. He recognized Cesare and deduced that Catherine Vincent was none other than Lucrezia. Something was terribly wrong. Somehow the Borgias had pulled off the coup of the millenia. No one, including him, had known that they were even vampires.

"Now, we just have you to deal with, Viking," said Cat.

Eric was silvered and he fell to his knees with a groan. "Throw him in the dungeon. We have catching up to do."

The dungeon was shrouded in darkness, but his vampire eyes could still see. He was all alone in a cement prison, since Alcide had been placed somewhere else. He had also been striped down to his underwear and silvered to a harness that hung from the ceiling. His arms were chained overhead and his feet were shackled to a set of loops embedded in the floor. He had a minute range of motion and every movement only inflamed the silvered flesh that was an open and raw wound. An irritating drip was the only noise and he was close to being driven mad by it. He was a vampire of action and having his freedom so cruelly curtailed was a harsh punishment. However, he was sure that Cat had more in store for him. While he had recognized her during his observations, he had not figured out a way to save himself from whatever she was up to. Which is why he had wound up chained in this basement.

The overhead light flickered on and the door at the top of the stairs opened and stopped his thoughts. Before he could see them, his vampire ears detected one female vampire and one human male coming down the steps. They came into view and Eric saw Cat and a male dressed as a typical fangbanger in black leather. The human carried a black case and followed in her wake. She was dressed in the same clothes as before, but the human helped her out of her jacket and placed the case on a work bench. He flipped it open as Cat moved closer to him.

"Silver looks good on you, Eric," she said.

"It would even better on you, pet," he replied.

"Oh, I'm not your pet, anymore," she said.

"I thought that you were dead."

"That was the idea," said Cat. "Did you mourn me?"

"I did," said Eric. "I searched for you, even glamoured your bereaved mother and visited your grave. I should dug it up to make sure that you were in it."

"Fooled you," smirked Cat. "Now, I hope that you aren't expecting some leniency from me just because you popped my cherry."

Eric locked eyes with her and leered. "I remember your first time well, pet. It was one of my finer moments. You were hiding in a nunnery of all places from me, but I tracked you down. You see I had your blood and you know now how easy it was for me to find you. I wore the robes of priest to get inside to you. I remember that pious little cot that I took on. And every other surface in your room that we fucked on. Good times, my sweet little pet."

"You perverted bastard," Cat hissed, losing some of her precious control.

Eric smiled. "Are you trying to say that you didn't enjoy it?"

"You glamoured me," retorted Cat.

"I glamoured away the pain as a considerate lover," replied Eric. "The rest was all you."

"I remember it a little different," said Cat. "It was just a little demonstration of your power over me. You took my blood, my virginity and you tried to take my soul as well."

"I wanted you in every way that a vampire wants a human," said Eric. "Can you truly blame me for that?"

Cat made an effort to compose herself and held out her hand. The human placed a cat of nine tails in her palm. But, Eric noticed that it had been modified. The tails were adorned by silver beads and she swirled it with a flourish causing the silver beads to tinkle when they crashed against each other.

"My own personal creation," she said. "I never forgot your lessons of pain and pleasure. I thought that I would show you how I have mastered that subject. Now, this human has his own modification."

At a tap from Cat, the human opened his mouth and displaced a tongue piercing. Eric noted uneasily that the stud was silver. The human knelt before him and began to tug down his underwear.

"Stop," demanded Eric, twisting away as far as his restraints would allow.

"I have all the power now, Eric," said Cat. "And we stop when I say so."

"Ooh, nice one," murmured the human, eyeing Eric's cock.

"I've seen it before," replied Cat. "Begin."

At her command, the human moved in and began to stroke and lick Eric who tried to move away from him. He groaned and rattled his silver chains, causing his flesh to be more injured.

"I'll make you pay for this," hissed Eric, closing his eyes and crying out when the human took him in his mouth and the silver stud ran along the length of his cock.

"You aren't really in a position to threaten me," replied Cat. "Besides, I'm sure that he's not the first guy to go down on you."

Cat moved to Eric's rear and lashed him across the buttocks with the whip. He jerked as his skin formed little raw wounds that healed almost immediately. Again and again, Cat rained down the lash on his backside. The pain was intense and knee wobbling, but it only lasted a second and then he healed. It was nothing compared to the agony of having a silver stud slide up and down the length of his erect cock which didn't have the good sense to not be aroused because he was also being sucked off. Cat had only added insult to injury by having a male do it. Of course, she wasn't wrong in her assessment of his sexual history. After all, vampires engaged in all sorts of sexual acts. But, his preference was women which she was well aware of. Vindictive wench.

After an agonizing moment of having that silver stud swirl over the sensitive head of his dick which was accompanied by a savage lash on his backside, Eric rattled and pulled on the chains, furiously trying to free himself to no avail.

"Fuck, how long are you going to torture me like this!"

"Until I decide to stop."

"Fucking brat," hissed Eric. "Know that I'm imagining you on your knees before me with your lips wrapped around my cock."

"Whatever gets you off, Cupcake," replied Cat, delivering another savage blow with the whip.

On and on it went, until Eric hung limply from his wrists because his legs had turned to jello. Every millimeter of his dick has been assaulted by that silver stud and his flesh was highly sensitized until the merest touch of it caused him excruciating pain. His eyes were closed as he was unable to watch the assault on his favored member and he had bitten his tongue to keep the screams from escaping. Finally, after a voracious suction, his cock jerked as he spewed his seed into the male's mouth. At last, he was released and he hung his head in relief. He felt his underwear being tugged back in place and the male gave him a parting kiss over this now flaccid and unblemished member. The sounds of their leaving filled his ears.

"Leaving so soon?" called out Eric.

"I got what I came for," replied Cat.

"If you were to take his place, I could get it up again, pet."

"I'll pass," said Cat.

"I'm not done yet," said Eric.

Cat gave him a measuring stare. "The only hope you have is that ruthless and cunning nature. Use that brain of yours if you want to stay alive."

"You sound as if you almost care."

"Don't count on it."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Some of Caterina's motives are illustrated in a private moment with Eric. This scene concludes with a meeting of Russell and Eric with a compromise offered by Russell and Cat.

Chapter 15

With his hands handcuffed behind him in silver, Eric was escorted up from the dungeon. The rough hands of his guards had redressed him in his own clothes, always careful to have kept him subdued with the silver. He was sure that he wasn't the first prisoner that they had ever handled. They wore black tee shirts and pants and didn't speak to him unless they were giving him an order. He didn't waste any energy trying to get them to talk, since they appeared too well-trained to slip up.

Down the steps of the old plantation, he saw an idling black limousine. The uniformed chauffeur stood at attention and held open the rear door for him. One of the guards stepped forward and unlocked the handcuffs with a key, his strong hands encased in supple leather gloves. Eric raised an eyebrow. Now, this was a surprise. Was it some sort of trick? He glanced around, but saw no one else but the chauffeur and his two guards. The guard pocketed the silver handcuffs and waved to the open door.

"If you would be so kind, Monsieur," he said.

How very polite. Is this let's all pretend that he wasn't tortured in the dungeon the night before and make nice? The guard's eyes were carefully devoid of expression. Eric slipped inside and the chauffeur slammed the door behind him. Settling on a back of seats, Eric looked over and saw Caterina lounging across from him. She sat there as if she didn't have a care in the world, as if she hadn't molested him the night before. She was wearing low-slung black pants with numerous zippered pockets and a pink top that was emblazoned with a glittery crown and the words _Wicked Princess. _Her brown hair was braided into pigtails and she looked very much like the teenager that she had never been. As the limousine began to move, so did Eric. In a flash, he was on the seat next to her with his hand on her throat. He was still twice her age and, in a fair fight, she wouldn't stand a chance. But, he never expected Caterina to fight fair.

"I should kill you for last night," he said.

"Oh, come on," she said with a smirk. "You got off on it, didn't you? It's one thing about males, they can't fake it."

"You little perverted brat," hissed Eric.

"Sticks and stones, Eric," she replied. "Or rather the pot calling the kettle black."

Eric leaned in to her ear. "I never completed your education, pet. There was so much more that I wanted to show you."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Cat. "I'm immune to your wicked charms. I always was."

"Is that right?" asked Eric. He moved and kissed her neck, never letting her out of his grip. She stiffened and Eric smiled against her pale creamy throat. "I've seen the toys that you amuse yourself with. Afraid to let a real vampire between those lovely thighs?"

He sat back and grinned. "Have you been spying on me?" Cat demanded, her eyes flashing in anger.

Eric returned back to his seat and ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring her question. He straightened his leather jacket. "What's going on, Caterina?"

"Cat, nobody calls me Caterina anymore, except for…" she replied.

"Cat, then," said Eric. His eyes roved over her in appraisal. "You've come far, my little pet."

"In case you didn't get the memo, I'm not your pet any longer," replied Cat.

"Such a pity," replied Eric. "For me."

The limo came to a halt and Eric looked out the window as saw a long line of humans. They were dressed in fancy party clothes. Cat got out of the car on her own and held open the door for him. He had little choice in the matter. He was still her prisoner even if there weren't any chains on him. Following her, they moved to the head of the line and confronted the bouncer. He was a large well-muscled man with a long hair tied into a ponytail with a leather band. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes, but there wasn't anything wrong with his vision. He stepped in front of them with a frown.

"Whoa, there, missy," he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside, of course," replied Cat.

The bouncer raised his sunglasses to his head and raked his eyes over her. "You gotta be 21 to get inside, honey."

An evil grin passed over Cat's face and she draped herself onto Eric, snuggling up against his body as her hand roved to the waist of his pants. In a flash, Eric caught her, but the bouncer had observed them with an ever increasing frown.

"Oh, Uncle Eric," lisped Cat in a little girl voice. "You promised to take me dancing if I was a good girl and pleased you the way that you taught me."

"You fucking brat," hissed Eric, trying to push her off of him.

"Uncle, huh?" asked the bouncer. "Man, I oughta call the cops or beat the shit out of you myself. Pedo."

Eric growled, but Cat snickered and laid a hand against his chest. She faced the guard and was once again herself. "You can't imagine how much I enjoyed that. But, it's time to get serious."

She waved her hand in front of the bouncer in a gesture that Eric found oddly familiar. He'd seen it somewhere before. In a serious tone, she said, looking into the bouncer's eyes and glamouring him, "These are not the droids you're looking for."

"What?" mumbled the bouncer, his eyes unfocused.

"Stop playing around," hissed Eric.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Eric," she replied.

"And stop calling me that."

Looking into the bouncer's eyes, Cat said, "You're going to let me and my friend inside and you won't remember us after we pass. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Coast is clear, Uncle Eric," she said, giving him a smirk.

Coming inside they saw a huge club with flashing lights and milling humans everywhere. They were dancing or sitting together in little groups. The blaring music assaulted his vampire ears and the throng of humans did little to change his mood. This wasn't a vampire club and as far as he could see, he and Cat were the only ones of their kind there.

"Don't call me that again."

Cat looked over at him and for a brief moment her mask fell away. "Can you deny that you didn't have a hand in how I turned out? My family, my maker and you shaped me into this creature that you see before you. Are you not pleased with the results?"

"I would have been more pleased if it would have been me who was your maker," said Eric. "That was the way it was supposed to be."

"Funny, you never got around to telling me that," replied Cat. "I guess you were too busy playing master and servant with me."

"You were so busy running away from me that you only traded one vampire master for another," said Eric. He tugged on a braid and lifted her chin with a finger. "I would have taken care of you, Caterina. Loved you, even."

"It's easy to promise something after the fact," replied Cat. "Remember, I made a promise, too. I was just a frightened girl, but you should have never doubted me."

"If this was just about getting even, you would have done it centuries ago," said Eric.

Cat evaded his eyes and turned to scan the crowd. Leaving Eric alone, she waltzed up a line of tables and stopped before a blond human girl. The girl had curly hair that framed a heart-shaped face of delicate beauty. She wore a short dress of blue that reminded him of the color of the noonday sky which he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Cat smiled beguilingly and took the girl's hand and raised it to her lips. As Eric watched, Cat kissed the girl's hand and flirtatiously looked over at her through her thick, dark lashes. She was turning on the charm. Was every female vampire a lesbian? But, why was she even bothering? Caterina was fully capable of glamouring the girl into doing whatever she wanted. After a little more small talk, Caterina pulled the girl out of her chair and towards him, whispering in her ear like a naughty schoolgirl. Whatever she said caused the human to giggle and blush.

Smiling at Eric, Cat said, "Come on, Eric, let's go somewhere private."

That caused the girl to giggle again and Cat began to pull her away with a glance over her shoulder to make sure that Eric was following behind them. They headed into the darker recesses of the club and stopped at a door marked 'private'. Cat didn't hesitate and went inside with the girl in tow. Coming inside, Eric saw that it was a bathroom. Slipping behind him, Cat locked the door. Eric crossed his arms over his chest. What were they going to do? Have some kind of bathroom three-way sex orgy? Cat moved back to the girl and possessively put her arm around the human. The girl eyed him from head to toe.

"I'm not in the mood, Caterina," said Eric.

"It's Cat," she replied. Cat turned to the girl and ran her hand through the girl's curls. "You'll have to forgive him. He's under a lot of stress lately."

"Oh, that's too bad," the girl said, shyly.

"Well, aren't you sweet," said Cat. "Isn't she adorable, Eric?"

"Fucking precious," replied Eric.

Cat frowned as the girl jumped with Eric's harsh words. "I picked her out just for you." Cat swept the girl out of her hands and to Eric where she shyly grasped his arm and looked up at him with a tentative smile.

"It's alright, dear," said Cat. "He doesn't bite. Much."

That caused the girl to giggle and nibble her lip. Aw, Cat was right. The girl was sweeter than candy. In another lifetime, he would have been more than on board with the program.

"Just what are you expecting to happen here, Cat?" asked Eric.

Cat sidled up to him and said for his ear only, "I expect you to be a vampire and take what you need. You need to feed and the girl is more than willing." Out loud, Cat said, "I'll just leave you two alone."

Once Cat was gone, the human said, "You're such a nice guy."

Eric stared down at her with a frown. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be so modest," she replied. "Your baby sister told me everything."

"Is that so?"

"Not every guy would drop everything just to spend time with his baby sister who has been away in boarding school," she said. "And to sneak her inside here even though it's against the law. She told me what a stickler you are for following the rules. It's so sweet."

"Well, that's me," said Eric. "I'm a regular saint."

Eric looked down at her and began to glamour her. As her sweet blood touched his tongue, he had time to wonder why Cat would be concerned with his physical well-being. Cat never did anything for no reason. Yet, he couldn't find a reason for her to show him this kindness, except for wanting to help him and wanting to keep it a secret. And that raised all kinds of tantalizing possibilities.

XOXO

As the limo stopped at it's other destination, Eric grabbed Cat's hand before she could slip outside.

"What's going on, Cat?"

"Even I have to answer to someone else," said Cat.

"Your maker?"

Cat nodded. "I want you to remember that there is more than just your life at stake."

A feeling of unease washed over him. "Explain it for me, little pet."

"You still have family, Eric," said Cat. "I understand all too well what that means. My family, my true family, means more to me than anything else. I trust that the same holds true for you."

"Lucrezia and Cesare," replied Eric. "You turned them even though it is expressly forbidden."

"Well, I've never been one for playing by the rules," said Cat.

Eric let go of her arm and for the first time a look of sympathy appeared in Cat's eyes. "There is only so much that I can do. It's all up to you from here. Don't throw away your life along with Pam and Nora's. Don't make me your enemy."

With that Cat got out of the limo and Eric followed on her heels. He saw a modern two story building and the limo parked at the end of a long private drive. Numerous vampire guards dressed in black clothing watched them, but made no move to interfere with Cat. They stepped back, respectfully or fearfully, out of her way. The interior foyer was stark and modern with white walls and black marble tile floors. A floating staircase led to the second floor and a modern chandelier hung from the second story ceiling. Cat didn't hesitate and strode to a door and pushed it open with a single knock to announce her presence. They passed into a large room that was a combination study and sitting area. To one side stark white sofas faced a black marble fireplace that was alight with a roaring fire. A huge flat screen television was mounted to the wall above the mantle. To the other side was an ebony desk in a sleek, modern style that was all about function. The desk chair was turned away as the person sitting in it gazed out the large window.

"Eric Northman," said Cat, simply.

The chair whirled around and Eric felt as if the floor had just disappeared underneath his feet. He willed his knees to hold steady and not buckle. Now was not the time to show an ounce of fear. Not before this adversary. Russell's eyes glittered with malice as he looked him over. But, those same eyes softened as they turned to Cat.

"My dear," he said, holding out a hand for her.

No, no, no, thought Eric. This can't be happening. Anyone else but him. He watched in astonishment as Cat moved to Russell and he took her hand in his and kissed it like an old lover or a proud papa.

"I asked you stay away from him," said Russell. "You are too precious to take such a risk."

That malevolent stare was again directed in his direction. "You're lucky that she's safe and sound, Viking."

From Russell's mouth Viking had sounded like Vee-king. He petted Cat's hand a moment and let it go. Cat took up a position next to him and her gaze seemed to look through him as if he wasn't there. Russell leaned back in his chair and flashed him a wicked grin.

"Nothing to say to me? Your hundred years of imprisonment only lasted a mere year."

"It seems that I wasn't aware that you had another child," replied Eric. "I would have been much more thorough, if I had have known that."

Cat stiffened behind Russell, but kept all other responses hidden. Russell bared his fangs. "You dare to threaten my remaining child? Are you insane?"

"I believe you hold the monopoly on insanity, Russell," replied Eric. "No one can top your shining moment on TV in all your bat shit craziness."

Russell hissed and made to leave his chair. Cat cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, please. Remember what you wanted to show Eric, Russell?"

"Yes, of course, my dear," replied Russell, reverting back to his genteel manners. He picked up a remote on the desktop and pressed a few buttons. The television above the fireplace came to life. A pretty news spokesperson was shown.

"Stunning information that was just revealed today has shed new light on what is perhaps the darkest moment in vampire/human relations in this country. It seems that things are not what they have appeared to be and another vampire has emerged as the new face of terror."

The pretty spokesperson was replaced by a picture of Bill Compton and Eric's eyebrows lifted in puzzlement. He stared at the screen, trying to figure out what was going on.

"William Compton, the former vampire king of Louisiana, is now wanted for the murder of Talbot Edgington and for orchestrating the events that led to mental breakdown of Russell Edgington and the horrifying aftermath. Mr. Compton's private documents seized by government forces reveal the complete scope of his cruelty. Unbeknownst to us, Russell Edgington was subject to torture and was forced to commit those heinous acts captured on national television in order to try and save the life of his child who was later senselessly murdered in front of him. These actions were all committed by a vampire who's only motivation was simple greed. As difficult as it is to believe, Mr. Compton set into motion the events that resulted in both human and vampire loss of life with the goal of creating chaos in order to ascend to the throne of Louisiana in the aftermath of such a terrible tragedy. The former regent of Louisiana is missing and is also assumed dead by Mr. Compton's own hand."

What the fuck, thought Eric, staring at the screen in disbelief.

The commentary continued and a grieving human family was shown. A woman wiped at her tears and spoke to the camera. "Once we learned the truth, our sorrow only deepened. It was heartbreaking to learn that another family has been ripped apart by the cruelty of this madman who hid behind a veil of fake civility and concern. I don't have it in my heart to hold Russell Edgington responsible for the events that took my husband from me. He is just another victim and my prayers are with him in his recovery."

The newscaster came back into view with a carefully groomed look of sympathy. "Stunning news, indeed. In the aftermath of these dire findings, Russell Edgington has been released to private care after being held in solitary confinement for a year. All charges are being reviewed and are expected to be dropped as the hunt begins for the true mastermind of vampire terrorism."

Russell pressed another button and the screen went dark. Holy Shit, thought Eric. But, why was Bill being named as the murderer of Talbot? What sort of game was Russell playing?

"No wonder you let Bill escape last night," said Eric.

"He doesn't realize that he played right into our hands," replied Cat.

"I am impressed," said Eric. "But, confused."

"Caterina is quite talented," said Russell.

"Why wasn't she by your side before if she is so indispensable?" asked Eric.

"Are you upset that you missed your opportunity to seduce her and drive a stake into her heart?" hissed Russell.

He doesn't know, thought Eric. Caterina has never told Russell about their past. How very interesting. What other secrets is she keeping from Russell?

"You murdered my family," said Eric.

"And you ripped out my soul when you took Talbot from me," hissed Russell. He again flashed his fangs and slammed his fist down on his desk, causing the contents to rattle.

"Russell, please," said Cat, softly.

Russell shook himself in an effort to maintain control. "Apologies, Princess," he said.

In a flash, Russell appeared before Eric, causing him to tense. But he held his ground as Russell looked up at him. Russell was still three times his age and could rip off his head as easily as opening a soda bottle. Those dark eyes of his looked lucid, but Eric wondered if he was still crazy as a loon.

"My Caterina has spoken up for you," he said, in a growl.

"I don't understand."

"For the life of me, I can't figure out what my children see in you," he said. He turned back to Caterina and added, "You have to admit that he's a little dim."

"I still bested you, didn't I?" replied Eric.

"You had an unfair advantage over me at the time," said Russell, forgetting his anger for a minute.

"Oh, and what was that?" asked Eric.

"I was a little crazy," admitted Russell.

In another flash of movement he was back behind his desk.

"An eye for an eye," said Russell. "That's what my darling Caterina says. I killed your family and you killed mine."

"Not all of them," replied Eric, turning his gaze on Caterina.

"You dare to threaten my child in front of me?" hissed Russell with his fangs flashing. "You don't realize that I spent those months in that concrete prison coming up with all sorts of new ways to kill you. Some of them are rather barbaric, as well as being extremely slow and painful."

"Enough," hissed Cat. "We each still have family left. Do we want to continue to pick each other off until we are all dead? Or can we decide to bury the hatchet?"

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Eric.

"My darling Caterina has come up with a compromise. I get to unleash my fury on the mendacious Mr. Compton and his fairy sidekick," said Russell. "Her intervention has given you one chance, Viking. Don't fuck it up."

"Just what am I expected to do?"

"It's quite simple," replied Russell. "Bring me Sookie Stackhouse."

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I will kill you, your progeny, and that precious sister that Caterina has squirreled away," replied Russell. "It makes no difference to me, one way or the other. In fact, I'm rather hoping that you try to protect that fairy again. I do so hate loose ends."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This chapter deals with Jessica as Cat, along with her minions confront her. A reluctant Eric is along for the ride. The story is from mainly Eric's POV.

Chapter 16: The Matter of Jessica

"You could have given some sort of warning."

"What? And spoil all the fun?" replied Cat with an evil smirk.

"Russell?" said Eric with a half-sneer. "All these years, you've been his minion."

Cat leaned back into the limousine's plush leather seats that dwarfed her small size. Her smirk quickly faded and was replaced by a look of total anger. Eric once again realized how absolutely dangerous she was. Even as a human, Caterina had been someone to be feared. If she had known what he was that first night at the villa in Venice and had used a stake instead of the stiletto, he would have been toast. She was cunning and ruthless, but there was an edge of a psychopath underneath that pretty and deceptively innocent exterior, no doubt due to the circumstances of her upbringing and her unconventional family. And don't forget, he warned himself, Russell's crazy-ass ancient blood flowed through her veins. One of the oldest, most powerful vampires left in the world today was her sire. While he had meant to turn her all those years ago, it was to have been well after he had trained her and guided her to control herself, or, at least, obey him completely. Only a fool would have turned the volatile creature that he had met all those years ago in Venice. Or, maybe he was the fool for initiating a contact with her in the first place. If he had never coveted her first, would she have never crossed Russell's path?

"Actually, I've only been his loyal minion since your botched attempt at assassination," she hissed. "It's completely incomprehensible to me that you had Russell in the palm of your hand and then decided to let your ego get the best of you. A smart vampire would not have hesitated to eliminate an enemy so powerful. But, that's what happens when an amateur gets it in his head to run the show."

"Are you trying to anger me and cause me to rip your pretty little head off?"

That little wicked smirk was back. "Even you are not so stupid. Touch me and everyone that cruel vampire heart of yours has ever cared for will be dead and Russell won't be quick about it either."

"Why? Because your daddy cares for you so much?" taunted Eric. "If you are the apple of his eye, why were you never at his side all these centuries? Why was the fact that you were his child such a secret? Face it, you're one step up from the hired help, little princess."

Her doe eyes smoldered, but was there a hint of pain in them? Could she possibly have feelings for Russell? She stiffened on the seat and coldly said, "Whatever I may or may not be to Russell, you are the one that caused me to return to him as my maker. You could have freed me, but your selfishness in the matter has bound me tighter than ever to Russell. You only have yourself to blame for what has happened. Don't project your anger onto me or blame me for your failure."

Eric looked out the window at the black night that surrounded him. "If I had truly known that you were involved, I would have killed Russell when I had the chance."

"Why, because you feared the Venetian so much?" she asked.

Eric gave her a small smile. "Who really is the Venetian? It's always been you, Cesare and Lucrezia working together as a team, hasn't it? Not one vampire, but three. That's why you're so invincible and why your feats are beyond the normal range of a single assassin, no matter how talented."

"You left out Machiavelli," said Cat.

"Oh, we can't forget him, your faithful advisor," replied Eric. "Was he the one who suggested that the Venetian mainly target vampires, for you rarely take out humans."

"We eliminate our enemies," said Cat. "It's as simple as that."

"And am I your enemy?"

"I don't believe that has been decided, yet," replied Cat with a smile. "So, don't get too complacent."

Eric looked out the window again. "Why are we in this car? I know you can fly, pet. But, I suppose, Russell isn't aware of that, is he?"

"I don't tell Russell everything," replied Cat. "And unlike you, he doesn't have me followed."

"Oh, I'm sure that Russell is completely in the dark about a lot of things."

"Russell is a deadly viper," replied Cat. "No one gets close to him without the risk of running afoul of his fangs. He's not the sort of person that you lay your soul bare to."

The same thing could be said for her, thought Eric. Little Caterina was not the vampire to tell your secrets to, or give away your weaknesses. So like her maker in that regard. Caterina moved to the console and pressed a button. The moon roof of the limousine began to open and a gust of cool night air swirled inside the car. A loud driving song began to play and Cat smiled over at him. She lifted up her arms to the opening and disappeared as if she had been sucked up a vacuum. Eric moved and stood up through the opening, the motions of the car, unsteady beneath his feet. He saw Caterina being held between Cesare and Lucrezia who flew low and fast over the roof of the limousine. Machiavelli brought up the rear. They all wore dark clothes that rippled and popped in the breeze, as the car was doing at least sixty miles per hour. Their hair was blown back and a look of pure joy was on all their faces. For once, he felt a twinge of longing. They were perfectly content to be vampires and revel in their powers and nothing topped the ability to fly. A family of fliers was rare, no wonder they were so unique. Caterina wasn't using her own power, but was relying on Cesare and Lucrezia to hold onto her in complete trust. Something so rare, this being able to trust another of their kind he thought, that Eric felt as lost and alone as he truly was in this world.

With her eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, Caterina looked down on him and smiled. "Join us," she said.

Slowly, Cesare and Lucrezia loosened their grip and Cat began to fly under her own power. She inched closer to him as the vampires ducked under the overhanging tree branches that crossed the country road. She held out her hand to him. "Join us, Eric. Don't be shy."

The wind rustled his hair and the car sped down the highway. By now, he had figured out where they were going. But, he wondered why? Surely, they knew that Bill was smarter than this. Eric knew that he would not be risking anything by joining them. This night, anyway. As he looked into the pretty face of Caterina, he knew that every step that he took towards her wasn't as simple as it appeared. The beguiling creature whose path he had first crossed five hundred years ago was just as fascinating as ever. He had wanted her back then and there was a part of him that wanted her still. She was all grown up and even more deadly, and nothing was more of a rush than taking and possessing something so dangerous. He glanced back at the tight diamond shaped formation of the speeding vampires. As his fingers reached for her hand, she flashed him what looked like a genuine smile. But, it was hard to tell with her. As always, Caterina was almost impossible to read.

"You realize that I can put all of you to shame," he said.

"Ooh, the egotistical Eric is back. You were always so full of yourself."

"I'm still a thousand years old," replied Eric. "You seem to forget that."

"But, you've grown soft and sentimental," said Cat. "It's a weakness, Viking."

"I can still beat you any day of the week," said Eric. The wind whipped his words away, but he knew that her vampire ears could hear him, clearly.

"Some of my victims thought the same thing," said Caterina. "Old doesn't make you smart or invincible."

With those words, Caterina grasped Eric's hand and pulled him out through the moon roof with a jerk. For a brief moment, he was disorientated and if Caterina were to have chosen to let go of him, he would have become a smear on the road, although it wouldn't have killed him. But, her grip on him was strong and he immediately began to fly under his own power, causing her to let go of him.

"What did I tell you, Viking," she called out with the wind whipping her hair in a frenzy around her head and flying backwards. "You've lost that ruthless edge. If this is what love for a mortal does to a vampire, I'll pass."

She glanced at her family flying behind him and some sort of hidden communication passed between all of them. Eric knew because the hairs on his arms beneath his leather jacket stood up. He realized that a quartet of five hundred year old vampires probably didn't stand a chance against a three thousand year old vampire. But, working as a team, they just might be able to take out a thousand year old vampire without breaking a sweat. As if Caterina could read his mind, a slow and wicked smile passed over her face.

"Let's fly," she said.

They left the limousine in the dust and flew low and fast down the road, bobbing over other cars and under branches. They were flying so fast that the humans driving down the road would be unable to see anything but the blur of a shadow coming at them. Suddenly, that diamond formation shot steeply upwards into the sky. They moved and linked hands, flying and rotating in a series of barrel rolls. As Eric followed along, Caterina let go of Lucrezia's hand and motioned for him to join the circle. Gripping her hand strongly, he passed a glance to Lucrezia who gave him an appraising look. They were rapidly flying upwards and the air was growing colder by the second with their advancing elevation.

"Stop!" called out Cat.

They hovered far above the ground below. Eric could feel the excitement humming along the linked hands. The thrill of the hunt was upon them and he felt his vampire nature longing for a time when their kind had few rules to hold them back. Back to a darker time when he and Godric weren't so civilized. Cat looked at Eric and said, "The rules of this game are simple. Whoever free falls fastest and closest to the ground wins. Ready or not, let's go."

Cat and the other vampires dropped hands and Eric watched as they all did a graceful backflip and hurled headlong to the earth below. Now, this was a game that he'd never played before. He eventually caught up to Caterina who was out in front. He circled her and she watched him without slowing down her descent.

"I can fly faster than you, pet," he called out.

"But, that doesn't make you a winner in this game," she said, raising her voice to be heard over the roar of the air passing over them. "How close to earth do you risk falling? Just how big are those cojones of yours?"

"Don't you remember?"

"It has been five hundred years, my old lover," yelled Cat. "I can't be expected to remember all the minute details of my life."

"We both know that I was never a minute detail, pet."

"You never lacked for confidence. I'll give you that," she said.

"What else will you give me?"

"Don't tell me that you want another tumble in my bed," she said.

"If I win, I get you."

"Deal, but you won't win," said Cat.

The earth was rushing upwards to them at an alarming rate. "Why are you so sure?" he asked, flashing his gaze between the ground and Caterina.

She edged closer to him, so that he could hear her words better. "I've lived on the edge for too long while you have played by the rules and become almost respectable."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that even now you are still playing by the rules. I never said that you couldn't cheat, Viking."

In a blink, she elbowed him in the face and shattered his nose, momentarily disorientating and surprising him. Before he could react, she grabbed him and they spun in a tight circle as she gained momentum. With that extra force she generated, she flung him upwards into the arms of Lucrezia who tossed him in Cesare's direction. A well-aimed boot to his mid-section hurled him outwards. Righting himself, he saw Caterina plunging headfirst to the ground. She didn't seem to slow and her crew followed at the same breakneck speed right on her heels. Were they all crazy? With a whoop, Caterina finally turned horizontal, so close to the ground that she grazed the tops of the bushes along a hedge row. The other vampires followed along, although they didn't draw quite as close to the ground as she had. She gained a little altitude and tossed a look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were dark with whatever hidden thoughts she had. Turning away, she gained speed, hurling ever faster towards their destination.

Last Stand

Eric alighted at Sookie's house right behind Caterina and the other vampires. They were in the gravel driveway, along the shadows that of the tree line, conferring and, with a growl, Eric shrugged aside Machiavelli and Lucrezia. But before he could reach Cat, Cesare stepped in the way with bared fangs.

"Calm down, Eric," chided Cat. "Don't be such a sore loser. It's not a good look for you."

"You broke my nose, you little brat," he hissed.

"A minor injury, I can assure you," she said. "If it makes you feel better, I'll replace your blood-stained tee shirt."

Caterina turned to Cesare. "They're here. I don't know what he's paying them, but it's certainly not enough."

"I would say that they are glamoured," interrupted Eric.

"I would say that you are right," replied Cat. "Try not to kill any of the stupid bastards. Jessica is mine to deal with. Understand?"

"How are you so sure that she's here?" asked Eric.

"Bill would have left someone in charge of his guards," replied Cat.

As they moved out of the shadows, the shots rang. Several black-clad guards moved from behind tree trunks near the house and opened fire. In a flash of vampire speed, Cat's progeny moved and intercepted the guards. In a matter of seconds, they tore the weapons out of the guard's hands and slammed the butts of the rifles into the guard's faces. Eric shoved Cat out of the way as another shot rang out from an upstairs window of the house. It harmlessly struck the gravel behind where Cat had been standing.

"Thanks," said Cat.

"Don't mention it," replied Eric.

"He has you dead to rights," called out Jessica from somewhere downstairs in the house. "Leave or I'll let him take all of you out."

Cat calmly flecked a piece of dust off her jacket and her hand snaked down to perch on her hip. She cast a glace to the upstairs window. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, Jessica. Why don't you be a dear and come out?"

"Right, so you can kill me more easily?" called out Jessica. "I thought that you were my friend, but it was all a lie."

"The only one here who has so little regard for your life is Bill," calmly said Cat.

Eric watched as Cat swiftly pulled out a handgun from a holster at the small of her back. In that brief flash of movement, he saw that it was a double holster that held another gun. The butts of the handguns faced outward and slipped easily into her hands. Eric had seen such a design before when Pam had forced him to watch the movie 'Face Off' with Nicholas Cage. He wondered if Cat had special ordered the holster. Leave it to her to be enamored of a movie about an assassin. Cat fired in the same blink of movement, as fast as any Old West gunslinger, and nose of the rifle in the upstairs window disappeared. Every vampire standing there heard the thud of the guard's body hitting the floor.

"I thought that you didn't want any casualties?" said Eric.

Cat looked at him and shrugged. "Some losses are unavoidable." She nodded to Machiavelli and Cesare. "Bring her out."

As they started to calmly walk to the house with deadly intent, Jessica yelled, "Wait, you can't come in here! I don't give you permission."

"You're a vampire, Sweetie," replied Cat. "You can't give or deny permission to enter, especially an abandoned house. Sookie is gone, we don't need any permission to come inside."

The sounds of a brief struggle were heard inside. The sound of dishes breaking was loud in the night air.

"What is she doing? Throwing the good china at them?" chuckled Lucrezia.

Cat smiled back. "At least, she's resourceful."

Machiavellie and Cesare appeared dragging a still struggling Jessica between them. She was wearing old jeans and a tee shirt. Her brilliant red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She dug her sneaker-clad feet into the ground and tried to resist as she was pulled forward. Finally, she slumped in defeat. Blood tears began to seep out the corners of her eyes and she nervously nibbled her lip.

"Please, make it quick," she pleaded. "I don't want to suffer."

Cat reached out a hand and brushed the hair out of her face. "Whatever do you mean, child?"

"W-when you kill me. Don't make it hurt."

"Why would you think that I'm going to kill you?" asked Cat.

"B-Bill said that you would come and destroy everyone in your path," gasped Jessica. "He said that's what you do, that you're nothing but a cold-blood killer."

"And when did he say this?" asked Cat. "When he ordered you to stay behind and sacrifice yourself and protect and abandoned house so that he could escape with his lover?"

"He's my maker," replied Jessica. "I had to obey." She sagged on her feet, as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Oh, God, I don't want to die. I mean, I'm already dead. I don't want to die again. Fuck, I'm rambling."

Cat gave her a small smile and was about to say something when the crunch of gravel was heard behind them. A figure stepped out and marched rapidly to them, holding out a large handgun in front of him. He was tall, disheveled, and with a wild look to his eyes.

"Hoyt!" called out Jessica, renewing her fight to free herself. "Help me!"

"You fucking devil," hissed Hoyt. "If they won't do the job, then I will."

"No wait! Hoyt, it's me," said Jessica in confusion.

Before anyone said anything else, Hoyt squeezed off a round, aimed directly at her heart. Cat pushed Jessica out of the way and the bullet struck her as she stepped in front of the young vampire. With a grunt of pain, Cat was thrown back and onto the ground. A burst of bright red blood appeared on her shirt and expanded rapidly, like a blossoming flower.

"Caterina!" cried Cesare, almost in a panic.

Hoyt aimed the weapon to where Jessica cowered on the ground in shock. But before he could fire again, Cesare threw a knife from a hidden pocket in his jacket. It lodged in Hoyt's throat to the hilt. With a gurgle, Hoyt's eyes went wide and the handgun slipped from his fingers. He opened his mouth and blood poured out.

"Jess," he said, drowning on his own blood, as he fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Cesare pushed Eric out of the way and knelt beside Cat, along with Lucrezia. He tapped her cheeks and opened her shirt to gaze at the damage. The wound was on her chest, but it didn't appear to be near her heart. Cat moved and coughed and caused a spray of blood on her chin with Cesare wiped gently off.

"Caterina, speak to me," he urged.

"I'm okay, just give me a moment here," gasped Cat. She coughed again and raised her hand to her mouth. Everyone looked on as she spit the remains of the bullet out, causing Cesare to give an audible breath of relief. He helped her to her feet and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. Lucrezia moved in as well. Eric turned to watch Jessica as she stood over Hoyt who still clung to life, even though it was rapidly leaving him on the wake of the bright blood flowing out of his throat. He weakly reached up a hand to Jessica.

"Jess," he weakly said. "You can save me."

"Save you? You tried to kill me," replied Jessica, coldly. "Go to hell."

Jessica knelt and savagely wrenched Hoyt's neck to the side and killed him. Seeing everyone watching her, she rose to her feet and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Go ahead," she said. "Finish it."

"I just took a bullet for you," replied Cat. "Why would I kill you, now?"

"I don't know," murmured Jessica. "Maybe so you can torture me or something. But, it won't do you any good because I don't know where Bill went."

"Bill left you here to keep us occupied while he escaped," said Caterina. "He sacrificed his child for his lover. You don't owe him your life or your loyalty, Jessica."

"I can't disobey."

"I know about that," replied Cat, moving close enough to touch her. "I didn't lie to you. I can help you, if you let me."

"How?"

"Killing Bill will remove his hold over you," she said.

"I can hear him in my head," whispered Jessica.

"I know," replied Cat. "Come to me, don't be afraid." Cat held out her hand and Jessica stared at it. "You don't have to die or be alone, Jessica."

With a cry, Jessica rushed into Cat's arms and fell to her knees. Cat reached down and petted her. "There, there." In a flash, she bit her wrist and held it out for Jessica. "Drink of me. My blood is strong and will ease your suffering. It will quiet the voices in your head for a while."

Jessica looked up and wiped away her tears. She searched Cat's eyes before she took the offered wrist and began to drink deeply. Cat flicked a gaze over to Eric and winked before reaching down to pet Jessica who fed greedily from her. Eric realized that she had wanted Jessica all along and had entered this trap with the sole intention of taking her. Vampires don't normally feed off each other, he thought as he watched Jessica latched onto Cat's wrist. Yes, her blood might quiet Bill's voice. But, that left Jessica with another problem. Who was going to get Cat out of her head?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **This story has become much more complicated than just letting Russell have his rampage over those who imprisoned him. Much of that has to do with the OC that I have created for this story. There is really not much trust going on here by any of the characters and I kinda of like that. I know that Cat is sort of wicked, but I like vampires being bad. Now, in this chapter, Cat is tying up the loose end of Alcide.

Chapter 17

Alcide

Jessica was weakening Cat and Cesare finally intervened and pulled her away from his sister and maker. Licking her lips, Jessica almost swooned on her feet as Cat was held within the tight embrace of Cesare's arms. At that moment, a couple of SUVs appeared and a squad of Authority guards were discharged. They quickly rounded up Bill's former guards and put the finally rousing men in handcuffs.

"We'll stay at Bill's today," said Cat. "I doubt that he will be using his mansion."

The guards nodded and began herding the men into the cars. "You'll come with us, Jessica," said Cat, as Lucrezia moved to take charge of her. "And you too, Eric. I prefer to know where you are these days."

Eric paused long enough to see Cesare sweep Cat into his arms. "Leave one of the guards behind," he ordered. Eric had little doubt what purpose the guard would be fulfilling as Cat rested within her brother's arms. He had never seen a human family of turned vampires. He wondered if the bonds between them had grown even stronger as they had become more than human. Cesare stared pointedly at him until he departed with every one else.

"I don't trust him," Cesare said.

"Neither do I," replied Cat.

"Then, let's just kill him and be done with it."

"He's not that easy to kill, Cesare," replied Cat.

"Are you sure that's not the only reason that you are wavering?"

Cat looked up into her brother's eyes that were so like hers. "It wouldn't be wise to eliminate all of Russell's enemies. You never know when one of them may become handy."

Cat slid her hand up Cesare's chest. "I have places to go before dawn comes."

"I will go with you," said Cesare.

"No, I don't want Russell to see you," said Cat. "And I don't want Lucrezia left unprotected with Eric Northman in the same house."

Cesare looked long and hard into Cat's eyes and a look of sadness came over him. "You're letting the boy go, aren't you?"

Cat looked away. "Eric followed me, Cesare. He knows about the boy. He will use that boy against me if he gets the chance."

"Then, just send him away with some guards to protect him," said Cesare.

Cat looked back at Cesare and the same look of sadness was reflected in her eyes. "He doesn't belong in our world, Cesare," said Cat. "He doesn't even know who I really am. I don't want see the look in his eyes when he finally discovers that I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," said Cesare.

Car rolled her eyes and Cesare gave her a lop-sided smile. "Okay, maybe you are little scary. But, I'm putting my foot down if you even think about taking up with that Viking," said Cesare. "He deserves to be staked for what he did to you."

"Do I look that crazy?" asked Cat. She smirked and said, "However, Jessica is a sweet little morsel. Don't you agree, brother?"

"Are you match-making?"

"Maybe," replied Cat. "I'm not hearing any complaints."

Cesare gently put Cat down beside the prone guard who stared wide-eyed at them. "Drink, my little sister, before I spank for trying to scheme with my love-life."

"One of us has to have one," muttered Cat.

XOXO

"Just what are you going to do with that werewolf, Darlin'," asked Russell.

Cat poked at the fireplace and caused a flurry of sparks to rise up the chimney. She turned and said, "I do believe that you left Alcide Herveaux in my care to mete out his punishment."

"Well, a certain were-bitch is getting antsy on me," said Russell.

"I can take care of her for you," replied Cat. "It would be my pleasure."

Russell expelled a puff of smoke from an expensive cigar. "You don't even like weres, why not let Debbie tear him apart?"

"Maybe I really just enjoy tormenting your pet wolf," replied Cat.

"You are a wicked creature, Princess," said Russell. "You are going to push her over the edge."

"What a shame," replied Cat. "But, your pet or not, I'll deal with her if she puts her paws on something that belongs to me."

"Fine," said Russell. "Just try not to destroy the mansion in the process. I'm finally getting my old things settled in here. Plus, the decorating keeps my mind off the agonizingly slow process of my revenge."

"Good things come to those that wait, Russell," replied Cat.

"So, how is my favorite Sheriff?"

"I would say that he is sweating bullets, but he is vampire," replied Cat.

Cat got up and kneaded Russell's shoulders for a moment as he sat on the sofa and watched the flames in the fireplace. "Isn't watching Eric try to decide who he's going to sacrifice worth it? His child or his ex-lover? You can't tell me that you aren't enjoying every minute of his torture."

"And when he makes his choice?" asked Russell.

"Then, the fun really starts."

Alcide woke up to find Debbie staring at him. He jerked and his hands rattled. Quickly looking up, he saw that he was handcuffed to a secure-looking iron headboard. Looking down, he saw that he was covered in only a sheet that was draped around his waist. Fuck, this wasn't good. But, it was better than being dead. He hoped.

"Let me go, Debbie," said Alcide.

"Can't do that."

"For Christsakes, Debbie, get yourself some help," growled Alcide. "I can't believe that you were crazy enough to go back to Russell."

"At least, he never cheated on me."

"Things went bad between us way before Sookie," said Alcide.

"You're right," replied Debbie. "But, you could have been a man about it and kept your promises before you started sniffing around that vamp whore."

"I went wrong when I took you back and didn't insist that you got professional help," said Alcide.

"Oh, it's so easy to blame me for everything, isn't it?"

Debbie moved closer and sniffed. "Are you fucking that little freak?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I come in here and find you all decked out in one of finest guest rooms, chained to the bed and naked, so what exactly am I supposed to think?"

"I have been drugged and drained repeatedly. I barely remember anything since I was taken," replied Alcide. "I don't even know who you are talking about."

"Yeah, right," hissed Debbie. "I'm talking about Russell's daughter. She won't let anyone touch you. I wonder why?"

"Debbie, you're sick," said Alcide. "Let me go and come with me. I'll make sure that you get the help that you need."

"Wait, this sounds familiar. Haven't I heart it before?" replied Debbie. "Why don't I just rip your throat out this time?"

Debbie curled her fingers into claws and moved closer to Alcide.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, were-bitch," came Cat's voice. "It just might piss me off."

Debbie whirled around and found Cat leaning against the door. She gave an audible growl and Cat gave her a smile in reply. "Go ahead and attack me, if you dare. But, Russell won't lift a finger to save you if you're that stupid."

"Why do you even care what happens to him?" demanded Debbie. "Russell said-"

Cat pushed off the door. "I don't give a flying fuck what Russell may have said to you. If you want him, come and take him from me. I'm having a rather bad evening and tearing you to pieces might improve my mood. I'm willing to give it a shot, how about you?"

With her eyes glowing and a low growl, Debbie moved to leave the room. But, at the last minute, Cat blocked her with her arm across the door.

"If you ever disrespect me again, you'll be dead before you hit the ground," said Cat. "Get my drift?"

Cat lifted her arm and Debbie left the room. Cat closed the door and looked over to Alcide. "I have to say this, Alcide. You really know how to pick them. That is one fucked up were-bitch. But, enough about her, I came to talk about you and me."

"You did?"

"That's right. Do you know who I am?"

"Russell's child?" said Alcide.

"Bingo," smiled Cat. "I knew that you were a smart wolf. My name is Caterina."

Cat moved and jumped up on the bed beside Alcide who shrank away as far as his restraints would allow. She grinned. "Ah, come on, don't be shy. I don't bite, unless you want me too."

Cat began to trail her finger through Alcide's dark hair. "I'm going to tell you like it is, Alcide. You're in a bad spot. You see, Russell doesn't really care that Eric Northman coerced you into helping him entomb him or not. He's a bit of hard-ass right now and not in a forgiving mood, I'm sorry to say."

"If that is true, then why am I still alive?"

Trailing her finger along Alcide's jaw, Cat replied, "Russell thinks that I hate weres. And for the most part that is a true statement. At least, when it comes to his werewolves. I think ingesting his blood makes them a little crazy, just look at Debbie if you doubt me. But, nobody knows how powerful his blood is more than me. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, he thinks that I'll show you no mercy which is why he left you in my hands."

Cat's finger began to trail down Alcide's chest. "Uh, aren't you a little young to be touching me like that?" he said, trying to twist away.

Cat grinned and lifted her finger to Alcide's chin and said into his ear, "Who do you think undressed you?"

Alcide's eyes widened. "That's not right."

"You have no reason to be shy," she said. "But, this little drama that we are all in is going to get serious, Alcide. Now, whom do you trust? Russell? Bill? Eric? Vampires are all around you and your little girlfriend and none of them can be trusted. What's a werewolf to do?"

"Bill says he loves her."

"Maybe, he does, but Bill is going down," said Cat. "Besides he's in the minor leagues compared to the other players."

"Eric swears that he cares for Sookie."

"And you believe him?" asked Cat with an eyebrow raise. "I mean, it is Eric Northman, remember? He has used everyone in his path, including you. Do you really trust him with Sookie's life? And I have to tell you that Russell gave him an either or ultimatum."

"What does that mean?"

"Either he delivers Sookie or Russell kills his progeny and sister," replied Cat.

"Shit." Alcide stared at her. "Where do you fit in? You're Russell's child which means that I certainly can't trust you, either."

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what I can do," said Cat. "But, still having me on your side is better than nothing. Don't you agree?"

"Just what are you offering me?"

"Number one, I won't kill you," said Cat.

"That sounds good."

"Number two, I'm as much of a free agent you're going to find," said Cat. "Russell might be my maker, but I have no illusions about what he is. I've been drawn back into matters that I would have preferred to have stayed out of. I'm loyal to my own interests, Alcide Herveaux."

"That's not much of a recommendation."

"Take it or leave it," replied Cat. "But, being dead at Russell's hands isn't much of an alternative."

"I don't have any choice."

"No, you don't," replied Cat.

"Let me loose," said Alcide. "I agree to your terms."

"You do understand what you are pledging me, don't you?" asked Cat. "I am a vampire, you know."

"I'm well aware of what your kind is like."

"Oh, Alcide, still with negative," said Cat. "I can change your religion, my dear wolf."

Cat rose up and dropped her fangs with a snick. "What are doing?" asked Alcide.

"Sealing our deal, werewolf," replied Cat.

Alcide jerked on the restraints and Cat rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to get used to seeing my fangs if your going to be around me. But, I think you misunderstand my intentions."

Cat bit into her wrist and held it to Alcide's lips. "I don't want to drink that."

"Sorry, but it's non-negotiable. I want to be able to keep tabs on you," said Cat. "Nothing personal."

Cat pressed her bleeding wrist closer and Alcide finally began to lick the blood off of it. After a few tentative swipes, he latched on and began to feed as Cat curled closer to him and caressed him.

Alcide had never tasted vampire blood before and he was surprised at how sweet it was. It was thicker than human or were blood and it passed over his tongue like thick cream. The vampire's hands soothed him and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being held. It was surely an illusion but he had never felt more cared for before. In the circle of her arms, he felt as if he belonged there. Slipping away on the sweet blood, he opened his eyes to see himself naked upon a bed of furs. A fire burned in a small pit and it cast enough light for him to see that he was in a cave of some sort. He could see a snow storm raging outside and every once in a while a gust of wind would sent tiny snowflakes inside the cave and they would float on the air, twinkling in the firelight until they melted in the heat from the fire. As he looked to the entrance, the shadows moved and an inky form moved into the light. His breath caught as a black jaguar with golden eyes moved to the edge of bed, a study in grace and power. It leaped on the bed, but he wasn't afraid. He knew that the cat was more than a cat. It sniffed him and put a paw in the center of his chest as if staking a claim. The claws dug into his flesh and the jaguar hissed and bared an impressive set of fangs at him. A tiny trickle of blood ran down his chest and the cat leaned down and licked at the blood. The cat's tongue was raspy and sent an electric chill through him. As he stared into those golden eyes that glowed amber in the firelight, the shape of the jaguar morphed into Cat, her supple, naked body glowing in the dying embers of the firelight. She ran her fingers over him and stared down at him through heavy-lidded eyes that promised all sorts of wicked delights. He found that he couldn't resist, that he didn't want to. Under her touch, his body came to life like it never had before. He arched his hot flesh against hers in a primal need that had possessed him.

As Cat petted Alcide, she smiled as he moaned and arched his hips, displaying his arousal through the thin sheet that covered him. It was his first blood dream and it was an immediate response to her blood that flowed inside of him. She might be five hundred years old, but her blood was the same as Russell's in many of its powers. She wondered what he saw in this little V-induced dream. He certainly looked like he was enjoying it. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. In Alcide's vision, Cat kissed him deeply and whispered those same words in his ear.

"This is the beginning, Alcide Herveaux. You shall love me and despair."

**A/N: **Cat is having a Galadriel moment (LOTR). But, for Alcide, I think that he might look upon loving Cat as being in despair. Some vampires have special powers. Queen Sophie-Anne in the books had the ability to keep the bonds with her progeny close and they stayed with her, along with having an almost telepathic connection. I think that one drinks Cat's blood at their own risk.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **We see Micheletto in this chapter. He is Jacapo that was mentioned earlier in this story, a name change since I couldn't remember his name from The Borgias when I started this story. The Borgias is my other guilty pleasure. Anyway, Micheletto isn't a vampire. Hmmm….interesting. More to come with that. Cat is smart enough to use Nora for her own purposes and Nora is devious enough to return the favor. But, I think there is mutual respect between them.

Chapter 18

Nora

Cat tugged on her leather gloves and opened the door. The silver plated doors slid closed behind her and she turned her eyes to the vampire lounging on the bed before her. The room was opulently furnished in polished hardwoods, brocade silks and velvets. It was a gilded cage for a very pretty and dangerous vampire. So unlike her sibling, thought Cat. She would have never has hesitated at that pivotal moment. Cat watched as Nora sat her book on the nightstand and sat up. Nora tucked a long silken strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come to play with your little pet?" she asked. "Do you want to hear more about Godric, since you seem fascinated by him? Or, is it time to finish the job and deliver me to Russell?"

"Do you really think that I would turn you over to Russell?" asked Cat.

"Giving me false hope?" asked Nora.

"I don't do everything that Russell tells me," replied Cat. "You are guarded by my vampires, not his. By the time that he gets around to ordering me to deliver you, you'll be gone. Far away and out of his reach."

"Why?"

Cat moved up to trail a finger along the soft velvet of a throw pillow that sat in a chair closer to the bed.

"I know who you are, the intrepid Nora, double-agent working within the Authority. I do admire your moxie."

"From you, that is high praise," replied Nora.

"It's a pity that your sibling doesn't have your smarts," said Cat. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him."

"What can I say?" replied Nora. "He doesn't always think things through. Silly boy."

"Still, he did bring us together," said Cat.

Nora smiled. "Under different circumstances, we would have been friends, you and I. Or, at least, frenemies."

"Our association doesn't have to end."

Nora perked up and a sly look came into her eyes. "You have my attention."

Cat smiled. "I thought I might. You do know that Roman is still unaccounted for along with those few who are his inner circle."

"They are old posers who do ancient rites in the dark," replied Nora. "A cult."

"But, you managed to get inside that cult, did you not?"

"You know that I did."

Nora raised her eyebrows. "You want me to find them for you? Is that it? Is it wise to remove all vampires that are a threat to Russell?"

"Roman and his ilk aren't a threat to a 3,000 year old vampire," replied Cat. "But, is he any better than Russell? I can guess what his hidden agenda is. It's why you risk your undead life. I can help you eliminate the threat that he poses. Isn't that the goal that you were working for?"

"Just what are you proposing, Caterina Borgia?"

"You escape from my clutches and return to the fold," said Cat. "Roman will take you back because he wants information about me and Russell."

"And then what?"

"Why you kill him, of course," replied Cat.

"And how am I supposed to manage that?" asked Nora. "You're the assassin, not me."

"Details," said Cat with a smile.

Cat moved and reached for the silver handle, opening the door. A dark garbed male entered the room and Nora stared intently at him. He was tall and thin with dirty blonde hair and a scraggly beard. But, his eyes were as cold as death. Nora felt a chill pass down her spine. _Danger, _screamed her senses. Something that could not be stood in the room with them. She wondered if those eyes of his had always been so merciless. They were the color of a shark's belly and just as frigid as the North Sea that Eric had played by as a child.

"Allow me to introduce, Micheletto," said Cat. She smiled winningly. "He taught me everything that I know back in the days when I was just a little girl."

"W-what have you done?" muttered Nora.

"Envious?" asked Cat, smoothing Micheletto's cheek with her hand. He dipped his head and covered her hand with his.

"Mistress," he softly said.

Those shark's belly eyes warmed up a few degrees and surprised Nora. Not such a cold fish after all, she thought. Of course, he would probably stake her in a heartbeat with one little word from Caterina's lips. From across the room, she could hear his slow heartbeat, an echo of something that she and Cat had lost. _Wondrous. Vile. Unbelievable. _

"You have all the power you need, right here," said Cat. "Micheletto is a man of many talents."

"He's not a man."

"So true," replied Cat.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" asked Nora. "And your creature?"

"If I had wanted to harm you, I could have done it many times over," said Cat. "We can help each other."

"And after?" asked Nora. "What about Eric and Pam?"

"Pam is safe," said Cat. "She will remain that way as long as Eric doesn't summon her."

"And Eric?" pressed Nora.

Solemn eyes returned Nora's gaze. "Eric is swimming with the sharks, a Great White to be exact," said Cat. "Who knows how long he can evade those razor sharp jaws?"

"Yes, but who is the real shark? Russell or you?"

"Me?" smiled Cat. "I'm more like a Siren. I lure the unwary and unwise to their doom."

XOXO

Cat was towel drying her hair as she came out of her bathroom. Wearing a soft, terry robe, she moved to the dresser to brush out her hair. But, the sight on her bed drew her to a complete stop.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the door, of course," replied Eric.

"I locked that door."

"A locked door isn't much of a deterrent," replied Eric.

"Get out!"

"Not yet, I'm just getting to the good stuff," he said. Eric was laid out on her bed on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. A book was in his hands and he began to read, "She tumbled onto the bed as the clothes between them began to melt away like all her doubts. Drawing him close, she could feel the iron hard shaft of his manhood against her thigh. Hard and relentless, but sheathed in velvety softness. "Oh, yes!" she cried as his fangs sank into the whiteness of her throat."

Frowning, Cat moved and snatched the book out of his hands. "That is not for your eyes."

Eric moved to his side and flashed her a smile. A smile that whispered to her of bodies moving at one upon silken sheets. Of naughty acts done in the darkness, illuminated only by candlelight. Yes, that smiled dripped with the promise of all kinds of wicked pleasures. And oh, how wicked he was, she thought. How he ever found contentment in the arms of such an innocent was beyond her.

"Vampire smut?" asked Eric with raised eyebrows. "I would have never guessed."

"It's all the rage these days," sniffed Cat, indignantly.

"Little Caterina all alone in her bed," mused Eric. "With just a trashy novel to keep her company."

"And who's fault is that? Spy." demanded Cat as she sat down before the mirror. She began to angrily brush out her hair.

"Do you really believe that I would harm your boy toy?"

Cat stared into Eric's eyes in the mirror. "You forget that I know exactly what you are capable of."

In a flash, Eric appeared behind her and kissed the nape of her neck. He was the embodiment of sin. Temptation given flesh and walking on two legs. And he knew it, of course. Smug bastard. She had thought him a demon, an incubus, when she had first encountered him, back when she had not known what a vampire was. But, her fragile belief in her father's god had not been enough to save her from this demon. Across the miles and through cloistered walls, he had hunted her. A taste of her blood had only whetted his appetite for more. On a narrow and pious bed, she had writhed underneath him, consumed by a madness that seemed to burn in her blood. Cat moved away from him and those memories that still sometimes haunted her in the lonely hours before the sun rose. Was it every girl's fate to never forget their first? Was it her misfortune to have had him as her first?

"I think that I'll stick with my books," said Cat. "They are much less dangerous."

"But, boring," replied Eric. He grabbed her and pulled her close. His lips were on hers in the next instant. Bold, skillful and completely without mercy. She remembered the girl who could kill an opponent a dozen different ways, but who had no defense against his passionate kisses. She had been completely out of her league back then, and a part of her still thought that she was seriously outmatched. She forcefully pushed him away and stepped back.

"The last one of Russell's progeny who got up close and personal with you became nothing more than a blood spatter on the floor," said Cat. "You'll forgive my reluctance. Tell me, did you at least fuck Talbot before you staked him?"

"As if you cared about what happened to Talbot," replied Eric. "Tell me, did you celebrate his death? Did you wish that it had been your hand to deliver the fatal blow and not mine?"

When Cat refused to answer, Eric smiled. "Hit a nerve, did I? Does Russell know how much you hated his consort?"

"He knows."

"You can't trust Russell, Caterina," said Eric.

"Like I can trust you?"

"You know that I have no quarrel with you," said Eric. "I would never harm you, unless I am forced to."

"Seeing how things are right now," replied Cat. "That isn't very reassuring."

"I can promise never to harm you and your progeny who you don't even trust to reveal to Russell," said Eric. "Can you do the same?"

"You know that I can't."

"Can't or won't?" demanded Eric.

"It amounts to the same thing," replied Cat.

"I cannot defeat Russell on my own," said Eric. "But, you and I together is a different story."

"Is that why you are here?" asked Cat. "Trying to buy my loyalty with your body?"

Eric smiled and ran his hand down her hair. "It was worth a shot. You got great pleasure out of this body, once, little kitten."

"Your heart wouldn't be in it," replied Cat.

"Are you saying that my heart matters to you?"

Cat closed her eyes as his fingers still twined in her hair. She strove to shut those memories out that would make her lose her way. But, what would it have been like to have had Eric as her maker? Would she still have ended up the same? Would Cesare and Lucrezia still be with her or would their bones be only dust in their graves?

"Please go," whispered Cat. "You make my head spin and my will falter. I should hate you."

Eric's soft lips brushed her own. It wasn't a kiss, only the tantalizing promise of what he could deliver. "Why should I have mercy on you, kitten?"

Cat opened her eyes and stared into those blue eyes. She had seen them in her dreams for all these years, but they looked different now. Softer and etched in sadness. The Eric before had never shown her mercy, but was this Eric different? Seconds seemed like hours as their gazes were locked together. Hunter and prey, but who was who? Finally, Eric leaned forward and kissed Cat on the forehead. He gave her a wry smile.

"Your loss," he said. "I could have given you some memories for the next five hundred years, pet."

Eric moved to the door, but Cat called after him. "You surprise me, Eric. There might be hope for you, yet."

XOXO

Alcide felt a soft hand running through his hair. It felt so wonderful that he found himself shifting into those fingers. As he felt a tickle on his nose, he opened his eyes. In shock, he tried to bold upright, but a strong hand on his chest kept him in place.

"It's just me," said Cat, tickling him with a feather.

Alcide tried to swipe it away and clutched at the sheet over him. His eyes took in his own room and the vampire that was sitting next to him. She was dressed in an innocent lavender night gown that still showed off too much of her body. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he remembered those dreams of them together.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Why not?" asked Cat. "Aren't you mine?"

"I am not yours."

Cat tickled his nose again. "So you say, werewolf. But, you lack a certain conviction in that statement."

He stared at her. God, she was a pretty thing. What kind of vampire would have turned someone so young? She would have had her whole life ahead of her, but it was snuffed out by a creature who thought it was his rights to take what he wanted. Damn vampires. Was it right of him to blame her for things that were beyond her control?

"You look like an angel," he blurted out, unable to conceal his thoughts.

Cat smiled. "I'm your angel, then, werewolf."

She moved her hand over the scruff of his beard and down his chest. Her touch was light, yet it burned his flesh. He grabbed her hand in his, but didn't try to hurt her.

"That's far enough."

"Afraid you might like it?" asked Cat, with a wicked smile.

"No." _Yes._

"You can't lie to me, werewolf," she replied. "Although, it amuses me to see you try."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself," muttered Alcide.

"We could both be enjoying ourselves," said Cat.

She leaned in and gave him an Eskimo kiss on his nose. Her soft lips brushed against him and her fingers reached into his hair. He found that he wanted more and a wave of need passed over him that pooled with heaviness between his thighs. His body responded and he grew so hard that he ached. The need to part her thighs and possess her was becoming harder to ignore. But, it was she who would possess him if he were to take things that far.

She kissed him again and held his head in surprisingly gentle hands as she gazed down into his eyes. "Be my werewolf, Alcide. Don't be afraid of what you feel for me."

She pushed down the sheet and he didn't try to stop her. As her gaze fell upon him, he couldn't deny that it pleased him to be so desired. He felt a burgeoning need that welled up between them. It began to override his common sense and made him forget that he was supposed to hate vampires. Her eyes passed over him like a lover's embrace and, when her fangs dropped with a snick, he didn't even flinch. "So ready for me, aren't you? My beautiful werewolf."

Alcide stared into her innocent eyes that darkened with lust. Or, maybe hunger. He couldn't turn away, mesmerized by this dark angel. Her lips seemed to tick up into a knowing smile and, then with a hiss, she dove to his neck. With a cry, Alcide bolted upright.

"Fuck," he hissed, breathing deeply.

He was safe in his own bed. Someone must have dropped him back at home. _Someone, yeah right. A certain female vampire who looks like a fallen angel, that's who. _He dragged his fingers through his rumpled hair and sniffed. He was alone and her smell was faint, as if she merely dropped him in bed and left. The only smells of sex were coming from him as he tried to ignore the evidence of his wet dreams that lay sticky upon his thighs. He couldn't let her find out how she affected him. He would be lost for sure if that happened. But, a niggling doubt crept into his mind. _What if she already knows? Was he lost already?_

**A/N: **I have Cat still being attracted to Eric and she may even like him enough to not want him killed by Russell. But, she certainly doesn't trust him enough to let him back in her bed.

Poor Alcide, I think Cat is going to know exactly what he's been dreaming….


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I think that this story is starting to wrap up a little. We start with Nora back at Roman's lair. We see that Nora has a plan and there seems to be some sort of business between Russell and Godric that happened before the events of season three, before Godric would have realized who Russell was. At the time, Russell would have been merely one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in North America or anywhere. I think that this is a matter that Nora was aware of, but that Eric didn't know anything about.

Chapter 19

"So, you managed to escape?" asked Roman.

"Well, I had to kill two guards to get away," replied Nora.

"But, here you are, safe and sound."

Nora glanced at Roman and tried to gauge his emotions. Not easy, since Roman rarely expressed any. She could have just taken off after being released by Caterina Borgia. That would have probably been the sensible thing to do. Yet, she had no doubt that Caterina would find her again or send her minions to kill her. No, the scion of Russell Edgington had offered her something that she couldn't refuse; Roman's head on a platter. But, if Roman figured out that she was a traitor, she wouldn't outlive him. Of course, the problem with this strategy was the fact that Roman didn't trust her completely to begin with. Roman's eyes kept his thoughts hidden. He was a handsome, if arrogant, vampire. He wasn't beautiful, but your eyes were always drawn to him.

"So, it is true that Russell does indeed have another child?" asked Roman. "How unfortunate for us."

"Not just any vampire," replied Nora. "But, none other than the Venetian."

"Who is she really?"

"She's a Borgia," replied Nora.

"Oh, that is just too perfect," said Roman with a head shake. "A match made in hell. I hunted that assassin for centuries for her blasphemy of killing our kind like some sort of avenging angel."

"She's no angel," replied Nora. "But, isn't The Authority just as guilty of killing their own?"

"Those were sanctioned executions, Nora," said Roman.

"Of course, Sir."

"Is she loyal to Russell?"

"I doubt it," replied Nora. "If he's smart, he won't turn his back on her."

Roman sat down at an ornate desk and began playing with a letter opener that resembled a small sword. "I'm sure that Russell was smart enough to not release her. He might be crazy, but he's not stupid. A pity because she is quite the prize. She somehow manages to instill devotion and loyalty in her followers."

"She can be very charming when she wants to be," replied Nora.

Roman's eyes raked over her. "Yes, I'm sure of that."

He leaned back into his chair and ran the sharp edge of the letter opener over his thumb as if testing it's sharpness. "All I can say is that we are fortunate that Godric shuffled off his immortal coil before all this came to pass. An alliance between two of the most powerful vampires in North America would have been disastrous." He flicked his eyes to Nora. "My sympathies, of course, for your loss. However, Godric was always a wild card."

Nora held her tongue, although it took a great effort. She had long suspected that Godric was on the short list of vampires that Roman wanted to eliminate. But, Godric was no weak foe, so Roman had bided his time. Nora felt a pang in the area that her heart was. She would have never kept Godric here in this world if doing so would have been such a torment to him. But, she was also sure that if Godric would have known what was to happen that he would have stayed with his progeny to the end. Eric had floundered since his death and Nora knew that he had not been that same since whatever happened on that rooftop in Dallas. As crazy as it sounded now, if Godric would have followed through with the business that he had begun, things might be very different. But, fate has a way of realigning itself, thought Nora. Godric's will might still be done in regards to her dear brother.

"Godric would have never taken Russell Edgingon's side," insisted Nora.

"Are you so sure?" asked Roman. "The proposal happened before Russell's….extracurricular activities came to light."

"What does it matter anymore? Godric's dead."

"Then, why hasn't Russell killed Eric Northman?" demanded Roman. "He has the object of his fury in the palm of his hand, yet he hesitates."

"Maybe, he is only toying with him."

"Or maybe the vampire who's loyalty can't be predicted is intervening on his behalf," replied Roman. "Maybe, two of the most powerful vampires in North America have decided to ally themselves after all."

"That's crazy," hissed Nora. "Russell killed his family."

"And he killed Russell's child," replied Roman. "An eye for an eye. Perhaps, he has reaped his vengeance and now has his eye on something much more valuable."

"For all we know, Eric is being tortured as we speak."

"Or, maybe he is bedding Russell's heir," replied Roman. "You forget that I know all about your brother. Fucking is something he does rather well, from what I understand. For all her lethal abilities, Caterina Borgia is still a woman and women are the weaker sex."

Nora couldn't keep in the growl. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are as crazy as Russell. You see conspiracies and plots where there are none."

"I find it very curious, indeed, that all of Godric's line is still alive and well. That spawn of Russell's hasn't touched any of you when she has destroyed legions of others," replied Roman. "I ask you, why are you all so important to her?"

Before Nora could reply, the door to the study burst open and two vampire guards entered. They each took one of Nora's arms and she turned back to Roman. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I can't trust you," said Roman. "Not when your brother is in Russell's hands. Nor am I positive that there isn't something between you and that assassin. It's too convenient for you to easily escape and show up at my doorstep. It's all a little too neat."

"Roman, this is ridiculous. You know me."

"I know you well enough to suspect your motives, Nora," he replied. He looked at the guards and said, "Put her in a secure cell since dawn is coming. We'll talk more later, Nora."

Oh, I doubt that, thought Nora as she was being led away.

Nora rested on her bunk and fought the pull of sleep that every vampire was vulnerable to. She would get the bleeds, but something told her that sleep was a luxury that she couldn't afford today. When she was released, she had almost not headed to Roman. But, Eric and Pam were still hostages that Caterina could use to make a point. Caterina had known just what to tempt her with, which made her wonder how long Caterina had her eyes on all of them. For years, the Venetian had been silent, but Nora doubted she had been idle. Had she merely been waiting for the moment to take her revenge? She doubted it. Nothing could cover up the bitterness of Caterina's mood. She left Russell to rot for a year. Whatever she might have told Russell, it was obvious that she had the firepower to have rescued him earlier. But, now she had been pulled into the fray and only a fool overlooked her as an opponent. She had ushered in a new age of warfare and just like her, Nora wasn't old either. But, she had a few tricks up her sleeve, as well. All she had to do was to get out of here in one piece.

From where she lay, Nora began to hear the sounds of muffled cries and loud crashes. Something was happening and it was happening during the daytime. Was it possible? Nora stood up and waited in her cell, certain that whatever force that was loose in Roman's keep would come looking for her. The door to the basement level opened and a body began to tumble end over end down the stairs. It landed in a lifeless heap at the bottom. It was a human daytime guard and he was very much dead. A trickle of blood oozed from a bullet hole that was perfectly placed between his brows. A perfect shot that only a skilled assassin could make. Steps began to fall as Caterina's assassin made his way downstairs. Nora watched as Micheletto put away one handgun and took out another. He was a deadly vision in black and she couldn't stop that cold shiver of fear from passing down her spine. This creature scared her and with good reason. She noticed that the gun had a silencer on it as he stopped before the bars of her cell. So far that gun wasn't pointed at her heart.

"Are they all dead?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So, I was merely a means to an end," she said. "You needed me to find Roman and the others."

"Correct," he replied. "But, didn't you want them dead as much as we did?"

"Maybe," said Nora. She stared at Micheletto. She could hear the beat of his heart although it was much slower than a normal human heartbeat. "The sun doesn't affect you?"

"Not like it does vampires," he replied.

"But, you are undead, right? Will a stake through the heart kill you?"

"Caterina said you would be curious," he replied with a chilly smile. "Pardon me, if I chose to keep my weaknesses a secret."

"Why didn't she make you a vampire?" asked Nora.

"You'll have to ask her," said Micheletto.

"Are you going to kill me, now?"

"If it was up to me, yes," he replied. "But, Caterina has a mind of her own and according to her, a bargain is a bargain."

"You think her sense of fair play is a liability?"

"Under these circumstances, it is."

Nora studied him and thought that she'd never seen anyone more chilling. Yet, he didn't attempt to hide his nature behind a false front. At least, he was honest in his own way. "Do you ever feel guilty about what you did to her?" asked Nora. "She was only a child when you began to school her. Do you feel no remorse?"

"I did what I was ordered to do," he replied. "And if I would have refused, her father would have simply found another. And I'm the best at what I do, my help ensured that Caterina survived."

"Everyone failed that girl."

"Don't lay all the blame at our doorstep," replied Micheletto. "That Viking bears a share of the blame. His intentions were hardly noble or do you take exception to that?"

"I know my brother," admitted Nora. "But, I also know that he hides his true self beneath a carefully crafted veneer of coldness. I don't believe that his interests in Caterina were purely predatory all those years ago, nor do I believe that he is merely using her now."

"I guess that we shall soon see," said Micheletto. "But, be warned for I have served the Borgias for five hundered years and I will protect Caterina until I am no more."

With that he threw Nora the keys. Giving her one last blast of those cold eyes, he turned and walked away. Nora gave a silent thanks for Cat's mercy since that creature would have had no qualms about putting a wooden bullet through her heart. She unlocked the cell and headed up the stairs. She had a lot of things to do before nightfall and not that she doubted Micheletto's efficiency, but she wanted to make sure that everyone was dead. She was grateful that Roman's jet was on standby since that would make things so much easier. She had places to go. Nora felt a moment's pause about her intentions, since Caterina had proved herself to be an honorable opponent. Yet, there were too many lives of those that she cared about at stake. She found a computer and logged into her personal files and found what she was looking for. She downloaded it onto a zip drive and held it in the palm of her hand. Such a little thing it was, she thought. But, vampire law was vampire law and as Cat would say, 'A bargain is a bargain.'

XOXO

Cat poured Russell another glass of blood champagne and handed it to him as she sat on the edge of the settee.

"You've almost got everything back that you lost," she said. "The charges were dropped today and your enemies are on the run."

"My Talbot is still dead."

Cat frowned and moved before the fireplace. "When are you going to realize that Talbot was flawed and weak. If he would have been your faithful consort, things wouldn't have gotten to this point."

"Are you somehow insinuating that Talbot was responsible for his own murder?" hissed Russell, slamming the glass down on the coffee table.

"Nobody forced him to be so stupid as to throw himself at that Viking," said Cat. "You don't see Talbot the way that he really was."

"Talbot was a sweet boy," argued Russell.

"Oh, yes, that certainly describes Talbot," replied Cat, bitterly. "The one who was a complete prima donna and went through vampire boys like a hot knife through butter. And let's not forget the Talbot that tried to have me killed when I was only a newly turned vampire."

"You might have been young, but you were hardly defenseless," said Russell.

"So, that makes it okay?" asked Cat, with a trace of hurt in her voice. "Did you even punish him?"

"You were stronger than Talbot," said Russell. "You didn't need me as much as he did."

Cat looked away and Russell hissed. "Ah, hell, Caterina, I've said that I was sorry. Besides that Viking would have found another way to have killed Talbot."

"Well, he didn't have to work very hard at it. Talbot couldn't keep it in his pants," said Cat. "He betrayed you in your own home."

"You've said enough, Caterina," said Russell as his fangs dropped into place.

"Yes, but are you ever going to listen to me?"

"Caterina…"

"You have mourned him, but don't close your eyes to what he really was," said Cat.

"He didn't deserve to die," said Russell.

"Maybe not, but put the blame where it squarely belongs," said Cat. "Your obsession with power and those fucking werewolves and Talbot's own stupidity got us into this mess."

In a flash, Russell pinned Caterina against the mantle. His fangs were still down, but Caterina held his gaze. Finally, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not used to be spoken to like that, Caterina."

"I'm not one of your sycophants, Russell," she replied.

Russell contracted his jaw muscles and retracted his fangs. With a small smile, he said, "No one would ever accuse you of that. Always so brave, little Caterina, from the first moment that I met you."

"Nothing else would have saved me," whispered Caterina. "You would have ground my bones into dust if I had showed a trace of fear. "

Russell kissed her softly. "There's only us left, now. Let's leave the ghosts behind in this room and join the party."

Eric kept his eyes glued to the door in order to see who all was attending this party. Yet, it really wasn't a way to gauge anyone's loyalty. Since what vampire in his right mind would refuse an invitation to Russell's party? Russell was already here, meeting alone with Caterina in a private room. Of course, Russell had leveled him with that stare of death as he had gone past him. Eric wasn't crazy enough to believe that bygones were bygones. For now, Caterina had Russell under control. But for all her talents, she was still only a five hundred year old vampire trying to rein in one six times her age. It was a recipe for failure. Eric's eyes widened as he saw the next person come through the door. Now, this was a surprise. He moved into the path of the newest guest.

"You," he said, staring him down. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same thing to you," replied Alcide. "Of course, I'm not surprised. After all, you love yourself more than anyone else. And vampires always do stick together."

"Careful, werewolf," replied Eric. "I doubt that Russell would care over much if I ripped your throat out."

"But, I would," came a voice from behind him.

Eric turned to see Cat. She was dressed in leather pants and a top that left her shoulders and back bare. Those pert breasts didn't need any help staying aloft and he wondered if she had dressed for that werewolf. Cat gave him a little smirk and turned her eyes on Alcide.

She gave a mock growl and purred, "Alcide, you look good enough to eat."

Eric watched as Alcide nervously ran his hand through his hair. What the fuck? Was that werewolf blushing? Eric narrowed his eyes. Oh, hell no, this was not happening. Cat moved up to Alcide and trailed a finger down his jacket.

"Alcide, I would have never taken you for a fangbanger," taunted Eric.

Alcide growled and Cat put her hand on his chest. "He's only baiting you, ignore him." She reached and took his hand in hers. Her gaze locked with Eric's. "Maybe, I'll loan you my book tonight. Since, it doesn't look like I'll be needing it."

She pulled Alcide past Eric who stood there glowering and showing a bit of fang.

"What was that all about?" asked Alcide.

"Private joke."

Cat dragged him into the interior on her way to a secluded spot in another room. She snagged a glass of champagne on her way, although she didn't let go of her grip on Alcide's hand. As they passed into the room, she slammed the door closed with her foot and pulled Alcide to a settee by the fireplace.

"There now, we're all alone, werewolf," she said, moving beside him.

"Why did you send for me?"

Twirling a strand of his hair in her fingers, Cat said, "I wanted to see you and I wanted to make sure that you aren't getting yourself into trouble."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Do all werewolves have such thick and soft hair?"

"I don't know," said Alcide. "I never really noticed it before."

He attempted to scoot away from her and Cat moved with him. She smiled and leaned in and kissed his throat, causing Alcide to flinch. She roamed up to his ear with her lips skimming the surface of his skin. "Is it just me or do you hate all vampires?"

"I..I don't hate you," replied Alcide, surprised that it was true.

"Surely, you must feel something for me," asked Cat, at his ear.

"I'm grateful that you kept me from being harmed," replied Alcide.

"So, it's only gratitude for me that you feel?" asked Cat, moving back to his neck. She gave his neck another kiss that caused Alcide to jump. "I think that you're a liar, Alcide Herveaux."

Alcide reached up and pushed Cat back to arm's length. "You're messing with my head and you're flirting with me. This isn't a good idea."

"And why is that, werewolf?"

"For one, you are a vampire."

"Would you condemn me for something that is beyond my control?" asked Cat.

"No, you're different. I only get angry when I think of what was done to you," said Alcide.

"Aren't you sweet, werewolf?" replied Cat. "It's too bad that I didn't have you to watch over me all those years ago."

"And two, you look like jailbait," added Alcide, uncomfortably.

"Again, that is something beyond my control," replied Cat. "I can assure you that I can make you forget all about that little reservation. Have you ever been with a vampire, Alcide?"

"No."

"It's sex like you've never had it before," murmured Cat into his ear. "It's like sex times a million."

"Please, don't say things like that," said Alcide, trying to scoot away again.

"Why? Is it getting you all hot and bothered?" asked Cat.

Alcide uttered a tortured sounding growl and Cat moved closer. "You have my blood, Alcide. It's quite potent."

"You don't need to tell me that," muttered Alcide under his breath.

Cat took his chin and turned his head to hers. "You're so sweet, Alcide." She leaned in and softly brushed her lips across his. "I just want to eat you up."

Alcide's cock pressed hard behind his zipper. It had been at attention from the moment they walked into this room. His body felt like it was burning up and that his blood was roaring through his veins. Well, at least that blood that wasn't pooling between his legs.

"Don't you like me just a little?" asked Cat, pressing her soft lips against his, in a tentative kiss.

God, he needed more. Alcide pressed his lips into the kiss and his arms reached out for her. In an instant, his tongue was plundering her sweet mouth that tasted even better than her blood had. When she sighed and moved onto his lap, he growled like the predator he was. So lost was he in this haze of lust that he didn't notice that another had joined them in the room.

"Well, now, am I interrupting something?" came a voice that jarred him back into reality.

He tore his lips from Cat and looked up to find Eric Northman hovering over them with a smirk. When he realized that Cat was still draped across his lap, he extracted himself from her.

"What do you want, Eric?" asked Cat.

"I need to speak to you, alone."

"I'll just be outside," said Alcide, all but running out of the room to make his escape.

Cat watched his retreating figure with aggravation and then turned her gaze to Eric. "Is there a reason that you needed to interrupt me," she said. "Besides being a cockblocker, that is."

"That was just a little fringe benefit," easily replied Eric. "Consider it on the house."

"Stop fucking with me," hissed Cat. "Someone in your position should be more concerned with staying on my good side."

"Stop fucking with that werewolf and I'll be more than happy to devote all my attention to keeping you happy," replied Eric.

"Do you really think that I'm naïve enough to believe that?" demanded Cat.

"The only reason that I gave up on you five hundred years ago was because I thought that you were dead," said Eric. "Russell took my family, but he isn't going to take you as well. You were mine, first, little assassin. And when I play, I play for keeps."

"This is neither the time nor the place to rehash old business," said Cat, wearily. "Can we get to the point of why you are here and keeping me from getting laid?"

"Very well," said Eric, crossing his arms over his chest. "Were you aware of the…entertainment that's been lined up for tonight?"

"What kind of entertainment?"

"Steve Newlin just arrived with Jason Stackhouse," said Eric. "But, what is really interesting is that a car just pulled up with Sookie's cousin and her son."

Cat expelled a breath. "Dammit all to hell. I'm getting really tired of playing nursemaid around here."

"You could kill him," said Eric. "I could help."

"If killing him was so easy, you wouldn't be here with me," said Cat. "Oh, wait, I forget that you did get your chance and you blew it."

Cat got up and walked to the door. "Let's find the werewolf and join the party."

**A/N: **There is still tension in the relationship between Russell and Cat. Compound that with the addition of Eric who Cat obviously has mixed feelings about and you get a volatile mixture.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Oh, it's been a while, but work has been killing me and I just got back from a week on business. Plus, I spend way too much time reading other people's stories. I have also been wondering if the site is going to crack down more severely on those stories that push the acceptability guidelines. Anyway, in this chapter, we see that Cat is still trying to find a way of keeping the peace between Russell and Eric. We see another reason that she might want to partner with Eric in this chapter also. What will Eric decide to do?

I should make a note that there is some drug use in this chapter. The show illustrates V use from time to time, so that shouldn't bother anyone too much. It is a little different here, but works basically the same way.

Chapter 20

Cat moved down the gravel driveway, flanked by Eric and Alcide. Her chief vampire guard outside moved quickly forward and other vampires not involved suddenly found somewhere else to be, far away from the scene that was preparing to go down. Up ahead, Cat spied a werewolf pulling a petite blond woman out of a limousine. She struggled to free herself from the werewolf's grasp and a small child leapt out of the vehicle. The child clutched a teddy bear in one arm and moved as if to hit the werewolf, but the woman quickly pulled him into her arms.

"Let go of my mom," the little boy said.

"Shhh, baby, quiet," she said with tears in her eyes.

Cat pursed her lips in irritation. She had not ordered Hadley and her son to be brought here. Since, a werewolf had his paws on her, the order could have either come from Russell or Debbie. She doubted that Russell would care about Sookie's cousin unless he already had Sookie in hand and wanted to torture her by harming her family in front of her. So, that meant that Debbie was going behind her back. Maybe it was time to neuter Russell's little pet.

"What's going on here?" asked Cat.

The werewolf looked up and uneasily darted his eyes between her and her security guard, as well as Eric and Alcide. He knew who she was. Well, that would make things easier, thought Cat, since her reputation always preceded her.

"I was told to bring them to Russell," he replied, taking a grip on Hadley's upper arm.

"Is that so?" said Cat. "Exactly who gave you this order?"

The werewolf licked his lips. "Debbie."

Alcide emitted a low growl from behind her and the werewolf's eyes darted back to him before returning to Cat. "Look, I'm just following orders, here," he said.

"That's part of the problem," said Cat.

"Problem?" the werewolf asked.

"We have a problem, you and I," said Cat. "Because the last time I checked, I was the one giving all the orders. At least, the ones that matter. You don't want to get on my bad side do you?"

The werewolf flinched and dropped his hand from Hadley. "W-what do I tell Debbie?"

"Nothing," replied Cat. "You work for me, now, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Smart wolf," said Cat. "Now, run along and go to my head of security. Tell him that I sent you."

The werewolf nodded and moved quickly to get away, but Cat stopped him.

"Werewolf, what is your name?" she asked.

"James," he said.

"James, I would stay away from Debbie's pack," said Cat. "A nice smart werewolf like yourself can do better."

He nodded and almost tripped over himself to get away causing Cat to smile. She turned to Hadley and her child and immediately Hadley clutched the little boy closer and darted frightened glances at Eric.

"Keep him away from me," she cried. "Please, don't let that monster near my baby."

Cat gave Eric an amused smile. "Nice to see that you're still your usual charming self, Eric. Still terrorizing helpless women and children, are we?" Without waiting for an answer, she motioned him back a few steps. "You're scaring her, you bad vampire, you."

Once Eric stepped back, she turned her attention to Hadley and her little boy. She hadn't thought to seek them out, but they were here, so she might as well take a good look at them. Her gaze passed over Queen Sophie-Anne's former pet quickly and then focused on the boy that was clutched in her hands. He stared back at her with big brown eyes. When Hadley noticed her gaze, she softly gasped and pulled the boy in closer, wrapping her arms protectively around him.

Cat sank down on one knee in front of him. "Hello."

"Hi," he replied.

"Such nice manners," replied Cat. "Your mother taught you well."

"Please, just leave him alone," begged Hadley.

Without raising her eyes from the boy, Cat said, "You're scaring him more than I am. Now, be quiet for a moment." She stared into Hunter's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Hunter."

Cat smiled. "Hunter, that's such a cool name."

Hunter smiled back, oblivious to the danger that he was in. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is Caterina," she replied. "But, my friends call me Cat. I'd like for you to call me Cat, too."

"Cat, like a kitty cat?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I like that name," said Hunter with a smile. "You are a vampire, aren't you?"

"You're very smart, Hunter," said Cat. "I'm sure that your momma is very proud of you." When Hunter nodded, Cat continued. "You must be very special, too."

A shadow passed over Hunter's face and he clutched his teddy bear tighter. Hadley pulled him in closer and pleaded, "Please, he's just a baby."

"Momma says that I'm not supposed to talk about that," said Hunter.

Cat ruffled his hair and got to her feet. "Well, your mother is a very smart lady. You should do what she says and not tell anyone else about what you can do. Okay?" When Hunter nodded, she turned to her vampire and said, "Bring a car around and get them out of here."

When the vampire began speaking on a headset, Hadley asked in a quavering voice, "Are you letting us go?"

"You will be taken somewhere safe," said Cat.

"Are you a good vampire?" asked Hunter.

When Cat glanced down at him, Hunter said, "My mom says that there are only bad vampires, but you aren't bad are you?"

Cat flashed an amused smile. "There are good vampires and bad vampires, just like there are good and bad people. But, I'm afraid that most vampires aren't very nice."

"Oh," said Hunter.

Cat watched the cogs in Hunter's mind turn. "But, we're friends, aren't we?"

Hunter nodded solemnly.

"So, that must make me a good vampire," said Cat. She trailed her hand through his hair again as Hadley flinched. "You know that I was about your age when I was taken away from my mother. I wouldn't want something like that to happen to you."

"Did the bad vampires get you?" asked Hunter.

Cat glanced back at Eric for a moment. "No, they came later."

Another car pulled up beside them and Cat moved to open the car door. "It was nice meeting you, but it's time for you to leave."

Hadley scrambled inside and pulled Hunter in with her. As Cat closed the door, the window rolled down.

"Will I see you again?" asked Hunter.

"Do you want to?" asked Cat.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Then, we shall meet again," said Cat. "Consider me like your fairy godmother."

"Oh, God," sobbed Hadley as the car moved off. Hunter's little hand popped out the window as he waved goodbye. Cat watched the taillights disappear down the driveway and turned to her vampire. "I don't want anymore surprises around here, got it?"

He turned a shade paler and crisply said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Why would Debbie bring them here?" asked Alcide.

"She's trying to curry favor with Russell," replied Cat. "The little boy is like Sookie. Regular children are delicious, can you imagine how tasty one with fairy blood would be?"

"That's sick," said Alcide. "Debbie would never harm a child."

"Right, she's such a great humanitarian," sneered Eric.

"Alcide, you need to realize that Debbie is not exactly herself anymore," said Cat. "Watch your back around her."

Cat moved back to the mansion with Eric and Alcide right behind her. But, she paused on the steps and turned back to Alcide. Standing on the step above him, they were almost eye level. She reached out and ran the back of her hand over the scruff of his beard.

"Time for you to go home, Alcide," she said. "A nest full of wicked vampires is not the place for a werewolf with a conscience."

"I want to know what is going on," said Alcide. "We have a deal and I can watch your back."

"Oh, I'm sure that you are up for that, aren't you werewolf?" taunted Eric.

Cat stroked Alcide one more time and dropped her arm back to her side. "You're sweet for wanting to protect me. But, Eric will be watching my back, if he knows what's good for him."

"You shouldn't trust him," growled Alcide.

"I don't," said Cat. "But, at the moment, it's in his best interest to keep me alive. Goodnight, Alcide."

Cat gave him a little sad smile and turned and headed inside. Alcide made a motion to follow her and Eric stepped into his path. "You heard the lady," he said. "You aren't wanted here, so run along home like a good little pet."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"You don't hear so good, werewolf," replied Eric. "That was a dismissal, in case you were wondering."

"I don't take orders from fangers," growled Alcide.

Eric smirked. "Is that so? Because it looks like Caterina has you tagged and collared to me."

"You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think," said Eric with a cruel smile. "Let me guess, you and Caterina came to a little agreement, I take it." Eric's smile widened, but there was nothing friendly about it. "And sweet, little Caterina insisted that you seal the deal with her blood. Am I right?"

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Well, you should have discussed this with me before you decided to chug down a vampire cocktail," replied Eric. "Especially one with her blood. She's Russell's progeny so his crazy three thousand year old blood flows in her veins. She's in your head, now, and you're practically wrapped around her finger. But, you have no idea what she is capable of, none whatsoever."

"Why don't you just admit that it's because of fangers like you and Russell that she is the way she is," demanded Alcide.

"Oh, poor little Caterina who fell in with the wicked vampires," replied Eric with an eye roll. "She was such a sweet little innocent girl before we got our claws in her. Do you really believe that because, if you do, you are dumber than you look."

Alcide took a swing at Eric who easily caught his fist and held it. A look of realization crossed over Alcide's face. "There was something going on between you and Caterina when she was still human, wasn't there? That's why she's so freaked out by this whole thing with Russell and you, isn't it? That's why she trying to play for both sides." he demanded.

Eric shoved away Alcide's fist. "That was a long time ago and none of your business."

"She was still a child," said Alcide.

"Not that I need to explain my actions to you, but it was a different time back then," said Eric. "Do you have any idea how old she really is? Girls were married and pregnant by her age."

Alcide studied Eric for a moment. "Does Russell know that you violated his child?" When Eric didn't reply, he flashed his own wicked smile. "I bet Russell would tear you apart with his bare hands if he ever found out."

"Before you decide to spill the beans on me," replied Eric. "You might want to consider what Russell would do to Caterina for keeping it a secret and trying to help me."

"Fucking vampires," growled Alcide.

Eric ran his hand through his hair. "A piece of advice, werewolf. If you really want to help her, stay out of affairs that you can't even comprehend."

"And Sookie, do I just pretend that I don't care what happens to her?" asked Alcide. "I know the deal that Russell offered you. Her life for yours. I'm not going to let that happen."

Eric thought that it probably wasn't the wisest moment to tell Alcide that Cat had brokered that deal. No, keeping Alcide loyal to Caterina was a good idea at the moment.

"There are more lives than Sookie's at stake here," said Eric.

"Just a little hint, I don't care about those other lives," said Alcide.

"Maybe that callousness is a result of drinking Caterina's blood," said Eric. "Or maybe you were always an asshole."

Alcide growled and Eric waved him away. "Caterina saved your life by keeping Russell from you. She went out of her way to intercede on your behalf when she didn't have a reason to stick her neck out. By trying to hurt me, don't do something that puts her in danger. If you want me, you know where to find me."

Eric turned away and left Alcide on the steps. With a curse, Alcide dug his car keys out of his pocket and headed for his truck. He should just wipe his hands of the entire affair because nothing good ever came of a werewolf mixing with vampires. Yet, he couldn't stay on the sidelines. Somehow, he would try to protect Sookie. And what about Caterina? She wasn't like the others and Eric was right about her saving his life. A Herveaux always pays his debts, thought Alcide, as he drove away.

As Eric moved back inside, he saw Steve Newlin standing in the middle of the room with a frightened Jason held in his grip. Cat walked out into the open and called for everyone to leave. Without an argument, the crowd cleared out. Sitting on a settee before the fireplace was Russell. He wore a casual suit and was drinking a glass of frothy blood. Eric kept out of the way and observed as Cat perched on the edge of the settee next to Russell with her arms crossed over her chest. The way she stared at Newlin didn't bode well for his continued survival. Not that Eric cared. He still remembered Newlin's part in his maker's suicide. If he had never put the idea of meeting the sun into Godric's head, would Godric still be with them?

"Why are you here?" asked Cat.

"I'm here to see Russell," replied Steve Newlin. As he opened his mouth to address Russell, Cat interrupted him.

"Uh-huh," she said with a little finger wave. "You go through me if you want to see Russell."

"Just who the hell are you?"

Cat moved to her feet and began to advance on him. "I'm his number one."

"Number one what?"

"Number one everything," said Cat, circling Newlin and Jason. He wisely tried to keep track of her.

"We know who you are, Reverend Newlin," she said. "You'll find that you have few friends in the vampire world."

"I'm not exactly Reverend Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun anymore," he replied. "Once it gets out that I'm a vampire, I won't be keeping my day job."

"So, I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? You called for the complete annihilation of the vampire species," said Cat. She looked back at Russell. "I say that we kill him."

"Well, that is a bit rash, Darlin'" replied Russell, taking a sip of blood.

"I know that vampires are supposed to be blood-thirsty, but jeez, hear me out," cried Steve, taking a few steps in Russell's direction. In a blink, Cat appeared before him.

"We could give him to Eric," said Cat. "After all, it was his maker that Newlin tried to roast like a marshmallow."

Newlin flicked a wary glance in Eric's direction. "Now, just wait a minute. I'm one of you, now."

"You might be a vampire, but that doesn't make you one of us," said Cat.

"You're cold," muttered Newlin.

"Hey, can I just get out of here," said Jason. "And let you vampires do whatever it is that vampires do."

"I'm afraid not," said Cat. "You stay, we might need some entertainment later on."

Newlin hissed, "He's mine."

"Is he now?" asked Cat. "I thought that you were going to offer him to Russell as a gift."

"No, I hadn't thought about that," said Newlin. "I just came to speak with Russell."

"Which translates to; you came here because you want Russell's protection from all those other vampires who are now your enemies," replied Cat. "Is that about right?"

"Does she do all your talking?" asked Newlin.

"This is getting a little tedious," said Russell. "Perhaps, we should give him to Eric as you suggest, Princess. I haven't watched a good head ripping in a long time."

"Wait, please," said Newlin.

"I know, lets have some fun with him and educate him on some of the finer points of vampire customs," said Cat. She began to circle Newlin again. "Do you know that vampires are very territorial, Reverend Newlin?" asked Cat.

"I-I had heard that, yes."

"Well, among vampires, possession is nine-tenths of the law," she said. "So, I challenge you for your human since you don't have the good sense to offer him up to us."

"Challenge?"

"That means we fight and winner takes all."

Newlin dropped his grasp on Jason and raised his fists. "You're on, little girl."

Russell chuckled from the settee. "This just got more interesting."

Cat pulled out a weapon from her jacket and with a snick a shiny blade appeared. Newlin's eyes got huge.

"Whoa, who said anything about knives!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? There aren't any rules," replied Cat with a smirk. In a blur of motion, she rushed Newlin and the next instant they were on the floor. Cat held him down by the throat as she straddled him. With her other hand, Cat waved the blade in front of his eyes. When she pressed the flat side of the blade against his cheek, his skin sizzled and smoked, causing Newlin to cry out in pain.

"100% sterling silver," said Cat, still gouging the blade into his skin.

"Get her off me!" he cried. As his skin continued to sizzle, he began to utter some high-pitched screams.

Cat raised the blade and held it over his heart. "You scream like a girl. Do you know that I can remove your heart with surgical precision and, with your new vampire status, you'll be able to feel every excruciating moment of the pain?"

"Somebody get this little psycho off me!"

"I think you made your point, Caterina," snickered Russell.

Cat closed the blade and smiled down at Newlin. "Pussy," she taunted before getting off him. She grabbed Jason by the arm as he flinched away from her with a cry and dragged him to the settee. Jason squeezed into the corner and darted glances between the vampires and the door.

"Please, let's not cut anyone's heart out," he begged. "Especially mine."

Newlin dusted himself off. "Look, I don't have anywhere else to go."

Russell conferred with Cat. "Well, what do you think?"

"Your call," replied Cat. "But, I suppose that we could find some use for him."

"Oh, thank you," gushed Newlin.

"Besides, we can always kill him later," said Cat.

"Good point," replied Russell.

Newlin visibly wilted as Russell turned his gaze on him. Russell opened his arms and said, "Mi casa es tu casa."

"You won't regret this," said Newlin.

"We'll see about that," replied Cat. "We should make it official."

"Ooh, we haven't done that in a long time," said Russell.

Cat moved to a wall of displayed artwork and sculptures. She took a delicate knife made of a thin jade blade that was sharply polished. The hilt was carved into elaborate hieroglyphics of South American origins and decorated with gold. Carrying the blade, she knelt before Russell and offered the blade to him as it lay in the palms of her hands.

"The blood is sacred," she said. "Blood of your blood, I was made in your image. The same blood flows in our veins. We are as one."

Russell caressed Cat's bowed head and lifted her eyes to his. "In you, my blood runs true, my beautiful and deadly Caterina."

He took the blade and nicked his wrist. Blood welled up and Russell held his wrist above Cat's head. Her fangs extended as she opened her mouth. One heavy, potent drop fell upon her tongue and Cat closed her eyes and swallowed. Cat rose gracefully to her feet and grabbed Newlin. She shoved him towards Russell and manhandled him to his knees.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's an honor," replied Cat. "Stop being such a sissy."

Russell stepped closer with a cruel little smile and Cat gripped Newlin tighter. "Make a sacred vow," said Cat. "Whom do you serve?"

"Russell, I serve Russell," gasped Newlin.

Russell again nicked his vein and Newlin began to struggle. "No, I don't think that I want to do that. No offense, your….your Majesty."

With a cruel yank on his hair, Cat caused Newlin to cry out and Russell's blood fell into his mouth. It was a heavier flow than what Cat took in. Newlin coughed and sputtered, but Cat didn't let go of him and he was forced to swallow. Cat finally let go of him and slapped him on the shoulder as Russell walked away.

"Don't get too cocky," she warned. "I can still kill you anytime that I want."

"I think that you have anger management issues," hissed Steve.

"Hmm, I think that you have sexual identity issues," replied Cat.

Russell retook his seat on the settee and leaned in to sniff Jason. Jason had been struck speechless by the proceedings. "He isn't exactly the life of the party, is he?"

"Well, he's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box," replied Cat.

"Don't talk about him like that," hissed Newlin.

"Oh, is somebody in love?" asked Cat.

"Caterina, you're so wicked," said Russell. "You shouldn't make fun of him."

"Hello, up until recently he was vampire enemy number one. He might have been a real threat if he would have had more brains than rhetoric," snorted Cat. "Excuse me if I choose to hold that against him."

She gazed at Newlin and continued. "It's time to man-up, ex-Reverened Newlin. The love that you are familiar with is a human concept. We aren't human anymore."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Newlin.

"I'm saying that love between our species doesn't exist," said Cat. "It's like a human being romantically in love with his dog. I don't even want to go there for obvious reasons."

"But, I love Jason," insisted Newlin.

"He boinked your wife and you're just jealous because you wish it would have been you instead," said Cat.

"That cheating slut didn't deserve him," hissed Newlin.

"Jason is just a small town hick with more looks than brains," said Cat. "His only claim to fame is that piece of flesh between legs. It's time to face facts, no matter how much you lust for him, he won't ever love you back."

"You could have let him down easier, Caterina," said Russell.

"It's better to have him face reality than live in some fantasy world where Jason is personal love slave," replied Cat. She grinned and added, "Besides, I'm cruel like that."

"So what do I do now?" asked Newlin.

"You forget and move on," replied Cat.

"How do I do that?"

"Ask and you shall receive," said Cat, pulling out a clear vial filled with blood red powder. She sprinkled out a small amount on the glass top of the coffee table and began to cut it into lines with a credit card.

"What's that?" asked Newlin, moving to the table and falling to his knees.

"Party favors," replied Cat.

"I didn't think that anything effected vampires," said Newlin.

"It's something new," said Cat. "Go on, try it."

"What do I do?"

"Just lick it up," said Cat.

"I never even tried drugs as a human," muttered Newlin. "I feel so decadent already."

With all eyes on him, he leaned down and licked up the thin red line. Sitting up, he closed his eyes and swallowed. A shiver raced down his spine and a silly grin appeared on his face. He then started to giggle as if he were drunk.

"I want some more," he said, still giggling.

"I think you reached your limit," said Cat.

"Interesting," said Russell, watching Newlin try to get up and fall back on his ass. He then rolled around on the floor and continued to giggle.

"Well, he is younger than us," said Cat. "Maybe age determines the effects. We need more research, plus I gave him the biggest share because I was hoping it would shut him up." She pulled out a cigar and passed it to Russell. "I had this made for you."

He eyed it with suspicion. "It's not going to have me rolling around on the floor is it?"

"Would I do that to you?" teased Cat. "Trust me, there's only enough to get a little buzz."

Russell took the cigar and lit up. He inhaled deeply and blew out a cloud of smoke. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Not bad, Pumpkin."

His eyes found Eric standing against the wall. "Join us, Mr. Northman."

"Come on, don't be shy," added Cat. "This party is just starting. Who knows, maybe later we can beat Newlin senseless, let him heal and then do it all over again."

"I heard that," giggled Newlin from the floor.

"Shut up, you'll live longer," muttered Cat.

Eric sat next to the coffee table and stared at the red powder. "Just what exactly is that? Our bodies won't tolerate anything but blood."

"It's made from blood," said Cat.

"No matter how much alcohol or drugs a human has in their system, it doesn't effect the vampire feeding on him," said Eric.

"I never said that it was human blood," replied Cat.

Eric's eyes widened. "How?"

"The how isn't important," replied Cat. "What is important is that I have a monopoly on this little product. Can you imagine the potential profits? What vampire doesn't want to feel the rush of a little dose of fairy blood? We are planning to market our own version of True Blood, an enhanced version, of course."

Cat tapped her finger next to a line of red powder. "So do you want in?"

"Why are you offering?" asked Eric.

"Yes, Pumpkin, why are we offering?" asked Russell.

Cat turned to Russell. "Because he has experience moving a product like this. We know that he pimped Sophie-Anne's blood for her. He already knows the ins and outs of such an enterprise. It's just good business. And good business trumps personal grudges." Cat smiled wickedly at Eric. "Plus, he owes us."

Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. "So, what's it going to be Eric? Are you in or are you out? I can make you wealthier than even your little greedy self can imagine."

"If he doesn't want his share of the yummy powder, can I have it?" interrupted Newlin who moved back to the table.

"Can I kill him if I agree?" asked Eric.

"Yes," replied Cat with a smile. "I'll think of it as a little bonus, no charge."

"You guys are such kidders," giggled Newlin.

Russell blew out a puff of smoke and rolled his eyes. "I think you were right about him, Cat."

"I thought he might be just your type," said Eric.

"Puh-lease, I would never be desperate enough to tap that," said Russell who passed his eyes over the silent Jason who was sitting with his eyes closed. "However, his friend is a different story."

"Well, it is a party," said Cat. "We can all tap a vein."

Russell raised an eyebrow. "Are we still playing by your rules?"

"Russell, bodies have to be disposed of," said Cat. "It isn't worth the aggravation and it's bad PR. Besides, he's not who you really want." She began recutting the powder into a single long line that extended between her and Eric.

"Meet me in the middle," she said, glancing up at him. "Is that so hard?"

"What are you going to call it?" asked Eric.

"Pixie dust," replied Cat with a smile.

With a hiss, Russell bit into Jason's neck who let out a startled cry. Cat flicked her eyes to him to make sure that he was merely feeding and turned back to Eric. Holding his gaze, she licked her finger and touched it to the red powder. She held it out to Eric who hesitated only a second before taking her finger into his mouth and sucking on it. She used her other finger to pick up more and smear it on her lips. She then leaned in to kiss Eric. He lapped at her lips and licked off the traces of the powder while Newlin moved in and finished the rest of the line on the table. Hearing a thud, they broke their kiss and saw that Newlin had keeled over and was seemingly unconscious. By now, Jason was moaning with pleasure and she reached for his wrist. She held it out to Eric as an offering. Eric swallowed as he realized the implications of such an action. He knew that she was offering to share the same vein with him. For vampires, it was an act of intimacy. His head was buzzing with all the implications of such an action, along with a heady dose of pixie dust.

"Feed with us, Eric," she said.

Suddenly everything else went away and there was only he and Caterina. They might have been lovers at one time, but they had never been friends or shared a moment where they were both on equal footing. Eric reached for Jason's wrist.

"This blood I share with you, only with you," replied Eric as he dropped his fangs and bit into Jason's wrist. He felt the euphoria of the fairy essence working it's way through his system, seemingly accelerated by the addition of Jason's blood. He stopped and offered the wrist back to Cat, petting her as she fed. He had never seen her feed before and he found it highly erotic or maybe it was just the pixie dust. He couldn't remember if drinking Sookie's fairy godmother made him horny or not. He saw images of them on silken sheets feeding on the same human as they fucked each other into oblivion. He pulled her off Jason's vein and kissed her desperately. His tongue invaded her mouth and danced with the sharp points of her fangs. He lapped at Jason's blood on her lips and knew that Sookie would never forgive him for biting Jason like this. And then, he realized that he didn't care. Cat pulled away and smirked.

"Greedy, aren't you?"

"I want more," he said, echoing Newlin's words, except he wasn't talking about the pixie dust.

"Everything has a price, Eric," she said. "Isn't what I'm offering worth it?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **A little nod to the books, with Claude and Hooligans making an appearance. I believe that Claude will appear in season 5 again. Now, book Claude was gay, but who knows what he'll be in the show, so in my story he's heterosexual. We see some more flashbacks from Cat's life. But, still not the flashback to her meeting Russell. I have to give that one some thought.

Chapter 21

Hooligans

The formerly attired chauffeur opened the door and Russell got out first. Steve Newlin rushed to follow him and just as he exited the vehicle, Cat stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell face first onto the pavement with a startled grunt.

"Watch your step," she said.

Before he could react, Cat climbed out of the car and stepped directly onto his prone body, purposely digging in her heels.

"Ow, that's hurts!"

"You're lucky that I'm not wearing stilettos," replied Cat.

Steve Newlin crawled out of the way before Eric followed her example and trampled him underfoot.

"Hooligans?" Newlin said, reading the marquee. "I've heard of this place."

"A male stripper club?" said Eric with a frown. "I'm so excited."

Cat grinned. "Hey 3 out of the 4 of us like beefcake, so deal with it."

"Is this place really the Full Monty?" asked Newlin.

"You can always hope," replied Cat.

She took Russell's arm in hers and led him inside. Newlin trailed along in their wake. It was then that Eric's phone rang and he pulled it out.

"Where are you?" he said.

"Does this mean you want to talk to me?"

"Don't play games, I don't have the time or the patience," replied Eric.

There was a long pause and then, "Eric, I, ah-"

"Don't bother," interrupted Eric. "Just stay away from me. Wherever you are, just stay there."

"Are you in trouble?"

"I have to go," said Eric.

"Wait, I can help you."

"I told you to stay away," sternly said Eric.

"You forget that I don't have to obey you, anymore," came the tart reply and the call was ended.

Eric put the phone away and gazed up at the marquee. It was going to be a long night, he thought. Coming inside, he saw Russell, Cat and Newlin settling in at a private table near the stage. He shook his head and tried to concentrate, but he could still feel the effects of the Pixie Dust coursing through his system. Potent stuff, although it still only reminded him of being intoxicated. He realized that the only one of them who hadn't partaken of the so-called party favors was Caterina. True, she might have gotten a tiny taste from his kiss, but that hadn't been much. Her calculating gaze raked over him and it was as inscrutable as ever. The only time he had seen a trace of emotion tonight was when she was dealing with Hunter and that werewolf. He always knew that werewolf couldn't be trusted.

Russell pulled out a hundred dollar bill and passed it to Caterina who walked to the stage and waved it in the air. The stripper who had just come on, zeroed in on that flash of green with a pair of baby blues and strutted down the stage. He had shoulder length blond hair and his skin was glowing with a golden tan. He had not removed his skin-tight trousers, but the goods were still very much on display. Spinning, he dropped to his knees in front of Caterian which put her almost eye level with his crotch. He gave her a flirtatious wink as Cat snaked the bill into his trousers, her fingers grazing the sculpted abdominals in the process. Eric took his seat as Russell and Newlin hooted in approval.

Cat looked up into the stripper's laser-blue eyes. "There four more of those hundred dollar bills if you want to give us some special attention."

A shiver passed over him as he glanced to the table. "Darlin', for you I'd be more than willing, but your friends don't exactly inspire confidence."

"They'll be on their best behavior," replied Cat. "Trust me."

"Not on your undead life," he replied. "Does Claude know that you're here propositioning me?"

"I don't answer to Claude."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Tell me what?" came a voice from behind her.

Cat turned around to find Claude in the flesh before her. His midnight blue shirt was opened several buttons and revealed a hint of the smooth, hairless chest. That shirt was tucked into slim-fit jeans that hugged his leanly muscled frame like an old lover. Of course, his face wasn't anything to sneeze about, either, not that vampires sneezed. Dark hair fell around a sculpted face that crossed the line into too pretty for his own good. His eyes were almost black and in the dim light the pupil and iris blended together. All in all, it was an impressive package. Cat was sure that it was an illusion, but it was a damn good one. Claude waved his hand at the stripper in a shooing motion and directed that dark stare at her.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming by tonight."

"It was an impromptu kinda thing."

Claude flicked his gaze over to Russell. "You brought him here? Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"No, he's dangerous? Really?" replied Cat with an eye roll.

"Is he going to behave?"

"A perfect gentlemen," replied Cat. "In this place. Now, if one of your _special_ strippers decide to leave with us, then I really couldn't vouch for his safety."

"Thanks for the warning. I can always count on your honesty."

"Plus, it's a good time to see if the spray really works, up close and personal," said Cat. She sniffed the air and said, "I see you took my advice on the matter."

Claude snagged a waiter and whispered into his ear. Within seconds it seemed as if two gorgeous males advanced on Russell's table. They wore tight closes that did little to conceal the perfect forms underneath them.

"Hubba hubba," whistled Cat. "Meow. Only two? I'm not into sharing."

"That's good to know," replied Claude, taking her arm and pulling her into the rear of the club. He walked them inside as Cat jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"You presume too much, fairy," she said.

"I wanted to speak to you in private without your friends listening in."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want you to side with us," he said.

"Sorry, but your problems are your own," replied Cat.

"You like playing both sides, don't you?" said Claude with an eyebrow lift.

"Call it whatever you like, but fairies are nothing but trouble all wrapped up in a pretty package."

"Mab wants to close the portals," said Claude. "That means no more tasty fairies for you and your friends."

"Part of my agreement with both the rebels and Mab was to take steps to make fairies safe from vampires. I can artificially synthesize the compounds that make your blood so addictive. I don't need you anymore."

"You're bluffing," accused Claude.

"Am I?"

Claude moved closer and invaded her personal space. "I'm still betting that nothing comes close to real thing. Want a little taste of me to find out for sure?"

"Are fairies suicidal?"

"You won't hurt me."

"I still bite."

"Hmm, I'll call that foreplay."

Claude leaned down and captured her lips with his. The experimental spray that doused the attractive fairy scent seemed to be working for the most part, but up close, she could still smell him. Maybe he was letting her get a whiff since she knew that older, more powerful fairies could mask their scent. Tease.

"You're playing with fire, fairy," she said, stepping away from him. "You just might get your wings singed."

"I know what I want."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You," replied Claude. "And a true alliance of fairy and vampire."

"I have enough on my plate right now without dealing with a jealous fairy," said Cat.

"You mean your ex-lovers waiting for you?"

"You are entirely too perceptive for your own good."

Claude sniffed and cocked an eyebrow. "Who's the werewolf that I smell on you?"

"The werewolf is not your concern."

"Protective, are we?" said Claude. "I'm positively jealous."

"Get over it," replied Cat.

Claude's dark eyes studied her. "You are very much like our distant cousins, those evil pixies. Do you know that?"

"Fairies. Pixies. What's the difference? You're both wimps."

"Maybe we want you to think that."

"Right, if you were so powerful, how come the vampires nearly drove you to extinction?" asked Cat.

"They had help," hissed Claude, his dark eyes flashing blue for an instant. He made an effort to calm himself and gave her an appraising look. "I bet that you've always had a sixth sense. Know things before they happen? You have an innate ability to size people up in an instant. Am I right?"

"A good assassin has eyes in the back of his or her head," replied Cat. "Call it sixth sense or luck, it's all the same."

"Have you ever wondered what it was about you that attracted two powerful vampires?"

"It was my charming personality. Is there a point to this?"

Yes, there was, thought Claude, examining her. Caterina was an interesting woman. More dangerous than he ever imagined. But, on his side, she would be an impressive ally. It was time to work the magic.

"Did I mention that I have a thing for beautiful assassins?"

"Is that so?" replied Cat. Her lips quirked up into a small smile, as she said, "I hear there's therapy for that."

"Assassins anonymous?" replied Claude with a smile. "Or Friends of Assassins?"

He sat on the edge of his desk and gently pulled her close to him. "I don't think that I want the cure."

His lips touched hers, softly this time and small trace of his sweetness teased her senses.

"That's cheating," said Cat, licking his lips.

"Rules are for suckers," said Claude, as he deepened the kiss.

XOXO

Cat brushed her hair out as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The image that stared back at her hadn't changed for five hundred years. She thought about how Alcide had looked as she sent him home earlier. It was for his own good, of course. Maybe, she shouldn't have given him her blood because that normally non-existent conscience of hers had been showing up without an invitation. He was not like other werewolves. No, he was dangerous. There was a goodness to him that she didn't want to sully. Her image in the mirror seemed to waver as she looked within herself. After five hundred years, she had many memories. Too many. She kept some of them under lock and key, but they still managed to escape from time to time. She closed her eyes to hold them back but those memories still came to her.

Faraway, Alcide slumbered in his chair, having fallen asleep while watching television and worrying about things that were out of his control. He began to dream and his subconscious thoughts returned to the subject that haunted him night and day, the lovely Caterina who starred front and center in too many of his nighttime fantasies. Somehow, because he was dreaming of her and she had been thinking of him, a connection was made that was fueled by the Caterina's blood that ran in Alcide's veins.

Alcide found himself standing in an interior courtyard. Gravel sidewalks divided small patches of grass. He watched as a very pretty woman with dark hair dressed in a stylish silk dress came breezing down the walkway. She trailed after two men who carried a trunk in their hands. He watched as they loaded it into a carriage being driven by a pair of gray horses.

"Wait!" came a girlish voice and he turned to see a little girl running after the woman. Her hair was a lighter brown with natural highlights and her brown eyes were frightened. Like a sucker punch to his gut, he knew who the little girl was, just as he knew the woman was her mother. The little girl pulled on her mother's skirts.

"Momma, please don't go."

"Now, Caterina, this is for the best," said her mother. The pretty woman leaned down and caressed her cheek. "I-I just can't take care of you doing what I must to survive."

"But, I won't be any trouble," said Caterina. "I'll work hard and I don't eat much."

"You see things with a child's eyes," said her mother sadly. "Good intentions don't put food on the table."

She straightened her back and seemed to steel herself. "Your father will take care of you. He promised me. Be a good girl and do what he tells you."

She whirled around in a swish of skirts and climbed into the carriage. It pulled into the busy city street and disappeared leaving behind a small, lost child.

"She left me," came those soft words that caused Alcide more pain than he cared to acknowledge. With a cry, the girl whirled and ran back inside the building as a cloud covered the sky. With accelerated swiftness, the sky continued to darken until rain fell down and thunder rumbled. Alcide moved to the building and found himself in a long hallway. The figure of Caterina moved down the hallway. Her fluttering dress billowed out from behind her and made her appear ghostlike. It seemed that the dream wasn't going to end anytime soon and he followed her. She paused outside a door.

"Don't go in there," she said to him.

"Why? What's in there?"

"It's a bad place."

Before he could grab her, little Caterina opened the door and went inside. Going through the door, he saw what could only be a dungeon. Dark stone walls the lifeless color of gray seemed to close in on him. Feeble torches gave off weak illumination that left dark shadows all around him. He saw a man with dirty blond hair and beard and dressed in black breeches and boots. A white shirt that was covered in small blood stains was untucked as the man pushed another man to his knees before him. The man had been whipped and probably tortured and the room reeked of blood, sweat and fear. Next to the wall was a bench and standing before it was Caterina. She was several years older and was strangely wearing the clothes of a boy with her long hair tied into a ponytail in the manner of men at that time. Yet, she was far too young to be in a place like this.

"Go on," said the man. "Take the knife and end this."

Shaky fingers reached for the dagger as she turned and faced the two men. She hesitated and her grip on the knife was white-knuckled. Her large brown eyes held a pleading cast to them.

"But, I-I don't want to do it, Micheletto," she said.

The man closed his eyes for a brief moment, but he still held the other man in his grip. "We both don't have a choice, it's time that you learned that."

"I-I'm sorry, Micheletto," she stammered.

She stepped closer and the kneeling man lifted his eyes to her. Before Micheletto could stop him, he spat at her feet. "You're the devil's own spawn. A whore for a mother and that cursed creature that wears the robes of a cardinal for a father. He will never be Pope."

Micheletto hurt him to keep him from saying anything else and Caterina took another step closer, this time with determination.

"You're wrong about that," she said.

She struck as quickly as a snake, slicing his neck open. The arterial spray hit the wall in a bright red splash and the ever widening pool of blood spread across the floor as it moved to a drain in the middle of the floor. Caterina edged away from it, her fingers still clenched on the knife. It was then the door burst open and a young man with dark wavy hair came inside. He was wearing fine black clothes with a dark cape tucked up over his shoulder. His eyes took in the scene before him and widened in shock.

"What the hell is going here?" he demanded.

"Just following orders," replied Micheletto.

"Who's orders?"

"Your fathers," he said.

Caterina dropped the dagger and dropped her eyes to the floor. "Cesare," she whispered.

The handsome man strode forward and pulled little Caterina into his arms. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and turned her so that she couldn't see the gory mess on the floor. "I'm sorry, Caterina, I promise you that I didn't know this was going to happen." His eyes flashed in anger over to Micheletto. "She's only a child."

"It-it's not his fault," said Caterina.

Cesare studied Micheletto. "From now on, you work directly for me. Anything that has to do with Caterina, you come to me first."

Micheletto nodded and Cesare cast a pained glance down to Caterina. "I'll watch over you, little sister," he said.

"And someday, I'll watch over you," she replied.

Alcide watched as Cesare pulled Cat out of the dungeon. He glanced once more at the dead man on the floor. "Jesus," he muttered.

Going back out the door, he was once again in hallway. The shadows grew darker and he swore that he heard the scurrying of rodents across the floor. Or maybe they were in the walls. He had never wanted to run free more in his life and he was weighed down by a sense of claustrophobia and by the dark things that he had seen. Up ahead, a door was ajar and a flicker of light escaped. When he opened the door, his first sight was the sight of Eric Northman tugging up a pair of black breeches. They were in a small room that reminded Alcide of a cell. A tiny window was near the ceiling but it was dark outside so only the candles burning in the room gave off any illumination. Eric slid on a pair of dark boots and pulled, of all things, the black robes of a priest over his head. With a look of smug satisfaction, he stepped closer to a tousled bed and gave Caterina an open mouth kiss. She seemed dazed and her hair was mussed beyond repair. When Eric stood back up and fiddled with his robes again, she threw a simple shift over her nakedness. Alcide wanted to turn away from the entire scene but he was rooted to the floor.

"What are you?"

"Your master," replied Eric, smoothing his hair into place.

"Demon," she hissed.

"You weren't so angry with me a few minutes or hours ago," he replied with a smirk.

Caterina stiffened. "You got what you came for. I've seen men like you all my life take what they want from women."

"I promise you that you have never met anyone quite like me before," replied Eric. "And you have no idea of what I really want from you."

He turned his blue gaze on her. "You're mine and the sooner that you realize that the better it will be for both of us."

"I don't belong to you or anybody," replied Cat.

"I enjoy your spirit. Don't make me break it."

"Isn't that what you were just doing?"

"How can you think that? Didn't I give back as much as I took?" asked Eric.

"You took something from me that can never be given back."

"And who worthier than me?" asked Eric with a smile. "You belong with me, Caterina. I'm the only one that will ever appreciate that darkness that resides in you."

Finally, he stood before the door. "Now, stay here until I send for you. I can't take you with me tonight."

He reached for the door and Caterina said calmly behind him, "Someday, you'll be at my mercy. I promise you."

Before Alcide's astonished eyes, the images began to fade like mist. When he heard the sound of waves, he realized that he was on a beach. Slowly the mist thinned and he saw a rocky coast with a full moon that shined down on the dark sea in front of him. Walking down the to water's edge was Caterina and in her arms she carried the body of a man. She was wearing simple trousers and a shirt that made determining the place and time hard for him. At first, Alcide thought that the man was dead, but he lifted his head and a rasping cough came out of his throat. The man was excessively thin and wearing a hospital gown and his dull eyes seemed to brighten as he saw the waves lashing at the rocks.

"I haven't seen this place in so long," he softly said. "So many memories."

She laid him gently on the sand and knelt beside him. "Why didn't you send for me when you first got sick? I could have done something."

"Now, we both know that your blood heals injuries, but diseases are sometimes a different story," he said.

She raised her wrist to her mouth and dropped her fangs. "It's not too late to try. My blood will keep you alive, at least."

He weakly grabbed for her hand and the moonlight made his green eyes shine brightly. "I don't want to be saved. It's my time to die."

"I can force you to drink," she said, with a hitch in her voice.

"But, you won't," he replied.

A single blood tear leaked from the edge of one of Caterina's eyes and the man raised a trembling hand to touch it. "What's this? I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yet, you did," she replied.

"Oh, Caterina," he said, his hand falling as his strength left him. "How did you find me in that place?"

"Cesare found you and told me," said Cat. "I couldn't leave you in that miserable place. I'll take care of you until…until the end. Every night, I'll bring you here, just you and me."

"Dying is a messy business," he said. "It's amazing that even when the strength and will to live passes, the body still clings to life. Taking care of a dying man is not a chore for a vampire, Caterina."

"I'm stubborn, don't you remember?"

"In these last few months, I've done nothing but remember," he said. His gnarled hands took hold of one of Cat's delicate hands. "But, there is one last kindness that you can do for me."

"No," replied Caterina, pulling away her hand.

"Please, Caterina, my last days have been filled with only pain and suffering. I can't take any more," he pleaded.

Another blood tear slipped out of Caterina's eyes. "I'm only good for taking lives," she whispered.

"You're not taking my life. You're setting me free."

A soft sob caught in Cat's throat and she dropped her fangs. In the moonlight, her tears looked black. She gazed down at the human lying beside her.

"You always were so beautiful," he said. "I lied all those years ago when I said that I never loved you."

"But, why?"

"Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to mix," he said. "Yet, I never found my wolf true mate. I guess, I left my heart with you all those years ago."

"You silly wolf," she said, running her hand through his sparse hair.

"Now, kiss me one last time," he said, his voice growing soft.

Alcide watched as they kissed one last time and then Cat struck. He weakly clutched her as Cat drained him, holding onto her with his ebbing strength.

"Cat….love…..you," he whispered before he died.

Cat threw back her head with a wail that pierced the night and shattered against him. He closed his eyes away, but her wail went on and on. It became a buzzing and Alcide shook himself away as he realized that his phone was ringing. He grabbed it from the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, werewolf," said Cat's voice. "Did I wake you?"

"It's okay," he muttered. "Bad dreams."

"Yes, I can relate," she replied, after a pause. "I was wondering you if you could go by and check on Hunter and his mother."

"Sure," said Alcide.

"I left them in a safe house," she said. "But, I didn't think that they wanted my vampires there."

She gave him the address and ended the call. Looking back into the mirror, she flashed herself a smile. Alcide's protective instincts would guarantee that he would watch over his charges, diligently. He would make a good father, she thought. And a certain little boy needed one since she had discovered that Remy had been killed in a car accident. If it was an accident, she thought. Besides, keeping him occupied with them kept him from getting in the middle of Russell and Eric. She already had too much too deal with without worrying about a werewolf who deserved more than this life had dealt out to him.

XOXO

Eric was slipping into the daytime sleep of his kind. He could feel the impending arrival of the sun and burrowed down deeper in his bed. It was then that an arm fell across him and he gave a brief smile. Well, now, the night must not have been that bad, even if he couldn't remember the details, since Caterina was sharing his bed again. A body snuggled closer, spooning with him and he felt the flush of arousal even if the sun was due to crest over the horizon. His head was still trying to wrap itself around her reappearance. Just as he was preparing to roll over, a voice jarred him out of his pleasant place.

"Oh, Jason, I love you," Newlin sighed.

Cesare and Lucrezia walked into Cat's bedroom just as a loud crash was heard down the hall.

"What was that?" gasped Lucrezia.

Cesare smiled. "I think that Eric might have just killed Newlin."

"Oh, no, you didn't," said Cat.

"I did and they looked very cute together," said Cesare.

"Wicked vampire," said Cat with a smile.

"But, you love me anyways."

"Always," said Cat, reaching out to her siblings and holding them close. "For over five hundred years, we are the only thing that never changes."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Things are moving along to the finale at a break-neck pace in this chapter. If we didn't already know or could have guessed, Cat has an ulterior motive, as yet undisclosed. Salome makes an appearance here. I sure she's going to be bad in the show, although it's hard to tell who in the Authority isn't. There is a final climatic scene at the end of the chapter with everyone and Russell.

Chapter 22

Cat watched out of the corner of her eye as Eric made his way downstairs. Cesare and one of her lieutenants were beside her and they were going over the plans for this evening. The time for pussyfooting around was over and Russell would not be stalled any longer. She wondered if things would spiral out of her control because the biggest wildcard has just walked into the room. He was just as unpredictable as Russell. But, she was quick on her feet and she had too much riding on this to fail. Two egotistical vampire overlords were not going to keep her from her prize. For hundreds of years, she had prepared for this moment. Neither Russell nor Eric knew what she was really after and that was just the way that she wanted it.

Because Russell would not be accompanying them, she could keep Cesare at her side. The thought comforted her. Both of her siblings were essential to her, but Cesare's nature was more like her own. Lucrezia was a victim of bad press over the centuries. Like most women of that time, she was mainly used as a pawn between powerful old men, including their own father. No, her heart had been a gentle thing until it had been broken by passage of time and things that were beyond her control to stop. Caterina had been almost reluctant to turn her, yet Lucrezia had thrived in her new existence. Lucrezia had found a happiness with her and Cesare that had eluded her in life. Cat was sending Lucrezia and Machiavelli back to The Authority's new headquarters in New Orleans. They were a good team together and, more importantly, they would be safely out of the way. She ran her finger along the turtleneck black shirt that concealed the sharkskin suit underneath. Getting taken out by a stray bullet tonight wasn't in her plans. Her vampires were all suited up for battle in black fatigues, boots, gloves with protective armor concealed underneath. Kevlar helmets and goggles completed the outfit.

She nodded to her lieutenant as Eric stepped up to them. Her lieutenant took off to get things ready as Eric said, "What's going on?"

"Bill's been found," replied Cat.

"Just Bill?"

"I doubt that he would let Sookie stay with him," replied Cat. "Besides, you'll be able to tell when we get there with your built in Sookie detector."

Eric ignored that comment and said, "I want to talk to Nora. I want to be sure that you or Russell haven't harmed her."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" replied Eric, with a hiss of anger.

"I can't because I don't know where she is," replied Cat.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "How can you not know where she is? Did you deliver her to Russell?"

"No, I promised you that I wouldn't do that, unless you force my hand. I let her go," said Cat with a shrug.

"You just let her go?" asked Eric with an eyebrow raise.

"That's right. Nora and I came to a little agreement. She helped me and I let her go in return," said Cat. "I don't have a clue as to why she hasn't called you. Although, it is most curious."

"What sort of agreement?"

"She led me to Roman and I had him and his little nest of those vampires sympathetic to the old regime killed. I couldn't have done it so easily without her. I can't tell you what a huge help she was in the matter," replied Cat.

"Nora helped you kill Roman, just like that?"

"I don't think that she really liked him that much," mused Cat. "If they were intimate, he must have been a lousy lay."

"Why would Nora do something like that?"

"Oh, come on," said Cat with a little smile. "She's rather interesting, your sister. I can't say that I truly trust her, but a bargain is a bargain. I'd hate for either you or her to do something crazy and ruin our little détente."

Cat turned her head and watched as a human FBI agent walked through the door. He was about six foot with caramel skin and dark brown eyes. A pretty one, she mused, as the man strode into a nest of vampires without knowing exactly what danger he was getting himself into. He stopped in front of her and addressed Cesare and Eric. Like most men, he assumed that she wasn't in charge. Sometimes it irritated her, but she shook it off. Most men, vampire and human, didn't see her coming. It was an advantage that she had learned to ruthlessly use over the centuries.

"Agent Mendoza," the man said, flashing his credentials. "I'm here to observe and report to Senator Evans who has decided to let you vampires run the show."

The little frown on his face showed how much that decision irked him, but he didn't give voice to his opinion. "Who's in charge?"

He still looked between Cesare and Eric and Cat piped up, "That would me, Agent Mendoza."

The agent's eyes widened slightly as he took her in. Eric smiled knowing what he was seeing, a teen playing dress-up as a soldier. "You can't judge a vampire by her cover," she said with a smile. "Now, the newly organized Vampire Task Force is always ready to step in and handle dangerous vampires like Mr. Compton. It's our goal to prevent unnecessary human casualties and police our own."

"A commendable goal, but my agency's men are fully trained," the agent said gruffly.

"It wouldn't make any difference," replied Cat. "Not to a vampire. Have you ever seen what an enraged vampire can do, Agent Mendoza?"

"Well, I got a pretty good idea when Russell Edgington decided to co-anchor national news," he said.

"I see that we understand each other, then," replied Cat. She smiled and took his arm in hers as she escorted him to the door with Eric and Cesare following behind.

"Besides, I wouldn't want one of the FBI's most valuable agents to come to harm," she said. "Tell me, a handsome man like yourself must have a sweetheart who is waiting for him at home, don't you? I wouldn't want her to worry unnecessarily."

The agent ducked his head as Eric rolled his eyes. "I, ah, don't have anyone special," agent Mendoza replied.

Cat glanced back at Cesare and winked. "Oh, Agent Mendoza, I get the picture now. No Mrs. Right waiting for you, but there are plenty of Misses Right Now?"

An embarrassed cough was his only reply. As they headed into a waiting Hummer, Cat pulled him inside. "Ever gone out with a vampire before? My sister is still single."

Eric watched and muttered to Cesare, "How does she do that?"

"Caterina was schooled in the art of seduction by a master. Her mother to be exact," he replied.

"So what happened to her mother?"

"Despite her reputation, she married extremely well," replied Cesare with a cool smile. "And within a year of the wedding, the husband met with an unfortunate accident. She died wealthy, powerful and with a string of broken-hearted younger lovers at her funeral."

"Why is that not surprising," replied Eric.

oOo

Russell was sipping a glass of blood as a soothing piece of classical music played. Wearing a silk robe, he stared into the flames and remembered all the other times in the past when he had sat just like this, except his Talbot had been beside him. He missed Talbot fussing over him or him making eyes at the new vampire guard. But, most of all he missed his lover's smile. That smile seemed to light up whatever room he was in.

He took another sip of blood, but it tasted like ash in his mouth. Too many memories, he mused. Was that what finally drove vampires insane? Did the past become a haunted landmine that even an immortal was frightened to tread? Was it just easier to give up and die the true death rather than live with one's memories? Lying in his concrete prison, the thought of revenge kept him going. But, now that he was out and revenge was at hand, he found that it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. There was something missing from him and he was afraid that no amount of blood would fill it. He found that he cared little about his wolves or even about ruling the world. And he had little patience for those sycophants who called themselves Sanguinistas. They were like the vampire version of the Fellowship of the Sun. They wanted him to be their leader. As if they could give him anything. He took what he wanted, he always had. He had thought himself invincible. But, that Viking and Mr. Compton had shown him that he wasn't. He thought that his power and money could buy him anything that he wanted. But, he learned how easily everything could be taken away from him. And no matter what he might do, nothing could bring back his love, Talbot.

"Sitting all alone and feeling sorry for yourself," came a feminine voice in the room.

The smell of jasmine and sandlewood drifted past him and, with a rustle of fabric, a woman moved before him. He took another sip of blood, even though it had lost all its flavor.

"Salome, what a pleasant surprise," he said.

"It is a surprise, I'm sure, since that little beast that you call your progeny tried to assassinate me," she hissed.

"Ah, did Caterina play too rough with you?" purred Russell, turning his eyes back to the flames.

"Without a forewarning from an old friend, I would be just as dead as Roman," she replied.

"Well, she is a wicked little thing. I thought that you knew that."

He sat his glass down and turned his eyes back to Salome. She was wearing a crimson dress that revealed as much as it concealed. But, Salome didn't earn her reputation as a seductress for nothing. Russell smiled, "But here you are, as lovely as ever. No harm, no foul, I always say."

"You concern for my welfare truly touches my heart," she sarcastically replied.

"Just as much as the news of my demise surely touched yours," he smoothly said.

He twisted the large garnet ring on his right index finger as he studied Salome. She wanted something or she wouldn't have come out of hiding to see him. It was a close call to decide who was the more dangerous female, Caterina or Salome? A vampire didn't live to be Salome's age by being a sweetheart.

"You obviously want something," he said. "What is it?"

"Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" replied Salome, in a husky voice that he knew she used to beguile those that were susceptible to her charms.

"I wasn't aware that we were friends. I guess the fact that you voted with Roman to sanction my true death is coloring my perception."

"Roman didn't take a vote on that," replied Salome. "He ruled the Authority, it wasn't a democracy. I wanted to help you, but we all thought you were dead. "

"Well, I'm glad that we cleared up the matter of your loyalties."

"Must we argue? There are so few of the old ones left," Salome replied. "You can thank you assassin for that."

Russell reached for his glass and took a sip. "She does enjoy her work, I'll give you that."

"Are you so sure that you can trust her?"

"Caterina's loyalty is without question."

"Then, release her if you are so confident."

When Russell didn't respond, Salome gave a slight smile. "I see that your trust is not so unconditional, is it? Afraid of your own child or are you afraid of the monster that you turned and have been unable to control."

"She is no more a monster than you or I," replied Russell.

"Perhaps, but I'll reserve judgement on that."

"I'm a gracious host, but you are trying my patience," said Russell, running a finger over the edge of his glass.

"Very well, I'll get to the point," said Salome. "You can't trust her. Nobody can. She's stayed in the shadows all these years. Do you have any idea what she has been up to after you threw her out over Talbot?"

"Your point?" insisted Russell.

"The point is that she has come out of hiding with guns blazing. She wouldn't make such a move unless there was something in it for her."

"I would think that ruling the Authority is quite an incentive."

"Are you so sure that her ambition stops there?" asked Salome. She moved and took Russell's glass out of his hand. She downed the blood and ran her tongue over the rim. "She keeps secrets."

"We all do," replied Russell. "Especially you."

"But, I'm not that Viking old lover, am I?"

Sure that she had Russell's attention, Salome said, "It's time to clip her wings. Oh, and is there any more of this blood? Roman made me drink that terrible Tru Blood all the time."

oOo

Standing before the abandoned warehouse, Cat and her team put on the rest of their gear. She strapped on her helmet and positioned a pair of tinted goggles over the brim. Looking over to Eric she said, "Watch your ass in there, Eric. I wouldn't want you to get hit by a stray bullet."

"It's nice to know that you are so concerned for me," said Eric, dryly. "It gives me the warm fuzzies."

A small genuine smile graced her face and for a moment he was lost in it. A flash of the real Caterina that was so rare. Perhaps, she was right after all. He was as much to blame for what happened to her as Russell. Would this deadly slip of a girl finally be his downfall? Unable to bear seeing that glimpse of who Caterina might have been, he turned his eyes away. They were before an abandoned warehouse in a shipping port near New Orleans. It was dark, but vampires could see well enough. Old rusty shipping containers stood open with their contents either transferred or pilfered long ago. Agent Mendoza was left behind much to his aggravation, but he had better sense than to argue with an armed group of vampires. Moving with vampire speed they entered the warehouse. The moonlight streaming through the broken windows gave off the only light. Inside was old equipment and all sort of pipes and trash littered the space. Probably it was a place where human squatters had holed up at one time. Eric sniffed the air, but not recently since their scent was no longer present.

As the lead vampire moved forward, a shot rang out and he was struck. Instead of dissolving in a puddle of goo, he fell back with a grunt. Another vampire moved forward under fire to pull him back to safety. Eric was amazed. Usually vampires were very reluctant to risk their undead lives for just anyone. Cat's team members must be closer than he realized or she paid them extremely well.

"Since he gave away his position, open fire," ordered Cat.

A volley of bullets rang out as several of Cat's team worked together to keep Bill pinned down. Under the cover of bullets, her team still moved ever closer to him.

"I think we need to show Mr. Compton that we mean business," said Cat to Cesare. "It's time for the Uzi's."

At a hand signal from Cesare, the staccato of machine gun fire opened up and the team moved closer without having to dodge Bill's returning fire until they were within sight of where Bill was. Two squad members moved off to each side to work their way behind Bill and catch him in a crossfire.

"Bill, make it easy on yourself and just give up," called out Cat.

"Why should I make it easy for you?"

"Because I'll make it easy for you. A nice, quick and easy death," said Cat.

"Geez, you're all heart," he called back.

"Russell is going to get you one way or another," said Cat. "My instructions are to bring you back alive. But, accidents do happen. A bullet from one of these guns will do the trick, Mr. Compton."

There was a long pause and he called out, "Promise me that you'll leave Sookie alone and I'll come out and surrender."

"I'm afraid that Russsell has suddenly developed the hots for your fairy girlfriend," replied Cat. "I am unable to make such a promise."

"Sookie isn't here and you'll never find her."

"We have our own Sookie-detector," replied Cat.

"Eric! Are you with them?" Bill angrily called out.

"I'm here," replied Eric.

"You cold-hearted bastard," Bill cursed at him. "I knew that you could never love anyone more than yourself. But, this is low even for you."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" drawled Eric.

"Okay, this is getting boring," yelled Cat. "Surrender Bill and make it easy on yourself."

Bill moved up in a flash and shot at Caterina, but Cesare yanked her down before the bullet struck. He kept firing.

"He must have reloaded while we talking," mused Cat. "Well, try to be nice, but he wants to play hard ball. Are they flanking vampires ready?"

Cesare listened in on his comm link and nodded. "Okay, tell them to throw the grenades."

Cat and the rest of the squad put on their goggles. She pulled Eric down with her as everyone huddled. "Try to cover your head with your jacket," she said. "And close your eyes."

"What's going on?"

"It's an UV bomb," said Cat. "My own invention. Stings like a bitch."

Eric didn't have time to reply before a loud explosion followed by a brilliant flash of white happened. He hissed as his fangs dropped and closed his eyes against the bright light that seared into his brain. Cowering on the floor, he felt his exposed skin heat up and begin to smoke. Unbelievably, Cat and her squad stood up and started to move into the light. But, they were covered almost head to foot and those goggles no doubt stopped UV light. By the time the light had dimmed enough for Eric to open his eyes, he found himself alone. Getting up, he moved to where Bill was surrounded by Cat's squad. They formed a circle around him and as Bill started to revive, Cat nodded to the guard next to her. He raised a rifle and shot Bill. But instead of a bullet, it was a dart. Right in the ass. Someone had activated a few light sticks and they were all bathed in an eerie green glow. A few seconds after the dart hit Bill, he began to scream and writhe on the floor. When he rolled over, Eric could see his veins stand out clearly against his skin as something flowed within them. Within a few moments, Bill's skin turned ashen and began to sizzle.

"What did you shoot him with?" asked Eric.

"A liquid silver solution," replied Cat.

Eric shuddered at the thought of being poisoned like that. It probably wouldn't kill him, but it would make him wished that it had. Agent Mendoza made an appearance and watched Bill in morbid curiosity for a few moments.

"I will tell Senator Evans that you have the situation under control," he said. "If something should happened to Mr. Compton, you will need to provide proof of his demise. Understand?"

"Perfectly," replied Cat. "It was nice working with you, Agent Mendoza."

With a grimace, the agent turned and hurriedly vacated the warehouse. No sooner had agent Mendoza left, when another vampire alighted in the warehouse. The squad took a few steps back and Cat brushed Cesare away from her. She watched Russell moved closer and removed her helmet and goggles.

"We weren't expecting you to come here," said Cat.

"Last minute change of plans," replied Russell. "I wanted to see Mr. Compton myself."

As Bill groaned and rolled into a ball, Russell kicked at his foot. "Not much to see, Caterina. Hmm, that looks like it hurts."

"You sick bastard," Bill gritted out.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Compton," said Russell with a smile.

Bill clutched his abdomen and shot a look of raw hatred at Eric. "And you, you're even worse than he is. At least, Russell has the excuse that he's crazy."

Cat nodded to Cesare. "Let's get Bill all wrapped up and out of here. This isn't the place to linger."

"Oh, it looks completely deserted to me," replied Russell, raising his hand and stopping anyone from moving. He turned to Eric and said, "It time to bring Sookie to me, Mr. Northman. I find that I just want to get things over and done with. You know, so that I can move on."

"Very well, why don't you get going, then?" said Cat, looking at Eric.

"Don't do it, Eric," groaned Bill, as he was lifted from the floor. "You said that you loved her once. Is she that easy to forget?"

"I know what I said, even if she forgot her promise to me," replied Eric.

Eric took a step, but Russell moved in front of him. "I don't think that I want to make it that easy for you." He pulled out a set of silver handcuffs with a gloved finger. "You will put this on and my lovely Caterina will put on the other cuff."

Caterina said in surprise, "You would silver me?"

Russell tilted his head and looked at her. "You're wearing gloves, princess. It won't hurt you."

"The silver will incapacitate Eric," said Cat. "How is that helpful?"

"I don't exactly trust Mr. Northman," said Russell.

"But, you'd let me be handcuffed to someone you don't trust?"

"Oh, I doubt that he would harm you, would he?" asked Russell, staring between them.

"A cornered vampire would do almost anything," replied Cat.

"How true, Caterina," said Russell. He looked to Eric. "So what's it going to be, huh? Are you going to bring me Sookie Stackhouse and save yourself and the rest of your miserable bloodline? Or are you going to take your place beside Mr. Compton, here?"

"It's a simple choice, Eric," said Cat. "The needs of the many should outweigh the needs of one single person. What about Pam? Or did you write her off when you chose Sookie over her?"

"Pam is long gone and good luck trying to find her," said Eric. "She knows how to disappear."

"So, I guess that your answer is no?" asked Russell.

"That's right," said Eric. "I'm not your puppet, Russell."

Russell looked over at Cat. "I told you so. You owe me twenty bucks, princess."

"You made a bet about me?" hissed Eric. "Was I just some sort of game between you two?"

"What's the matter, Eric?" asked Cat. "I wagered that you had a brain somewhere under all that ego. I guess that I was wrong." She smiled wickedly. "Or does it hurt your manhood to realize that I'm not swooning at your feet. Did you think that you could turn those baby blues on me and I would do anything for you?"

"You little brat," hissed Eric. "This is what happens when you weren't given a firm hand as a baby."

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" demanded Russell.

"Where were you when she needed you? Answer me that?" getting in Russell's face. "A child is a lifetime obligation and you threw her out when she was barely a infant in our years and only call her back when you need her."

Russell stepped back and his eyes widened. "Well, this is unexpected."

Bill groaned, "What the hell is going on with the three of you?"

Before anyone could answer, Russell snapped the silver handcuff over Eric's wrist and held onto the other cuff as Eric groaned and slowly sank to his knees. His wrist smoked and his skin was red and gouged where the metal touched him. Russell let out a loud whistle that echoed through the warehouse. Several of his wolves appeared, led by Debbie, dragging a bound Sookie with them. Eric's eyes widened and he whispered her name. Her hands were bound palms together to keep her from using her powers. And though she was frightened and bedraggled, she didn't appear to have been harmed. He had been so focused on the moment that he hadn't used his senses to detect Sookie's presence.

"Bill! What have you done to him!" cried Sookie. "Eric, what's going on?"

"Always second, aren't you?" said Russell, looking down at Eric at his feet. "That must be embarrassing for you."

"Take Bill and me," pleaded Eric. "Let her go."

"In your own words," replied Russell. "You loved her more than anything, she has to die."

"That's not true," hissed Eric. "Not anymore."

"But, you didn't offer her up to me," said Russell.

"I loved her once," said Eric. "That's not something that I can just forget."

Russell stared down into Eric's eyes and whispered. "Would you rather I choose another?"

Eric stared into Russell's eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Maybe or maybe not," he replied. "Are you willing to gamble?"

Eric closed his eyes and said, "No."

Russell placed the other cuff over Eric's other hand and it sizzled and cut into his flesh. "The gangs all here, I say we party."

"But, this isn't the plan nor is it the place," argued Cat.

"Au contraire, this place is perfect," replied Russell.

Debbie pushed Sookie forward into Russell's arms and Cat motioned her team to leave. Cesare stared at her, lingering, but she gave him an imperceptible headshake and he left with the others. The werewolves picked up the weakened Bill and Eric and held them in place as Russell wrapped his arms around Sookie.

"You crazy bastard, let her go," cried Bill.

Instead Russell swept her hair off her neck and leaned in to sniff her. "Still as delectable as ever, Miss Stackhouse," said Russell.

"You're still a creepy asshole," retorted Sookie.

"I'm glad that you've been working on increasing that vocabulary of yours, Miss Stackhouse. I would like to say that this isn't personal, but I'm afraid it is. That little laugh you gave me while sending my lover's remains down the drain still haunts me."

"Russell, you're a three thousand year old vampire, she's only a girl," said Bill. "Take your vengeance out on someone your equal."

"You two will learn what it is to have what you love dearly stripped away from you," replied Russell. "Taken from you while you are helpless to stop it."

"Go to hell," hissed Sookie.

"Famous last words," relied Russell. He dropped his fangs and lunged for her throat as Sookie screamed and fought in his arms. Bill and Eric weakly struggled to break free, but the slurping noises coming from Russell indicated that Sookie was fading fast.

"No! Stop, please," sobbed Bill, finally sagging in the werewolves clutches. Blood tears snaked down his face and he screamed out loud, a cry that seemed to linger long after he collapsed to his knees.

Cat looked and saw that Eric only grimly watched the scene, but the red-rimmed eyes gave hint to the tears that refused to fall. Finally, Russell lifted his head from Sookie's neck and let her lifeless body drop to the floor. He wiped off some of her blood from his chin and sucked his fingers.

"Mmm, mmm, good to the last drop," he smirked.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry," sobbed Bill.

As Russell moved to harass Bill, Cat quickly glided to where Sookie lay. Her eyelids fluttered and Cat could hear her slow erratic heartbeat as her heart struggled to keep her alive, if only for a few seconds more. She pulled out a tiny vial from her pocket and dropped the contents into Sookie's mouth as Sookie coughed out her last breaths. Only Eric saw her as she gazed into Sookie's eyes and said the last words that Sookie would ever hear alive.

"Death is only the beginning."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Bill's fate is in this chapter. Bill does something in this chapter that he has tried before on the show. He has gotten away with it on True Blood, but Cat isn't so forgiving.

Chapter 23

Cat watched Barney as he stared at the computer screen. Barney paged through several test results with scrutinizing slowness.

"Well?"

"This last sample is remarkable in its properties. There are some genetic markers in common with your own…Mistress," he said. His fingers sought the bridge of his nose, no doubt looking for his missing glasses, thought Cat. Embarrassed, his fingers fluttered to his sides.

"How is that possible?" asked Cat. A question that she wished Barney could answer. The sample had been delivered to her by Claude, along with a little fairy cocktail that had tasted different from all the other fairy blood samples.

"I can't speculate at this time," answered Barney.

"I thought that vampire DNA was determined by a vampire's maker."

"A common belief," replied Barney. "But, every vampire still retains his or her own unique DNA. Only the blood is similar between maker and progeny."

"Inject the sample," said Cat.

"But, Mistress, I can't be certain of the effects," replied Barney. "I need to run more tests."

"Time is one thing that I'm in short supply of, my darling scientist," said Cat.

"I-I would be neglectful in my duties if I did not caution you to wait."

Cat gave him a little smile. "Look at this way, Barney. If something goes wrong, then you are free of my control."

A slightly hopeful smile appeared on Barney's face, causing Cat to add, "Of course, my progeny would probably deliver the true death to you for your failure."

Barney's smile dissolved and his fingers reached for his non-existent glasses again. "You really know how to turn the screws, don't you?" he said.

"It's a gift," smiled Cat.

Barney prepared the syringe and injected the sample into Cat's arm. He waited, watching her, as the sample was absorbed into her bloodstream. Neither he nor Cat said anything as the seconds turned into minutes.

"I don't feel anything," said Cat.

"That's still a favorable outcome," replied Barney. "In fact, it's what I was hoping for. We'll need to draw your blood later and analyze it."

"Ever the optimist, eh, Barney?" asked Cat.

"Science is one thing that doesn't change even if I have," said Barney. "It is knowledge for the sake of knowledge, itself."

Cat put her chin on her hand and studied him. "How did you become a vampire, Barney?"

"I was top of my class and destined for greatness, or so I thought," he replied. "But, all that changed with an encounter with a pretty girl that I should have known was out of my league. But, I never had much experience with girls before…or after."

"I shall endeavor to change that for you, Barney."

Barney's eyes widened and his fingers fluttered nervously at his side. "Uh, really?"

"Not me personally," replied Cat. "And please don't tell me if that is a relief or a disappointment."

When she saw Micheletto walk into the room, she waved Barney away. She watched as Micheletto walked around the sheet-covered gurney. He lifted the edge of the sheet and gazed down at the body with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Maybe I made her for you," said Cat.

"Hmm, then I would say that you got the sex wrong," replied Micheletto with a wry smile.

"Is her brother more your type?"

Micheletto dropped the sheet and strode towards her. "Slightly," he said. "But, why did you really do it?"

"I made a promise."

Micheletto lifted her chin with a finger. "When are you going to realize that you sense of right and wrong is a liability, sometimes?"

Cat reached up and took his hand in hers. "Ever my teacher, my loyal Micheletto."

"Was it the werewolf?" he asked.

"I didn't save her, exactly, but under the circumstances it was the best that I could do."

"So, now she and the werewolf will live happily ever after?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," replied Cat. "I have another in mind for him."

"Assassin and matchmaker, now, that is an original combination," replied Micheletto. "Was it for the Viking?"

"There is a bond there, but if it's love or not, I can't say," she replied. "Since, what do I know of love, Micheletto."

"Of that, I cannot teach you."

Cat stroked his hand. "That is not true. You know the meaning of love and loyalty. You are family, Micheletto." Her grip tightened on his hand. "After all this time, everything is happening so quickly. We have never been more in danger than we are right now. Maybe we should have stayed in the shadows."

"I'll protect you as I have always done," replied Micheletto.

"No, this time, you must protect Cesare and Lucrezia. I will not risk their lives along with mine," she said. "If things go wrong, get them to safety, along with yourself. Promise me."

"I will not."

"I can command you," said Cat, gripping his hand.

Finally, Micheletto dropped his eyes. "It will be as you wish."

oOo

Eric clenched his hands. The restraints were a silver blend. Not sterling or his flesh would have been raw and smoking, but it was enough to cause discomfort. He turned his eyes to look at Bill. For some reason, he had been restrained against the wall, but Bill had been given a cell. Bill was huddled on his bunk, staring into nothing. The remains of his blood tears were dried on his face. Both he and Bill had had their shirts removed and were wearing iStake harnesses. He didn't particularly like the fact that he was much more accessible than Bill. He hoped that meant that neither Cat nor Russell were intending to have some fun with him. Once was more than enough with Cat's particular brand of torture, thank you very much.

"You didn't even shed a tear for her."

Eric turned his eyes to Bill who's gaze was now focused on him. "My emotions or lack of them are my own business, Bill."

"This is all your fault," hissed Bill. "If you had never staked Russell Edgington's lover, none of this would have happened."

"Hmm, maybe if you had not gone to Bon Temps on Queen Sophie-Anne's orders and seduced a barmaid, then none of this would have happened," replied Eric.

"It's just like you to try and blame someone else."

"Face the facts, Bill. You are the one who had no qualms about using everything at your disposal to make Sookie love you," replied Eric.

"And she did love me," said Bill. "More than you. You were just a rebound in a moment of weakness."

"Think what you like, Bill, you always do."

"I loved her," insisted Bill.

"When was that, Bill? When you lied about your motives about moving to Bon Temps? When you let her be beaten to an inch of her life so that you could feed her your blood?" growled Eric. "Tell me, was it before or after you took her virginity?"

Before Bill could reply, a door opened and the sound of footsteps coming closer was heard. The person began to whistle the tune from Kill Bill and he knew that it was Caterina before she stepped into the room. She was wearing a black leather jacket and pants with her hair straight and loose. She paused and stared between them.

"Gentlemen."

Receiving no reply, she had a little pout. "It breaks my heart to see you two like this."

"You don't have a heart," hissed Bill.

"You're probably right," replied Cat. "But, you can't blame me for Russell's actions. I can't watch him and those werewolves all the time, you know."

"Like I'd believe anything that came out of your mouth," replied Bill.

"I'm not the monster that you think I am," said Cat. "In fact, I came here to offer you a chance at some retribution of your own."

Bill's eyes suspiciously narrowed. "What?"

"It's convenient to blame Russell and me for all your troubles, but really all your problems started with Eric. Isn't that true?"

Bill didn't reply and Cat waved her hand at Eric. "From the moment he saw her, he coveted her and used all his tricks and influence to take her away from you. Am I not correct?"

"That sounds about right to me," replied Bill.

"What are you up to, Caterina?" asked Eric.

"I'm merely have a conversation with Mr. Compton," replied Cat, focusing on Bill and ignoring him.

"Please, I could have taken her away from him at any time," said Eric.

"Not true," replied Cat. "The girl in question wasn't having any of that. But, Eric is anything if not persistent." Cat leaned in closer to Bill and whispered, "Want to know a secret? He was faking it the entire time that he had amnesia."

"Liar," hissed Eric.

Bill tilted his head. "I believe a lot of bad things about him, but he couldn't fake that."

"Oh, Bill, you have no idea who you have been battling," smirked Cat. "He would have done anything to get between little Sookie's thighs, even pretend to be a prepubescent man-child."

"But, I saw Sookie break the witch's spell," replied Bill.

"Yes, Sookie broke the witch's spell and returned Eric's control back to him. As a side effect, he couldn't pretend that he had amnesia anymore," said Cat. "Think about it, Bill. It is Eric who we are talking about."

"You son-of-a-bitch," hissed Bill, glaring at Eric.

"You are going to take her word over mine?"

Cat stood there looking as innocent as she could with those little girl looks and Eric inwardly groaned. Was he the only one who was never fooled by those looks of hers?

"Yes," hissed Bill.

"Here's your true enemy, Bill," said Cat, waving her hand at Eric. "He's done everything in his power to undermine you at every turn. He unleashed the terror that is Russell and me upon you and Sookie because he decided that his need to avenge his family that have been dead one thousand long years took precedent over everything else. Don't you think that you deserve a little payback?"

"What you talking about?" asked Bill.

"Yes, pet, what are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"Just this, I can't bring Sookie back," said Cat, giving Eric a little glance. "But, I can give you an opportunity to take your own revenge."

"Explain," said Bill.

Cat pulled out her iPhone and showed it to him. "There's an app for those wonderful iStakes. Here is yours and this one is Eric's," said Cat pointing to the display. "Now, if I hit this little button, it arms Eric's iStake."

She tapped a button and the green light on Eric's iStake turned a flashing red. She looked up at Bill. "All I have to do is press this one little button one more time and boom. Eric is just a puddle of goo and an unpleasant memory. Or maybe you would like the honors."

Cat passed the phone through the bars to Bill. Bill looked at the screen with his brows drawn. "I thought that there was something between you and Eric."

"Oh, there is," replied Cat. "It's called hatred. Press the button, Mr. Compton or Russell just might decided that Eric is more valuable alive than dead with his nefarious drug-dealing ways."

Bill growled. "You're lying. I've seen the way that you look at him. I think that I will just press the other button."

As Bill reached his finger to the phone, Cat made a grab for it. "No, stop, don't press that button," she cried.

The moment Bill touched the button, she stepped back and gave him a small, evil smile. Bill's own iStake began to flash red and an ever quickening beep began to emanate from it.

"You liar. You tricked me," said Bill, with wide eyes.

"What can I say, except that I'm a villain," replied Cat. She began to back away from Bill as the iStake beeping became a steady drone. "Goodbye, Mr. Compton."

The beep was silenced and Bill's iStake activated, causing him to erupt in a cloud of blood and gore.

"He chose….unwisely," said Cat, moving forward and avoiding the blood spatters on the floor. She pulled out a handkerchief from her jacket and kicked a footstool over to where Eric was chained against the wall. Stepping up on it, she wiped delicately at his face.

"Do you keep me alive just so that you can fuck with me?" hissed Eric.

Cat gently ran the handkerchief over his brow and smiled. "I admit to a certain perverse delight in tormenting you." She ran her fingertips over his lips. "But, you were never in any danger. Both the controls were for Bill's iStake. Your iStake isn't even activated."

"Why did you kill Bill?" asked Eric, tersely. "And I want the truth for once."

"You can't intimidate me."

"You just had a little bit of fun at my expense. The least you can do is tell me the reason why you risked Russell's wrath to take Bill out yourself."

"I didn't like him," said Cat. "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "No."

Cat touched Eric's chin and stared deeply into those demanding blue eyes. "He tried to kill you and for that he had to die."

"Am I to believe that there is some feeling for me on your part?" asked Eric.

"Perhaps, I feel that no one else deserves the right to deliver the true death to you but me," replied Cat. "Or maybe, I'm still just fucking with you."

"I can't trust anything that you say."

"Now, who says that you can't teach old dogs new tricks," smiled Cat. "Who's the smartest Viking in the class?"

"I almost thought that you were really going to let Bill kill me," said Eric.

"I had to make believable," said Cat. "He really did think the worst of you." She caressed his cheek. "You never were one for playing nice, you know."

"Look who's talking?" replied Eric.

"There is such a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes, I'm really not sure which side of the line that we fall on," said Cat. She leaned in and softly kissed Eric. "Especially when you look so sexy all tied up without your shirt."

Still kissing him, Cat began to removed the iStake harness from Eric's chest.

"Let me loose," said Eric, kissing her back and sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

Cat trailed a line of soft kisses across his jaw and nipped his earlobe. "Nuh-huh, I like you just the way you are, Baby Boy."

"These restraints inhibit my range of motion," said Eric. "Release me."

"I could work you out just fine in this position, if I had a mind to," replied Cat. "I'm not the little girl that you used to know anymore, Eric."

"You little tease," hissed Eric.

Cat trailed a finger in Eric's hair. "Aren't we a pair?"

Cat gave Eric one more chaste kiss on the cheek and stepped down from the footstool. Eric stared into those largely unreadable eyes and asked the question that he had wanted to know since last night.

"What have you really done with Sookie?"

"Sookie is dead," replied Cat.

"Yes, but the question is whether or not she will stay that way," said Eric.

"I shall answer your question tomorrow night," said Cat.

"You're up to something."

"Who me?" smiled Cat. She moved to the doorway. "I have a ceremony planned for tomorrow night involving your little barmaid. I wouldn't want you to miss it. But, just remember this, Eric. I brought to this dance, so don't try to change partners, if you know what I mean."

**A/N: **Cat is unapologetically a villain, but nobody forced Bill to press that button.

We should be moving forward to the ceremony scheduled for the next night in the story, where all the players will be showing their hands.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Well, it certainly has been a while. We left off with Bill and Sookie's apparent demise. We are still progressing to the end of this story. I'll try to not wait so long between updates.

The Venetian: Endgame

Part I

Caterina stood before the full-length mirror in her room. She tightened the laces of a leather top and turned to examine herself. It was then that Cesare stepped behind her and draped his arm around her neck as he leaned into her and delivered a kiss to her temple. They both stared into each other's eyes in the mirror. No one could miss the resemblance between them, she thought. The same dark hair and the same haunted eyes. _So alike are we. _

"Dressing the part of a vampire, tonight?" he asked, still staring into her reflection.

Caterina gave a brief glance to her knee-high, high-heeled boots and the leather pants and skimpy top that bared an expanse of her toned abdomen. "Well, since this may well be my last performance, I thought that I should try to look the part."

"You shouldn't say things like that," warned Cesare. "It's bad luck. Besides, no one can get the best of my little sister."

Caterina slipped from his arms and cradled his face in her palms. How she loved this face with it's fierce, stern beauty. He may have the face of an angel, but he was a predator, the same as she. "My brother, even after all this time, his faith remains unshaken."

Cesare gave her a wry smile. "Not true, sweetest sister. My faith in many things has been shattered over the long years of our lives. But, my faith in my family, in you and in Lucrezia, will always stay true."

He reached up and grasped her hands in his and he swung her around as he had done when she was a child and he was still a boy on the edge of manhood. Caterina gave a girlish laugh as they fell upon the bed silks together. She propped herself up on her elbow and pushed a lock of Cesare's hair from his face. A wistful longing filled her eyes as she said, "Let's run away, just you, me and Lucrezia."

Cesare smiled, "And where would we go, sister of mine?"

"Let me think," replied Caterina. "Where should the Borgia clan call home? Venice?"

"Hmm, been there and done that."

"So hard to please, big brother," chided Caterina. "Rome, the eternal city?"

"Too many ghosts from the past reside there."

"I know, a quaint little Greek fishing village," said Caterina with a smile. "With white-washed buildings that climb the cliffs next to a deep blue sea."

Cesare flashed a small smile. "And what would we do there in this sleepy little village? Do you intend to make fishermen of us?"

"No, don't be silly. We'd live in an airy villa next to the sea where we could always hear the waves crashing onto the beach," replied Caterina. "We'd be rich with scores of servants to cater to our every whim."

"Sounds good, Kitten. What else would we do there?"

"When the sun goes down, we would all go into town and dance to the music played in the taverns. Every handsome boy would be lined up for a chance to dance with our beautiful Lucrezia and when she twirled around the dance floor, her laughter would be even sweeter than the music playing."

"And me?" asked Cesare playing along with her.

"Every girl would sigh and go weak in the knees at just the sight of my handsome brother. With just one glance from you, those girls would helplessly fall under your spell. You would forever ruin them for other men. No vampire tricks needed."

"And you?"

"I would collect seashells on the beach," replied Caterina, "looking for the one that would call to me in my long lost lover's voice when placed upon my ear." Caterina gave a wicked grin. "When I wasn't nude moon-bathing, of course."

"I think that you need to add another to our little cozy group," said Cesare.

"A firey red-headed baby vamp, by any chance?"

Cesare returned her wicked grin. "Well, now, that's an entirely different fantasy and my thoughts are too X-rated to share with my little sister. No, I meant Machiavelli. He has become quite…. fond of our Lucrezia."

"Has he now? After five hundred years, is he finally going to make his move?"

"I should hope so, since Lucrezia is growing impatient."

Caterina rolled onto her back and joined hands with Cesare. They both stared at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts. "They are a good match," said Caterina. "He is all about strategy and cold, impartial logic and Lucrezia has mended her broken heart and learned to feel once again."

"And you, has your broken heart mended?" asked Cesare.

Caterina let go of Cesare's hand and got up. She moved to a small, case and brought it back to the bed. "I never had a heart, dear brother," she said, lifting the lid.

The both stared down at what lay in the box. Cesare reached out a hand towards it, but at the last second, he stopped and glanced at Caterina.

"It's cursed, you know," she said.

"How could it not be?" agreed Cesare.

Caterina reached down and picked it up. "For hundreds of years, we hunted for this relic. Investigating every myth, no matter how absurd, until we found something that was lost to time."

"Maybe it should have stayed hidden."

Caterina gripped the relic tightly in her hand. It was a wicked looking lance-head. The metal was old and dimmed with time. "The blood of Christ fell upon this blade and anointed it. Do you believe in fate anymore, Cesare?"

"I was a priest once," said Cesare. "It was my nature to have faith, then."

Caterina ran her fingers over the blade. "There is only one way to destroy it." She grinned at Cesare as she shoved it into her boot and hid it. "And luckily for us, it coincides with our plans."

"Plans within plans and plots within plots," muttered Cesare. "Will it ever end?"

Caterina smiled. "Oh come on, brother. You know our life would be oh so dull if not for our little intrigues."

"Speaking of intrigues," said Cesare, "what of the hybrid? Are you going to raise her tonight for the Viking?"

"It's already done," she replied.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to put on a show for him."

"And show him our secrets? Do I look like a fool to you?" she replied.

"So, you don't trust him, after all?" asked Cesare.

Caterina returned to the mirror and smoothed her hair into place. "I trust him as much as I did five hundred years ago."

oOo

Eric alighted in the cemetery that adjoined Sookie's property. He always hated this spot even before he knew it was a fairy portal. Even a vampire could be creeped out, he thought. His eyes looked up into the skies and beheld a multitude of stars that were invisible to puny human sight. The moonlight with the starlight gave his vampire eyes more than enough light to see by. His ears picked up the scurrying of night creatures as they prowled the darkness looking for their next meal. A gentle breeze brought the faint scent of vampires to his nose and he knew that Caterina was already waiting for him. His little assassin had many faults, but punctuality wasn't one of them. Unconsciously, his hands fisted at his sides. What had she done to Sookie? He had replayed the scene of her death over and over in his head and one thing that he did know was that there wasn't any way that Sookie could be a vampire. So what had she done? The need to know drew him closer even as he realized that it might all be a trap. Forgiveness was in short supply these days.

He stepped out of the trees and saw Caterina sitting on a stone altar. She was swinging her legs as if she didn't have a care in the world. Beside her was a sheet covered body that he knew was Sookie.

"There you are," she said. "A girl could get scared out here by herself."

"You are not a girl," replied Eric, crossing his arms over his chest. "And there's little in these woods that should be able to scare you."

Caterina gave a mock look of hurt with easily morphed into the sly grin. "How true. But, don't you like me all grown up, Daddy?"

"I'm not your daddy," he replied.

Caterina hopped off the altar and walked around to the other side. "But, you did want the job so long ago, didn't you?"

"Are you still on your quest for revenge, little kitten," purred Eric. "Is that what all this has been about?"

"You still suffer from that enormous ego of yours, Viking. Everything must be about you, must it not?"

"I don't feel like playing games with you, anymore. You know why I'm here," said Eric. "Let's get on with it."

"Spoil-sport," replied Caterina. She gripped the sheet and pulled it off Sookie with a flourish. Eric saw that Sookie was dressed in a white dress that fell to her knees. Her blond hair was down and encircled with a wreath of fragrant flowers that hadn't withered in the cool night air. As Caterina stepped back, he walked around the altar with his eyes and senses on the body of his old lover.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" prompted Caterina, with a little giggle.

Eric stopped and looked up at her. "What have done to her?"

"It's been three days since Russell sucked her dry. She should be stinking to high heaven, but she's still fresh as a daisy." Caterina moved in closer and ran a single fingertip down Sookie's arm. "Still so soft to the touch. Don't you want to try it for yourself? It gives necrophilia a whole new meaning, don't you think?"

Eric lost his temper and grabbed her by the arms and gave her a shake. "Tell me what you have done, you little brat, or I'll shake out of you!"

"Hey, take your fucking hands off her," came a growl behind them.

Eric whirled around to see Alcide standing behind them. Eric gave a growl himself, but Caterina clutched at his jacket and held him back from confronting Alcide. "Don't Eric," she asked.

Eric turned back to look at her and let go. He shrugged, "Of course, you wouldn't want me to harm your precious werewolf."

It was then that Alcide saw Sookie on the altar and he rushed to her. He gently cupped her cheek with one hand a wiped at his eyes with the other, not wanting either vampire to see his tears.

"I…I knew she was dead, but I just didn't want to believe it," he haltingly said.

"Alcide," began Caterina.

"It's alright. I know that you tried to stop Russell," muttered Alcide. "I'm not blaming you, Caterina."

"Oh, this is just rich," said an exasperated Eric.

"Shut up," hissed Caterina.

"Oh, didn't you tell Alcide, either?" asked Eric.

"Tell me what?" asked a bewildered Alcide.

"Oh, don't be modest, little pet," said Eric walking around the altar, his eyes on the werewolf and Caterina.

"What's going on?" demanded Alcide.

"Russell killed our dear Sookie, but not before Caterina managed to do something to her," said Eric.

"Do what?" asked Alcide. "Wait, is she a vampire?"

Eric's eyes grew cold. "Yes, tell us, dear Caterina. Inquiring minds want to know."

Caterina turned her eyes on Alcide. "Would it be so terrible if Sookie was undead? Do you hate us so much that you would rather Sookie be dead than be like us?"

"I..I don't know," replied Alcide.

"Sookie would rather be dead than undead," said Eric. "You know this as well as I do, werewolf."

"Are you going to let him make such a choice?" asked Caterina. "What right does he have?"

"If you had never interfered in her life to begin with, Sookie would still be safe," angrily growled Alcide.

"With Bill as her boyfriend, I highly doubt that," replied Eric. He fixed his eyes on Caterina. "Besides, this is all pointless at this time. Isn't it, pet?"

"What is he talking about?" asked Alcide.

"Little Miss Dangerous has already decided Sookie's fate," replied Eric.

"So, Sookie isn't dead?" asked Alcide, with a note of hopefulness that angered Eric.

"Oh, she dead as doornail," replied Eric. "She just didn't stay that way. Show us, pet. Show us how truly powerful you are."

"Fine," hissed Caterina. She leaned over and snapped her fingers in Sookie's face. "Wakey, wakey, little hybrid."

Sookie took in a breath and her back bowed off the altar. Caterina looked down impassively at her and said. "As I commanded you to slumber, now shall you awaken. Hear your master's voice and obey."

Sookie sat up and blinked several times. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Sookie!" cried Alcide as he crushed her to his chest.

"Oh, Alcide, you're holding me too tight," she complained.

Alcide reluctantly stepped back and Sookie cast her eyes around her, but they stopped as she took in Eric.

"Eric?"

He stepped to her and gently touched a lock of her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. There is something wrong with my heart and my other senses are going crazy. I feel like lightening trapped in a bottle."

Eric gave her a tiny smile. "It will pass."

Sookie's brows drew together. "Where's Bill? All I remember is Russell's fangs in my throat. Is Bill alright?"

Eric flashed a quick glance to Caterina and said, "I'm afraid that he didn't make it."

He held her hand as she began to sob. He gently pulled her off the altar and she fell into his arms. For a moment, he closed his eyes and petted her hair.

"It was Russell, wasn't it?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Eric noticed that her tears were not made of blood as he gently wiped one away. To all his senses, she seemed almost as she was before. What sort of magic did Caterina possess?

"Yes, it was Russell," he softly said, again passing a look to Caterina.

Sookie followed his eyes and her gaze fell on Caterina. She tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. She stepped out of the circle of Eric's arms and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, this should be good," said Eric. "Why don't you explain who you are to her, Caterina?"

Caterina gave Eric a dirty look and said, "I'm the one who brought you back."

"Brought me back? Back from what?" gasped Sookie. "Was I dead?"

Sookie wavered on her feet and Alcide put an arm around her shoulders as Caterina said, "Not exactly dead or you would have gone up in a poof of fairy dust. While you teetered on the edge of life and death, I merely intervened and stopped that natural process from happening."

"I never knew that you were so modest, pet," said Eric.

"Pet?" asked Sookie in confusion, looking between Eric and Caterina. "Eric, do you know her?"

"Oh, Caterina Borgia and I are very old…friends," replied Eric. "But, back to the subject at hand. You seem to have left a few important details out, pet. I seem to remember the phrase 'master' in your awakening of Sookie. Care to explain that and while you're at it, why don't you tell us exactly what you have made Sookie into."

"Well, to be honest, I already woke Sookie up from the grave in a private ceremony, since I have to protect my trade secrets, you know. I have a monopoly on the process and I'd like to keep it that way. I mean once it gets out, everybody will want one. It will be pet rocks all over again. Besides she was a little unstable, if you know what I mean, so I put her to sleep until just now."

"I'm waiting, pet," said Eric.

"Caterina?" asked Alcide.

As Caterina opened her mouth to explain, she was interrupted. "Well, isn't this cozy?"

Debbie strode into clearing, bearing a shotgun. "I thought that little vamp tramp was dead," she hissed.

Alcide stepped in front of Sookie, protecting her with his body. He raised his hands out and said, "Calm down, Debbie. You don't want to hurt anyone with that gun."

"Yeah, I kinda do," she replied with a crazy smile. "Step away from her, Alcide."

As Eric tensed to move, Caterina said, "Easy, Eric, it's only a werewolf."

At her voice, Debbie swung the shotgun in her direction. "Well, lookee here, it's my favorite vamp. I can kill two birds with one stone."

"You are crazy if you think that you can hurt me with that," said Caterina.

"Silver buckshot in your brain will put you down, bitch," hissed Debbie, tightening her finger on the trigger.

Alcide stepped in front of Caterina. "Debbie, it's me you want, isn't it?" He pulled back his shirt and exposed his chest. "Here, I'll make it easy. Just aim for the heart."

"I loved you," sobbed Debbie. "I wanted a life with you. I wanted to bear our young together. You said that we could try again and then you went sneaking behind my back to that little tramp. What did she have that I didn't?"

"Maybe she wasn't completely insane when she wasn't off her meds," put in Caterina. "Did you ever think of that were-bitch?"

"Shut up!" screeched Debbie. "Russell will take care of you when he finds out about your betrayal. These two are all mine."

As Debbie let out another sob, she twisted and pointed the gun at Sookie.

"No!" yelled Alcide, pushing Sookie out of the way.

Alcide tensed waiting for the spray of buckshot to hit him as his eyes clenched shut. But the shot never came, and an obscene gurgling noise was heard in the sudden quiet. He opened his eyes to see, Debbie standing before him as the shotgun fell out of her hands and landed on the ground at her feet.

"Alcide," she managed to say, as blood streamed out of her mouth and down her chin.

Alcide lowered his gaze to Debbie's chest to see and explosion of blood and gore. Her chest cavity was a raw and gaping wound with the broken fragments of her white ribs outlining the hole.

"Did you lose something, were-bitch?" said Caterina.

Both Debbie and Alcide turned to the voice and saw Caterina still holding Debbie's beating heart in her hand. "I told you that I wouldn't tolerate any more disrespect. And nobody messes with my werewolf and my ghoul."

Caterina squeezed her hand and pulverized the heart as Debbie's eyes rolled up into her head. She watched the werewolf fall, dead before she hit the ground. Just as she had promised the werewolf before. Caterina smiled. She was one to keep her promises, after all.

"Well, that takes care of that," chirped Caterina in a cheerful voice, as she threw the heart over her shoulder and wiped her hands. "Who invited her to the party, anyway?"

"Ghoul?" muttered Sookie, as she fainted dead away.

"What do you know," said Caterina, with a smile. "Ghouls can still faint. Isn't that rather fascinating."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **A shot of Alcide, Hunter and Hadley here. Poor Sookie might just be left out in the cold….heh heh. Plus, a showdown is beginning to unfold with Godric's plan being revealed.

The Venetian: Endgame

Part II

Caterina gazed down at Sookie in amusement that deepened as Eric glowered at her. She then sniffed the air and her smirk vanished. With a shrug, she leaned down and hoisted Sookie up to her feet and shoved her into Alcide's arms. It was then that a car careened to a screeching halt at the cemetery gates.

"Your ride's here," she said.

"What?" demanded Alcide as he held onto a still swooning Sookie.

A small, blond woman leaped out of the car and tightened a sweater around her shoulders against the chill night air. "Alcide?" she tentatively called out, as her eyes searched the shadows. The sound of a car door being opened was loud in the enveloping silence. The woman turned quickly back to the car and said, "Stay in the car, baby."

"But, I want to see Alcide, too."

Caterina touched Alcide's hand. "They're waiting for you. Time to run along, little werewolf."

"You're getting rid of me," replied Alcide, as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Curiosity killed the werewolf, didn't you know that," said Cat. "Besides you've got your hands full right now. Go on, you don't them to see the mess I made, do you?"

With a growl, Alcide started down the drive to the waiting car, hauling a stumbling Sookie in his arms. But, Caterina's voice followed him. "Um, you might want to stop at the grocery store and pick up some raw steaks on the way home. Just a thought."

As he was illuminated in the headlights, the car door opened and a small figure darted passed his mother.

"Alcide!" he shouted as he ran as fast as his small legs would move. When he reached Alcide, he grabbed Alcide's hand in his and flashed a guileless smile that caused something within Alcide to clench in response.

"Mamma said that you might need our help," he gushed. "She was awful worried."

Alcide lifted his eyes to the woman who waited for him by the car. Her long blond hair seemed to even shine in moonlight, he thought. He also noticed that her worn jeans still managed to hug some impressive curves. A man could lose himself in exploration of those curves for a night, or two, or an eternity of blissful nights. He shook his head to banish those thoughts, but they stubbornly remained. Hadley was nothing like he had imagined her. She was sweet and the prettiest girl he ever saw. Prettier than even the girl, or rather ghoul, on his other arm. Plus, he enjoyed her company. Ah, hell, just admit it, he enjoyed the little monster clutching his hand. He had never wanted to be a father, but with Hunter, it didn't seem like such a bad gig. The admiration in the little boy's eyes melted his heart like butter on a hot biscuit. He gripped the little boy's hand and stopped a moment to swing Hunter up onto his hip, causing him to squeal in delight.

"But, I knew that you'd be okay," Hunter said with conviction. "Nobody is stronger than you."

"I wish that were true," said Alcide, holding Hunter and pulling Sookie along by the hand.

Hunter poked a finger in his biceps. "It is true. Someday, I'll be strong like you and I won't let anyone hurt my momma."

Alcide gazed into the boy's dark eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I watch over you and your mother until then?"

Hunter smiled and nodded. "I think momma would like that, too." His gaze fell on Sookie and he asked, "Is that aunt Sookie? She looks sick."

Hadley rushed forward and took Sookie out of his arms. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go home, Alcide," piped in Hunter, putting his arm around Alcide's shoulder.

Hadley looked at him with those big baby blues and Alcide's breath went out in a whoosh. "Yes, let's go home, Alcide," she said so softly that the words seemed to only carry to his ears.

"I..I think I'd like that," he said.

"I was hoping you might."

He belted Hunter in the front seat and took the back seat with Sookie. Until, he knew what being a ghoul was, he wasn't letting her alone with his Hunter. Or his Hadley, he thought with a fierce sense of possession, as her eyes met his in the rear view mirror. Oh, yeah, he was a goner. But somehow he couldn't force himself to be upset about that. Sookie finally roused herself and turned to face him.

"Oh, God, Alcide, I'm so hungry I think that I could eat a horse," she said. "Raw."

"Step on it, Hadley, and get to the Win Dixie fast!" urged Alcide from the backseat.

oOo

"Young love," sighed Caterina, watching the car drive away. "Isn't it grand?"

"As manipulative as ever, pet," replied Eric. "He never knew what hit him."

Caterina examined him. "If only you were as easy to control, things might have been different between us." She sniffed, for dramatic reasons, since she didn't need to breathe. "Still, I have eliminated your rivals for the fair maiden's hand. You could be a little more appreciative. If you hurry, I bet that you can insinuate yourself back into her life and between her thighs. She seems to be a sucker for bad boys with fangs."

"Trying to get rid of me, eh, pet?"

"Stop calling me that!" hissed Cat.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, pet," said Eric as he began walking around the altar. "Why are you so eager to get me out of your hair? Why so eager to push me into another woman's arms?"

Caterina moved around the altar to avoid him, keeping the altar between them. "It's not like you haven't already plowed that row, Eric," she replied.

"I detect a hint of jealousy."

"You're imagining things," huffed Caterina. "I could care less who you get down and busy with. Now, be a good boy and leave."

Eric stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Expecting company?"

"That's right. The stage is set for the grand finale and a storm of trouble is heading this way," replied Caterina. "I don't need the complication of a loose cannon interfering in matters where he doesn't belong."

"Afraid that I'll get hurt?"

"Will you just go!" hissed Caterina. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her side and muttered to herself. "Damn you, Godric, and your stupid promise."

Eric's eyes narrowed at his makers name. "What did you say?"

Before she could reply, a large, black SUV skidded to a stop near the cemetery entrance just as the air rustled with the charge of several arriving vampires. Caterina's gaze held his in a moment when the curtain over her inner thoughts was pulled back. A haunting look of sadness came over her features. He had only seen that look once before. The night so long ago that he had made love to her in a hidden abbey and told her that she belonged to him.

"So be it, my old lover," she said. "Let us play, one last time."

"Are you saying goodbye?" asked Eric.

"I'm not going down without a fight, never fear," she said with her old confidence back. She shielded her emotions once again from him and winked.

Eric watched as an old vampire dressed in a hooded red cloak that was loosely tied at the throat to reveal a large swatch of artfully displayed cleavage. She had wavy dark hair that fell passed her shoulders and brown eyes that should have been pretty. But, the calculating glint in them took away their loveliness. She was flanked by none other than sister, Nora. Nora met his gaze from behind the other vampire and smiled. Eric stiffened when the last vampire arrived. Russell was wearing his landed gentry outfit, complete with black riding boots and spurs.

"Pumpkin," he said. "Something tells me that you've been a naughty girl."

"Define naughty," replied Cat.

Russell gave her a soft smile. "Let me rephrase that. You have been naughtier than usual."

"Enough!" hissed the vampire in red. "I didn't come all the way out here to banter back and forth with your little assassin."

Caterina watched several guards dressed in black camo and armed with assault rifles take up position around them. She faced the female vampire and smiled. "Salome," she said, turning to cough. Russell chuckled as she coughed the word, slut.

"How dare you!" hissed Salome. She turned to Russell, "You see how little respect she has for her betters."

"Betters?" mused Cat. "Do you mean better at whoring yourself out in order to get a male to do your bidding instead of standing up and taking what you want yourself?"

"An insult coming from an assassin, I'm so hurt," sneered Salome. "You're a treacherous little killer who has committed untold crimes against the Vampire Authority."

"Last time I checked, I was running the Vampire Authority."

"Things change," replied Salome. "It's time to put you in your place and to restore the old order."

Cat smiled. "You mean to restore yourself as the ruler. You and your pitiful band of leeches don't realize that the times have changed, but that you haven't changed with them. All I have done is put evolution back into play. The strong always triumph over the weak."

"I am not weak," hissed Salome.

"Aren't you?" taunted Caterina. "You call yourself a true believer? You would take us back to the dark ages with your religious drivel."

"Blasphemer," said Salome, turning to Russell. "Do you see why this is necessary? She follows no laws and ridicules our god."

"Lilith is not my god," replied Cat. "You forget that I saw enough of the evils that are done in the name of religion when I was a human learning at my father's feet."

Russell gave an irritated sigh. "I didn't come here to banter religious dogma back and forth, Salome. Get to the point."

"You should be executed for your sins," said Salome, giving a signal to her guards. Several red laser sights appeared on Caterina's chest, causing Russell to growl. Nora moved forward and placed a hand on Salome's arm.

"This isn't what we agreed to, Salome," she said. "You haven't secured complete control, yet," she added under her breath. "And, for all her faults, Caterina Borgia, is a strong and resourceful vampire. She would be an asset beyond compare on our side."

With a wave from Salome, the lasers winked out. "Yes, you're right, Nora," Salome said. "I let my anger get the best of me. "

"I want the contract to be honored," said Nora. She flashed a look at Eric. "We will bring Caterina under control, you'll see."

"What contract?" asked Cat.

"You didn't know, dear," replied Nora. "The only ones that knew were Godric, myself, and Russell, of course."

"Godric?" asked Cat, turning her eyes to Eric.

"Oh, he doesn't know either," smiled Nora. "Godric was still old-fashioned about a lot of things."

"I'm not following you, here," said Caterina. "What does Godric have to do with anything?"

"Godric has a great deal to do with things," replied Nora. "Come on, don't pretend that you didn't know him."

Caterina looked from Nora to Eric. "I met Godric, once or twice….in passing."

"So modest," replied Nora. "I would have never thought that. But, you made quite the impression. Before Godric had his crisis of faith," she continued with a hitch in her voice, "he told me a great many things. He may have lost his way, but he never stopped caring for his children, especially his firstborn."

"Can we move this along?" muttered Russell. "I have a nice warm body at home waiting for my attentions."

"What is going on, Nora?" asked Eric.

Nora flashed a huge smile. "It's your wedding night, brother."

"What?" replied Eric and Cat at the same time.

"I know an arranged marriage is a little old-fashioned, but Godric negotiated a deal to bind his and Russell's Edgington's progeny together in a union that was recognized under the ancient customs of our kind. I should tell you that Russell was a tough sell, but he didn't realize how…convincing Godric could be. Still he got quite a hefty dowry out of the deal. You are quite the little prize."

"He blackmailed me," hissed Russell. "I didn't think that little prissy do-gooder had it in him."

"You sold me?" whispered Caterina.

"Oh, pumpkin, don't look at me like that. He knew about you and threatened to expose you as the Venetian if I didn't agree to the marriage. You wouldn't have been able to hide from your enemies."

"But, Godric is dead," said Caterina. "I don't have to go along with this and neither does Eric."

"I will honor my maker's wishes and marry Caterina Borgia," said Eric, suddenly into the fray.

Caterina whirled on him with her eyes angrily flashing. "Oh, now, you decided to do the honorable thing. It was okay five hundred years ago to defile me!"

Before Caterina could move, Eric grabbed her and pinned her to him. She fought to get loose, but he was still twice her age and twice as strong. "Memory like an elephant," he said with a smile. "And a nasty temper to boot, but I always did enjoy a challenge. There will be an undeniable pleasure in bending her spirit to my will."

"I don't agree to this and you can't make me!" cried Caterina, fighting in Eric's arms.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" gushed Nora. "A new sister! I never thought that I'd see the day."

"You're all crazy!" hissed Caterina.

"Vampire law is vampire law, assassin," said Salome. "Eric is twice your age and he may look like a slacker, but he can be very determined when he puts his mind to it."

Caterina fought harder to get out of Eric's arms. "I'll kill you all!" she hissed.

"I love it when she gets all emotional," said Eric, leaning in to brush his fangs along her neck.

He met Russell's eyes and smiled in triumph.

"Mine," he said, holding Caterina tightly, but without hurting her. So, softly that even other vampire ears couldn't hear, he whispered in Cat's ear, "Trust me."


End file.
